The Game Chose Me
by Ivy Amor
Summary: The Grant Cartel is the most notorious drug cartel on the East Coast. When Olivia Pope gets involved with this notorious family, she will be exposed to things not even growing up in the rough projects in Philly prepared her for. Can she survive or will she fall victim to the Grant cartel like so many others before her? Hope this summary is sufficient enough lol.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Greed

 **OLIVIA**

Living in North Philadelphia hasn't been a walk in a park for 18-year-old Olivia Pope. She's been to more funerals than birthdays. She's watched more people go away to prison, than to college. Growing up in the Blumberg Housing Projects made Olivia tougher than your average girl. She isn't your girl next door. Her jagged personality isn't particularly suiting for a girl that's set to attend Harvard in the fall. Growing up in the projects forced Olivia to grow up rather quickly than she would have liked. She has seen and been exposed to things that an average person in their entire lifetime will never experience.

Come fall, Olivia will charter into unknown territory surrounded by a realm of people who way out of her league. The best of the best attends Harvard. Trust fund babies, President's children, Senator's, and Judge's children attend Harvard. Olivia is in no comparison to that, she is just a girl from the projects that happens to be a genius. Her brain is what granted her a full ride to Harvard room and board included.

Her scholarship comes from a millionaire family by the name of Grant. After doing research on the family, she was impressed with their resume. They are involved in real estate, law, and education. They own a ton of commercial and residential buildings, three law firms, and five private and charter schools all in the Boston area. Olivia have a brunch with the Grant's a week before classes start, and she can't wait to meet the family responsible for changing her life. Without them, she would never have been able to afford Harvard. She didn't have any backup schools in mind, her heart was set on Harvard, and now she will get a chance to experience it debt free.

 _Gosh I can't wait to get out of this hell hole,_ Olivia thinks coming back to reality as she trudged up the stairs in the urinated filled stairwell. She had to stop at each landing to catch her breath. The smell of strong urine, cigarettes, cheap malt liquor, and weed filled her nostrils. Sometimes she wished she lived on the first floor, living on the 10th floor in a raggedy building where the elevator worked on its own terms is exhausting. The four heavy grocery bags she was carrying only added to her struggle.

Ten minutes later and drenched in sweat, Olivia made it to her floor. She didn't need the gym, walking up and down the 10 flights of stairs daily kept her in tick tock shape. Placing her key into the door, Olivia walked into the small cramped apartment. The same apartment she, her mother, and three sisters have been calling home since Olivia was five years old.

"Ya'll could've helped me you know." Olivia snaps out of breath at her three older sisters, Leila, Jessica, and Tessa. They were lounging on the couch watching television. Olivia does not feel like the baby sister, she acts and behave like she is the older sister.

"Mommy asked you to go to the market not us. I hope you got our snacks and not that nasty fake healthy shit you be trying to get." Leila replied not even looking up from the television.

"Whatever fat ass," Olivia rolls her eyes at her sisters. She is slimmer than all of her sisters and they hate her for that.

After putting up the groceries, Olivia flopped down onto the dining room chair to really catch her breath. Her hands and arms burned from the pressure of the heavy bags. For a seemly healthy girl, Olivia sure as hell felt like she had asthma. Her sisters were still lounging around on the couch waiting for Olivia to start dinner.

 **Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Nobody decided to move. "You've got to be kidding me!" Olivia exclaims forcing herself up from the chair wondering who the hell was knocking on the door.

"Who the hell is it!?" Olivia yells peeking through the peephole. Her mood instantly changed when she saw it was her boyfriend Trent on the other side of the door. Snatching open the wooden rugged door, Olivia practically jumped into Trent arms. She missed him, he's been gone for the past two days, handling business.

Trent is in the street business, he sells drugs for a notorious drug cartel that is based out of Boston. His lifestyle isn't something Olivia glamourize, but it is a lifestyle that has been normalized where they are from. The young men here don't have positive role models. The few role models they do have, are either playing professional basketball or football, and that dream is one in a million. School is the last thing on any of these young men minds, they're more worried about where their next meal is coming from. Trent comes from a family of 8 and an absentee father, with him being the eldest he is doing what he thinks is best for his family.

"I've missed you baby," Trent says into Olivia's hair as he hugged her back. Whenever he came back from a business trip, Olivia hugged him like it would be their last time. She knows what kind of lifestyle he is in, and she worries about him when he is away.

"Hey Trent." Leila says sitting up on the couch. She has openly flirted with Trent in Olivia's face. Trent disses her each time she tries her luck with him.

"What's up," he dryly greets.

"You tell me," she flirtingly responds. Jessica and Tessa laughs condoning Leila's behavior.

Olivia was about to say something, but Trent pulled her out of the apartment before she could tell her sister off.

"Your sisters' are wild babe," Trent says shaking his head.

"I know. I can't wait to get the fuck out of here." Olivia closes the door and leans against it. She folds her arms across her chest and sighs.

"I feel you, but stop letting them get to you Liv. I only have eyes for you." Trent advises as he wraps his hands around her waist and pull her into him.

"I know babe. If it wasn't for my mom I would've been left." Olivia seriously replies.

"I'm taking you out tonight." This is one of the many reasons why she loves him. He will do whatever it takes to make her happy.

"Okay." Olivia smiles.

"Cool. Come take a ride with me."

"Okay." Olivia goes back into the apartment to grab her keys and cell phone. She ignores her sisters' questions of where she was going as she leaves right back out.

Sliding into the passenger seat of Trent's '06 Dodge Charger, Olivia melts into the peanut butter colored leather seats. Rolling the window down, she lets the warm sun kiss her skin. Her block was packed with kids and adults enjoying the beautiful summer afternoon. The fire hydrant was gushing out water cooling off the kids, while the adults sat around talking. It sucks that once nightfall comes; those same kids and adults will be running for cover once the gunshots rang out. There is no peaceful night on Olivia's block.

"What's on your mind babe?" Trent asks pulling out of his parking spot. She was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't even hear Trent get inside of his car.

"Nothing," Olivia lies.

He nods his head and leaves Olivia to her thoughts. If she wanted to talk about it, she would tell him. One thing she wish Trent did was prod things out of her, instead of leaving her to her thoughts. For once she wishes someone would worry about her the way she worried about others.

Trent had to make a few drop-offs before their date night which was dinner at Del Frisco's Double Eagle Steakhouse. Olivia hates when he brings her on drug runs, but any minute she got to spend with him, she was grateful. After making his last drop-off, Trent drove them back to his apartment in South Philly. Unlike her neighborhood, Trent did live in a semi safer part of Philadelphia. Olivia loves his apartment, it is the only place she gets peace.

"You look beautiful babe." Trent compliments as Olivia walked out of his bedroom and into the living room.

She was wearing a strapless black bodycon midi dress and a pair of heels. The dress showed off her amazing figure, and the heels put emphasis on her toned legs. Her hair was flat ironed straight, and her makeup was flawless. The red lipstick she wore made her caramel skin pop.

"Thanks babe." Olivia smiles walking over to him.

He looked handsome in his dark denim jeans, graphic T-shirt, and Timberlands. This was the most Olivia was going to get out of him. Trent does not like dressing up. He thinks it makes him look like a square. They've been dating for two years and she has never seen him in a suit or even business casual clothes for that matter.

"Are you ready?" He asks eyeing her body with lust.

"Yes, I am starved." Olivia replies trying to ignore the look he was giving her.

"So am I, but not for food." Trent licked his lips and rubbed his hands together.

"Trent, stop I want my steak."

"Alright fat ass, let's go." Trent teases leading Olivia out of his apartment.

 **XXXXXXX**

 _ **Two hours later…**_

 **FITZ**

"They're back." Fitz said to his best friend Paul as he watched Trent park his Charger. He hoped he dropped the girl off, Fitz didn't want her to get cut up in the crossfire. His hopes ceased once he saw her exist Trent's car. Shaking his head, Fitz shrugged his shoulders. He'll try his best to spare this woman's life, but he can't make any promises. Fitz doesn't like leaving behind witnesses.

"Are we going to let him bust one last nut before he dies?" Paul asks in his deep Boston accent. He was dead ass serious which made it even more funnier.

Fitz looks over at Paul and burst into laughter at Paul's comment. He is known to say the strangest things. Fitz couldn't even respond to Paul right away because he couldn't stop laughing.

"Why are we friends again?" Fitz jokingly asks shaking his head. He watched Trent and his girlfriend disappear inside of Trent's apartment. From afar he could see the outline of Trent girlfriend's body, and boy was she shaped to perfection.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that," Paul says feigning hurt.

"Whatever, in 10 minutes we're making our move." Fitz replies seriously. Paul nods.

It was actually 20 minutes when Fitz and Paul exited their rental car and made their way to Trent's front door. Fitz took Paul's comment into consideration. If it was him he would hope to at least have sex once more before departing earth, to hell with a last meal. The block was empty for it to be a summer night. Armed with their weapons, Fitz picked Trent's lock and opened the door as quietly as possible. The door didn't squeak once allowing the men to inconspicuously slip right into apartment as if they lived there. They each wore scary skull masks to shield their identities. These are their signature masks when they make house visits.

The apartment was relatively dark. The kitchen and back bedroom was their only source of light. As they crept to the back bedroom, Fitz heard the faint sounds of moans coming from the bedroom. Trent obviously wasn't putting in work, had it been Fitz, she would have been screaming waking up the neighbors. Paul looked over at Fitz and shot him a thumb down. Fitz nodded his head with a smirk.

Once they reached the door, Fitz had a decision to make. Was he going to burst into the bedroom shooting and potentially kill an innocent person? Or was he going to confront Trent and let his girl go? After all Fitz beef is with Trent and not his girl. Going with the latter, Fitz turned the knob and walked into Trent's bedroom with Paul right behind him. Trent and his girlfriend was so enthralled in their sex, that they didn't even hear, let alone see the two masked men with guns pointed at them. His girlfriend was on top of him with her back facing Fitz and Paul. Due to her petite short frame, Fitz could easily see over and around her. Trent had his hands behind his back with his eyes shut tight. He was about to get red handed with his dick out literally. Fitz motioned for Paul to grab Trent's girl, while Fitz was going to handle Trent.

Paul took two long strides over to the bed and yanked Trent's girlfriend out of the bed roughly mid moan by her hair. Before she could scream Paul hit her across the face with the butt of his gun to shut her up. She fell onto the ground and wept silently. Fitz grimaced at the sound the gun made connecting with her face. For her sake, hoped Paul didn't break anything.

Paul bent down and maliciously said to her, "If you scream again I will fucking shoot you." It wasn't a threat she should take lightly. She must've nodded signaling that she understood because Paul stood back up and pulled her up with him. She was completely naked and Fitz couldn't help but look over her body. The bedroom was pitch black, but the moonlight provided all the light he needed, and man did Trent have a beauty. Her body was even more voluptuous up close. Her full breasts and chocolate nipples were full and perky. Her stomach was flat as a washboard, her hip to waist proportion was perfect, and her thighs they were thick and looked as smooth as a baby's bottom. He could tell her ass was plumped all he needed was for to turn around to prove himself right. Letting his eyes travel up to her face, Fitz felt himself stiffen at the sight of her succulent lips. _Now is not the time for a boner,_ Fitz tells himself.

From his peripheral, Fitz saw Trent trying to make a move, so he shot him in the thighs. He was so distracted by Trent's girlfriend, that he hadn't even noticed Trent wasn't in the bed anymore. The two bullets Fitz put in Trent's thighs caused him to fall onto his bed face first. Fitz walked over to him and turned him over. Trent groaned in agonizing pain as his blood poured out of his thighs and seeped into his white stainless sheets.

"You thought you could steal a half million dollars from me and I wouldn't notice?" This was a rhetorical question and everyone in the room knew this except Trent's girlfriend who gasped.

"That money was owed to me!" Trent had the audacity to yell in a strained voice.

Fitz began laughing as if Trent just told the funniest joke he's ever heard. He looked over at Paul who was laughing as well. He locked eyes with Trent's girl, thank God, he was wearing that mask, because her beauty would bring the strongest man to his knees.

"Are you fucking kidding me! Half a million was owed to you?" Fitz scratches the side of his head with the gun.

"Yeah! I bust my ass for your family! Ya'll some ungrateful ass crackers!" Trent spat with a grunt.

"Why we got to get racial brotha man," Fitz taunts pointing the gun back at Trent.

"Fuck you! If you gonna shoot me shoot me! I don't regret taking that money. Ya'll work us like slaves and don't pay us shit! If it wasn't for me and the other niggas on ya'll payroll your family wouldn't be shit White boy! You and your racist ass family can go to hell! Liv I love you, even in death I'll always be here for you." Fitz admired Trent's bravery. He didn't know if he was acting like this because his girl was in the room, or if Trent had finally grown some balls and is standing up for himself. Too bad he was about to meet his maker.

 **POW! POW! POW! POW!**

Fitz shot Trent four times, twice in the head, and twice in the chest killing him instantly. His girlfriend must've forgotten Paul's warning because she released a blood curdling scream. The type of screams from horror movies. Paul was about to follow up on his promise before Fitz stopped him. He didn't want him to end this beauty's life. She was too beautiful to be buried six feet under, plus she looked young. She probably didn't even get a chance to really live yet.

Paul nodded his head understanding that shooting her was not an option. Instead, he hit her on the side of the head with his gun knocking her out cold. Fitz searched the house for the money and found it in the basement underneath a loose floorboard. Trent didn't put a dent in it like Fitz thought. Just as quietly as the men entered Trent's apartment, was the same way they left.

"I actually liked Trent." Paul said as he snatched his mask off once they were back in the rental.

"I know, too bad he got greedy." Fitz placed the bag of money in the backseat and started up the car.

"And his girl, I don't even like Black chicks, but damn she was gorgeous." Paul is a tolerable racist. Fitz often times have to put him in his place when he gets out of hand with his racial slurs.

"You don't know what you're missing man." Fitz pulls out of the parking spot and calmly cruises down the street as if he didn't end a man's life and ruin a young woman's.

"Okay Mr. Jungle Fever."

"Whatever." Fitz doesn't hide his preference even though his family disowns it. Trent did have that part right; his family is racist.

Fitz drives them to the airport and they hop on the private jet heading back to Boston. Thieves are not tolerated in the Grant cartel. His family pays their workers generously and fairly. The money Trent was making was actually above his pay grade, but because he moved so many drugs in Philadelphia, he was getting paid extra. And to think Trent was about to be promoted. Greed has caused a lot of men who work for the Grant cartel to lose their lives. Everyone wants to sit at the table with the Grants, but no one wants to put in the work, to get a chance to sit with them. They'll rather get to the table greedily and that is a huge costly mistake. Trent is just one of many examples.

While on the jet, Fitz couldn't stop thinking about Trent's girlfriend. He hoped Paul didn't hit her too hard and ended up killing her. It's not like they're going to see each other again, so Fitz is going to etch her pretty little face, and amazing body into his memory for as long as he can.

* * *

 **Babes don't be mad at me for starting another story, but I had to get this out of my head before I lost it. I love writing about gangsta Fitz lol. So, what do you think so far? Leave your thoughts as always.**

 **I'll be leaving for vacation Thursday, so look for an update on this and 'Beyond The Game' sometime after Memorial's Day.**

 **This story was inspired by the movie The Town.**

 **Until Next Time Babes XOXOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Coincidence or Nah…?

 _ **Two months later**_

Two months have passed since Trent's murder, and Olivia is still trying to cope with the fact that the love of her life is gone. With the lifestyle he was living, Olivia isn't naïve to the fact that death was inevitable for Trent. It would have either been death or prison. What she didn't expect was that she would witnessed his murder, and in such a cold-blooded gruesome manner. Those men had no regard for Trent's life let alone Olivia's. Trent was shot down like a dog in the street. Olivia had no idea Trent stole half a million dollars from his boss, and even though it was wrong he didn't deserve to die in such a horrific manner.

The masked man who assaulted her will forever be etched in her memory. Even though his face was covered, Olivia remembers the distinctive tattoo on his wrist. It was a tattoo of a cross and a gun. If by any chance, she was to ever run into that guy again, Olivia will be sure to put four bullets into him. That coward hit her in the face and head twice with his gun, and by the grace of God she is still here on this earth. There wasn't any severe damage to Olivia's face or head, only a small scar on the right side of her lower jaw. Doctors said the scar is going to be permanent. She can't complain because it could have been worse.

The days following the attack, Olivia stayed locked in her bedroom. She was too afraid to come out in fear that the men would return and finish her off. She thought her fear would hold her off from going to Trent's funeral. On top of everything else, Olivia wasn't sure if she was ready to see Trent in that state. One minute they were enjoying date night and each other's company, and the next he was lying dead in his pool of blood on his bed. Now she was supposed to go see him filled up with embalming fluid, cold, hard, and dead. The day of the funeral, Olivia's mother Maya talked her into going. She told Olivia that Trent would have wanted her there. Olivia wished she would have stuck with her gut, his funeral exposed more of his skeletons.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Pulling up to Zion Baptist Church, Olivia looked out of the window at the huge bricked building with a giant cross sitting at the top and somberly sighed. She is not ready for this. Who really is ever ready to say goodbye forever to someone they love. After thanking her cousin Tracey for dropping her off, Olivia gets out of the car and push her way through the crowd hanging around the church. She had no idea Trent knew so many people. Walking into the church, it looked as if more people were inside of here than outside. Making her way to the front so she could sit with his family, Olivia felt deserving that she belonged alongside with them. Trent made sure everyone knew Olivia was the love of his life, including his family and friends._

 _The closer she got to the front of the church, the more visible Trent's gold casket became. She was shocked that it was opened. Trent was shot twice in the head, twice in the chest, and once in each thigh. Olivia just assumed his casket would be closed. Trent's mother who was speaking with the pastor spotted Olivia and excused herself from the pastor._

 _"Hey Liv." Ms. Tanya greets her somberly. She was dressed in a black dress, and black floppy hat. She looked like she aged since Olivia last saw her. The bags under her eyes were heavier, her eyes were blood shot, and she looked skinnier. Olivia's heart went out to the mother of 8 now. She not only lost her first-born son, she also lost the breadwinner of her family._

 _"Hey Ms. Tanya," Olivia hugs the frail woman._

 _"Go sit with the family baby, I have to finish speaking with the pastor." Ms. Tanya breaks the hug and excuses herself._

 _Olivia went and sat next to Trent's sister Briana who was three years younger than him. She was holding up extremely well considering that her brother whom she was really close to was dead. The rest of his siblings were bawling their little eyes out. Trent's other family members tried their best to calm them to no avail. They were inconsolable and Olivia truly felt bad for them. Their lives will never be the same, Trent provided a small cushion that took pressure off his mom a little. Now that he is gone, things are going to right back to the way it was._

 _Suddenly a woman holding a small child walked to the pew in two rows in front of Olivia. Thinking that it may be one of Trent's family members, Olivia didn't pay much attention to her. It wasn't until the woman stood the little boy up on her lap to fix his clothes, that Olivia felt the air leave her body. She felt like she was just gut punched. The little boy was a splitting image of Trent. Feeling the tears brim her eyes, Olivia quickly wiped them away and turned to Briana._

 _"Brie who is that?" Olivia whispers pointing the little boy and woman two pews in front of them._

 _Brie placed her little sister next to her and turned to face Olivia. "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you Liv, but that's Trent's son and baby mama." She sorrowfully answers._

 _"What?" Olivia asks confused laughing even a little. Trent didn't have a child, did he? She asked him numerous of times if he had any babies running around jokingly of course and he said no. Why would he lie?_

 _"I'm sorry Liv. Trent never loved Donna though. I love my nephew, but he was a mistake. Trent didn't want us to say anything, he wanted to tell you." Brie clarifies._

 _"Brie how could you keep this from me?" Olivia snaps. The little boy looked two. Olivia and Trent have been dating for two years, so their entire relationship have been a lie. She can understand his family not saying anything in the beginning, but damn two years later, they still had Olivia in the dark about Trent's love child. Olivia felt hurt, humiliated, and betrayed by people she looked at as a second family._

 _"I'm sorry, he didn't want us to tell you." Brie repeats wiping away stray tears._

 _"Your whole family knew?" Olivia knew it was wrong to keep prodding information out of Briana, considering it wasn't the most appropriate time. In a way, Olivia knew it was selfish of her, but she was heartbroken, and her emotions were taking over her mind._

 _"Yes." Brie answers looking down._

 _"I can't believe this. I can't believe you guys kept this from me?" Olivia yells causing everyone in the church to stop what they were doing and look at her. Embarrassed, Olivia got up and ran out of the church._

 _She ran a few blocks until she reached the subway. She was too angry to cry. She gave Trent two years of her life. At 16 Olivia knew she had no business being with a 21-year-old man. Trent swept her off her feet, he treated her like a princess, and Olivia immediately fell in love with him. How could she not? He was tall, handsome, with braids down to the middle of his back. Every girl in her neighborhood wanted to be with him, and he chose Olivia. She was skinny and awkward, yet Trent saw past all of that. So, she didn't question giving him her virginity. She trusted him, she loved him, she was in love with him. Finding out now that everything was a lie is crushing Olivia to her core. She feels like Trent preyed on her and used her for his own advantage. That entire day she walked around aimlessly, but one thing was for sure, she will never allow herself to be played like that again. Olivia is done with love, all that she is focused on is school. Fuck love, is exactly how she feels._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Livvie I am going to miss you so much baby." Olivia's mother Maya cried as she hugged Olivia tightly. They were at 30th Street Station waiting for Olivia's train to Massachusetts. Classes start in a week. Olivia is leaving earlier to get settled in and because she has a brunch with the Grants. Olivia didn't expect the summer to fly by as fast as it did, but she is ready for the change of scenery.

"I am gonna miss you too mom." Olivia tried to fight back the tears. If she started crying she wouldn't be able to stop and she might end up changing her mind about going so far away. Her mother is her world, Olivia can't imagine the next four years not seeing her whenever she wants. As far as her sisters, they can all go to hell.

"As much as I am worried about you being out there alone. I know that you're going to be fine. I raised you right. Just remember why you are there to get an education and make me even more prouder than I already am of you." Maya lovingly says still crying.

"I love you mama." Olivia cries unable to hold her tears any longer. Her mother always breaks her down.

"I love you more baby girl, now go show Harvard your Black girl magic." Maya proudly states.

The mother and daughter hug and kiss one last time before Olivia heard that her train was now boarding. Rushing down the stairs, she made just in time before the train left her. After getting her ticket scanned, Olivia relaxed in the plush seat getting comfortable for the long ride ahead of her.

7 hours later, she made it safely. The first thing she did was call her mom and tell her she arrived. Then she got settled into her dorm. Olivia was one of few students in her entire building. This gave her a chance to meet her R.A. for her floor. Her R.A. is a tall red head with wide blue eyes, by the name of Abigail "Abby" Whelan. Abby is entering her senior year, and will be coming back to Harvard to pursue her law degree. She is a Boston native hailing from a rich family.

In their brief conversation, Olivia found herself admiring Abby's ambition. She managed to make herself eligible to graduate in three years, and already have a guaranteed spot in Harvard law. She is a trust fund baby, like Olivia suspected, so she'll more than likely become a lawyer at the age of 24 debt fee. If only Olivia was as lucky.

Her roommate isn't set to arrive until the week of classes, providing relief to Olivia. This means she gets to pick her own side of the room first. She doesn't have much, but the little things her mother did buy for her, Olivia used to decorate her side of the room. Once she was settled, she called Mrs. Grant whom she has been speaking with directly to get more details regarding the brunch.

"Hello, Elizabeth Grant speaking, who is this?" Mrs. Grant politely asks.

"Hi, Mrs. Grant this is Olivia Pope. I was calling to let you know that I have arrived." Olivia nervously replied. She felt like she should have said more, for some reason her brain wasn't connecting with her mouth.

"Oh, you made it! That's awesome, to hear Olivia. Well I know you have plenty of settling in to do, so why don't we schedule our brunch for Friday at 1pm?" Mrs. Grant responds.

"That's perfect. Where are we meeting?"

"I was thinking my house, if you're comfortable with it."

"Yes, that's fine."

"Okay, well I'll send a driver Friday to pick you up. See you then Olivia."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Grant, see you soon."

"Bye dear." Mrs. Grant ends the call.

Olivia laid back on her bed and exhaled. She has no idea what the hell she is going to wear to this brunch. This is a millionaire family, they are way out of Olivia's league. Though she isn't one herself, Olivia wants to look the part.

 **Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Getting up from off her twin bed, Olivia walked to the door confused as to who it could be.

"Hi Olivia, it's me Abby." She heard her RA say behind the door. Her thick Boston accent heavy.

"Hey what's up." Olivia opened her door and leaned against it.

"Oh, nothing just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with me tonight. None of my friends are back yet, and to be quite honest I can already tell you're not the typical Harvard freshman. Please don't take that the wrong way." Olivia shrugged her shoulders with a smirk. She liked Abby's honesty.

"Um yeah sure. Where are we going?" Olivia hoped it wasn't anywhere costly. She didn't come down here with a shitload of money or her parent's credit card. She has exactly 400 dollars to her name and it need to last her until she finds a job.

"My brother's bar in Boston. I hope you like karaoke." Abby smiled.

"I'm not 21 yet." Olivia informs Abby. She doesn't even have a fake ID to fake her way into the bar.

"No worries you won't get carded you're with me." Abby winks.

"Oh cool."

"Okay so I'll swing back past your phone in an hour to pick ya up."

"Alright, should I dress up?" Olivia felt foolish for asking, but she didn't want to show up on wearing rags.

"If you're trying to get laid, if not wear whatever is comfortable for you." Abby replies.

"Okay." Olivia laughed.

After showering, it took Olivia about twenty minutes to put together an outfit. She was stuck between wearing a pair of shorts, tank top, and sandals, or a dress and heels. Going with her first decision, Olivia put on her favorite pair of daisy dukes, a tank top, and sandals. She left her natural hair curly and did her makeup light with her favorite red lipstick of course.

 **Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Liv it's me again, are you ready?" She heard Abby say from the other side.

"Coming," Olivia grabbed her purse, turned off her light, and left her dorm room.

"You look pretty babe, that lipstick makes your skin pop!" Abby compliments.

"Thanks so do you." Olivia extends the compliment. Abby was wearing shorts and a tank top too. Her long legs made Olivia envious. Long legs are something Olivia have always wanted. When she stopped growing at 5'2, Olivia knew long legs was out of her reach at least without heels.

Abby drove them into Boston in her shiny black Benz. Other than the rentals Trent drove in regularly, Olivia has never been in such a luxurious car. She melted into the peanut butter colored seats.

Abby filled Olivia in on the atmosphere of her brother's bar. Olivia was to expect a chill crowd, good music, and even better food. The name of the bar is Pauli's. When they pulled up in front of it, Olivia noticed the small crowd gathered outside of the bar. It was a bunch of guys varying in ethnicities. The scene kind of reminded her of home. The guys loved hanging around the bars playing the let out as they call it.

"Ready?" Abby asks shutting off her car.

"Mhm," Olivia unfastens her seatbelt and the girls exists her car.

"Abby who is your friend?" One of the guys hanging around the bar asked. Olivia pretended she didn't even hear the guy. From the looks of it, they didn't seem like her type at all.

"She won't be interested in your ass, and don't make me tell my brother that you're harassing me." Abby retorts with an eye roll.

"Whatever." Olivia heard from one of the guys as they walked into the bar. _Abby's brother must have serious clout_ , Olivia thinks to herself.

Abby was right, Olivia wasn't carded. As they walked past the two beefy security guards, Olivia just smiled. They looked like they were waiting to knock someone out if they got out of line.

"Wow this is nice." Olivia admired the décor of the bar. Different pictures and sport memorabilia decorated the brick walls. It was spacious with about 15 tables and chairs spread out periodically. The bar countertop was a chestnut brown color to match the brick walls, with chestnut brown stools to match. A stage was at the front with a DJ to the left.

A couple was currently on stage singing an old Sonny and Cher song. They sounded pretty good even though they were drunk.

"The guys here are fucking annoying in case you didn't know. Anyways what are you drinking babe?" Abby asks breaking Olivia from her thoughts as she lead Olivia over to the bar.

"Uh I guess vodka and cranberry." Olivia is not a drinker, but she does know that vodka and cranberry is a common drink to order.

"Okay cool," Abby summons the bartender and order their drinks.

"So, where is your brother?" Olivia asks loud enough over the music.

"He's probably in his office. I swear that's his second home. Do you have an Instagram, Twitter, or Facebook?"

"No…should I?" Olivia has never been into social media. When Myspace was popular she didn't have that either. She never found interest in social media. She always thought it gave weirdos too much power. Trent on the other hand, was Mr. Social Media King. He was on every social media site.

"If you want to be popular on this campus…I mean this is where Facebook started…social media is pretty popular here on this campus."

"I guess I'll make one." Olivia replies giving in. She's no recluse, she does plan to socialize while here at Harvard, and what better way to make connections than on social media.

"Okay, we'll set you up a page on each tomorrow."

"Okay." Olivia is finding it hard to disagree or tell Abby no. She is such a fast-persuasive talker.

After her fourth drink, Olivia felt bold enough to get on stage and sing a song. She requested for the DJ to play Whitney Houston's 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody'. It was her favorite song by one of her favorite singers of all time.

"YOU GO GIRL!" Abby drunkenly encourages as Olivia start singing the words.

Olivia didn't even make to the chorus before the entire bar erupted into a thunderous applause. Finding the courage to open her eyes, Olivia was shocked to see that almost everyone was on their feet dancing and cheering her on. She always knew she could sing, but she had no idea her voice was that good. She only sang in front of her mom and Trent. Yet the patrons in the bar were cheering her on as if she was the real Whitney. Once the song was over, Olivia received a standing ovation, and she gracefully bowed.

"Okay biotch why are you here at Harvard with a voice like that! You need a record deal like yesterday!" Abby exclaimed as Olivia made her way back over to the bar. Olivia knew it was the liquor talking. She flagged Abby and requested another drink.

"I'm not that good Abby." Thankfully Abby's brother owned the bar, the girls didn't have to pay for their drinks.

"Hey sis, who's ya friend?" Olivia hears over her shoulder.

Turning around in the bar stool, she looked the ginger headed man up and down and knew this had to been Abby's brother. They looked just alike almost like twins. He was attractive not her type though by a long shot.

"Pauli this is Olivia. She goes to Harvard and I am her R.A." Abby slurs.

"Hello, nice to meet you. You have a really nice bar." Olivia made sure she was heard over the music as she extends her hand for a handshake. Pauli looks at her hand as if it is diseased.

"Thanks." He barely looks at Olivia.

Olivia cocks her head to the side and furrows her brows. She counts to ten to calm herself. She hates rude people. She wasn't going to let him ruin her day though.

Suddenly another man appears by Pauli's side and his handsomeness had Olivia's undivided attention. From his chocolate curls with hints of blonde, to his thick brows, blue eyes that mirrored the ocean, pink lips that if he licked one more time Olivia would explode, and tattoos that adorned his arms, Olivia couldn't turn away from even if he tried. He towered over Pauli, if Olivia had to guess, this guy was stood between 6'2-6'3. He was giving her bad boy, and she was feeling it. Olivia have a thing for bad boys. He was dressed in a pair of distressed denim shorts, a fitted black T-shirt, and Prada sneakers.

"Hey Fitz…this is my friend Olivia…she goes to Harvard…" Olivia drunkenly introduces Olivia to this blue-eyed hunk.

Olivia was hesitant to speak first, if he is anything like his rude buddy Pauli, Olivia doesn't know if she would be able to hold her composure.

"What's up," His voice was deep and velvety, like silk. He extends his hand for a handshake, and Olivia graciously accepts it. Immediate sparks shot through her veins, sending chills down her spine, and a tingling feeling between her thighs.

"Hello," Olivia shyly smiles. She found herself shy under his intense gaze. He was staring at her like she was his favorite meal and he wanted to eat her up. _Hell, I would let him get all up in this chocolate pot_ , Olivia thinks to herself biting her bottom lip seductively

"What are you drinking?" He asks with his eyes roaming her body.

"Vodka and Cranberry." Olivia answers twirling her straw in her cup.

"Lightweight, you need to get on my level." He flashes her a smile and Olivia damn near came in her thong. _What is he doing to me_ , Olivia bites the inside of her cheek.

"What level is that?" Olivia was intrigued.

"Henny."

They were so engrossed in one another, they hadn't noticed that Abby and Pauli walked off. After little convincing, Fitz got Olivia to do three Henny shots. She already knew she was going to regret this in the morning. The mixture of brown and clear liquor is not something a lightweight like Olivia should engage in. But she wanted to prove to Fitz for whatever reason that she could keep up. She didn't know why out of all the girl's in this bar, he wanted to talk to her. It could be because she is new in town and he's probably ran through most of these girls. Or it could be because he is genuinely interested. Olivia isn't naïve, she knows it's the first.

None of it mattered though, because she stayed with Fitz the rest of the night. She was too drunk to notice the stares and eyerolls from other girls in their bar. She was also too drunk to notice that Fitz checked any guy that tried his luck with her. From the outside, they looked like a couple. They danced, Olivia even went back up on stage and sung another song. Fitz wanted to hear her sing Beyoncé 'Crazy In Love', and Olivia executed that song perfectly too, drunk and all.

"I think I'm gonna throw up and pass out…" That was the last thing Olivia remembered before she blacked out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Olivia awoke the next morning to the worst headache and nausea she's ever experienced. It felt like someone was punching the sides of her head repeatedly, and doing backflips in her stomach. She's was so out of it, that it took her awhile to realize that she wasn't in her bed. Looking around frantically, Olivia tried getting out of the bed, only to fall flat on her face.

"Owww," she groans with her face planted in the floor.

Hearing the bedroom door open, Olivia was too drunk to lift her head to see who it was.

"Oh shit, are you okay?" She felt a pair of strong hands scoop her up into his arms. Seeing that it was Fitz, Olivia went into panic mode. She is praying they didn't sleep together, she just met the guy. She enjoyed his company last night, but Olivia is not that fast, she doesn't sleep with guys she just meets. It took 6 months for her to sleep with Trent.

"Where am I?" Olivia looks down at the T-shirt she was wearing and frown. She wishes she can remember the events of last night, but it's all a blur. Judging from the T-shirt she is wearing, she sure as hell did something with Fitz.

"In my bedroom," he winks.

Olivia looks him over and her nipples hardened. He was shirtless, showing off his chest tattoos, and abs. The grey sweats he was wearing was hanging dangerously low exposing his deep V-cut, and that bulge he sported curved to the right and was thick.

"How did I get here? Did we sleep together?" Olivia place her face in her hands embarrassed. She didn't want to go into extreme panic mode. But here she was naked in a stranger's bedroom.

"I brought you here. Abby left you, and I didn't trust you getting in a cab especially after people saw you with me. And no, we didn't sleep together, though you are quite hard to resist." Olivia was trying to process everything he was saying, but her headache hindered her comprehension. It felt like he was speaking in slow motion and she couldn't keep up. She did hear that they didn't sleep together and that eased her mind a little.

"Where are my clothes?" Olivia looks around the gigantic bedroom. She knew apartments back home this size.

"In the washer…you vomited all over them…Henrietta will let me know when they're done." Fitz answers finally sitting down on the bed. Their closeness was doing something to Olivia.

"Who is Henrietta?"

"My housekeeper…are you hungry?"

"I don't think I can eat anything." Just the mention of food had Olivia ready to vomit again.

"Okay, well take this and drink this, and you should be fine." Fitz grabbed a glass of orange juice and two pills from off the nightstand and handed them to Olivia.

Olivia took the pills and drank the orange juice hoping to feel better soon.

"I think I need more rest…" Olivia laid back down on the plush white pillow and slumber took over her again before Fitz could respond.

When she woke back up, she felt much better. The sluggishness was still there, but she had enough energy to get out of the bed. Her clothes were laid across a chaise that sat by the balcony doors, Fitz was nowhere in sight. Olivia decided to shower and change back into her now freshly clean clothes.

"Do you feel better?" Fitz asked scaring the hell out of Olivia who was bent over strapping her sandals. Her ass was tooted in the air giving Fitz a full view of its roundness. She can only imagine his face right now, that is if he's an ass guy.

"Yes, thanks Fitz." Olivia felt the need to thank him for all he's done. He didn't have to bring her back to his place, he could have left her to fend for herself.

"You don't have to thank me Liv, besides you were the prettiest girl in the bar, I couldn't let you get away from me," he flashed her that smile again. _Did he just call me Liv_ , Olivia thinks to herself?

"I guess I should be heading back to my dorm…" Olivia didn't want to leave, yet she didn't want to overstep her boundaries. For all she knows he can have a girlfriend, a wife, a family.

"I'll drop you off," he offers. He must didn't want her out of his sight yet either.

"No, you've already done enough…" Olivia protests. That's what her mouth said, while her brain was calling her stupid.

"I insist."

"Okay," Olivia gives in.

"Alright let me get a shirt," Fitz walked over to his drawer and pulled out a crisp white T-shirt throwing it over his head. He slid his sock covered feet into a pair of Nike slides and led Olivia out of his bedroom.

The brief walk to the front door gave Olivia a chance to take in the luxury condo. Everything looked expensive and the place was impeccably clean. It looked nothing like a bachelor's pad. Either Fitz have OCD or his housekeeper cleans around the clock. Olivia also was looking for any signs of a woman, or kids, presence in the condo, but found nothing.

"You have a nice place," Olivia says with a nod of approval.

"It's alright," Fitz shrugs and pushes the elevator button.

"Woah, you have an elevator inside of your condo?" Olivia didn't even try to hide the shock at seeing such a thing.

"You're cute you know that," Fitz looks down at her and smile. He pressed the G button and the elevator descends downward.

"Thank you I guess," Olivia didn't know if he was teasing her or if he really meant it.

"Why the 'I guess'?" he mocks her.

"Do you mean cute as in like you would tell your sister or cute as in like you would tell someone you're interested in?"

"You figure out,"

"I – "

Olivia is cut off by Fitz slamming her against the elevator wall, raising her arms above her head, and crushing his lips against hers. The aggressiveness turned her on so much that she moaned into their passion filled kiss. His lips were as soft as cotton and he worked them like a pro.

"Open," he says against her lips.

Olivia parts her lips and Fitz tongue found a new home. She found herself struggling to keep up with him. Letting go of her arms, Fitz picked Olivia up and she wrapped her legs around his abdomen. With his hands firmly on her ass, he placed Olivia right on his erection and she smiled into their kiss. She can't believe she was kissing this stranger like this. It was something about him though that made her lose all sense of control. They didn't stop kissing until the elevator dinged signaling they've reached their floor. Thankfully no one was waiting to get on the elevator, or else they would have been exposed to extreme PDA.

They walk off the elevator as if nothing happened. Of course, Fitz drove a luxury car. The silver Maserati Quattroporte stuck out from the rest of the cars parked in the garage. The car ride back to Cambridge was spent with Olivia and Fitz engaging in small talk getting to know each other better. They didn't mention anything about the kiss. As if it wasn't the most earth shattering best kiss Olivia has ever experienced, she wanted to talk about it, and do it again and again.

When they pulled up to her dorm building, Fitz got out of his car with Olivia. Before she could thank him for the ride, he pulled her into him and kissed her again with the same intensity he did back in the elevator. She thought their first kiss was amazing, this kiss was even better. It's something about kissing on the street knowing that people can see you, that gives Olivia a rush.

"What are you doing to me?" He whispers breaking the kiss. Olivia coyly smiles. She should be asking him the same.

"I'm not good for you," he kisses her once more on the lips and gets back into his car.

"Fitz," was all she could muster out as she watched his car drive down the block and disappear.

* * *

 **Hey Babes, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know Fitz is a scotch drinker, my Fitz is a Henny kinda guy. My Fitz is tattooed and my Fitz is bad ass!  
Olivia didn't see Fitz or Paul's face when Trent was killed. The only thing she saw was Paul's tattoo on the inner part of his wrist. **

**As always leave your thoughts…! Until next time babes!**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Offensive language used in this chapter*****

 **Fitz**

 _ **Two days later…**_

"You fucking did what!" Pauli disbelievingly yelled as he leaned back in his office chair. He dramatically ran his hands through his hair as he waited for Fitz to respond.

"She got fucking trashed at your bar, so I took her back to my place and she stayed over. We shared a kiss the next morning. I took her back to her dorm, where I kissed her again, before telling her that I am not good for her, and I left her in the middle of the street." Fitz explained for the umpteenth time it felt like. The more he repeats it, the more he understands that he made the biggest mistake, by allowing himself to get caught up with Olivia. A woman who can put him and Pauli away for a long time, if she was to ever recognize them as being Trent's killers and her assailant.

"Are you fucking crazy!? You're trying to bring down the organization! You want your father to kill the both of us!" Pauli leaned forward in his chair and stared at Fitz with a puzzling look.

"I know I fucked up. But don't worry, after I left her in the street like that, I doubt she'll ever want to talk to me again." Fitz reasoned. The right thing, no the smart thing to do is to just forget about Olivia, but Fitz cannot get her out of his mind. Her skin, her eyes, her body, her voice, her smile, and especially those lips. He cannot simply just forget about her, not when she has invaded his thoughts.

"You better hope that black bitch doesn't recognize us, your father will kill us if he knew you were frolicking around with a fucking witness. But then again, her kind isn't into the whole snitching thing, she'll probably get her homeboys on us or something. I can't fucking believe you Fitz." Pauli shook his head and laughed sarcastically.

Fitz clenched his jaw at hearing Pauli call Olivia a bitch, a black bitch at that. Fitz loves Pauli like a brother, but his blatant racism and disgusting misogyny, are two things that makes Fitz question their friendship often. Fitz is the opposite of Pauli. Even though he was raised by a racist father, Fitz mother instilled in him how important it is to treat everyone with the same respect and equity he would want in return. His mother always told him to greet the janitor with the same respect he would the CEO. Pauli on the other hand, comes from a racist family; both his mother and father are outwardly racists. His younger sister Abby is the only one who isn't racist.

"Whatever, I'm out." Fitz got up from the chair and left out of Pauli's office. Whenever Pauli becomes intolerable with his racist comments, Fitz separates himself from him, because he is afraid one day his reaction might cost them their friendship.

Fitz ignored the early patrons who tried to talk to him, as he headed straight for his car. He needed to clear his head. He wished he would've taken Olivia's number, so he could at least call and apologize to her. He was completely wrong for leaving her in the middle of the street the way he did. She didn't deserve that.

Pushing her out of his mind, Fitz drove through the city beeping his horn at folks he recognized. As he was approaching a stop light, he spotted a girl he fools around with from time to time. Fitz has been on again off again with Priscilla Jacobi since high school. She is your average girl next door. Fair skin, blonde hair, tall slender frame, and bubbly personality. Fitz and Priscilla dated their junior year of high school. The summer before their senior year, they came to a mutual agreement that they would be better off as friends. Ever since, they've remained good friends who casually hookup.

"Prissy, where are you going?" Fitz asked as he pulled over and rolled down his window.

"Fitzy, I'm going to work baby. Where are you heading?" Priscilla walked over to his Maserati and stuck her head into the window. She smiled showing her deep dimples. She had the potential to be something great in life, along the lines of doctor or lawyer. But after Fitz broke up with her, she became involved with some older guy who knocked her up, and left her soon after. Turns out the guy was married, and Priscilla has been a single mom ever since. She is raising a 5-year-old little boy all on her own. Fitz helps her as much as he can, but he isn't trying to be this kid's father or anything. He just feels bad that Priscilla was put in this situation.

"Just driving around, what time does your shift start?" Fitz needed a stress reliever. To date no woman, he has ever been with has come close to Priscilla as far as the bedroom is concerned. She is the only woman that keeps up with him round after round.

"I have time baby." Priscilla winked as she flashed Fitz a knowing smile.

Fitz smirked and unlocked his car doors. Priscilla hopped in and placed her purse in the backseat. Fitz drove them to his condo, where he and Priscilla engaged in three rounds of sex. The entire time he thought about Olivia.

 _Fuck_.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Olivia**

It's been two days since Olivia met who she considers the most-handsomest man she has ever laid eyes on. He literally came out of nowhere, and he has now completely taken over her mind. Olivia thought she had a type. Trent was her type. Guys that look like Trent are her type, at least that's what she thought. Living in Philly her entire life, she became accustomed to only seeing people that look like her, Black people, and being attracted to those individuals. That's not to say there aren't any other races and ethnicities living in Philly, but in the Blumberg Housing Projects and the particular-area she grew up in, non-Black people are non-existent. Now she is in a new state, in a new city, surrounded by people who are vastly different than her racially and economically, and she thought she would have a challenging time finding attraction to anyone here in Cambridge and Boston. That was until she laid eyes on Fitz. He possesses the same kind of swag like the guys back home, the only thing that separates him, from the guys back home is his race and ethnicity.

The last thing she expected was for him to be so nice to her, considering how rude his friend was to her. She expected Fitz to be a prick like his friend, but he was the opposite. He helped her first night in such a foreign place, turn into one of the most memorable nights of her young life. She loved the way they vibe with one another, that was until she became sick. The next thing she knew she was waking up in his bed, and he proved to be the perfect gentlemen. He could have easily taken advantage of her and he didn't. That alone attracted Olivia to him even more. Then the kiss they shared in his elevator sparked something in her she has not felt since Trent. He woke up parts of her body that somehow was hibernating for the past couple of months.

Things took a complete left when he dropped her off at her dorm. He kissed her again further imprinting himself on her, and then he hit her with the 'I'm not good for you' bullshit ass line. After that kiss, she didn't care if he was the most dangerous man in America, he had her hooked after that kiss. Olivia wanted to ask Abby to tell her more about him, but she thought against it. Olivia didn't want to come off pressed. She's new here and she didn't want Abby to know she's already fell for the first guy she laid eyes on. It's killing Olivia that she hasn't seen him since. Not one to mull over things, Olivia pushed Fitz out of her mind for now.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Fitz**

"Hey mom." Fitz greeted as he kissed his mother's cheek. He snuck up on her in her bedroom scaring her. She jumped slightly and playfully hit him for scaring her.

"Fitz, hey. What are you doing here?" Elizabeth clasped her 5-carat diamond gold tennis bracelet around her wrist. The diamonds sparkled as the sun hit them, if Fitz was standing any closer, he'd be blinded.

"I can't visit my beautiful mother." Fitz laughed.

"Did you get a girl pregnant Fitzgerald? Or did you catch some type of disease?" Elizabeth questioned with concern written all over her face. Fitz watched her brows furrow and her forehead crease. He couldn't help but laugh at his mother's over the top antics.

"Mom no, I came by to see you. Is it a crime to visit my mother?" Fitz continued to laugh.

"Baby don't be dramatic. I'm actually glad you stopped by, I have a lunch today with the young woman we gave the scholarship to, and I want you to be there. Your father will be there, and I don't want him to scare the poor child off with his shenanigans." Elizabeth stressed.

"Really, you never told me who you guys selected? What's her name and where is she from?" Fitz was intrigued. Scholarship recipients in the past that his family has given the scholarship to, has gone off to do amazing things, with the opportunity his family given them, by covering their financial and living expenses at Harvard. His mother was the one to suggest the genius business move as a way to clean up the dirty money that the Grants has been profiting from since the early 70s.

"That's right I didn't. Well her name is Olivia Pope, she is 18 years old, and she is from Philadelphia. Considering her circumstances, she managed to graduate as valedictorian, and she scored darn near perfect on her SAT's. She is a genius and I cannot wait to meet her." He's never seen his mother gush so hard over someone that she hasn't even met yet.

Fitz didn't hear anything after Olivia Pope. There is no way his mother is talking about the same Olivia. She can't be talking about the same Olivia that he hasn't been able to get out of his mind since killing her boyfriend months ago. However, the more he sat and thought about it, the more he pondered on it, the more things started clicking in his head. He knew running into her at Pauli's wasn't a crazy coincidence. So, after putting two and two together, Fitz had an aha moment. He isn't one to judge, but he's going to go out on a limb here and say there is no way Olivia is here at Harvard because her parent's are paying for her to be here. She is the scholarship recipient his mother just mentioned.

"Fitz, are you okay sweetheart?" Elizabeth asked walking over to him.

"Yeah, I think I know her mom." Fitz confessed.

"What? How do you know her?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"It's a long story mom. She seems like a great girl and I am sure she will make you proud." Fitz doesn't know if this is fate or not. Honestly it is all too good to be true. The girl he has fantasized about is not only across the river from him, but she is also the recipient for his family's scholarship. His guardian angel is working overtime.

"It is such a small world. Well now you really have to say, it'll at least make her feel more comfortable."

"Alright. What time are you expecting her? I have to shower and change my clothes."

"Around two."

"Okay."

"Please be on time Fitzgerald."

"Mom I am always on time. I love you, gotta go." Fitz kissed her and left out of her bedroom.

Once he was back in his condo, he showered and changed his clothes. He traded his casual clothes for one of his Tom Ford suits. The black tailored suit made him look like the millions his family is worth. You could smell the money permeating off him. Fitz hopes this won't scare Olivia off, but he knew he couldn't show up to the lunch in anything less than a suit. His mother would throw a fit if he showed up in his street clothes.

"Special lunch date?" Henrietta asked with a smile. She was sweeping the already spotless floor in the living room.

"I'm having lunch with my parents and the scholarship recipient of this year's award. Remember the girl that got drunk and you had to wash her clothes?" Henrietta stopped sweeping and looked at Fitz as she nodded her head. "She's the scholarship recipient." Fitz replied with a smirk.

"Wow it's such a small world." Henrietta laughed with a shake of her head.

"Tell me about it." Fitz laughed as well.

"She's a pretty girl." Henrietta winked.

"That she is, well I should get going. If I don't see you before you leave for the day, be safe and enjoy the rest of your day. Love you." Fitz hugged and kissed Henrietta on the cheek.

"You be safe as well Fitz, love you too."

Fitz looks at Henrietta as a second mom. She is more than his housekeeper. She has literally become his family. She started out as the Grants housekeeper, and she practically helped Fitz mom raise him. His father was always too busy for his children, and nights when Elizabeth was exhausted beyond measures, Henrietta stepped in and played the mother role. Fitz have four older brothers and they always treated Henrietta as the help. Whereas Fitz always looked at her as a mother. So, after she was fired for reasons he still doesn't know the answer to, he hired her as his housekeeper.

Fitz made it back to his parent's mansion with 15 minutes to spare. His mother chose to have the lunch out in the huge backyard. There was a table set up with a white tablecloth, and white covered chairs. The menu for lunch was salmon, baked chicken breasts, garlic parmesan asparagus, and mashed potatoes. Fitz stomach growled as he watched the chef cook the items on the menu.

"Fitzgerald, can I see you in my office?" Big Jerry asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure." Fitz followed his father to his private wing where his office resided.

"Shut the door." Big Jerry walked around his large dark-brown oak-wood desk and took a seat in the brown leather chair.

Fitz sat in the chair in front of his desk and waited for him to speak. Big Jerry just glared at him with those cold eyes of his. Usually, Fitz would shutter from his father's death glare as he calls it, but the power his father used to hold over him isn't as strong as it used to be. Fitz is a grown ass man now, and Big Jerry knows he can no longer put the fear of God in Fitz's heart anymore.

Still that death glare makes Fitz uncomfortable. Fitz finds it funny how he shares the same eyes as his father, yet his father eyes mirrors that of an old bitter man. Whereas Fitz mirrors that of a young man living his youthful life.

"Paul called me, and I hope for your sake what he told me is a lie." Big Jerry's cold eyes, matched his even colder tone.

"It's not, but like I told Pauli, she is not a problem. There is no way I'll have contact with her again. I told her I wasn't good for her, so I doubt she'll ever want to talk to me again." Fitz partially lied.

"I just don't understand how fucking stupid you can be! We haven't come this far just to watch our organization fall! I have busted my ass, my father has busted his ass, and if you think I will pass this organization off to you just for you to fuck it up I will kill you myself!" This isn't the first time Big Jerry mentioned killing Fitz. This is the reason Fitz knew that Big Jerry meant every word he spoke, he's killed his own family members for less. Fitz tapped his thumb against his knee in attempt to calm himself. He'll be happy once his father no longer holds any power over him. But it's hard for him to escape the power and manipulation his father holds over him, because Fitz is reminded every day of the sacrifices Big Jerry made so that his family could be apart of the 1% population. His brothers got out, but Big Jerry sunk his claws into Fitz, and he is trying to turn Fitz into a carbon copy of himself. Fitz refuses to end up like his father.

"At the end of the day, I got rid of the problem. So, what the fuck is the issue?" Fitz asked incensed. He cannot wait to confront Pauli about running back to his father like a little bitch.

"The issue is you're getting chum with a nigger bitch that can blow the whistle on this entire organization. If you and Pauli go down the entire organization goes down." Big Jerry slammed his hand down onto his desk. Fitz watched his father's entire face contort into an angry scowl, and he wanted to laugh in his face so bad. _He's going to fuck around and give himself an aneurism._

"She's not going to be a problem." Fitz repeats biting the inside of his jaw. This is the second time today someone disrespected Olivia.

"And if she does, then you'll handle it." Big Jerry ordered.

"Yeah, whatever." Fitz got out of the chair and was about to leave the office, but Big Jerry stopped him.

"I love you Fitzgerald, but like I told you, you will not ruin this organization I've put my blood, sweat, and tears into. If I have to put Paul in charge I will." Big Jerry has drawn this imaginary wedge between Fitz and Paul. He has always made them compete with each other since they were young. Of course, Paul beat Fitz at almost everything. Big Jerry has even mentioned that he wished Paul was his so instead. Fitz is looked at as too timid and not ruthless enough for the organization. Paul is ruthless and a certified savage. He's an irrational hothead and this will one day be his downfall Fitz already knows.

"Alright pops." Fitz left the office.

Just as he was leaving out of the office, the doorbell rang. Fitz signaled to the housekeepers that he would answer the door. He wanted to be the first person to greet Olivia. He is probably the last person she wants to see, let alone talk to, but he'd rather surprise her now, then when she walks into the backyard. At least catching her now will give him a few minutes to talk to her.

Fitz opened the door and the moment he laid eyes on her, the breath left his body for a few seconds. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. She was dressed in a blouse, a pencil skirt which hugged her curves, and heels which did nothing for her short frame. Either he's super tall or she's super short. She was wearing light makeup and her hair was straightened. Letting his eyes travel to those luscious lips of hers, he couldn't help but lick his own, as he remembered how soft they are.

"Hi."

"Hi."

* * *

 **Babes! This is long overdue I know, but I honestly had writers block and then I started writing Young, Wild, and Free. But I think I am back int the swing of things with this story. As always leave your thoughts.**

 **P.s. This story will push boundaries where race is concerned, so I am warning you now. The language will be vulgar, as this is rated M for a reason.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Olivia**

 _An hour before the lunch started…._

Olivia let her mind become so preoccupied with Fitz that she totally forgot about her brunch meeting with Mrs. Grant. Well now it's going to be a lunch. She completely lost track of time, so she had to call her and ask if they could push it back to 2pm, their original meeting time was scheduled for 1pm.

She shuffled through her clothes in the small closet in her dorm room until she found the perfect outfit. Olivia didn't have many clothes, but she did have a nice pencil skirt, blouse, and heels that she packed. After showering, she quickly dressed, and then started on her makeup. She didn't want to overdo it, so she kept it simple. She did a light foundation, touched up her eyebrows, applied mascara, and her favorite lip gloss. Her hair was next, right now it was a curly mess. Olivia did her best to straighten it, she just prayed the humidity didn't poof it back up.

"Alright Liv, you got this, just be yourself." Olivia gave herself a pep talk in the mirror before she left out of her dorm room.

Once she was outside, she called Mrs. Grant, who told Olivia that her driver was on the way to pick Olivia up. Olivia waited a little over twenty minutes outside the dormitory for the driver that was coming to pick her up. When a black Rolls Royce pulled up, Olivia gaped at the luxury. She was expecting a Benz or Cadillac, she wasn't expecting a Rolls Royce.

"Wow." She said out loud to herself.

The driver, a middle aged White man, stepped out of the car and approached Olivia. He was dressed in a suit and tie.

"Hello ma'am, are you Olivia Pope?" He asked monotonously.

"Yes." Olivia answered.

"Can I see some identification?" He asked in that same monotonous tone.

Olivia went into her purse and grabbed her I.D., she handed it to the driver and he checked it to make sure he was picking up the right person.

"Alright, follow me." He led Olivia to the car.

The car ride over to the Grant's house, Olivia enjoyed the green scenery they passed along the way. Getting used to this place is going to take her some time, because right now she misses her old neighborhood. She never thought she would say it, but she misses the piss and malt liquor filled elevators and hallways. She missed the boys on her block trying to talk to her, and the kids outside playing until they tired themselves out. She misses the block parties and most importantly she misses her friends and the people from back home. She misses her mother and even her annoying sisters.

"Miss Pope we have arrived." The driver pulled Olivia from her thoughts as they stopped the gate to gain entrance into the massive estate sitting before them.

"Wow," was all Olivia could say. Looking at the huge mini mansion before her, she was speechless. This house was huge and was surrounded by so much land.

After being granted access onto the property, the driver drove them along the narrow driveway that led to the front entrance of the house.

"Miss Pope one second." He went into his pocket and dialed up Mrs. Grant Olivia is assuming. A few seconds later he ended the call.

"Miss Pope, Mrs. Grant would like for you to come inside. You can enter through the front doors." He said while looking through the rearview mirror. Olivia waited for him to get out and open the door for her, but he sat as still as a statue.

Olivia nodded and let herself out of the car. _What kinda driver is he_ , Olivia thought to herself. Heels clacking, Olivia walked up the five steps leading to the front door. She thought about knocking, but figured no one would hear her, so she rung the bell instead. As she waited for someone to answer, she looked around the front of the house, admiring the freshly manicured grass, and neatly trimmed bushes that was spread sporadically throughout the front of the house.

Finally, the door opened, and Olivia felt like she lost all the feeling in her legs, as they became super wobbly. She gasped loudly cursing herself for letting that slip out like that. She thought she would never see Fitz again, but he here he was in the flesh, looking sexy as hell in the suit he was wearing. Giving him a quick glance over, Olivia's girlie parts screamed, and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered rapidly, this man is truly a sight to see.

 _ **Present**_ _…_

"Hi." He spoke first in that rich and powerful baritone.

"Hi." Olivia shakily replies feeling like she would lose her balance at any moment. A gazillion questions immediately flooded her brain. The burning question that she so desperately wants to ask, but cannot find the courage to find her voice, is what the hell is he doing here.

"I know you have a bunch of questions. Let me start by saying I had no idea you were the one selected by my family to receive the scholarship. I do want to congratulate you and I know for a fact my mother made the right decision. I also want to apologize to you for how I acted the other day. It was wrong for me to leave you standing there without giving you an explanation. But, I meant what I said Olivia. I am not right for you and I do not want to involve you in my complicated fucked up life. That kiss was a mistake, and I am sorry if I led you on in any kind of way." He finished as he quickly shoved his hands in his pockets. She can tell he's been practicing this apology. It sounded rehearsed, it also sounded forced, almost as if he was forcing him to apologize.

She never asked him to kiss her as if they were star-crossed lovers, she never asked for him to take her back to his place when he could've called her a cab, she damn sure never asked him to look at her like she is the only girl in the world better yet his world. He chose to do all of that, and now he is apologizing. She feels like a fool falling for his game and so quickly. Olivia is better than that.

"It's fine." Olivia lied. It wasn't fine, she wasn't fine. She cannot believe he basically called the kiss they shared a mistake. It sure as hell didn't feel like a mistake. She can now cross him off the list of potential suitors here in Massachusetts.

"My mother is waiting for you outback, she asked me to join the lunch you are having with her and my father." He replied with his head hung low.

"Okay," was all Olivia said.

Fitz led her into the home and out to the backyard. The inside was just as stunning as the outside. Everything looked new and expensive. The marbled floors were freshly waxed, artwork and paintings hung on the walls, and the house smelled like warm vanilla. It felt very homely.

"Mom, this is Olivia Pope." Fitz introduced Olivia as they walked into the backyard. The acres of land this house sat on is ridiculous. There was a pool, basketball court, and tennis court on the property.

"Olivia dear, it is so nice to meet you." Fitz mom who is literally his twin warmly greeted. She has the same dark-brown hair as Fitz, hers is cut into a bob. She also has the same blue eyes as Fitz. She looked to be in her late 50s and she looked extremely good her age. She was dressed in an all-white pants suit, with white oxford shoes to match. Her bracelet, wedding ring, and necklace she wore, was shining from the sun.

"Mrs. Grant it's a pleasure to meet you as well. I apologize for pushing the time back, time really got away from me." Olivia apologized as she extended her hand for a handshake.

"Oh no worries dear, I'm a hugger by the way." Mrs. Grant smiled as she embraced Olivia.

Olivia smiled and hugged Mrs. Grant back.

"It was brought to my attention that you and my son know each other." Mrs. Grant stated looking between Olivia and Fitz.

"Yes, we met at a bar two nights ago." Olivia answered.

"Small world isn't it?" Mrs. Grant shook her head.

"Very."

"Well I bet you're starved, let's go eat lunch shall we. Fitz, please go and get your father."

"Yes ma'am."

Olivia watched Fitz disappear back into the house and she must've let her eyes linger a little too long on him, because when she did finally turn away, Mrs. Grant gave her a knowing smile. Olivia felt embarrassed she let Fitz mom catch her checking him out.

As they waited for Fitz and his father to return, Olivia helped herself to a glass of lemonade. It was so fresh and sweet.

"You're such a beautiful girl Olivia, the men out here are going to be falling all over you dear watch." Mrs. Grant complimented.

"Thank you." Olivia shyly smiled. She knows she's pretty, but she doesn't think she is beautiful. Olivia doesn't keep her hair done as often as she should, she doesn't wear nice clothes, and she damn sure doesn't make her face up every day. In her mind, that is what makes a girl beautiful.

Fitz and his father walked up out of nowhere. Olivia thought Fitz looked like his mom, but standing next to his dad, she now sees he is his twin. The only difference is the obvious wrinkles and grey hair Fitz father has.

"Honey, this is Olivia Pope. Olivia, this is my husband Fitzgerald Grant II." Mrs. Grant introduced.

Olivia stood up and extended her hand to Mr. Grant. He gave her a faux smile and barely shook her hand. Olivia returned the faux smile and sat back down in the chair. Mr. Grant sat next to Mrs. Grant, and Fitz sat next to Olivia. She wished he would've sat someplace else. His intoxicating cologne smelled amazing.

Lunch was brought out minutes later, and Olivia opted for the baked chicken instead of the salmon. She also turned down the mashed potatoes.

"Olivia where in Philadelphia, did you grow up? It's been awhile since I've read your essay." Mrs. Grant asked starting off the conversation.

"North Philadelphia." Olivia replied as she ate some of the asparagus. She could feel Fitz burning a whole through the side of her face.

"How was it growing up there?" Mrs. Grant followed up.

"It was pretty rough as I wrote in my essay, I grew up in the projects and the neighborhood I am from is crime ridden and violent stricken. Many of my friends are either dead or in jail. Gunshots became a normal, police sirens became normal, that I am now immune to the sounds and it doesn't bother me. So yeah, where I am from, it's rough, but it has made me into a strong resilient girl." Olivia sipped more of her lemonade.

"Despite your upbringing, you didn't become a product of your environment." Mrs. Grant proudly replied.

"My mom had a big part to play in that, she always pushed school and the importance of education. She told me she wasn't going to accept mediocre from me. I have three sisters and they each became a product of their environment unfortunately." Olivia will forever be disappointed in her sisters for not reaching their full potential. They each have the brains, but their lazy and unmotivated.

"Was your father in your life?" Mr. Grant asked, and it wasn't coming from a place of genuine curiosity. His question was mocking.

"No sir, my father wasn't in my life," Olivia sighed, "I actually don't know who my father is." Olivia fought back the tears. Her father's absence has had a significant impact on her life, and it bothers her that she never had a father let alone a male figure in her life. She feels life could've been a little easier had she had that prominent figure present. Fitz placed his hand on her knee and gave it a squeeze. Olivia almost jumped out of her skin at the contact. She silently thanked him for the support with a small smile that she hoped he caught.

"After you graduate, do you plan on going back to Philadelphia?" Mrs. Grant asked.

"I do. Our school system there sucks, so many youth with brains like myself get lost in the Philly school district and they never get a chance to live out their full potential. So, my plan is to go back and teach in a school where I am needed, then I eventually want to work my way up to becoming a principal." Olivia knows teaching is frowned upon because of the pay, but she wants to give back to her community, and teaching is such a selfless fulfilling career, she couldn't find a more perfect way to give back.

"I love that." Mrs. Grant beamed.

"I just don't understand. You are probably one of the luckiest minority's in the world. You have been awarded a full ride to the most prestigious university in the world. A university that without my money, you never would've been given the opportunity to attend. And you want to major in education and go back to a shithole to help a bunch of statistics. If you ask me, you're wasting your time and my money." Mr. Grant asked befuddled.

"Fitzgerald." Mrs. Grant chastised her husband.

Fitz placed his hand back on Olivia's knee. She wanted to jam her fork right into Mr. Grant's neck. People with mindsets like his, is the reason America will never fully be considered post-racial. It still is a very racial and prejudice country and will forever remain one, because of people like Mr. Grant.

"After I get my degree, I will be put in a position where I can help those that weren't as fortunate as myself. Given that opportunity, it would be an injustice to myself and my entire community, if I didn't give back and help build my community." Olivia justified.

"Choosing you for the scholarship was the best choice," Mrs. Grant eyed Mr. Grant, "I know that you will be fabulous teacher and someday who knows you'll probably run your own school district."

"Thank you." Olivia placed her hand on top of Fitz's and he gave it a squeeze.

Once the lunch was finally over, Olivia let out deep breath. She never wants to sit across, or at the same table with Mr. Grant ever again. He almost brought her out of character. He is prejudice and she can bet her last dollar he's racist as well. She doesn't see how Mrs. Grant or Fitz puts up with him. She sees where Fitz gets his personality and mannerisms from and it damn sure isn't his father.

"I'll take you back to your dorms." Fitz offered.

"The driver can take her back." Mr. Grant insisted.

"Pops it's fine, I have to stop by Pauli's anyway." Fitz countered.

Olivia hugged Mrs. Grant goodbye, and she asked Olivia to keep her updated on her studies. Olivia agreed, and Fitz led Olivia to his car.

"Olivia, I have to apologize on behalf of my father." Fitz sincerely said looking over at her and she could see the disgust in his eyes at his father's antics during lunch.

"Don't apologize, that's who he is, and who he has been for a long time. No need to apologize for that. I'm probably the first minority he's sat down with in a long time." Olivia sarcastically replied. She doesn't understand how pigmentation of one's skin can change how they treat those that are different than them.  
"You didn't deserve that." Fitz started up his car and pulled off.

Olivia didn't respond. The ride back to her dorm was spent in awkward silence with the exception of the radio. Olivia aimlessly stared out of the window, while Fitz hummed to the songs that came on the radio.

"Thanks for the ride." Olivia says briefly looking over at Fitz.

"You're welcome." He replied with his eyes trained on her.

"I guess I'll see you around."

"Alright, bye Olivia."

"Bye Fitz."

Olivia got out of the car and walked into her dorm building without looking back. As soon she got into her room, she called her mom and told her about the lunch. She needed to hear her mom's voice, she also needed her encouragement. Olivia felt much better after hanging up with her mom. She was so drained from the day, that she spent the rest of the day in her dorm. _I am sure I will meet other guys, he won't be the only one_. Olivia kept telling herself this. She cannot wait until classes start, so she can put her full attention and focus on her studies.

* * *

 **Babes, I think I have found my spark again with this story. As always leave your thoughts.**

 **P.s. To the guest reviewer that feels like I am getting a joy of writing stories where Black get disrespected, I am only writing reality and what happens everyday in Amerikkka. Yes, I am Black by the way.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fitz  
**

"You go snitching to my father now. I told you that Olivia wasn't going to be a problem, and you still ran back to my father. You've just created more problems because you don't know how to shut your big ass fucking mouth." Fitz snapped as he played with the clicker on the pen. This was stopping him from choking Pauli out. They were sitting in the office of one of the residential buildings the Grants own.

"He had to know Fitz, that bitch had you acting differently. I knew if anyone was going to bring you back down to reality it was going to be your father. And what do you mean I've created more problems, if you asked me I solved it. Besides I only told him about the situation, you're lucky I didn't describe her or give him a name. If I did she'd be floating in the Charles River." Paul defended himself while threatening Olivia in the process. He sat back in the chair in front of the desk and folded his arms across his chest.

"Nothing." Fitz didn't think it was necessary to tell Paul that Olivia is his family's scholarship recipient. He knew Paul would've ran back and told his father that as well, and Olivia would've had to kiss her scholarship goodbye. Or worse, she'd end up dead like Paul just said.

Paul leaned up in his chair. "Look man you'll thank me in the long run. I did what was best for the organization and you. Let's be real no one in our circle will accept you being with a Black woman. She will bring your stock all the way down, and the organization will become a laughing stock. Blacks don't belong at the table with people like us. That half-breed Obama got them thinking they matter and they don't. They will always be beneath us, that is just how things are." Paul spewed.

"You can go." Fitz dismissed Paul. Fitz clicked his pen incessantly, as he bit the inside of his cheek so hard, he knew he was going to draw blood soon if he didn't stop. He was trying to keep himself composed, but Paul was bringing him to that point of no return. And once Fitz snaps, no one will be able to stop him.

"I've struck a nerve huh Fitzy," Paul cynically laughed, "you always were sensitive when it came to _those_ people. Well newsflash Fitzy, _those_ people don't give a damn about you. They envy you, they wish they could be in your position, and given the opportunity they would kill your ass without thinking twice. They already do it to one another, what makes you think they wouldn't do it to you. And bad enough you lust after their woman like their God's greatest gift to the world. Those bitches are good for a quick lay and that's it. They're loud, ghetto, angry, bitter, too independent to play their role as a woman, and too lazy to find a job so they depend on the government for everything." Paul looked and sounded like the madman he truly is.

"I really suggest you leave." Fitz advised glaring at Paul.

"I'll leave, but deep down inside you know that I am right." Paul laughed as he walked out of the office closing the door behind himself.

Fitz picked up the coffee mug on his desk and tossed it at the wall. He is no better than Paul or his father. The way they talk about African Americans and people of color, is repulsive and it literally makes his skin crawls. Yet, he doesn't stand up and call them out on their bullshit. This makes him just as vile as they are. He has the privilege to check them, and he doesn't.

 **Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Come in." Fitz irritably yelled out.

One of his employees Noah walked in. He was carrying a huge duffel bag on his shoulder. Noah operates in Roxbury and Dorchester. He is the Grants most profitable employee here in Boston, he brings in the most revenue. The way he recruits soldiers to work for him is unlike anything Fitz has ever seen. And his team is small, it only consists of 10 guys. Five are in each neighborhood and they all do a thorough job.

"What's up boss?" Noah placed the duffel bag on the floor and took a seat in the chair.

"I know I'm your boss, you don't have to call me that." Fitz sourly replied. He obviously was still in a bad mood from his conversation with Paul.

"Damn my bad," Noah threw his hands up, "what or who got you in a shitty mood?"

Fitz didn't want to vent to Noah, but he needed somebody to talk to. Outside of Paul, Fitz doesn't have any friends. The guys Paul hang around act the same way as Paul, and Fitz can't stand to be around them for more than 5 minutes. His older brothers are on the opposite of the country and Fitz isn't close with them. Henrietta already deals with enough shit, and Fitz doesn't want to plague her with his problems. And his mother never has time for him, she likes to busy herself with various task to take her mind off the fact that her husband is a racist.

"Nothing man just family problems. What's up." Fitz decided against venting to Noah. He trusts Noah, but the less Noah knows the better. That is the cardinal rule of the game, the less one knows, the better. People switch up, it's a part of the game.

"Well hopefully this will make you feel better, business did us good this past month." Noah unzipped the duffel bag and dumped its content onto the desk.

Fitz watched the money with a blank expression. Had this been Fitz four years ago, his dick would've stiffen, and his mouth would've watered, as if he was staring at a naked woman with his favorite meal oxtails, rice, and beans, and garlic mashed potatoes.

Fitz was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, but he always wanted to be a part of his father's organization. He was sneak and listen to his father's meeting with his workers, and he wanted to sit at the head of a table like his father and run shit. One day, Fitz walked into his father's office, and saw 100 thousand dollars lying on his desk, and Fitz promised himself that he would get to that level one day. And he did, after graduating from Harvard, Fitz proved himself to his father, and his father allowed him into the organization. After seeing his first one hundred grand from the work he put in by himself, the money no longer excited Fitz.

"I'm proud you Noah." Fitz may not get excited by the money anymore, but he is damn proud of his soldier.

"That's 50 thou right there." Noah proudly stated. Usually he brings in anywhere between 5 and 15 thousand dollars a month.

Fitz nodded, "Tell you what you take a 30% cut and go celebrate for all the hard work you put in."

Noah squinted his eyes and jerked his head back confused, "are you sure?" Usually it's a 20% cut, but Fitz wants to show his appreciation to Noah.

"Yes, you've earned it. You're one of my best soldiers and it's the least I can do." Fitz stood up and extended his hand to Noah.

"Thanks man." Noah walked around the table and embraced Fitz.

"You're welcome, keep up the great work Noah." Fitz broke their embrace.

"You know what, you're not bad man. It's your boy Pauli, and I apologize if I'm out of line, but he has some serious issues." Noah was speaking the absolute truth. Paul does have issues.

"Don't even worry about it, go have fun but not too much." Fitz slapped Noah's shoulder. He handed Noah the 15 thousand dollars which he graciously accepted.

"Alright," Noah nodded and left Fitz's office.

Fitz sat back down at his desk and pulled out his cell phone. He was about to make an outgoing call to Priscilla, but an incoming call stopped him. Fitz didn't recognize the number, but he did recognize the area code. He just prayed like hell it wasn't who thought it was.

"Hello." He answered.

"Fitz, it's Mellie, how are you?" She asked in that overly syrupy sweet tone that he never really liked.

"I'm well Mellie. How are you?" Fitz leaned his head against his seat and inwardly sighed.

"All is well with me too. I will be back in Boston in around Christmas. I was hired as a defense attorney with a prestigious law firm here in Boston." Mellie gloated.

"Congratulations." Fitz tried to sound as enthused as possible.

"I would like to catch up with you Fitz. When I get in town we have to do dinner." Mellie practically begged.

"Alright sure," Fitz was lying straight through his teeth.

"Okay, enjoy the rest of your day."

"You as well," he hung up without saying bye.

Fitz finally was able to sigh out loud. Mellie is a girl he thought he left in California. Fitz spent his senior year of high school California, because his mother wanted a change of scenery. While attending the most snobbish school he's ever been in, he met Melody Deveraux. She was different, down to earth, and most importantly a freak. She reminded him a lot of Priscilla. What started out as a friend with benefits type of relationship turned into more. However, just like his relationship with Priscilla, Fitz broke things off with Mellie quickly. They ended up attending Harvard together, and after their freshman year he ended things with Mellie. Especially since he was hooking back up with Priscilla now that he was back in Boston. Mellie couldn't let go of him, and moved back to California after their freshman year. Whenever Fitz did go back to California during summers with his mom, Fitz casually hooked up with Mellie. He is not looking forward to this dinner, but after the way he treated her, he feels that's the least he could do. _I am too fucking nice_ , Fitz thought to himself.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Olivia**

It was finally the first day of classes and Olivia was ready to start her freshman year. She was so excited that she woke up an hour before her classes were scheduled to start. Olivia was able to get in the shower before anyone else, and she had the communal bathroom to herself to do her hair and makeup.

The weather was going to be in the high 80s today, so Olivia kept it simple with a pair of shorts, a cropped top, and a pair of sandals. She straightened her hair because she felt it was more appropriate for this campus. She kept her makeup simple, light foundation, mascara, and lip gloss.

Arriving to her first class which was a Gen-Ed, Olivia was the first person in the class to no surprise. The course was a Gender, Sexuality, and Women's course. Olivia expected it to be a lecture hall full of women. She was right, until a handsome guy walked into the lecture hall. The moment they locked eyes, he made a beeline to the row Olivia was sitting in.

"Hello, I'm Harrison Wright." He introduced as he flashed her a charming smile.

Olivia quickly glanced him over and she loved what she saw. They both shared the same peanut butter colored skin, his hair was cut short, and he rocked a goatee. He had these piercing dark-brown eyes, and perfect teeth. Not to mention he smelled heavenly and was dressed impeccably. He was wearing navy slacks, a button downed plaid shirt, with a striped red and white tie, suspenders, and brown leather shoes.

"Olivia Pope." Olivia smiled under his gaze.

"You're beautiful Olivia, and it's good to see a familiar face on this campus, trust me it's rare." He was a fast-smooth talker. She would be shocked if he wasn't studying to be a lawyer.

"Thank you. Are you a freshman?"

"Super freshman," he laughed.

"How do you like it here?"

He shrugged, "It's alright I guess. I mean it's Harvard. I am supposed to feel so honored to be here, and quite frankly I would've been fine at Georgetown. But my parents are so desperate to please their peers that they just had to send me here. How about you, what's your story?"

"I'm here on scholarship." Olivia simply answered.

"So, you're like a genius?"

"I guess."

"Beautiful and a genius, that's a dangerous combination." He winked.

"Good morning class, I am Dr. Sally Langston your professor for this course. Please look over your syllabus and assure that you do belong in my class." Olivia found her country accent cute, but she looked like she didn't take any shit.

"Don't let her looks fool you, she's a sweet woman especially if she sees potential in you." Harrison whispered.

"Have you taken her before?"

"Yeah, she's the reason I'm a super freshman. She failed me and now I'm back again." Harrison laughed shaking his head.

"Hopefully you'll be pass this time around."

"Yeah I hope so. At least I have someone to look forward to seeing every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

Olivia blushed at his compliment. She is happy she can check one class off her list of five that she herself can look forward to coming to as well.

Dr. Sally Langston ended up being not too bad. This class was going to require a lot of work though as far as readings and papers. English and Language Arts has always been Olivia's favorite subject, so she didn't mind the readings and papers.

After her classes were finished for the day, she retired back to her dorm room. Her roommate Quinn was lying on her bed watching something on her laptop.

"Hey, how was classes?" Quinn asked pausing whatever she was watching on her computer.

"They were okay. I think my favorite class this semester will be my gender, sexuality, and women course, and my least favorite course will be my math one I hate math." Olivia kicked off her sandals and sat on her bed.

"I hate all of my fucking classes," Quinn sighed with an eyeroll.

"Well it's the first day, they may get better." Olivia suggested. She likes to look at things on the positive side.

"I hope you're right. Do you wanna go out tonight?" Quinn asked

"Yeah sure. Is there anything going on tonight?" Olivia didn't hear anyone talking about anything happening on or around campus. She really needs to setup her Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter page, so she can know what's going on.

"A frat is having a party tonight, and it's supposed to be pretty big." Quinn said.

"Okay cool."

Olivia wondered if Harrison was going to be there. He seemed liked the type that enjoyed a good time. She hoped he would show up, so she could at least have a familiar face there with her. It also didn't help that he is fine as hell.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Fitz**

He thought he was doing good. It's been days since he last saw her, so why couldn't he get her out of his mind. He doesn't even know her well enough to feel the way he has been feeling. Let alone acting the way he's been acting. He drove past her dormitory almost everyday hoping to catch a glimpse of her, and it never happened. He thought he would be able to see her at Pauli's bar, and she never showed up. Fitz even thought about asking Abby about her, but decided against it. He did not want Pauli to know that he was still checking for Olivia, just for Pauli to run back to Fitz's father and snitch. Fitz is literally in a rock and a hard place. Part of him knows that pursuing any kind of relationship with Olivia is suicidal. On the other hand, the selfish side of him doesn't care. She never has to find out who Trent killers are. Fitz will never tell her, and he knows for certain Pauli will never implicate himself. Fitz could not live with himself though, if something were to happen to Olivia behind his selfishness. Pauli or his father would not bat an eye to have her killed, if they thought for a second she was an imminent threat to the organization.

Fitz decided to spend his Monday night inside of his condo. He thought about calling up Priscilla, but then quickly thought against it. All he would be thinking about is Olivia. After about two hours inside of his condo, Fitz threw on one of his favorite Nike sweat-suits, and slides to match. He was hungry and the only place he wanted to eat at was Juanita's. He was in the mood for Caribbean food.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Olivia**

Olivia thought she was going to enjoy herself way more than she has at this party. She just didn't fit into this crowd. The music, the dancing, even the drinks were all foreign to her. None of guys seemed to find interest in her, and she was practically naked. She was wearing an even shorter pair of shorts than the ones from earlier, with a cropped top that almost looked like it could be a sports bra, and open toe heels. She did her makeup more-bolder, smoky eye and red lips. She even managed to keep her hair straightened.

Her roommate Quinn looked equally hot. She was wearing a short skirt, cropped top, and heels. She curled her hair, and did her makeup as well. Yet, the guys paid them zero attention. And the girls looked at them like foreigners. It's safe to say that Quinn wasn't having a good time either. They spent majority of the party cracking jokes on folks. Olivia is really starting to like Quinn. She is funny and witty. She kind of reminds Olivia of her good friend from back home Bareese. Abby on the other hand, was enjoying herself. This was more of her crowd.

"Quinn, I think I'm going to get out of here." Olivia said loudly over the music. It was all in her body language that she was ready to go.

"You totally just read my mind." Quinn replied matching Olivia's body language.

"Alright let's go," Olivia laughed and together they left the party.

"Where do you want to go?" Quinn asked as they aimlessly walked the campus.

"I don't know. I know I want some good food and drinks." Olivia didn't have class until noon, so she had a few hours to spare.

"Ladies." Harrison said walking up on them.

Olivia and Quinn turned around. Olivia looked Harrison up and down and smirked. She wonders if he owns any casual clothing. He changed clothes from early. He now was wearing a pair of ankle length grey pants, a navy blue and grey checkered short-sleeved button up shirt, suspenders, and a navy-blue bowtie. The grey and blue polka dot socks and navy-blue oxford's he was wearing, made him look like a hot nerd.

He can either be a stylist or a model. He has everything it takes, Olivia already knows this just by seeing the two outfits she's seen him in thus far.

"Hey Harrison, this is my roommate Quinn." Olivia introduced the two.

"Hi, how are you?" Quinn friendly smiled.

"Good, Olivia and Quinn I want to introduce you to my friend Huck. He isn't fresh as me as you can see, but he's cool." Harrison introduced Olivia and Quinn to his friend who was so quiet and unnoticeable, neither Olivia and Quinn knew he was standing there.

"Hi." Olivia and Quinn greeted Huck.

"Hi." He awkwardly spoke avoiding eye contact.

Olivia doesn't see the friendship between Harrison and Huck. They are polar opposites, but that could be the reason they are friends.

"The party we just left was the absolute worst, and now we're trying to find something else to get into." Olivia said shifting her weight from foot to foot. Her feet were killing her.

"Do you two like Caribbean food? Huck and I are on our way to this Caribbean place called Juanita's. She literally has the best food in Boston and the music there is poppin' especially if you like Caribbean."

Olivia was in after she heard Caribbean food. She loves Caribbean food and the place plays music as well. She is definitely in.

"Yeah I wanna go." Olivia replied.

"Me too."

"Well then let's go."

Harrison held up his car keys and the girls sighed in relief. Olivia was happy she would be able to sit comfortably in a car versus being squished in cab. Harrison owns a Benz which definitely fits his taste. Olivia sat in the front with him, while Huck and Quinn sat in the back. The car ride over to Juanita's, Olivia noticed how comfortable Quinn and Huck were getting with one another. She would've never guessed he was this chatty. Olivia and Harrison also fell into a comfortable conversation. The more they talked, the more she found herself liking him more and more. It wasn't romantic feelings, but she definitely liked his vibe and how easily they connected with one another.

"We're here." Harrison alerted Olivia and Quinn.

Everyone exited the car and made the short trip inside of Juanita's, which from outside looked like a hole in the wall. The inside shocked Olivia. It was decorated beautifully. The walls were painted an ocean blue, with Caribbean artwork hanging on the walls. The tables were painted different colors either mint green, or a lemon color, and the chairs were mix matched. The bar had a fish tank connected to it with a bunch of exotic fishes swimming around. The music that was playing was a Caribbean song with a catchy beat. Olivia already loved this place.

The gang was seated and placed their orders immediately. Olivia ordered the oxtails, Quinn, Harrison, and Huck ordered the salmon. Harrison tried his luck and ordered a drink, he wasn't carded, so everyone else tried their luck too, and it worked. They each ordered the rum punch.

Once their food arrived, the gang tore into their respective dishes. Olivia downed her drink and desperately wanted another one, but she didn't want to continue spending the last little bit of cash she has. It has to last her until she gets a job. The drink did get her buzzed. After everyone was finished eating, they retired to the dance floor. While dancing with Harrison to a reggae song she didn't know the name to, Olivia looked at the bar and she is sure she lost all the color in her face, as she recognized _him_.

 _My eyes are playing tricks on me_ , she told herself. She shook it off and looked again, sure enough he was sitting at the bar staring at with the coldest pair of eyes.

"Oh shit." She gasped loudly.

"What's wrong?" Harrison asks looking down at Olivia who literally looked like she seen a ghost.

"I know that guy." Olivia admitted with her eyes still trained on Fitz.

Harrison followed her eyes, and Olivia doesn't know if he had meant to keep the comment to himself, but he uttered, "damn, that's a beautiful man."

Olivia looked at him confused. _Nah I heard him wrong, he's not gay he can't be. He's too fine._

"Oh, you didn't know, I'm gay. And that man is beautiful, how do you know him?" Harrison casually asked as if he didn't just drop a bombshell on Olivia.

"You're gay?" Olivia temporarily forgot about Fitz. She needed to address Harrison and him being gay. How did she miss that?

"Yeah, I know I'm not your stereotypical gay guy." Harrison laughed, looking past Olivia as if he was posing for a picture.

"Why are all the cute guys gay?" Olivia shook her head with a smile.

Harrison laughed, "You know that's a good one. Now who is he?" Harrison asked nudging his head towards Fitz.

"Some guy I met about a week ago at a bar. I got super drunk, he took me back to his place, and the next morning we were kissing like we were in love, only for him to tell me that he isn't good for me. And then I find out his family is the millionaire family that granted me my scholarship. So, I go and have lunch with them and he tells me that kissing me was a mistake." Harrison isn't the only fast talker.

"Damn Liv, you two might as well get married, it seems as if you two have been together for years or something with the drama you just laid on me." Harrison teased sarasticallly.

"Shut up," Olivia hit him in the arm playfully.

"Well you need to go and talk to him before I do." Harrison pushed Olivia towards Fitz.

She looked back at Harrison with squinted eyes as she gave him the finger.

"Hi." Olivia said walking up on Fitz who continued to look at her with those cold eyes. He was clearly upset about something. The question is what? Or at who?

"Hi." He dryly responded. She watched him hold his glass up to the bartender who nodded and got him another shot of Henny.

"How are you?" Olivia asked sliding into the empty seat next to him.

"I'm good and you?" Fitz couldn't have been more disinterested in the small talk than he was right now. Olivia swallowed her pride and kept the conversation going.

"I'm good. What are you drinking?" She already knew what it was, but she didn't know what else to say.

"Look I don't want to keep you from your boyfriend too much longer, so you can keep your small talk." Fitz rudely dismissed her.

"He's not my boyfriend." Olivia corrected Fitz and she watched his eyes soften and his body became less tense. _He's jealous_ , _but why_ , Olivia doesn't understand why he would be jealous if he specifically told her that their kiss was a mistake and that he basically didn't want anything to do with her.

"Do you want a drink?" Fitz asked as he let his eyes roam over her. His eyes were no longer cold, they were now full of lust. Just that fast his mood switched.

"Uh sure, but no Henny. I'd like the rum punch I was drinking." Olivia remembers the last time she drunk Henny, and she didn't like how wasted she allowed herself to get. Anything could've happened to her, and that is not like her at all to get that drunk especially in a foreign place whilst being underaged. The last thing she needs is to lose her scholarship for something juvenile and ludicrous.

"Lightweight," Fitz laughed and ordered Olivia a rum punch.

After that punch, Olivia was tipsy, and she knew she had enough. A slow reggae song started crooning through the speakers and Olivia was in the mood to dance. She didn't even ask Fitz if he wanted to dance or not, she just got up from the seat, and pulled him up. She led him to the small dance floor and wrapped her arms around his neck since she could reach it with her heels on. He placed his hands around her tiny waist and they swayed to reggae beat. Olivia may be tipsy, and it could be the alcohol talking, but she liked being in his arms. She can't remember the last time she slowed dance with a guy. His arms are muscled to perfection, and she felt invincible being in them.

"You smell good." Olivia laid her head on his chiseled chest and pressed her body closer to his. Feeling his hard against her stomach, Olivia felt a pool of her wetness forming in her thong.

"Thank you, you feel good." Fitz hands fell to her ass and Olivia smiled against his chest.

"Can we be friends. I know you said you're too complicated, and you don't wanna involve me in your life, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and I know you haven't been able to stop thinking about me. I don't know many people here, but I would like for us to be friends. Can we do that?" Olivia talked way more than she should when she drank. She allowed the thoughts she tucked away in her memory, to slip out of her mouth, whether they were true or not.

"Yes, we can be friends." Fitz answered with a chuckle.

Olivia looked up at him and blushed. As bad as she tried to push Fitz out of her mind, she couldn't. She honestly knows she doesn't need to be in another relationship. Her heart hasn't even healed from Trent yet. All she needs is a friend that eventually can turn into something more when the timing is right. She thought Harrison could be that guy, but she just found out he's gay. She still can't get over that.

Olivia and Fitz stayed at Juanita's until it closed. Quinn, Huck, and Harrison left an hour before closing time. Before they left, Olivia introduced Fitz to Quinn, Huck, and Harrison. Fitz picked up immediately that Harrison is gay, and Olivia still can't believe she didn't see it. He apologized to Olivia for being curt with her, and they spent the rest of their time talking. Olivia made sure to avoid personal and intimate questions. She doesn't feel comfortable talking about that aspect of her life. Olivia didn't make it back to campus until 2 in the morning. Before she got out of Fitz car, she made sure they exchanged numbers.

"Good night Fitz." Olivia looked over at him and tiredly smiled.

"Good night Olivia." Fitz leaned over and kissed her cheek. The gesture was sweet and innocent. Olivia appreciated the fact that he kept it innocent. She is really looking forward to this newfound friendship.

When she walked into her dorm room, Quinn was still awake. She wanted all the details from Olivia's time spent with Fitz. Olivia filled her in, and the girls didn't fall asleep until four in the morning. If all her days here at Harvard can be like this, Olivia wouldn't mind, but she already knows she's wishful thinking with that thought.

* * *

 **Babes, I have fallen back in love with this story. I usually write Fitz and Olivia moving at such a fast pace, and I think I'm going to slow that down in this story.**

 **So some things happened in this chapter. Paul is still being his racist self, and Fitz is feeling guilty for not using his privilege to check Paul or his father. Which leads me to ask, do you all think the reason he gave Noah a raise is because he feels guilty for not calling Paul or his father out on their racism, or do you think it was genuine?**

 **Then we have Olivia and her first day of classes at Harvard. I wanted to bring the gang into this one, particularly Harrison. I love and miss his character. Did you all think he would be gay, I wasn't sure if I wanted to write him as being gay, but I know I couldn't write him and Liv becoming a thing, it didn't feel right. I also love Quinn and Huck, and I wanted to write them in as well.**

 **I also really want Olivia and Fitz to develop a bond before they developed a title. So, I want this friendship to be solid, before they even think about becoming a couple. Who do you think will give in first?**

 **Oh and enjoy the other update, you're welcome babes! As always leave your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fitz**

 **Two months later…**

Did Fitz want to settle for just being Olivia's friend, HELL NO! Fitz is 25 years old, in two months he'll be 26 years old, and he isn't getting any younger. Fitz has almost everything he wants. He has the money, cars, and property. The only thing missing is someone to share the fruits of his labor with. Fitz can admit he has a type, better yet a preference, and when asked the question why he has a preference for Black women, Fitz answer is simple, he is attracted to Black women. That's not to say he doesn't find attraction in any other race of women, his attraction just happens to lean more towards Black women. It's been this way since he saw Rudy Huxtable as a little boy on the Cosby Show. His father hates it, while his mother supports him. She just wants whoever Fitz ends up with to love him back and treat him good.

Fitz has travelled practically all over the world, and he has seen his fair share of beautiful women, but Olivia does it for him. Her beauty is unmatched. She's naturally beautiful and she doesn't even see it. Aside from her beauty, Fitz is attracted to her strength. Despite her upbringing, despite seeing her boyfriend being murdered in front of her, and even being assaulted in the process, her resiliency and strength pushed her through. She could've given up, and she didn't. She mentions all the time how she could've became a product of environment, yet she persevered through. How could he not be attracted to that?

While part of him would love to just jump in a relationship with her and show her the true meaning of love, since Trent failed to do so. Fitz knows about Trent's infidelity. The child he had on Olivia, mother is from Boston. Fitz had no idea Olivia existed. Trent never talked about her. Fitz knows that is not what's best. It's apparent Olivia loved Trent, and he doesn't want to rush into a romantic relationship with her and ruin their friendship. In the past two months they've grown extremely close. They talk about everything except her relationship with Trent. Fitz doesn't pressure her to talk about it either, in due time, she'll open-up when she is ready. He just doesn't know if he's ready to hear about it, since he is the reason they are no longer together, despite Trent's infidelity.

"I fucking hate that class!" Olivia stressed as she slammed her notebook shut.

Olivia was sitting in Fitz's living room doing her math homework, while Fitz was in the kitchen finishing up cooking. If they weren't out, they spent all their time at Fitz's place. He can't risk being with Olivia on Harvard's campus, and having Abby seeing them. She doesn't know what's going on, but he doesn't need her going back to Paul blindly and telling him that Fitz and Olivia are hanging out.

"Well hopefully this makes you feel better." Fitz walked from his kitchen to his living room with two plates in his hand.

He made them Jalapeño burgers and chili fries. He handed Olivia her plate and watched her face lit up at the sight of the food. He had to pat himself on the back, the food did look scrumptious. Fitz prides himself on cooking, aside from sex, it's one of his stress relievers.

"You need to be a chef." Olivia said as she bit into her burger. She didn't even care that she had barbeque sauce on the side of her mouth. She continued to eat the burger as if it wasn't there. Fitz watched her amused. He loves how carefree she is.

"Ah I'm not that good of a cook." Fitz flagged her. He grabbed the remote and turned on ESPN.

"You seriously are. I don't wanna watch this. Can we watch SpongeBob?" Olivia asked with a mouthful of fries.

"Are you kidding me? What are you five?" Fitz incredulously asked thinking she was joking.

"Please I just wanna indulge in my favorite cartoon. I don't wanna feel like an adult anymore. This class is stressing me the fuck out, and I have to maintain at least a 3.0 to stay on my scholarship." Olivia chased down the fries with some Pepsi. She followed that up with a loud burp.

"Eww and alright we'll watch SpongeBob. I can't believe I am about to sit here and watch this idiotic show." Fitz sighed as he found SpongeBob for Olivia.

"Thank you!" Olivia leaned over and kissed his cheek.

After a couple of episodes, Fitz had to admit the show was pretty funny. He found himself laughing the most at Patrick Star and his cluelessness. It was now around 9:30pm, and Olivia could barely keep her eyes opened.

"Olivia, do you want me to take you back to your dorms?" Fitz asked nudging her awake. She was curled up on her end of the couch comfortably sleeping.

"No. I'll leave first thing in the morning. Can I please stay?" Olivia groaned. Fitz doesn't understand why she always asks if she can stay over. He has two spare bedrooms, and she knows that she is welcomed to stay whenever she likes. Thus far, she's stayed over at least a dozen times. Time usually gets away from both of them, plus Fitz has cable, and she doesn't in her dorm room.

"You know you don't have to ask. Are you going to sleep out here, or in one of the bedrooms?" Fitz asked but was met with light snores.

Getting up from off the couch, he walked to his linen closet and pulled a blanket out for her. He gently laid it on her body and kissed her forehead. He whispered good night to her, before retiring to his own bedroom. Each time she spent the night, Fitz so desperately wanted to bring her into his bedroom with him. He knows that they're friends, but friends can sleep in the same bed without getting carried away. He finds it hard falling asleep knowing she's in the next room. What he would give to hold her in his arms for an entire night, and wake up to her beautiful face in the morning. Wishful thinking, he knows.

The next morning, he was awakened by Olivia. She has an 8 am class, so Fitz washed his face, brushed his teeth, and slipped on some sweats and a T-shirt. They were out the door soon after.

"Do you celebrate Halloween?" Olivia asked out of the blue.

"I mean I give out candy, does that count?" Fitz looked over at her.

"Yeah I guess. I was only asking because I heard about this Halloween party happening at this club name 1960 and I wanted to know if you heard about it too." Fitz knew exactly the club she was talking about. His father owns it.

"My father owns that club. You should definitely check it out, every year the party gets better and better."

"What don't your family own?" Olivia sarcastically asked with a laugh.

"So, are you going?" Fitz wanted to know. He knows Paul is going to be there, but with the packed crowd, Olivia may be able to blend in and not be noticeable, especially if she wears a costume.

"Yeah, is it okay if my friends come as well." Olivia is referring to Quinn, Harrison, and Huck.

"Yeah bring them, when you guys get there call me, so I can get you guys right in. What are you thinking about being?" Fitz asked out of curiosity and for her own protection.

"I don't know yet. I still have what five days to decide. What or who are you going to be?"

"I don't dress up."

"But you have to, please." Olivia gave him her puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Fine, whatever. Don't think that look is going to always work with me Liv." Fitz was lying, it will always work. She knows it too which is why she laughed.

When they pulled back up to her dorms, Fitz went into his console and grabbed some money. He didn't know how much it was, and he didn't care. He just wanted Olivia to have it. He knows she needs it. Fitz tried to give it to her, but she declined. She always declined, but this time she was going to take it whether she wanted to or not. She hasn't found a job yet, and this will at least hold her over until she finds one. He would never see his friends out here struggling, if he has it, then they have it as well.

"Fitz, I can't take that." Olivia shakes her no denying the money.

"You can, and you will. Take it." Fitz demanded.

"I can't. I'm fine. I have a couple of interviews lined up, I'll be fine until then. Plus, I have a meal plan." Olivia justified.

"My hand is going to fall off, now take the money. Look if you don't want to spend it, put it in your savings account or something." Fitz pressed.

"Fine. I'm paying you back though." Olivia took the money and put it into her pocket.

"You know I'm going to just give it right back to you. Enjoy your classes, hit me up when you're done with everything."

"Whatever, and okay. See you later Fitz." Olivia kissed his cheek and got out of his car.

He watched her disappear into the building before pulling off. He checked his rearview mirror to make sure no one was following him. Satisfied that he wasn't being followed, he headed over to Paul's bar for their Monday morning meeting.

"What's up." Fitz greeted walking into Paul's office.

"What's up bro, I haven't seen you in a while. Who's been keeping you busy?" Paul asked suspiciously.

"I met someone, and I've been trying to keep it lowkey." Fitz partially lied.

"You always were the private type."

"How's business on your end?" Fitz asked. He didn't come here to talk about his personal life. He came here for business.

"My guys are good. They're pumping more poison into the streets and profiting even more revenue. I hear your boy Noah is rolling around in crazy cash, you sure he's not pinching off more than 20%, this wouldn't be the first time one of your boys stole from you." Paul replied in a snark tone.

Fitz laughed, "First of all I gave Noah a raise. He's the best soldier we have here in Massachusetts. He's out working everyone here. That man has been working for me since he was 16 years old, this raise was long overdue." Fitz defended Noah.

"Why do you feel like you owe these people?" Paul scoffed.

"Are we done? Business is going well on your end, it's going well on mine too. See you next Monday." Fitz got up ready to leave.

"Hey, Fitz." Paul called out to him.

Fitz stopped and turned around.

"Remember I'm your brother and that I am the only that's going to have your back." Paul stressed to an unconvinced Fitz.

"Act like it then." Fitz spat and walked out of the office.

* * *

 **Hey babes! Short chapter I know. As always leave your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Olivia**

"Happy pre-Halloween class. Mmm you sure can tell Halloween is this weekend. Any who, I have your graded midterms, don't forget to pick them up on your way out." Dr. Sally Langston said as she walked behind the wooden podium. This is the emptiest Olivia have seen this class this semester.

"I know I failed that shit." Harrison laughed with a shrug. The girl sitting on the opposite side of him laughed at his comment as she agreed.

"Nah you studied with me and I know I passed. If I passed, then you passed." Olivia confidently replied. She and Harrison spent over the past week studying for Dr. Langston's midterm, as well as their other ones.

"Seems like you've been getting extra help too." Harrison winked with a knowing smile.

"We're just friends." Olivia made clear. She already knew who Harrison was alluding to.

"Liv, you don't have to convince me." He shot back.

"Whatever, I'm not." Olivia flatly stated trying to make her point.

"He's fine, your beautiful, your babies are gonna be every swirl lover goals." Harrison had a way of giving complaints in his own peculiar way.

"You are just too damn extra." Olivia laughed at his silliness.

Dr. Langston's lecture flew by thankfully, Olivia could not wait to see her midterm grade. She knows she aced it, she was that confident.

"Great job Olivia, I can see you put the necessary effort into this class. Now you just need to get your buddy on board." Dr. Langston handed Olivia her midterm. She aced it just like she thought. She received a 98%.

"Well Dr. Langston I actually tutored Olivia. I didn't want to say anything, but now that I know she aced it, I definitely aced it too." Harrison lied. It was actually the other way around. Olivia tried her best to tutor a distracted Harrison.

"Now Harrison, do I look like Boo-boo the Fool?" Dr. Langston sarcastically asked with an expression matching her tone.

Olivia burst out laughing at Dr. Langston. Harrison side eyed the both of them. He adjusted his suspenders and cleared his throat, as he nodded his head.

"Harry what did you get?" Olivia nosily asked still laughing.

"I shouldn't even tell your ass. Whoa wait how the hell did I get a 65% and I studied with you. Let's talk about that." Harrison asked with perplexed expression as if he really didn't know.

"Maybe because you were too busy on Facebook when you should've been studying." Olivia said goodbye to Dr. Langston and left the lecture hall with Harrison in tow still complaining about his grade.

"I really gotta get my shit together. I can repeat her class again, my parents are gonna kill me." Harrison worriedly sighed.

"Harrison what's your major again?" Olivia can't remember if he told her or not.

"Political Science. I'm gonna be the flyest and finest lawyer in the world." Harrison exudes this confidence that Olivia is envious of, he is so sure of himself He's going to break a lot of women hearts when they find out he's gay.

"Oh right. We're still on for the Halloween party, tomorrow right? It's at a club called 1960." Olivia zipped her jacket up and placed her hood onto her head. It was a nasty storm happening outside.

"You know I'm down Liv. I heard that club pops. Plus, it is known for having the finest guys in the city frequent there. I'm talking Boston Celtics, Boston Red Sox fine. And when I say fine, I mean P-A-I-D fine!" Harrison held his hand up for a high five.

"Harry you're a mess!" Olivia slapped five with him. She always finds her cheeks burning after hanging with Harrison. He always keeps her laughing.

"I'm just being honest. Ready to go out in this shit?" Harrison looked at Olivia.

"I guess."

Harrison opened the door for them, and they ran across the yard, heading towards their dormitory's. Both of their remanding classes have been cancelled for the day. The weather was just too nasty, and the rain wasn't going to let up anytime soon. Olivia don't even blame her professors' for cancelling. This is the perfect lazy weather.

"Call me!" Harrison ran off heading towards his dormitory and Olivia escaped into hers soaking wet.

"Hey Liv. I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever." Abby said bumping into Olivia who just stepped off the elevator.

"Hey Abby. I've been crazy busy with classes and trying to find a job." Olivia explained. There has been plenty of opportunity for them to talk and hangout. Olivia spilt her time between Fitz's place and her dorm, and she has seen Abby alone plenty of times in their dormitory. But Olivia doesn't think Abby likes Quinn. She always gives Quinn a funny look, that she may think no one picks up on, but Olivia catches it every time. Olivia has grown close to Quinn in the two months that they've known each other, and Olivia wouldn't feel right hanging around Abby knowing she doesn't like Quinn. That wouldn't make Olivia a good friend.

"Yeah my classes are kicking my butt too. Are you going to the big Halloween party tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. I'm going with Harrison, Quinn, and Huck." Olivia answered.

"You do know I am talking about the one at the nightclub1960 right?" Abby asked in a condescending tone.

"Yes. Quinn…Huck…Harrison…and…I…will…be…there." Olivia replied in a slow exaggerated tone to match Abby's condescending one.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you there then." Abby smiled and walked onto the elevator.

"Okay." Olivia shook her head and walked the short distance to her dorm room. After unlocking the door, she walked in. One thing Olivia does not want to do, is waste her energy on phony people. Abby has completely switched since that first day Olivia met her. It could be because her crew is here now, and she isn't lonely anymore.

Olivia should've known something was up that night Abby left her at the bar. She doesn't care if Fitz convinced Abby she was in good hands or not, Olivia knew Abby longer than Fitz. Besides they are young women, they should've stuck together regardless. At least that is what Olivia thought.

Pushing Abby out of her mind, Olivia was not surprised to see that Quinn was not in their room. She still had four classes to attend. She wasn't so lucky. Before Olivia could get out of her wet clothes, her cell phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. It was her mom who was calling.

"Hi Mommy." Olivia stripped out of her wet clothes until she was in her bra and panties. She grabbed her robe and placed it on her cold body.

"Well hello Olivia, how are you?" Maya sarcastically asked.

"I'm good mom. I know I haven't called you in a while, but I've been crazy busy with classes. How are you?" Olivia sat on her bed.

"I'm good baby. Your sisters are driving me insane, but I'm managing." Maya sighed into the phone. She sounded stressed out per usual.

"Don't stress yourself out Mommy. I can't wait to see you for Thanksgiving." Olivia wanted to change the tone of the conversation.

"Neither can I baby girl."

Olivia and her mother talked on the phone for about 20 more minutes before saying their goodbyes. After hanging up with her mom, Olivia called Fitz. She had the rest of the day to herself and she didn't want to spend it alone.

"Hey Liv, what's up?" Fitz greeted over the music playing in his background.

"Hey, where are you?"

"I'm driving back to the city, where are you?" Fitz turned down the music.

"In my dorm room bored. If you drive past, can you pick me up?" Olivia missed his company. She can admit that, but she will never tell him.

"Wait why aren't you in class Liv?" Fitz doesn't play when it comes to Olivia and her schooling. There have been times she wanted to play hooky just to hang with him, and he chastised her like a big brother. In the moment, of course she was upset, but when she would reflect on it, she realized that he is only being the friend she needs. Her mother always told her to surround herself with people who have good intentions for her, and she can definitely say that Fitz fits that criteria.

He knows how much her scholarship means to her, and he doesn't do anything to get in the way of her losing it.

"The rest of my classes were cancelled. Now are you gonna come scoop me or what?" Olivia sassed.

"Aww you miss me Liv?" Fitz teased. He knew she did. That doesn't mean she was going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right.

"Whatever, I guess I'll see you if you show up."

"I'll be there." Fitz assured.

"Okay." Olivia hung up.

Olivia grabbed her toiletries and headed for the communal bathroom. After being soaked in the freezing rain, she needed a hot shower. Walking into the bathroom, Olivia frowned at the group of girls that were in there. It is not that she has anything against these girls, she just hates when there are girls in the bathroom while she's trying to shower. This is the only thing about college Olivia doesn't like, sharing a bathroom.

"I am so pumped for this Halloween party tomorrow at 1960. I just hope Fitz is there. That man is too fine to be single." One of the girls gushed, while her friends fangirled Fitz.

"How do you know he's single Liz?" Another girl asked putting a name to the face of the girl who made the first comment regarding Fitz.

"Trust me if he had a girlfriend, everyone would know." Liz stated with an eye roll.

"I guess. Hey, your name is Olivia, right?" The girl talking to Liz asked.

"Yeah." Olivia replied disinterested in the conversation before it even started.

"Are you and Harrison a thing?" She nosily asked.

"Why?" Olivia scrunched her face with raised eyebrows.

"Whoa chill out girlfriend. I was just asking because I have a friend who is interested in him, and I see you with him all the time, so I wanted to know if you guys were a thing. I don't want to tell her he's single and he's really not." The girl whose name Olivia still doesn't know, replied.

Olivia burst out laughing in their faces, "trust me she isn't his type," with that she walked into the shower stall and blocked them out. She can bet her last dollar they were talking about her, and she didn't care. Talk is cheap.

After finishing up in the shower, Olivia moisturized her body, and slipped on one of her favorite sweat suits. She paired it with her rain boots. She left her hair curly, but placed it in a bun, and she didn't put on any makeup. By the time she was finished, Fitz was calling her to tell her he was outside.

He was in a Range Rover not his usual Maserati. Olivia never asked Fitz what he does for a living, because she assumed he didn't have to work thanks to his family. She's actually kind of envious of that. She wished she was born into money, she was not afforded that luxury however.

"Hi." She said jumping into the SUV and out of the rain.

"Hi." He looked over at her, but kept his eyes on her curly hair. He's mentioned on several occasions that he likes when she wears her hair curly.

"I ran into some of your fangirls in the bathroom." Olivia side eyed Fitz. She wasn't going to bring it up, but she couldn't let it go.

"Fangirls?" Fitz asked laughing not following Olivia.

"Groupies…fangirls…whatever you wanna call it." Olivia snappily replied.

"Liv, are you jealous?" Fitz was finding humor in all of this.

"Why would I be jealous? You're not my man." Olivia quipped.

Fitz didn't have a comeback, he just chuckled. He waited until Olivia strapped her seatbelt before pulling off. He was silent the car ride over to his condo, and Olivia felt bad for her abrasiveness. Her attitude is something she has to work on, she knows it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." Olivia apologized as Fitz parked in his designated parking spot. She isn't sure if she's apologizing for her attitude or her comment. Part of her feels bad for shooting him down the way she did, but she was telling the truth. Fitz isn't her man.

"I knew you were jealous." Fitz burst out laughing as he teasingly pointed at Olivia.

"Screw you Fitz, you're so immature," Olivia punched his arm repeatedly.

"This is immature," Fitz said as he dashed out of his Range Rover after farting. He ran straight to the elevators and made sure to close the doors quickly, so that Olivia would have to catch the other one that doesn't lead her directly inside of his condo.

"Eww you're so gross and immature!" Olivia darted out of the SUV behind him.

When she finally made it to his floor, she was still fuming from Fitz's immature stunt. She tried to hold her laugh in, but as she walked down the hallway to his condo, she couldn't help but laugh at his silly antics. She never took him to be the silly type. He is one of the silliest people Olivia has ever met.

Banging on his door, Fitz took his sweet time to answer it. As soon as he opened it, Olivia prepared to give him a tongue lashing, but she burst out laughing again. The fact that he answered the door with a straight face, as if he didn't just fart is what made her laugh the most.

"You're really immature." Olivia pushed past him and walked inside of his condo.

"Are you hungry?" He asked closing and locking the door. Fitz knew exactly what to say to get back in her good graces. People always say food is the way to a man's heart, Olivia believes this is true for herself too.

"I'm starving. I haven't had a chance to eat breakfast yet." Olivia kicked off her rain boots and plopped down onto his couch.

"What do you have a taste for?"

"Bacon, pancakes, and more bacon." Olivia replied cutting on the tv.

"Are you gonna fall asleep after you eat?" Fitz asked walking past her.

"Probably."

"Fat ass."

"Don't tease me."

"Stop being a baby."

Fitz made Olivia her bacon and pancakes and extra bacon. He settled for an omelet. She was serious when she told he could be a chef. He's going to make for a good husband one day. It's rare you find a guy that actually likes to and can cook.

"How do you think you're gonna finish this semester? They chose to eat their breakfast at his dining room table.

"I was aiming for all A's this semester. But I think I'll end up with a B in math." Olivia rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Don't beat yourself up, that's not bad. You're doing way better than I was in college." Fitz said trying to make her feel better.

"I have to maintain a 3.0 to keep my scholarship, you know that." Olivia is stressing herself out. Her semester GPA at worst will be a 3.8, she's doing really well. Being the perfectionist she is, Olivia wants straight A's.

"I know you were aiming for straight A's, but one B is fine."

"I guess you're right….so Fitzy, why are you single?" Olivia has been wondering this since she met him. He's well put together. In her eyes, he's the complete package. She's curious to know why he doesn't have a girlfriend.

"Oh, it's Fitzy now huh? Well Livvie, I'm single because I haven't found what I am looking for. I am a man with particular taste and standards. And I haven't met her yet." Fitz eyes lingered on her before he tore back into his omelet.

Olivia nodded her head. She's been around Fitz long enough to know that she is his type. It's not coming from a place of arrogance, it's just intuition. She knows if she was to tell him right now that she wants to be with him, he would jump at the opportunity. Regardless of him saying he's not good for her, she knows that's bullshit now. He wouldn't of became her friend if he wasn't good for her.

"Alright so let's say you meet her, and she's not ready for a relationship. Are you willing to wait for her?" Olivia took a sip of her orange juice as she eyed Fitz waiting for his reply.

"I'm her friend, aren't I?" Fitz shut Olivia up momentarily with his comeback.

"Touché." Olivia smiled and nodded her head.

"Why are you single Livvie?" It sounded even better the second time he called her 'Livvie'.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Olivia shut down and continued eating her food. She hasn't thought about Trent since she left Philly, and she wants to keep it that way. What happened in Philadelphia, she wants to leave in Philadelphia. Besides, her entire relationship with Trent was a lie anyway. Not only did he cheat, he also had a baby on her. She knows he's dead, but she really wishes she could ask him why he played her the way that he did, and if he ever truly love her. It sucks that she won't ever get that closure from him, and that has left her broken. How can her young heart trust anyone else? She trusted, confided, and loved Trent with everything in her, and he played her like a fiddle. Olivia doesn't think she'll ever be able to trust, confide, and love a man the way she did Trent.

"Oh, so you can ask me, but I can't ask you." Fitz shot at Olivia.

"You didn't have to answer me. You chose to, just like I am choosing not to answer your question." Olivia didn't look up at Fitz. She couldn't take those blue orbs staring through to her soul.

"You're right. Are you going home for Thanksgiving?" She was happy he was changing the gears of their conversation.

"Yeah, I miss my mom so much." Olivia eyes and face lit up at the thought of her mother.

"That's good. I am sure she misses you too."

"How about you? I know your family is going to have this big shindig." Olivia can only imagine extravagant the Grant's Thanksgiving will be.

"My brothers are coming down with their families. My grandparents, aunts, and uncles, nothing too fancy." Fitz shrugged. He isn't looking forward to having Thanksgiving with his bigot family.

"Yeah whatever, I bet it is gonna be the talk of the town."

"Are you spending the night?" Olivia thought it was a little early to be asking this question.

"Yeah Quinn is getting cozy with Huck, and Harrison I think is gonna be busy."

"I'm only asking because I'll be in and out today, and in case you wanted to come back over I didn't want to be in a place where I couldn't get to you." Fitz explains. Olivia blushes at his explanation. He is so thoughtful, and she is grateful to have a friend like him.

"Cool. There is also a gym and pool in the building, please don't think you have to stay in here the entire time." Fitz informed her.

"Well looks I'll be using the gym. I don't have a bathing suit." Olivia replied.

"Okay, well I have a meeting to go to. I'll see you later." Fitz got up with his dishes and took them to his kitchen. He came back to where Olivia was and kissed her forehead.

He disappeared to the back of his condo and Olivia assumed he was changing his clothes. She retired back to the couch and continued watching TV. She shot Quinn a text to tell her that she would be out all night.

 **Olivia: Hey, I'm gonna stay over Fitz place. See you tomorrow**

 **Quinny: Just friends my ass, see you tomorrow girlie**

 **Olivia: We also need to talk about you and Huck, Missy.**

 **Quinny: We have aaaalllloooottt to talk about lol!**

 **Olivia: I hate you! See you later.**

 **Quinny: K**

Fitz walked back into the living room dressed in a tailored suit, similar to the one he wore to the lunch. He can wear the hell out of a suit. He gets them tailored to perfection.

"Alright Liv, I'll be back when I can."

"Okay."

Olivia watched him walk out of the door. The faint scent of his cologne lingered behind. Olivia busied herself with his TV and snooping through his condo. She wanted to see if there was evidence of another women, and she found nothing. Part of her feels bad, because she knows Fitz is waiting for her, and she does not know what she wants. She does not know if she can fully give herself to another person the way she did with Trent. He really hurt her with his indiscretions and lies, and Olivia is afraid to give herself to another person, just to have her heart ripped out of her chest and stomped on.

"I'm leaving it up to you God." Olivia said out loud, as she plopped back down on the couch and indulged in a much-needed nap.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Fitz**

It was the end of the month, which meant one thing, the Grant cartel was having their end of the month meeting. Jerry, Fitz, Paul, and two other Lieutenants all come together to discuss how their teams performed for the month.

Fitz hate these monthly meetings. His team obviously out performs everyone else's, yet everyone sees it a problem with him having majority Black guys on his team. He refuses to sit in this meeting and hear his father, Paul, and the other two guys bash his team. Especially when he has Olivia waiting for him back at his condo. Their friendship is growing more and more each day, and Fitz values it. Sure, he was against just being her friend when she first asked him, but now that their friendship has blossomed, Fitz could not have asked for a better friend.

His friendship is deteriorating with Paul, and friends are something Fitz rarely have. Not everyone is deserving of that title. So, Olivia's friendship means the world to him. Though they cannot talk about every little detail of Fitz's life, particularly his occupation, but he is able to vent to her without disclosing his occupation, and it feels good to have someone to talk to.

She is still not as forthcoming about certain details of her personal life, particularly her relationship with Trent. Their conversation earlier over breakfast did tap a little into her personal life. Implicating herself into third person, she asked Fitz why he was single, and if he found the woman of his dreams, would he be willing to wait. This gave Fitz a glimmer of hope. He knew she was attracted to him, physically at least. He does not just want her physically though, he wants her mentally, emotionally, and spiritual, but in their conversation, he learned that she is not ready for a relationship. He can totally respect that. He is willing to wait for her, she is who he wants, he just does not want to waste his time. He's been putting all his focus into Olivia. He does not talk to other women, let alone have sex with them, and that is starting to take an effect on Fitz. He used to have sex so casually, that has since declined. God has put him through some major tests before, and this one will either make or break him.

Fitz was the first one to arrive to the meeting. This gave him a few moments to speak with his father. He needed for him to know that Olivia was not going to be a problem, before Paul puts anymore ideas into his head.

"Fitzgerald son, how are you?" Jerry asked embracing Fitz with a fatherly hug. They have not seen each other since the luncheon.

"I am good Pops, how are you?" Fitz asked breaking the embrace.

"Maintaining, so did you handle things like I told you?" Just that fast Jerry's mood switched from fatherly to maniac boss.

"Yes. I have no contact with her, but I do have eyes on her just in case." Fitz lied.

"That's my boy."

The others arrived shortly after. The meeting began, and the men got right down business. Nonetheless Fitz's team put up the most impressive numbers this month, and he shared his strategy with the others, so that they could boost theirs as well. Paul's team performed second best. Ian's team came in third, he's up in Rhode Island, and Garrett's team came in last, he's in Philly. Ever since Trent's murder movement of product has slowed. Folks out there are afraid to work for the Grant cartel.

"Fitzy here is giving out raises to mediocre workers." Paul informed the group.

Fitz furrowed his brows and sighed outwardly to show his annoyance with Paul and his dry snitching.

"No one on my team is mediocre. If it was not for my team, this fucking organization would have crumbled." Fitz made sure to look everyone in the room in their eyes to make his point. He dared anyone to question him.

"Fitz is right. If it is one thing Blacks are good at it is drug dealing. If he felt anyone of those people on his team was deserving of a raise, then I am sure the decision was made thoroughly." Jerry replied defending Fitz.

Fitz was not going to thank his father. In the process of defending Fitz, Jerry managed to stereotype Black people.

"Garrett, I am giving you until December to strengthen your team out there in Philly. You already had one guy stealing from under your nose, and my son and Paul had to clean up your mess. If you cannot get your team together and produce some revenue, you will no longer have a job with this organization. Which means, Fitz you will then take over. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Garrett replied.

Fitz is hoping he gets his shit together. He does not want to split his time between Philly and Boston especially since Olivia will spending majority of her time here in Cambridge and Boston.

"Alright gentlemen. Tomorrow is the big Halloween party at the club and there will be money in the building remember that. Also, keep your eyes and ears opened. Meeting adjourned."

The men all shook hands whether it was genuine or not and departed.

"Hey Fitz, bro you have to come to the airport with me to meet these two girls I just flew in from Cali." Paul said catching Fitz before he got into his Range Rover.

It was still raining, and Fitz had zero patience for Paul in this weather especially.

"I'm good bro." Fitz hopped into his Range Rover and left Paul where he was standing.

Before going back home, Fitz stopped by the warehouse to pick up product for Noah. He texted Noah on his way to the drop off spot, and Noah met him there. Noah brought himself a new Dodge Charger with his raise and Fitz nodded at his humbleness. He is not flashy like most guys.

"Thanks boss," Noah took the duffel bag from Fitz.

"No problem, and bro you have to stop calling me boss." Fitz stressed.

"You know that shit will never happen. I respect you too much boss." Noah laughed.

"Your coming to the Halloween party tomorrow night, right?" Fitz asked.

"No doubt."

"Alright man, see you there." Fitz and Noah gave each other handshakes and went their separate ways.

By the time he made it back to his condo, it was a little after five in the evening. Olivia was napping surprisingly in his bed. Fitz was the least bit tired, so he retired to his couch and watched TV. Olivia did not wake up until around 7.

"Did you have a good nap?" Fitz asked as she walked into the living room.

He was equally shocked to see her in one of his T-shirts. It was an old shirt that Fitz usually works out in. He must admit it looks so much better on her than it ever did on him.

"Yeah I did." Olivia curled up next to Fitz on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He was going to enjoy this closeness, it is rare with Olivia.

"Good. I know you're hungry." Fitz laughed.

"You know me so well." Olivia looked up and kissed his jaw.

Fitz looked down at her with squinted eyes confused by the kiss. Olivia surprised him when she placed both hands on the sides of his face and kissed him. This was not an oops I'm drunk kiss, or even a friendly kiss, this was a passion filled kiss that two lovers would share.

He will probably regret it later, but Fitz broke away from the kiss first. For one he needed air, and secondly, he knew this was kiss a mistake.

"It's the weather. The rain makes me act weird." Olivia laughed as she put some space between her and Fitz.

"The weather huh?" Fitz chuckled shaking his head.

Fitz has never been one for the games, and he hates when his emotions are played with. He has been patient with her, but it is only so much he can take. Fitz looked at Olivia once more before getting off the couch and heading to his bedroom. He needed to get out of this suit and separate himself from Olivia before he said something he'd regret later. After a shower, Fitz changed into some sweats and a T-shirt.

Fitz ordered himself and Olivia some food. He ate his in his bedroom, while Olivia ate hers out in the living room. Fitz was still upset from Olivia's actions from earlier. He can respect the fact that she is not ready for a relationship, but he refuses to have her play games with him. In the end he will have the last laugh.

"Hi." She said standing at the doorway of his bedroom.

Fitz looked up from the TV. She was still wearing his T-shirt and her smooth caramel legs were glistening from the light shining on them.

"Hi." He replied tearing his attention from her and back to the TV.

"Can I come in?" She coyly asked shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Yeah." Fitz did not even bother to look at her.

Olivia walked into his bedroom and sat at the edge of his bed. Fitz laughed, this girl is stressing him the fuck out.

"Olivia come here." Fitz demanded huskily.

Olivia slid up the bed and curled up next to Fitz like she did when they were on the couch. The effect she has on him is scary. He can go from being annoyed, angry, to right back being enamored by her.

"Stop playing with me." Fitz kissed the top of her forehead and they remained in his bed for the night.

The next morning, Fitz woke up with Olivia's body partially on his. He did not want to disturb her, so he did not move. He has been dying to have her in his arms, and it felt good waking up next her, well with her on him. Fitz can get used to this.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Olivia**

"You mean to tell me that you and Fitz have not had sex yet?" Quinn asked as she and Olivia shopped around for Halloween costumes.

"No Quinn we did not." Olivia replied eyeing a leather cat suit.

"How do you compose yourself around him?" Quinn picked up a nurse costume and held up against herself. Olivia looked at the costume and gave her thumbs up.

"It is hard, but we're friends and I do not want to ruin that with sex." Olivia picked up the cat suit and mask to match.

"Well do you have feelings for him?" Quinn searched for her size of the nurse uniform.

"Enough about me, what the hell is going on with you and Huck?" Olivia asked taking the attention off herself.

"I mean we're definitely not together, but we are intimate." Quinn evasively replied.

"Are ya'll like friends with benefits?" Olivia probed.

"Yeah please don't judge me Liv." Quinn anxiously replied.

"No judgement here girl." Olivia assured.

"Now back to you…I think you have feelings for Fitz, but something is holding you back from acting on it. And I know you're not gonna tell me, but whatever it is let it go Olivia. He seems like a great guy, he's gorgeous, and he is totally into you. I bet women are dying to snatch him up, and he is into you." Quinn made a lot of sense. Olivia does need to let go of the hurt from Trent, she just does not know how.

"You're right, but you do not understand how broken my last relationship left me. I am just scared to give myself to another person, and end up hurt again. I cannot take heartbreak like that again." Olivia fought back her tears.

"Trust me I know. But stop letting that hold you back Liv. You have to move on and allow yourself to find happiness again and someone to treat you better and love you even better." Quinn hugged a near breaking Olivia.

"Thanks Quinn." Olivia hugged her back as she still fought back her tears. She will not give Trent the satisfaction.

"You're welcome. Now we have a party to get ready for." Quinn smiled.

"Yeah, we do. Now let's pay for this stuff and get out of here."

The girls paid for their items and left the store. They grabbed a bite to eat from the cafeteria in their dorm and went back to their room to eat. Olivia shot Fitz a text. It is becoming harder and harder for her to not miss him.

 **Olivia: Hey, wyd?**

 **Fitz: Working, wyd?**

 **Olivia: Eating. I can't wait to see you tonight at the party.**

 **Fitz: You miss me huh lol**

 **Olivia: Whatever. I just wanted to check on you, see ya later**

 **Fitz: I miss you too Liv, see you later.**

Olivia and Quinn started getting ready for the party around 8:30pm. Olivia looked sexy in her cat suit. The leather hugged all her curves. Quinn let Olivia borrow her thigh high black heeled boots to complete the outfit. Olivia chose to do a bold look for her makeup even though she was wearing a mask. She left her hair wild and curly mainly to appease Fitz.

Quinn looked equally sexy in her nurse costume. She did her makeup dramatic with blood splats on her face, and blood dripping from her mouth. She really committed to the costume and executed.

The girls met up with Harrison and Huck. Harrison dressed up as an Egyptian prince and of course he executed his look. Huck dressed up as the joker and he too executed his look. The gang did a little pregaming before they headed over to the club.

Olivia called Fitz once they arrived, and he met them out front the packed club. Olivia enviously watched women throw themselves at Fitz. He was not dressed in a costume, but he looked handsome in his jeans, leather jacket, and boots.

"Hi." Olivia smiled embracing him. She got lost in his scent. He always smelled good.

"Hi." Fitz hugged her and then eyed her lustfully in her costume.

"You like?" She asked twirling for him. She watched those same women that were throwing themselves at him roll their eyes. It was their turn to be envious.

"I do. You look beautiful, but I know you're freezing." Fitz laughed as he gave her his jacket.

"Thanks."

Fitz turned his attention from Olivia and spoke to Quinn, Harrison, and Huck. He then led them all inside of the club. Once inside, Olivia gave Fitz back his jacket. The club was dark, but she could see the décor of it a little. It was huge. There were crystal chandeliers hanging throughout the club, with white sectionals in various sections. The floors were black marble and slippery as hell. Olivia made a mental note not to get too wasted. She did not want to embarrass herself and fall.

Fitz told the gang he would buy their drinks all night, and that was music to Olivia's ears. She wanted Bacardi and cranberry. Back home, she would drink that whenever she went out with Trent.

Her third drink in, Olivia was ready to dance and officially get the party started. Quinn and Huck been disappeared. Harrison was somewhere in the club trying to take somebody's man. Fitz was nowhere to be found, so Olivia headed for the dancefloor. A pop song was playing, and Olivia let the music take over her, as she began dancing to the beat. She pretended she was alone. She danced with a few guys who literally had two left feet. She was about to go find the gang or Fitz, when she suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap around her body a little too rough for her liking.

"Why are you being so rough?" Olivia slurred losing her balance a little.

"Your name is Olivia, right?" The guy loudly asked over the music.

"No, I'm Catwoman tonight." Olivia laughed too drunk to comprehend what was happening right now.

"Real funny," the strange guy pulled Olivia off the dancefloor and led her towards the back of the club.

To the crowd it looked like they knew each other and was a couple. The only thing is Olivia did not know this man from Adam. She was led all the way to a backroom inside of the club. Once she heard the door slam, she started immediately sobering up. _I have to slow down on the alcohol_ , Olivia thought as she frantically focused on the stranger before her. It was not until he came into full focus that she realized it was Abby's brother, the asshole that owns the bar she went to her first night in Massachusetts.

"What do you want?" Olivia snapped.

"Stay the fuck away from Fitz." He angrily commanded stepping into Olivia's face.

* * *

 **Happy Holidays Babes! I am sorry to leave it here, but I had to cut the chapter before it got way too long.**

 **So Olivia do like Fitz she is just scared of putting herself out there again because of Trent...**

 **Who do you think will give in first?**

 **What is Paul going to do to Olivia?**

 **Where the hell is Fitz?**

 **As always leave your thoughts...! Look for another update tonight, until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fitz**

 _ **Before Everything Went Down…**_

"What's up boss, you wanted to see me?" Noah asked walking into the office inside of the club. He chose to dress up as his favorite rapper Jay Z.

Fitz shook his head, Noah will never refer to him as just Fitz. "Yeah I want to talk to you about something. Did you bring Jamal and Kevin with you tonight?" Those are the guys from Noah's small crew.

"Yeah, why you need us to put some work in for you." Noah asked waiting for the greenlight from Fitz.

"Not exactly. I need you to keep an eye on somebody for me," Fitz grabbed his cell phone off the desk and scrolled through his phone looking for a picture of Olivia. She has taken a lot of silly selfies in his phone. Finally, he came across a normal picture of Olivia and he showed Noah. "Her name is Olivia and she is a friend of mine."

"No disrespect boss, but goddamn she is finer than a motherfucka! Ya'll just friends? What are you waiting for? You need to act on that fast." Noah exclaimed.

"Trust me it is a long story. But, I need you to keep your eyes on her for me. I need for you to make sure Paul do not get close to her. If he does call me." Fitz informed Noah.

Noah gave Fitz a questioning glance like he wanted more information, but he simply nodded. "I got you boss."

"Thanks Noah. I owe you."

"Come on don't be silly." Noah and Fitz shook hands and Noah left the office.

Twenty minutes later, Fitz cell phone was ringing. Olivia was calling him.

"Are you here?" Fitz asked getting up out of the office chair.

"Yeah we're outside. I'm in a catsuit."

"Alright be out in five minutes."

"Okay."

Fitz left the office and headed to the elevator. When he reached the first floor, he noticed how packed the club already was. His father would be happy with the amount of money he was going to make tonight. Making his way towards the doors, Fitz spoke to everyone who spoke to him. He felt like a celebrity as he hugged and shook hands.

He has never been into Halloween, so he did not dress up, even though he told Olivia he would. He settled for a pair of jeans, a shirt, his leather jacket, and boots. Olivia saw him first, and waved him over to her and her crew. She looked dangerously sexy in the catsuit she was wearing. She easily was giving Halle Berry a run for her money. Women threw themselves at Fitz as he made his way over to Olivia and her friends.

"Hi." Olivia smiled embracing him. Her body fit right into his like a glove.

"Hi." Fitz hugged her and then eyed her lustfully in her costume again. She knew exactly what she was doing when she picked out this costume. Every guy in line knew too, they could not keep their eyes off her. Fitz could not even blame them. She had him salivating too.

"You like?" She asked twirling for him. He heard teeth and sucking, as Olivia twirled around for Fitz.

"I do. You look beautiful, but I know you're freezing." Fitz laughed as he gave her his jacket. Part of him was being gentleman and part of him was being possessive. He did not want any more guys getting lustful looks at her.

"Thanks."

Fitz turned his attention from Olivia and spoke to Quinn, Harrison, and Huck. He then led them all inside of the club. Once inside, Olivia gave Fitz back his jacket. He wished she would have kept it on.

Fitz told Olivia and her friends that he would buy their drinks much to their delight. After the first round, Paul texted Fitz.

 **Paul: Just pulled up, are you here?**

 **Fitz: Yeah I'm in the office.**

Fitz shot Noah a text.

 **Fitz: He's about to walk in. I'm gonna head up to the office, keep an eye on her for me. She's in the black catsuit. We're by the bar.**

 **Noah: Got you boss. I'm heading over there now.**

"Liv, I have to check on something in the office. I'll be right back." Olivia nodded. Fitz kissed her cheek and disappeared into the crowd.

When Fitz walked into the office, Paul was already inside. Fitz is wondering how the hell he missed him. Thankfully, the club is dark, so if Paul was looking at the monitor it would have been really hard for him to see Olivia and Fitz talking.

"What's up bro. I came in the backdoor." Paul said as he leaned against the desk.

"What's up." Fitz suspiciously replied.

"Remember those two broads I was telling you about?" Paul asked with a smirk.

Fitz nodded his head yes.

"Well they are here, and I want you to meet them since you didn't have time yesterday." Paul left the office and returned momentarily with two blonde supermodels. These girls looked like they just left the Victoria's Secret runway. They both were attractive, they just did not do it for Fitz. He knows what he wants, and he will not jeopardize that, especially when he has come so close.

"Penelope and Christine, this is my best friend Fitz. Fitz this is Penelope and Christine." Paul introduced the trio to one another.

"Hi." Both women said simultaneously.

Fitz nodded his head at them barely looking at them. He did not want these women to think they had his attention.

"I was thinking we could have our own little private party." Paul winked.

If this meant keeping Paul up here and away from Olivia, then Fitz did not mind entertaining him or his flunkies. He wanted Olivia to have a great time tonight, but most importantly he wanted her to remain safe. She could not be safe with Paul lurking around.

"Cool."

Turns out Penelope and Christine are two exotic dancers, and boy was they putting on a show for Fitz and Paul. Paul of course was more entertained than Fitz. Feeling his cell phone vibrate, Fitz looked at it and saw he had a text message from Noah.

 **Noah: She's on the dance floor now. It's packed, but I have my eyes on her.**

"Hey man I'm about to take Christine to the other office." Paul whispered into Fitz's ear.

"Clean your mess up." Fitz whispered back believing Paul. He has Noah watching Olivia and Noah already knows what to do if Paul gets close to Olivia.

Paul laughed and walked out of the room with Christine, leaving Fitz and Penelope alone. She looked at Fitz, and Fitz gave her a look that said, 'don't even think about it'.

"Whatever, I'm going downstairs, you're boring." Penelope rolled her eyes and left the office.

Fitz shut the door behind her and walked over to the monitors. He watched them closely hoping to spot Olivia on the dancefloor. But it was damn pitch black in the club for the Halloween effect.

 **Olivia**

 **Present…**

Her third drink in, Olivia was ready to dance and officially get the party started. Quinn and Huck been disappeared. Harrison was somewhere in the club trying to take somebody's man. Fitz was nowhere to be found, so Olivia headed for the dancefloor. A pop song was playing, and Olivia let the music take over her, as she began dancing to the beat. She pretended she was alone. She danced with a few guys who literally had two left feet. She was about to go find the gang or Fitz, when she suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap around her body a little too rough for her liking.

"Why are you being so rough?" Olivia slurred losing her balance a little.

"Your name is Olivia, right?" The guy loudly asked over the music. He was being very aggressive with her for no reason.

"No, I'm Catwoman tonight." Olivia laughed too drunk to comprehend what was happening right now.

"Real funny," the strange guy pulled Olivia off the dancefloor and led her towards the back of the club.

To the crowd it looked like they knew each other and was a couple. The only thing is Olivia did not know this man from Adam. She was led all the way to a backroom inside of the club. Once she heard the door slam, she started immediately sobering up. _I have to slow down on the alcohol_ , Olivia thought as she frantically focused on the stranger before her. It was not until he came into full focus that she realized it was Abby's brother, the asshole that owns the bar she went to her first night in Massachusetts.

"What do you want?" Olivia snapped, but on the inside, she was shitting bricks. Here she was drunk and alone with a man who clearly doesn't like in an abandoned room in a club. If she screamed, no one was going to hear her. She was literally shit out of luck.

"Stay the fuck away from Fitz." Paul angrily commanded stepping into Olivia's face. In return, she took a wobbly step back. Paul continued. "I knew I should have killed your ass that night." He spat with cold eyes that matched his killer spirit. He was dangerously close to Olivia, that she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"What night?" Olivia shakily asked with fear in her eyes at what night Paul was alluding to. She only remembers meeting him once, and it was brief. What she could have done in those minutes to make him want to kill her is baffling her.

"Oh, you don't know." Paul cynically laughed.

Olivia's body shook from his laugh. Goosebumps filled her arms, and a shiver coursed through her body. Paul literally had Olivia shook.

"You remember Trent, right?" Paul ran his finger down Olivia's arm. Her stomach churned at the contact and she felt like she would be sick at any moment. She caught a glance at Paul's wrist, and she damn near fainted as she noticed his tattoo. It was the tattoo she said she'd never forget. The tattoo of the cross and the gun. Paul is the guy that assaulted Olivia the night of Trent's murder. Suddenly her mind went to Fitz, he was the one that killed Trent. Olivia could no longer hold it in, her vomit poured out of her mouth and Paul jumped back just in time.

"You nasty bitch!" He bellowed with disgust.

"You fucking bastard!" Olivia yelled as she rushed Paul. No longer was she afraid of him. Flashbacks of that night popped into her head, of him pistol whipping her and taunting her. The permanent scar he left on her jaw. All Olivia saw was red as she wailed punch after punch on Paul mercilessly. He was finally able to get a hold of her, and he backed her into the wall roughly with his hands wrapped around her throat.

"You listen to me you little bitch, stay the fuck away from Fitz. I've put too much work into this organization to watch it crumble to the ground because of you. Fitz is blinded by your pussy to see why you are a danger to the organization, but I'm not. I will fucking kill you this time for sure, if you don't stay away. And you can join your little boyfriend in nigger heaven." Paul raged as he slapped the wall on either side of Olivia's head causing a scream from her. He eyed her menacingly once before running out of the room. Olivia slid down the wall and started wailing. She tried several times to get up, but failed miserably. So, she sat there crying hysterically. Her mind hadn't processed the fact that she was just face to face with her assailant, and that she's now developed feelings for ex-boyfriend's killer.

 **Fitz**

Fitz was still in the office watching the monitors, when his cell phone started ringing, Fitz answered it quickly without screening the call.

"I lost her! I lost her about 10 minutes ago. There is a girl dressed just like her and I thought it was her. Fuck! I fucked up!" Noah yelled into the phone.

Fitz hung up and raced out of the office, only to run into Christine. _He set all of this shit up,_ Fitz thought to himself. The private party. The girls. Paul was probably here in the club the entire time watching Fitz and Olivia. Fitz cannot believe he let Paul play him so easily. If he touched one hair on Olivia's body, that is his ass. Fitz has tolerated a lot from Paul, more than he should have, but if he crossed the line and hurt Olivia, Fitz had no problem sending Paul to his maker.

Reaching the first level of the club, Fitz frantically looked around hoping to spot Paul, Olivia, or Noah. His cell phone vibrated signaling he had a text. It was from Noah.

 **Noah: My boys and I are outside. We don't see them anywhere. We'll keep looking. They might still be on the inside.**

Fitz ran towards the back of the club where some abandoned rooms were. Renovations are set to begin in those rooms which will be turned into private rooms in the next month. The first room Fitz went into was empty. The second room was empty too. The third room he went into, the first thing he saw was the vomit, and he knew they were in here. Olivia's perfume also gave it away.

Hearing whimpering coming from his right, Fitz looked over and saw Olivia in a fetal position crying. Rushing to her side, he tried to comfort her, but she leaped up with a wild look in her eyes, and backed up as if Fitz was the green-eyed monster under her bed.

"Liv," Fitz slowly advanced towards her with his hands outstretched.

"No! Stay back! Stay the fuck away from me!" She yelled in a deep voice as she backed up.

"Did he hurt you?" Fitz asked with his hands now raised in the air. He was afraid to take anymore steps towards Olivia, but he needed to make sure Paul didn't hurt her.

"You killed Trent! You made me fall for you knowing that you killed my ex-boyfriend and your so-called _bro_ assaulted me!" Olivia riotously cried. She was hyperventilating so much, Fitz thought she might pass out.

"Olivia please let me explain me." Fitz begged.

"Explain what! I want you to stay the fuck away from me! And stay out of my life! You and your crazy _bro_ can go fuck yourselves!" Olivia vehemently shrieked as she ran past Fitz.

"Olivia!" Fitz chased after her.

By the time he caught up with her, Olivia was hopping into a cab.

"Fuck!" Fitz growled loud enough to cause a few clubgoers that were outside to look at him like he was crazy.

"Boss, I'm sorry. I fucked up. I'm sorry." Noah apologized walking up to Fitz.

"It's fine, it's not your fault. We need to find Paul now."

* * *

 **Babes don't kill me for leaving you all hanging lol...**

 **Let me first say the comments on the Scandal Fanfiction Facebook Page are hilarious! I literally be dying of laughter reading them!**

 **As always leave your thoughts...I'll try to update by Sunday night.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Olivia**

Olivia cried the entire time in the backseat of the cab. Flashbacks of Trent's murder flooded her mind. _How could I have not recognized his voice,_ Olivia thought. She will forever kick herself for not recognizing Fitz or Paul voices. She etched Paul's tattoos into her mind, she should have etched his voice into her mind as well. As her mind continued to replay that night, the dots started connecting. Trent worked for a powerful drug cartel. Olivia remembers Fitz accusing Trent of stealing from his family. Everything now made sense, Trent worked for the Grants. The millionaire family that gave her the scholarship to attend Harvard. Olivia's tuition is being paid for by drug money. The same drug money that claimed the life of her ex-boyfriend. _How could I have been so stupid to fall for Fitz. This probably was a part of his plan to make sure I didn't go to the police_ , Olivia thought feeling stupid and played. For the past two months, she's been keeping company with Trent's murder. And his right-hand man just so happens to be Olivia's assailant. She has basically been putty in both of their hands.

"Fuck!" Olivia screamed alarming the cabbie.

"Miss is everything alright?" He asked in a thick middle eastern accent.

"I'm sorry." Olivia wiped her tears and laid her head against the headrest. She had a pounding headache, all she wanted to do was sleep this night away praying that this was a bad nightmare.

Finally reaching her dorm, Olivia rushed inside practically sprinting to her room. The dormitory was eerily quiet, because everyone was out enjoying their Halloween weekend. While Olivia just had the night from hell. Quinn and Harrison were blowing her cell phone up. Olivia didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, she felt dizzy, her head felt like it was being banged in with a hammer, and her heart literally felt like it was in her stomach.

Taking off her boots, Olivia peeled the catsuit off her body, and got under her covers. Her cell phone started incessantly ringing again and this time it was Fitz calling her. Olivia definitely didn't want to talk to him either. She had nothing to say to him. If his family wasn't so powerful, she would have gone to the police. Olivia have watched enough movies and read enough books to know that the Grants probably have 99% of the police department on their payroll.

Pulling her blanket over her head, Olivia cried herself to sleep.

 **Fitz**

Fitz thought about calling an emergency meeting with the organization, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to beat Paul's ass. His father would never allow it, especially if he knew Olivia is the reason behind Paul's ass whooping. So, Fitz sought out to find Paul on his own, before Paul could go snitch and tell Jerry about his run in with Olivia.

Fitz had Noah and his men looking for Paul, while Fitz hit up all the spots he knows Noah frequent. Fitz was on his way to one of Paul's properties in the 'burbs, when his cell phone started ringing. He didn't recognize the number, but he answered it anyway.

"Hello."

"I hear you're looking for me." Paul tenaciously mocked with a sarcastic laugh.

"So, you do what you do and run? That's a pussy move." Fitz scoffed.

"A pussy move? Nah a pussy move was you not letting me finish off that bitch. And then to make matters worse you fall for her. You fall for that gold digging bitch. Jerry's gonna have a field day with this one. Passing off the organization to me is not going to be so hard now. How can he trust you with it Mr. We Are the World." Paul taunted ominously.

"You're a sick fucking bastard. I've tolerated your racist ass for far too long. But, you crossed the line tonight. When I find you, I am gonna beat your ass. Your best bet is to keep running."

"You're really choosing this bitch over me! Over your fucking family! Is the pussy that good?" Paul disbelievingly asked.

"If you can't talk me face to face, then don't talk to me at all." Fitz hung on Paul.

He dialed up Noah.

"What's up boss?" Noah answered after the first ring.

"You can fall back on Paul, he ran like a little bitch. Thanks Noah."

"No problem. No disrespect, but I always knew he was a little bitch boss. Now go get ya girl."

Fitz laughed, "Alright Noah, be safe."

"You as well."

Fitz headed over to Olivia's dormitory. He already knows he is the last person she wants to see right now, but he needs to see her, and explain himself. If she doesn't want nothing else to do with him after that, he can respect that, and he'll leave her alone. But he needs to speak with her face to face.

Fitz called up a nerd named Jeff he knows that never goes out to get him access into the building. Jeff came downstairs seconds later allowing Fitz into the building.

"Thank Jeff." Fitz shook his hand and headed up to Olivia's dorm room.

Knocking on the door Fitz prayed Quinn was inside. He could at least talk her into letting him in. After the third knock, the door was snatched opened by Quinn. She still had her Halloween costume and she was obviously awakened by Fitz knocking.

"Fitz, do you know what time it is?" She groggily asked rubbing her eyes.

"I need to talk to Olivia." Fitz pleaded. He isn't sure if Quinn knows all that happened, judging by her calm demeanor it's apparent she does not.

"She's asleep Fitz. What happened tonight? She just up and left, we were blowing up her phone and she wouldn't answer it." Quinn leaned against the door.

"We kinda got into an argument and that's why I need to talk to her." Fitz explained downplaying exactly what happened.

"She's asleep and you know as much as I do how she hates being awakened out of her sleep."

"I'll stay until she wakes up." Fitz didn't care if it sounded creepy or not.

"That's either the creepiest thing I've ever heard or the most romantic. Come in, I'll go to Huck's dorm." Quinn stepped aside allowing Fitz into the room.

Fitz desperately wanted to climb into Olivia's bed and hold her. He knew that would be a mistake. So, he grabbed her desk chair and sat in it. Quinn grabbed her things and left the room. Fitz sat in that chair and watched Olivia sleep. She tossed and turned majority of the night. She almost fell off the bed with her tossing and turning. She kept saying the word no over and over again as if she was being attacked. He fought back the urge to hop in that bed with her. He eventually dozed off himself, only to be jolted from him sleep by her yelling.

"Liv…calm down…it's me…it's Fitz…Liv… calm down." Fitz tried to comfort her.

 **Olivia**

" _You fucking slut! How could you fuck the enemy like that! I loved your ass! I fucking love you!" Trent shouted over and over again. Though she heard his voice she could see him. Wherever they were it was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing._

" _You cheated on me! You had a baby on me! Don't you dare question me!" Olivia resentfully screamed back._

" _You're sleeping with the enemy!" Trent continued to shout over and over again, each time he became louder and louder as if he was on a megaphone screaming into Olivia's ear._

 _She couldn't take anymore, Olivia covered her ears and desperately tried to wake herself up. She had to be dreaming. "Wake up, wake up, wake up…" Olivia told herself over and over again. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands wrap around her throat and began choking the life out of her. To defend herself, Olivia started swinging back wildly trying to get whoever was choking her off of her._

"Liv…calm down…it's me…it's Fitz…Liv… calm down." Olivia popped opened her eyes and stared at Fitz like the stranger he has become. She jumped out of her bed and broke down crying in the middle of her dorm room floor. She was back to hyperventilating and she was struggling to breathe. Fitz tried to comfort her again, but Olivia backed away from him like he had the plague.

"Get off of me!" She throatily cried in a deep tone that said back away and don't come near me again.

Fitz backed away from her and took a seat back in the chair. He placed his face in his hands and sighed. Olivia bawled up into a fetal position and just stared at him, while still on the floor. She was waiting for him to tell her what Paul said was a lie. That's all she needed to hear, so things could back to normal.

"Please let me explain." Fitz begged in a low exasperated tone.

Olivia didn't respond, she just stared at him. She couldn't find the words to speak afraid of what was going to come out of her mouth. Fitz took her silence as a go ahead to explain. He lifted his head as he began to explain.

"I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for you to find out this way. There were so many times I wanted to tell you Liv. But I just didn't know how. I never was supposed to fall for you, but I did, and I don't regret it. My family, my father I should say, runs one of the largest drug cartels on the east coast. This cartel has been in my family for generations. I have four brothers who didn't want to be a part of it, so my father groomed for the organization, with plans of me taking over one day. We have guys all over the east coast working for us. One of the guys was Trent, and he was one of our best workers until we noticed he started stealing. He had to be dealt with to teach a lesson to the others that stealing is not tolerated in this organization. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time, and I am sorry that you got caught in the crossfire. I am sorry you had to witness that, and I am sorry what I put you through that night."

Olivia could hear the genuineness in his explanation and apology. It was also expressed on his face. Those blue eyes of his held so much sorrowfulness and empathy. The bitterness in Olivia wouldn't allow her to be vulnerable. It wouldn't allow her to accept his apology.

"So, did you become my friend just to keep me from going to the police? Is that why you said you aren't good for me, because of your lifestyle?" Olivia asked the million-dollar question that's been on her mind.

"No and yes. Liv, I fell for you that night. I wish it had been under better circumstances, but I knew I wanted you in my life from that night. But I never expected to see you again, so I just stored you in my mind. And then you show up at Harvard. When I saw you in Paul's bar, I didn't know if it was fate or not, but I had to say something to you. I had to take my chances. I had to say something. And then I realized how selfish I would be to involve you in my life, knowing that I caused you a great deal of pain. Then when I found out you was the scholarship recipient for my family's scholarship, I knew at that moment God kept putting you back into my life for a reason. I was getting a chance to right my wrongs. So even though I would love to be your man, being your friend is enough for me. If it means having you in my life, that's all that matters."

Olivia scratched her head something she does when she is in deep thought. She hadn't realized she was still crying until her hot tears hit her knees. Fitz words were getting to her. They were hitting her hard and she was fighting with her emotions. Part of her wanted to run over into his arms, and another part of her wanted to run away from him. What happened to Trent is part of the game. Olivia is not naïve to that. That is why she vowed that Trent would be her first and last drug dealer boyfriend. Being in a relationship with a man that sells drugs is not as glamorous as one may think. The money is sometimes the thing that draws in the women. But Olivia knows there isn't any amount of money that can appease the never knowing feeling of being with a drug dealer. The waiting by the phone wondering if you were going to get the call that they were either dead or in jail is agonizing. The late nights out, the out of town meetings, the coming and going, that never knowing feeling of what was going to happen next. That is stressed Olivia doesn't need in her life. She got rid of with Trent, and she doesn't want to pick it back up with Fitz.

Olivia took a deep breath in and released it. She is confused, angry, hurt, scared, and uncertain. She needs time to sort her feelings. "I need some time alone Fitz. I think you should go." Olivia found the strength to stand up on her two feet. She walked to the door and opened it.

Fitz nodded his head and walked towards the door. He stopped midway and turned around surprising Olivia with his sudden movements. "I need you." Fitz crush his lips against Olivia's and picked her up, kicking the door shut behind him.

It took Olivia a few seconds to realize what was happening, but when she did, she wrapped her arms around Fitz neck letting her fingers get lost in his curls. Their lips danced with one another, as their tongues fought for dominance. It was so much passion and emotion filled in the kiss, neither cared for air at the moment. Afraid that if their lips broke contact, they would have to go back to the reality of things. For now, Olivia allowed herself to get lost in their kiss. She allowed herself to be vulnerable and she let her guard down. Here is a man that could've have killed her along with Trent, but he spared her. He spared her life. It still doesn't mean what he did was right, but who is Olivia to judge. Fitz will get his judgement come judgement day. The truth of the matter is, just like he fell for her, she fell for him. She fell for him hard, and feelings like that just don't go away. Does it complicate things? Of course, but Olivia has never backed down from a challenge.

Fitz carried Olivia back to her bed and laid her down. "I need you."

* * *

 **Happy Holidays Babes! I know ya'll wanted a longer chapter, but it is just easier for me to write shorter chapters especially when I want to get right to the point. The next chapter will be longer (pinky promise lol)**

 **So Paul ran...Olivia feelings are conflicted...and Fitz is trying to make everything better...**

 **Do you think Fitz will get to home base? Emotions are high right now lol!**

 **As always leave your thoughts, until next time babes! I'll try to update before Wednesday (not making any promises) but I'll try to speak it into existence.**


	10. Chapter 10

********SMUT DISCLAIMER*******

 **Fitz**

"I need you." Fitz breathlessly said as he laid Olivia down on her bed and crawled between her legs.

He knew sex was not going to fix their problems, but in this moment, he just wanted to take the emotional pain away and temporarily replace it with physical pleasure. Looking down into her big brown eyes, Fitz saw the uncertainty, the anguish, and most importantly the fear. He spilled a lot on her, and he is sure he sent her mind into overload with questions, with everything he disclosed to her. Then like a quick flash of lightening across the sky, her eyes flashed him a covetousness look, giving him that glimmer of hope, that she trusted him to send her into unrelenting ecstasy.

Stripping Olivia of her bra and thong, Fitz hungrily eyed her naked curvy body. His erect dick pushed against his jeans begging for release. Fitz didn't know where he wanted his mouth first. She was a five-star full course meal, and he was a starved man, that has been deprived of this luxury for two months.

Her ample breasts were calling him. Craving his lips as if he was a baby needing nourishment. Fitz didn't want to dive right in, he wanted to make her beg for it. It's something about hearing a woman beg for it that turns him on. Running his tongue across her lips, Fitz sucked on Olivia's bottom lip before kissing her fully. While their lips became reacquainted with one another, his hand explored her body. First stop was her breast, he twirled her nipple between his pointer and thumb a few times, before heading to his next stop her flat stomach. Fitz went further south until he reached his destination. He didn't even have to tell her to open her legs. Olivia had already spread her legs wider, exposing her swollen clit, which Fitz teased with his fingers. This solicited a moan from Olivia.

" **Oooh."**

Like a thief in the night, Fitz slipped two fingers into Olivia. She was wet and tight. _She hasn't had a sex in a while_ , Fitz smirked. He was about to put it on her.

" **You're so tight Liv."** Fitz curled his fingers and began giving her slow sensual strokes as he tried to open her up.

" **Mmmmm,"** was all that escaped her mouth as she arched her back at the sensation his fingers were creating.

Feeling like he was neglecting her breasts, Fitz sunk his teeth into the flesh of her right breast, while his left hand fondled her left breast.

" **Fitz."** Olivia whimpered.

He didn't want her to cum, but before he could let up, he felt her body quivering beneath him. Removing his mouth from her breast, Fitz looked down at her, and couldn't believe she was coming already. Her eyes were shut tight and her lips formed a small 'O'. She was definitely coming.

" **You're coming Liv."** Fitz huskily whispered into her ear.

Her body jerked up into him, and he felt her juices slide down his fingers. Fitz pulled his fingers out of her, ran them along her lips, and then kissed her so they both could taste just how sweet she was.

Olivia tugged at Fitz's shirt, he quickly got the hint and came out of it. She then moved her hands to the button of jeans, and Fitz came out of those too. Olivia massaged his thick member through his briefs, forcing Fitz to stifle a moan from the feel of her small soft hands, effortlessly working magic on his dick through the cotton of his briefs. Fitz was tired of the anticipation, he pulled his briefs off, and stroked himself.

Olivia looked at his long thick dick in his hands, and a panicked look washed over her face. Fitz cockily smirked.

 **"Open wider."** He commanded authoritatively.

Olivia bite her bottom lip and spread her legs as wide as they would go. Panic was gone, determination mixed with seduction was now etched on her pretty little face. She was determined to take his dick and he was glad she wasn't cowering. He was going to take it easy on her.

Coaxing his manhood with spit, Fitz used that as his lube. He planned to get balls deep inside of her, and he didn't need any obstacles in his way.

" **Uuuhhh!"** Olivia cried out springing her body upward as Fitz plunged deep inside of her. She placed both hands on Fitz's chest in an attempt to stop him from going any deeper than he already was.

Fitz placed Olivia's hands above her head and intertwined their fingers. His first thrust was a calculated excruciatingly slow one. It's been a while since Fitz has been in anything remotely close to how tight Olivia was. It felt like he was having sex with a virgin.

" **You sure you're not a virgin."** Fitz was finally able to get in a rhythm with his strokes so that he wouldn't embarrass himself.

" **Oooohhh…God…yeeeessss!"** Olivia's hips were raised off the bed as her body rocked against his matching him thrust for thrust.

" **Shit."** Fitz gritted. He needed to occupy his mouth with something, so he dived for her neck. Fitz planned to mark it up. Whether Olivia knew it or not, she belonged to him now.

With her legs locked tightly around him, Fitz felt his orgasm building from what felt like his toes. The euphoria high he was in right now, was better than the pure cocaine he distributes.

Olivia's last orgasm came without warning. This time her tell tale sign was the unnerving quavering of her legs. Once he felt her walls contract around his dick, Fitz knew any minute now she was going to come.

" **I want you to come all over this dick. Look at me."** Fitz urged gruffly. Their fingers were still intertwined even though Olivia was trying her hardest to free her hands. Fitz tightened his grip on her hands. She wanted so badly to be in control, but this was his show.

" **Oooh…my…God!"** The pleasure overrode her frustration of not having her hands free.

" **Cum for me Liv."** Fitz began rotating his hips in a circular motion, which sent Olivia into her undoing.

" **I'm cummin'!"** She purred in an amatory low growl. Her body violently shook scaring Fitz momentarily. She wasn't ready for the bluntness of her orgasm as it showed her no mercy.

" **Aaahhh,"** what was meant to come out as a growl matching Olivia's, came out more like a whimper in an octave that was unknown to Fitz. Pulling out of her sticky core, Fitz stroked himself as he came on Olivia's stomach. He thought his sperm would never stop as it continued pouring out of his dick.

It took a while for them both to labor their breath back to normal. Fitz was the first one to get his breathing under control. Olivia was still struggling to find her breath. Her eyes were closed, but her face gave Fitz the satisfaction he needed. The elation spread across her face proved Fitz handled his business correctly.

Opening her eyes finally, Olivia turned on her side and looked over at Fitz with hooded eyes lazily smiling at him. Positioned on his side now, Fitz returned the smile and pulled Olivia close to him. He wrapped his arms around her body tightly. She laid delicate kisses on his collarbone with her moist lips.

"Hi," she said looking up at him with those tantalizing eyes of hers.

"Hi," Fitz replied kissing her forehead.

Olivia snuggled closer to him throwing her leg across his body. Fitz dick sprang right back to life at the contact. He was ready for a round two, but the light snores coming from Olivia said otherwise.

"Lightweight." Fitz laughed.

He aimlessly traced lines along the right side of Olivia's arm. He didn't know what was going to happen after tonight. She could wake up and regret what happened between them. Or she could take a chance by giving Fitz a chance. Fitz didn't let the unknown plague his mind anymore, he kissed a now fully sleep Olivia one more, before drifting off to sleep.

 **Olivia**

Olivia woke a few hours later to an uncomfortable soreness between her legs. She's only been with one other guy Trent, and he doesn't even compare to Fitz. She didn't think she could orgasm twice, but Fitz took her body to new heights. She never knew sex could feel so euphoric. When she was with Trent, he would always skip foreplay, and he rarely cared if Olivia orgasmed, as long as he got his off first that's all that mattered. Olivia fooled herself into thinking and believing that's the way it was supposed to be, so she never questioned it. Now that she's been with Fitz, Olivia can see exactly what she's been missing out on. Fitz took care of her needs first and then his. Olivia is hooked. She'll be chasing the high Fitz gave her for a long time.

Still wrapped in his arms, Olivia kissed Fitz's collarbone. He stirred at the contact of her lips on his skin. His eyes fluttered the way a newborn would when they are disturbed from their sleep. Once those blue eyes fully opened, Olivia's body became flushed. His eyes are intoxicatingly mesmerizing. He has a way of looking at you like you're the only person in the world. How can anyone not fall for that.

Covering her mouth Olivia says, "Good morning. I know my breath stinks which is why I am covering my mouth."

Fitz didn't respond. He just stared at her with an unreadable expression. Flipping Olivia onto her stomach, Fitz positioned her into the doggy style position. Olivia planted her hands onto her bed and looked back at Fitz in anticipation. His curls were wild and untamed, one of his brows were raised, the tip of his tongue was resting on his bottom lip, and his eyes were fixated on her ass.

 _Damn he's sexy_ , Olivia thought to herself.

Fitz caught Olivia by surprised when he inserted two fingers into her from behind.

" **Shit!"** Olivia yelped dropping her head onto her pillow. Her body shifted to the side causing Fitz's fingers to slip out of her now drenched pussy.

Fitz slapped her ass, **"get back on your knees,"** while his finger continued their assault inside of her. The angle he had his fingers curved was hitting a spot Olivia didn't know she had.

Olivia gasped at the sting from Fitz's slap on her ass. As freaky as it may sound, she wanted him to do it again. She hesitated getting back on her knees, hoping Fitz would slap her ass again.

" **I said get back on your knees."** He said in a guttural tone slapping her ass again. How he managed to finger her and stimulate her clit at the same time from the position she was in, baffled Olivia.

Olivia bit down on her bottom lip and got back on her knees. Only to fall back over on her side, as her creamy juices spilled onto Fitz's fingers.

" **Fuucckk!"** Olivia's entire body shuddered.

" **You taste so fuckin' good! I can't wait to feast on that. Now get back on your fuckin' knees Liv, and stay there."**

Olivia was suffering from heart palpitations from that exuberant orgasm, while Fitz was busy giving out demands. Finding her breath finally, Olivia positioned herself back onto her knees, and prepared for the entry of his thick and long pole.

" **Oh…fuck…oh God!"** Fitz entered her showing no clemency as her pounded her mercilessly. It felt like he was in her stomach. Olivia felt herself about to buckle beneath him, but she didn't want to punk out.

His grunts, her moans, and the sound of their skin making contact with one another, was loud enough to wake the dead.

" **This is mine. All mine."** Fitz vocalized with his mouth as his hands fondled her breasts.

Olivia was so engulfed in her own ardor, she didn't know if he was asking or making a statement. Another slap on her ass, signaled he wanted an answer.

" **Its yours…all yours."** Olivia gritted clenching the sheets tightly. She was about to cum again. She is not even going to go pound for pound for Fitz. She can't keep up at least not yet.

" **Good girl."** Fitz gripped Olivia's shoulders as he gave her short quick thrusts. His dick found another spot of hers and murder was all it wrote.

" **I'm cummin'!"** Olivia hoarsely whispered with her head buried back into her pillow. Her juices slid down her thigh, while her mind left planet Earth.

" **Me too baby."** Fitz pulled out and came all over Olivia's ass.

He rolled over onto his back letting out a satisfyingly sigh. Olivia was too weak to roll over, instead she languidly laid on her side facing him.

"Good morning." Fitz flashed her this lopsided grin.

 **Fitz**

Fitz knew that after getting between those caramel legs of Olivia's, he'd be sprung. And he is not ashamed. Fitz has had his fair share of women he's bedded, and none of them came close to the feeling Olivia gave him. The humor in all of this is Olivia is the least experienced woman he's ever been with, yet she outdid every woman he's ever sexed.

It took them two hours to get themselves decent. Fitz hates that Olivia lives in a dorm where she has to share a bathroom. He wanted to take her in the shower badly. Fitz prompted that they go back to his place, so they could talk, and Olivia agreed.

Of course they had to stop and get something to eat. Olivia wanted Wendy's, so they went to Wendy's. She couldn't even wait to get back to Fitz's condo before digging into her food.

Fitz checked his rearview mirror the entire ride over to his condo. With Paul on the loose, anything was possible. Once they were safely inside of his condo, Fitz made a phone call to one of his old college buddies Jake who is now doing security work out in Los Angeles. Jake told Fitz to call him if he ever needed him. In light of recent events, Fitz needed Jake.

The line rung a few times before Jake answered. "Hello."

"Jake it's Fitz. I need a favor."

"Fitz, I thought you'd never call. What's going on?"

"I have a job for you."

"Aw man you're finally getting bourgeois and wanting a bodyguard, I'm flattered."

"It's not for me, you know I can handle my own. It's for someone close to me."

"Don't tell me you have a girl? I thought you'd never settle down. You were pretty wild in college."

"Something like that and that's the past. I'm a changed man now."

"Good for you. You know I got you. Let me wrap up my work here, and I'll fly back to Boston first thing next week."

"Thanks man, I owe you."

"It's all good."

"Alright, see you when you touch down."

"Cool."

Fitz ended the call and rejoined Olivia in the living room.

"I'm guessing it's time for us to talk." Olivia said taking a sip of her soda.

"Yeah, we need to talk Liv." Fitz sat next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Olivia curled up next to him. "Your boy Paul told me to stay away from you. He told me about the night Trent was murdered, and how he wished you would've let him kill me. He also threatened to kill me if I don't stay away from you. I'm not going to lie, he scared the shit out of me Fitz." Olivia looked up at him with her expression matching her words. Paul really had her fearful and this just made Fitz want to beat his ass even more.

"You don't have to worry about Paul. He's not going to hurt you. I promise you. You trust me?" Fitz searched her eyes for the answer.

"Yes." Olivia answered confirming it with her eyes.

"Now about last night and this morning, I just want to know where we stand. You already know how I feel about you. The ball is in your court Liv." Fitz didn't want to pressure Olivia into making a decision especially considering he is a complicated man living a dangerous lifestyle. He is also aware of what she went through with Trent.

"I like you Fitz and it scares me. It scares the shit out of me because I thought after Trent I would never be able to give myself to anyone else. Hurt is an understatement, he literally ripped my heart out of my chest and stomped on it. I gave Trent everything, my mind, body, and soul. I loved him. I was in love with him. I saw my life with him and he was cheating on me. He was cheating on me the entire time of our relationship, and he had a baby on me. And you know the fucked-up thing about this all, I will never get closure, because he's gone. So, the feelings I have for you are scary, because I don't have it in me to go through another heartbreak like that again. I wasn't supposed to fall for you Fitz, but I did and it's frightening. You have invaded my entire world." The brokenness in her eyes crushed Fitz. Seeing her cry, almost made him a shed a tear. His feelings are just as strong for her, as hers are for him.

"Baby I am not Trent. He didn't see the gem he has in you, but I see it. I saw it that night. All I want to do is show you how you are supposed to be loved. I want to show you how a man is supposed to treat his woman. I want to right every wrong he's ever showed you when it comes to relationships. But I need for you to go into this with the mindset that I am not him. I want all of you Olivia. I want you to trust that you can give me all of you and I will cherish that." Fitz spoke directly from his heart.

Olivia searched his eyes for a minute, the same way he did hers when he asked her if she trust him. He could tell his words held some type of weight. Some of those walls were slowly crumbling behind her eyes.

The couple sealed their newfound relationship with an electrifying kiss that ignited the spark from last night and early this morning. For the remainder of the afternoon, they blocked out the world, as they became reacquainted with one another's bodies.

* * *

 **Babes, I couldn't keep them a part that much longer! As always leave your thoughts, until next time. Look for another update by the weekend, Happy Holidays!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Olivia**

The weekend was over, and classes were back in session. After the weekend she had, Olivia wanted to take the day off, but Fitz wouldn't allow her. He wanted her to attend her all her classes, because he felt that's where she was the safest. With Paul's whereabouts still unknown, Fitz explained to Olivia that he rather she be where he knows Paul can't gain easy access to her.

He also suggested that Olivia stay with him until this situation with Paul is handled. At first, Olivia was against it, she didn't want Paul to get the satisfaction of having power over her. His threats of killing her may have shaken her to her core, but Olivia will be damned if she allows him to see it or know it. Leaving her dorm and staying with Fitz meant Paul won.

However, after really hearing where Fitz was coming from, she understood exactly why he wanted her to stay with him. Fitz explained to her that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to Olivia. Her blood would be on his hands, and he would never forgive himself if Paul proved truth on his threats. She also had to realize that part of being in a relationship is making compromises, and Olivia wants this relationship to work, so she is willing to compromise.

After her classes were done for the day, Olivia went to a tutoring session for her stats class. The only class on her roster that is kicking her ass. She's passing it with a low B, but Olivia wants to finish with a high A. Her goal is to get straight A's this semester, and she will speak it into existence. For the life of her, she can't understand why she is being forced take a math class, when she is majoring in Psych. Even though the class is a stats class for behavioral sciences, Olivia doesn't see the correlation.

Midway into the study session, Fitz texted her.

 **Fitz: Are you finished with classes?**

 **Olivia: Yeah, I'm in a study session now, I'll text you when I am finished.**

 **Fitz: Okay**

Olivia placed her cell phone back on the table and tried to get back to studying. But she was interrupted by a guy in her stats class name Russell. He is a tall handsome brown skinned man. He always has this serious poised look. If it wasn't for his handsome features, he would go unnoticeable because he is so quiet.

"My eyes are practically dancing around these pages, how about yours?" He asked showing off his pearly whites. This was the most she's ever heard him speak.

"Yeah pretty much, but I need to study. I have to pass our exam on Friday." Olivia sighed with an eye roll.

"I understand completely. Tell you what let's cram for about 15 more minutes, and then grab some coffee." Russell suggested. Though it may have been an innocent suggestion, Olivia felt the need to inform Russell of her relationship status. She didn't want to send any mixed messages.

"I have a boyfriend Russell." Olivia stated halting any plans Russell may had have with her. She saw the dejection in his eyes at hearing that she is taken.

"Olivia I'm only asking you to grab coffee with me. I'm not asking you out on a date." Russell tried to laugh off his bruised ego.

"Okay, but I'm more of a tea type of girl." Olivia gathered up her belongings.

"Alright we'll get some tea. Have you ever been to Peet's Coffee?" Russell asked as he stood up from the chair and threw on his coat.

"Okay, and no. It sounds fancy. I usually just drink Lipton." Olivia honestly shrugged.

Russell shook his head and laughed. The two of them walked out of the library into the brisk November air. Olivia shivered from the frigid air. The coldness didn't seem to bother Russell because he talked the entire five-minute walk over to Peet's. Olivia stayed silent, but made sure to check her surroundings. She didn't want Paul catching her off guard, so he could finish what he so desperately wants to do, kill her.

Walking inside the coffee shop, Olivia liked the fact that it was relatively empty. The look didn't stand out as much, it reminded her of the average coffee shop. It did have an intimate vibe, which Olivia liked. Russell ordered himself a chamomile citrus tea, while Olivia ordered an organic mint melange tea. As she was going into her backpack to get her wallet, so she could pay for her tea, Russell stopped her, and paid for their teas'. He asked if she wanted anything else, and Olivia cheesed brightly like a fat kid looking at his favorite piece of cake. She was eyeing the cinnamon swirl that was sitting so pretty and delicious in the display window. She told Russell she wanted the cinnamon swirl and he added that to their order.

After receiving their items, Russell led Olivia towards the back of Peet's to a table. The chairs sat facing each other with the table in between. It was so cozy and warm inside, which made Olivia comfortable enough to come out of her jacket.

"So, Olivia what's your story?" Russell asked leaning back in his chair. He folded his arms across his chest, waiting for her response.

"What do you mean?" Olivia was confused with the ambiguity of his question.

"What is your story. Where do you come from? How did you get to Harvard?" Russell expanded on his previous question.

"Well I am from Philadelphia. I was raised in the Blumberg housing projects by a single mom. I have three older sisters. There was no way I was going to become a product of my environment, so education has always been important to me, and I knew that it was going to be my ticket out of my situation. So, I busted my ass in school every year, leading me to graduate as valedictorian. In my junior year of high school, I heard about a scholarship that offers a full ride to Harvard for minorities living in poverty with exceptional grades, and I applied for it. I was chosen for the scholarship and here I am." Olivia lifted the cup to her lips, blew into it, and sipped the tea. The hot liquid immediately warmed her body.

"Wow. So, what do you plan to do with your Psychology degree?" Russell asked intrigued.

"I want to be a school psychologist. Where I come from the trauma I've experienced, as well as my peers, and those under me, affects us on a greater scale. It causes physical and mental health problems which is rampant in the Black community. I feel like the trauma is not being confronted until it is too late, and I want to intervene and be that person that is going to confront it." Olivia avidly replied.

"That's amazing, you are an amazing woman Olivia. Your boyfriend is lucky." Russell complimented completely in awe of Olivia.

"Thank you. Now you tell me your story." Olivia bit into her cinnamon swirl. She wanted to shift the attention off herself.

"Well let's see…I was born and raised in Chevy Chase, Maryland. I have an older brother who is a successful entertainment lawyer out in California. My upbringing was privileged. Both my parents attended Harvard for their undergraduate degrees and law school. They now own their own law firm back home. My brother also graduated from Harvard, but he received his law degree from Stanford. When it came time for me to decide where I was attending, Harvard was already chosen for me, so here I am."

Olivia nodded her head. She's probably one of the few poorest students here. Everyone she has met, either come from a filthy rich family or a wealthy family. Olivia envies this, she wishes she was born into privilege. She will make sure her children are.

"What do you plan to do with your degree?" Olivia asked with her mouthful of her cinnamon swirl.

"I want to be a clinical psychologist."

"Wow that's amazing I- "

Olivia was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. Fitz was calling.

"Excuse me," Olivia said to Russell as she answered her cell phone. "Hi." Olivia greeted Fitz.

"Hi. I'm sorry if I am interrupting you, but I just needed to hear your voice to make sure that you're okay." Fitz concernedly replied. Olivia didn't realize how much she missed him until she heard his voice.

Hearing his concerned caused Olivia's heart to skip a beat. It feels good to have someone care about her other than her mother.

"I'm fine. I'm actually at Peet's Coffee shop. I was going to call you when I was finished here." Olivia replied blushing. Russell cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

"I am in Cambridge now. How long do you think you are you going to be?"

"By the time you get here, I'll be ready."

"Okay, see you soon."

"See you soon."

Olivia ended the call. She took another sip of her tea, before she looked at Russell. He was staring at his cell phone, pretending as if she wasn't sitting across from him. _Men and their egos_ , Olivia thought.

"I'm sorry, what were we talking about?" Olivia asked breaking the silent awkwardness that was in the air.

"I actually have to go." Russell replied briefly looking at Olivia. He stood up and placed his coat on, shoving his cell phone into his pocket.

Olivia smirked, stood up, and put on her jacket as well. She took another bite of her cinnamon swirl, before leading the way out of the coffee shop.

"Well it was nice talking to you Russell." Olivia said. The awkwardness was now cringeworthy. She looked around hoping to see Fitz car pulling up.  
"You as well Olivia," Russell surprised her when he pulled her into an embrace. A few minutes ago, he was acting all weird, and now he was embracing her like they were a couple.

Olivia gasped and patted his back, she was caught completely off guard with the hug.

"Hey." She knew that voice anywhere. He scared the hell out of her, she wondered where the hell he came from, it's like he seemingly popped up from out of nowhere.

Olivia removed herself from Russell's embrace and turned to face Fitz. He was dressed differently than earlier. He was wearing dark denim jeans, chestnut colored Chelsea boots, and a chestnut colored pea coat to match his boots. His hair was gelled back, and he smelled intoxicatingly amazing. He looked like he just stepped off a runway.

"Fitz." Olivia hugged him and pecked his lips. She wanted to deepen the kiss, until she remembered that they were outside.

He protectively wrapped his arm around Olivia as he waited to be introduced.

"Fitz this is Russell. Russell, this is my boyfriend Fitz." Olivia introduced the men.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Russell cordially said as he extended his hand to Fitz. It was forced and it didn't go unnoticed by Fitz.

Fitz looked at Russell's hand as if it was diseased, Olivia can tell he didn't want to shake it, but he did anyway.

"Are you ready Liv?" Fitz asked turning his attention away from Russell.

"Yes." Olivia wanted to get out of there before things became even more awkward.

"Come on." Fitz grabbed her hand and led her to his car.

She wanted to say bye to Russell to be nice, but she thought against it. She can tell Fitz was put off with Russell, and she didn't want to make things worse.

"It was just you and Randy studying?" Fitz asked once they were inside of his car.

Olivia smiled at his pettiness, "his name is Russell, and no we were studying with other folks, but Russell wanted to grab coffee afterwards, that's how we ended up at Peet's." Olivia explained with humor in her tone. His pettiness tickled her.

"Are you two like friends or something?" Fitz tightly asked. Olivia watched his jaw clench.

"No. We just have class together, and sometimes we study together."

 _Aww my baby is jealous,_ Olivia thought.

"He likes you, just be careful around him. You can drive a man to do crazy things." Fitz started up his car.

"Did I drive you to do crazy things?" Olivia asked placing her hand on Fitz's thigh. She felt like the comment was coming from personal experience.

"Mhm." Fitz nodded his head. He was in deep contemplation about something. He was in a deep daze, staring aimlessly out of the windshield.

Olivia felt bad. Despite Paul being a racist pig, she is the reason for Fitz and Paul's beef. She drove a wedge between them, and she feels guilty. Even though she is glad Fitz finally sees that Paul is not really his friend.

"I'm sorry." Olivia felt the need to apologize.

"For what?" Fitz asked dumbfounded.

"For driving a wedge between you and Paul. For driving you crazy." Olivia didn't give two shits about Paul, but she did feel bad putting Fitz in this position.

Fitz stroked the side of Olivia's face with his hand. He placed his finger under her chin and gently turned her face towards him.

"You don't have to apologize for anything. You didn't drive a wedge between us. Sooner or later, a wedge was going to be drawn between Paul and myself. Our views in life conflict too much and he was becoming intolerable. If anything, you made me realize why I should've been ended my friendship with him. I don't ever want to hear you apologize for my failed friendship with him again. I'd go crazy over you and do crazy things for you without hesitation, trust me." Fitz cocked that right brow as he stared at her intensely. Olivia could melt under his gaze.

Olivia moved her face closer to Fitz causing him to lean in closer. With their foreheads are touching, Olivia enjoyed the closeness. With bated breath, she closes her eyes, and exhaled a deep breath against his lips. Unable to hold off any longer, she closes the short space between their lips, and kisses him with a fiery passion to make up for the peck she gave him outside.

"I wanna take you somewhere." Fitz says breaking the kiss, with their foreheads still touching. Olivia wasn't ready to part her lips from the softness of his cotton like ones.

"Where?" Olivia asks. Her fingers somehow made their way into his soft curls. She is developing a slight obsession with his curls.

"You trust me?" Fitz asks with his peppermint breath tickling her nose.

"Yes." Olivia opened her eyes looking at him.

"Good," Fitz pecked her lips and sat back upright in his seat before pulling off.

 **Fitz**

Fitz pulled up to a deserted wooded area. Killing the engine to his car, Fitz looked over at a curious Olivia. She turned and looked at him with a befuddled expression. He can only imagine what is going through her mind right now.

"Did you bring me out here to kill me?" Olivia seriously asked. Her seriousness terrified him, she says that she trusts him, yet her actions are saying something else.

"Liv, do you honestly trust me?" Fitz grabbed her hand and kissed it tenderly.

"Yes, I trust you." Olivia quickly answers without thinking about it.

"I will never intentionally hurt you. I need for you to trust that, okay." Fitz genuinely expressed.

"Yes," Olivia nodded her head with a smile.

"Okay, now get out of the car."

Fitz unlocked the doors and they both got out. Fitz walked in front of his car, and Olivia joined him. Fitz opened his pea coat, and went into the waistband of his jeans. He pulled the .40 caliber Glock from his waistband, holding it casually. Olivia eyes grew wide in horror as she looked down at the gun in Fitz's hand. She looked like she would take off running any minute, again her actions aren't matching with her words.

"You need to learn how to shoot a gun. I need to know that you can protect yourself, if something was to happen." Fitz said taking her out of her fear.

Olivia sighed a breath of relief. Fitz laid the gun on the hood of his car, and positioned Olivia in front of him. Picking the gun back up, he placed it in her shaky hand. He was still holding her unsteady hand in his. He needed her to get a steady hold on the gun.

"Baby relax, stop shaking." Fitz softly commanded. He positioned her hand in the correct position, so her finger was on the trigger.

Olivia took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. After a few breaths she was calmer.

"Alright, now you see that tree right there?" Fitz guided Olivia's hand up and aimed it at the tree standing a few feet away from them.

Olivia nodded her head yes.

"Good. Now I am going to take the safety off this gun and I want you to shoot that tree."

Olivia's body tensed up as she turned and looked at Fitz petrified.

"Fitz, I can't." Olivia nervously replied shaking her head no.

"You can, and you will." Fitz leaned down and pecked her lips.

Olivia closed her eyes and was about to squeeze the trigger.

"Wait!" Fitz yelled scaring Olivia.

"What?" She was ready to drop the gun.

"I'm sorry. I just want you to do it with your eyes opened. Shooting with your eyes closed is dangerous, you'll never see your intended target." Fitz cautioned Olivia.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Olivia exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Fitz laughed.

"I should shoot your ass." Olivia rolled her eyes. She turned her attention back to the tree and aimed the gun at it, this time more confidently.

"Focus on the tree babe." Fitz stepped back giving Olivia some space.

Olivia took a deep breath in, and pulled the trigger. She missed it terribly. She wasn't even close to hitting it. Fitz snickered to himself. Olivia heard him, and gave him the finger. She aimed the gun at the tree again, and fired off a shot. She was closer to hitting it, but she still missed.

"Third time's a charm." Fitz encouraged.

Olivia exhaled, focused on the tree unlike the other two times, and aimed at it. She hit the center of the tree trunk. Turning around excitedly, she jumped up and down with the gun wildly waving in her hands. Fitz snatched the gun from her and placed the safety back on. He didn't need any freak accidents happening.

"You know…" Olivia pressed her body against Fitz. He laid the gun back on the hood of his car, and wrapped his hands around her waist. "That kinda turned me on…no that definitely turned me on." Olivia said in a tantalizing tone as she placed her hands on his chest. She leaned up on her tiptoes and ran her tongue across his lips. Fitz tucked his bottom lip between his teeth, as he palmed her ass, and scooped her up into his arms.

The range of emotions she went through in their short time of being out here in this desolated place was astounding. He's just happy she's starting to match her actions with her words. All he wants is her trust, and all else will follow.

Fitz wanted to take Olivia against his car, it was freezing out though, and he didn't want his dick to get frost bitten. Using one arm to hold Olivia, Fitz used his free hand to open his back door to his car. He gently laid Olivia down on the seat, and wasted no time stripping her of her jacket and jeans. He came out of his pea coat, and unzipped his jeans pulling them down just enough to free his dick.

" **Are you wet for me Livy?"** Fitz spread her legs open as wide as the limited space they were in would allow. She was definitely wet, but not wet enough.

" **Mhmmm,"** Olivia stroked his pulsating dick in her tiny hands. He could feel his dick throbbing in her hands. She was using her hands like this was her professional job.

" **Shit."** Fitz needed for her to stop before he came.

To distract himself from the hand job she was giving him, Fitz placed two fingers into Olivia's mouth, and she sucked on them like a popsicle. Using those same two fingers, he rubbed her clitoris in methodically sensuous strokes.

" **Uuuuhhh…yes…Fitz!"** Olivia uttered as she grinded her sex on his fingers. She was still stroking his dick with her hand, while her other hand played with his balls.

" **Fuck!"** Fitz was about to swat her hands away, he was minutes away from orgasming. Feeling how wet she was, and the feeling she was creating from the hand job she was giving him, had him ready to tap out.

" **Fitz!"**

Fitz knew she was about to cum and he didn't want her to, so he halted his movements, to Olivia's dismay.

"What the hell?" Olivia snapped letting go of Fitz's dick.

Her face was so contorted, Fitz couldn't hold back the laughter if he'd tried. She was about to snap at him again, until Fitz shut her up with his dick. He will never get tired of being inside of Olivia's sticky caramel pot. He will always have a sweet tooth for her.

" **Your dick is so big babe."** Olivia salaciously purred looking at Fitz through sex hazed eyes.

" **And it's all yours."** Fitz confirmed as he pushed him deep inside of her. One of her legs were resting on his shoulder, while the other one dangled around his waist. Fitz held onto her thrusting her with leisure strokes. He was in no rush, and she felt so good, he wanted to savor the moment.

" **Faster."** Olivia demanded yanking on his shirt

Fitz with his hands still on Olivia's waist, gradually pulled himself out of her, before plunging deep back inside of her. The repetitiveness of his movements sent Olivia into a frenzy.

" **Wait…slow down…Fitz!"** Olivia blubbered with her hands firmly placed on Fitz's stomach to slow him down.

He knew she wasn't going to be able to take it. Fitz slowed his strokes and went back to giving her leisure strokes. She was trying to run before she could walk, and he needed to bring her back to reality.

" **Better?"** Fitz asked looking into Olivia's big brown eyes.

" **Yes!"** Olivia's hands were now idly resting around his neck.

" **You're mine Livy. You belong to me."**

" **Yes! I'm all yours baby!"**

After four more long strokes, Fitz and Olivia climaxed together. They did their best to clean each other up. Both desperately knew they needed a shower when they returned back to Fitz's place.

"I'm cooking tonight." Fitz said when he noticed Olivia eyeing all the food places they passed en-route to his condo.

"I am in the mood for shrimp scampi." Olivia said looking over at him.

"Mmm someone is feeling a little bourgeois tonight I see." Fitz laughed as he briefly glanced at Olivia.

"Just a little." Olivia replied conveying it with her hands.

The first thing they did when they got back to Fitz's condo was shower. Fitz wanted another round, and it took a lot of self-control to fight back his carnal desires. Olivia have a couple of outfits and clothes here at Fitz's place, yet she chose to wear a pair of Fitz's sweats and sweatshirt. He didn't mind, he love seeing her in his clothes.

Fitz cooked the shrimp scampi Olivia had a taste for, and they watched movies for the rest of the night. This is the exact thing Fitz has been missing and wanting in his life. He always knew he could be a one-woman man, he just had to find that woman. And now that he has, he doesn't plan to ever let her go. It feels good laying down with the same woman he can wake up to.

 **Three weeks later…**

 **Paul**

For the past three weeks, Paul has been hiding out in New Hampshire. A girl name Hannah he fools around with lives here, and Paul has been crashing at her house since the Halloween incident. He still can't wrap his head around the fact that Fitz turned on him. Their relationship goes beyond friendship. Fitz is the little brother Paul always wanted. They've been through everything together. They lost their virginities together, got into their first bar fight together, and even caught their first body together. They've always had each other backs.

Even though they have different views when it comes to race and class. With Paul being conservative in his views. Whereas Fitz is more of a liberal. Paul recognizes that color does exist, and he understands that there is a division because of that, Fitz on the other hand walk around with blinders. He doesn't think it exists and he treats everyone the same. This is where the men clashed at the most in their friendship. Paul never thought he would see the day when Fitz would choose a Black over him. Especially a Black gold digging bitch that he doesn't even know.

Paul needs Fitz to wake up and smell the damn coffee. There is no way Fitz can run the organization with the mindset he has. He doesn't recognize his superiority and uses it to its full potential. Fitz isn't anything like Big Jerry which is why Paul is hoping Big Jerry gives him control over the organization. Paul feels like he is more deserving of it. He has more heart than Fitz. He's the one that had to push Fitz to kill Trent. Though Fitz knew that Trent had to die for his greed, at first Fitz just wanted to scare Trent. Not to mention majority of the men Fitz have working for him are Black. Fitz gives them too much power. This is going to crumble the organization.

Paul wants his brother back. He wants things to go back to normal, and he knows the first thing he needs to do to get things back on track with Fitz. He has to make things right, while eliminating the poison.

Grabbing the burner phone from Hannah's nightstand, Paul dials Big Jerry's phone.

"Hello," Jerry answers on the first ring.

"I need you to send a car to get me, we need to talk. I don't know if you spoke with Fitz yet, but some major shit went down at the Halloween party, just send me a car." Paul frustratingly stressed.

"Alright son relax, send me your address and I'll send a car." Jerry calmly responded. It took a lot to get a rise out of him.

Paul rambled off the address. A car was there an hour and twenty minutes later.

"What's going on?" Jerry asked once Paul finally made it to the Grant estate. They were in his office.

"Fitz is involved with that Olivia bitch. She's gotten into his head and she has him acting completely different. I threatened her at the Halloween party, and he must've found out, because he sent those niggers that work for him after me. I've been staying in New Hampshire, and you know running is not my thing, but I can't fight them niggers off alone. And I don't want to drag my men in this and risk losing my team." Paul was in a bind here and he needed a way out.

Jerry sighed and leaned against his desk, "they have always been his weaknesses, hell they're mine too, just ask my old housekeeper. Paul, I know that Fitzgerald is with that gal, he came and spoke to me about it earlier. I had no idea she was the one that witnessed Trent's murder. He didn't tell me that. Let me talk to Fitzgerald this all isn't adding up to me. In the meantime, you stay here." Jerry advised Paul.

"See I knew eventually your bitch ass would show up here, it was just a matter of time." Paul felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach at the sound of Fitz's voice.

Turning around to face his so-called brother, Paul stared down the barrel of Fitz's .40 caliber Glock. Fitz looked different, his eyes were cold and killer like. For the first time in their 28 years of friendship, Fitz had Paul shook. Usually Paul could predict Fitz's next move, but in this moment, Fitz was unpredictable, and it scared the shit out of Paul. Fitz has really changed.

"Fitzgerald put the gun down son," Jerry cautioned looking between Fitz and Paul.

"Fitz…bro…" Paul pleaded. He isn't afraid of dying, but he doesn't want to die like this, at the hands of his best friend. They are better than this. They can work through this. There is no way Paul is about to throw away over 20 years of friendship away for a bitch. Yet the look in Fitz eyes said otherwise. Paul doesn't ever want to be with a woman that'll drive him to this point. It can be a dangerous thing when a woman has that much power over you.

"Everybody shut the fuck up." Fitz commanded with the gun aimed at Paul.

"Fitzgerald!" Jerry yelled.

 **POW!**

* * *

 **Happy Holidays Babes! Probably won't be updating again until after Christmas.**

 **As always leave your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Is it too late now to say sooorrrryyyy...! Lol nah, seriously though I am sorry for the delayed update!_**

 ** _This chapter is broken up into the two weeks leading up to the confrontation between Fitz and Paul. As always enjoy babes._**

* * *

 _ ******Two weeks before Fitz confronted Paul******_

 **Fitz**

"Where are you going?" Olivia groggily asked Fitz who was trying to slip out of his bed.

"Babe remember I told you I had to pick up Jake from the airport." Fitz reminded a half-awake Olivia.

"Can't you just send him a car? Come back to bed baby." Olivia traced her finger along Fitz's back trying to entice him to join her back in the bed.

"Funny how I am only baby when you want something. Liv, you know I have to pick him up. I'll be back shortly." Fitz kissed her lips and pried himself loose of the grip she had around his midsection.

"Alright be safe, see you soon." Olivia groaned.

"You're such a baby, see you soon." Fitz laughed and left his bedroom.

He made it to the airport just as Jake's plane was touching down. Fitz leaned against his car as he waited for Jake to exit from his gate. It was a blistering morning, and The Northface fleece Fitz was wearing wasn't combatting the frigid temperature at all. Jake finally emerged from his gate carrying a large duffel bag. He looked different from what Fitz remembers. Jake used to be scrawny and awkward. He's since grown into his own.

"Fitz, what's up man." Jake greeted pulling Fitz into a brotherly embrace.

"Jake, how are you?" Fitz greeted embracing his old college buddy.

"I'm great. How are you? Wow, I can't believe it's been five years." Jake unbelievingly replies breaking their embrace. The last the two men saw each other was at their college graduation. Jake was out west the next day.

"Yeah man time has flown. I'm just trying to survive out here." Fitz replied as he tried to blow some warm air into his hands.

"Where's Paul?" Jake asked. Though Paul didn't attend college, him and Fitz have literally been joined at the hip since birth. Everyone thought Paul attended Harvard, that's how much he hung around the campus.

"Long story, I'll explain in the car."

The car ride back over to Fitz's condo, Fitz gave Jake a very different version of events of what happened between him and Paul, which resulted in needing Jake's assistance. The Grant Cartel is the Grant's best kept secret. To the outside world, the Grant family became a millionaire family and household name through old legit money. This is partly true except the legit part. The Grant family's success is all attributed to drugs. Drugs are the reason the Grant's are where they are at today. However, they have tucked that into their underground world.

Jake thinks he is here because Fitz and Paul had a falling out over money, and he was hired as an extra set of eyes for Olivia in case Paul wants to retaliate. Again, this is partially true. It was good enough for Jake to buy it.

"Money really is the root of all evil. You and Paul were so tight you two should've been brothers." Jake replied as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that Paul and Fitz aren't no longer friends. Jake thought he would never see the day the two men would be beefing.

"Yeah man, it is what it is." Fitz pulled into the parking lot of his condominium and found his designated parking spot.

"You are really living the life Fitz, damn." Jake whistled as they exited his car and got onto the elevator that leads them directly inside of Fitz's condo.

When they stepped off the elevator and into Fitz's condo, Fitz told Jake to make himself comfortable, while he went to get Olivia. She was still asleep hugging his pillow tightly to her body. Fitz smiled at the sight before him, no matter how tough she tries to come off, he knows she's only doing it to protect her heart. Fitz is anxiously waiting for the day he breaks through those chains guarding her heart. He just wants to love her wholeheartedly.

"Babe, get up." Fitz gently tapped Olivia trying to wake her. She stirred, but didn't wake up.

"Liv, get up. Jake is here." Fitz nudged her harder this time.

Olivia groaned and peeled opened her eyes. She shot daggers at him for waking her up prematurely out of her sleep.

"What?" She snapped pulling the covers over her head.

"Jake is here, and I want you to meet him." Fitz explained.

"Okay." Olivia reluctantly sat up in the bed. Her eyes were barely opened, and curly hair tendrils hung down in her face. He loves seeing her in her most natural state.

"We'll be out in the living room." Fitz kissed her cheek and disappeared.

While Olivia was getting dressed, Fitz and Jake continued catching up with one another. Fitz learned that Jake runs a successful security firm out in L.A. and he has a solid celebrity clientele list. He lives alone. And he doesn't have a girlfriend because of the time commitment to his job.

Fitz thought his occupation would keep him from finding love, but Fitz can't imagine drowning himself in his work so much that love becomes non-existent in his life. He wants to grow old with someone, not something tangible like money.

 **Olivia**

Olivia was finally dressed and ready to meet Jake. Fitz and Jake were engaged in deep conversation when she walked into the living room, she instantly felt bad for interrupting. Fitz saw Olivia first, and he got up off the couch to introduce her to Jake. Olivia walked over to Fitz and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She melted into his side, letting his cologne take over her sense of smell.

"Olivia this is Jake. Jake this is my girlfriend Olivia." Fitz introduced the two.

The first thing Olivia noticed was Jake's hazel green eyes. They were the only soft thing on his face. His beard and thick eyebrows, gave him this sort of mean tough look. Considering the type of business he is in, Olivia guess his mean mug is necessary.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Olivia greeted extending her hand to Jake's.

"Likewise." Jake graciously shook her hand. His tone didn't match his tough exterior. He had such a gentle voice.

Olivia is relieved he isn't anything like Paul. Unlike Paul, Jake didn't look at Olivia's hand as if it was diseased. He didn't barely acknowledge her either. Or force himself to speak to her. Everything with him was natural, like it was when she first met Fitz.

The trio went into the dining room to discuss Jake's assignment. Fitz explained to Olivia that Jake will not be following her around everywhere she goes like an official bodyguard. He will be with her mainly when she is not around Fitz, or when Fitz is not within easy access to her. Jake will remain as unnoticeable as possible. Once all of this blows over with Paul, Jake will return to California.

Olivia still wasn't convinced after their conversation, so Jake made one last comment to convince her that he wasn't going to smother her like a bodyguard.

"Olivia, I can assure you that I will not make things uncomfortable and awkward. You won't even know that I am here." Jake reassuringly stated.

Fitz whispered into Olivia's ear, "once this is all over he'll be gone, it just makes me feel better knowing you have another layer protection outside of myself. I can't lose you babe." Fitz kissed her cheek.

Finally convinced, Olivia nodded her head and said, "okay."

Fitz and Jake left soon after. Fitz wanted to get Jake settled into Boston. While he was gone, Olivia called Quinn.

"You know that I mad at you right." Quinn immediately said into the receiver. Olivia didn't get a chance to talk to her in person about temporarily living with Fitz. She shot her a text the night Fitz asked her to move in with him temporarily. They haven't really talked since, and it's been a week since Olivia left their dorm.

"I know. Listen, if I could tell you everything I would. I've been such a bad friend and I am sorry." Olivia sincerely apologized. She missed Quinn. She misses their late-night talks in their dorm room while they binge watch shows on Quinn's laptop. She enjoys her time spent with Fitz, but Olivia can admit they have been in their own little bubble since becoming official, and its affecting her time spent with her friends.

"It's fine. I just really miss you that's all. It's boring as hell in this room without you, and I am driving Huck crazy. Before Thanksgiving break, we need to hangout."

"Oh yeah that is a must. I kinda have an unofficial bodyguard now, so don't be surprised when you see a random dude with me." Olivia rather tell Quinn now, than surprise her.

"Olivia, who the hell are you dating El Chapo." Quinn joked with a laugh.

 _If only she knew_ , Olivia thought.

The girls talked for another two hours before hanging up with each other.

Fitz returned home around midnight. Olivia classes didn't start until the afternoon, that's not the reason she was still awake. She finds it hard to sleep when Fitz is not next to her. It was dark in the bedroom, and Fitz didn't know she was still awake. Olivia watched him strip out of his clothes and head into his en-suite. It took everything in her not to join him in the shower. After showering, he joined Olivia in his bed. She turned and faced him wrapping her arms around his midsection.

"I didn't know you were still awake. You've been up this whole time?" He asked wrapping his arms around her body as well.

"Yeah," she coolly answered.

"Mmm, well now you can finally get some rest. Good night babe." Fitz gave her a gentle squeeze.

Olivia was knocked out in seconds.

 _ ******One week before Fitz confronted Paul******_

 **Fitz**

Fitz pulled up to the gate of his parent's mansion. He asked the guard on duty Michael if his mother was home and he said yes. Fitz drove through the opening gates and parked in the driveway. Walking into the home, he called out to his mother.

When he didn't get an answer, Fitz went looking for her. He knew she was probably in her bedroom. It was too cold to be outside in the garden. His parent's bedroom door was ajar, but he could hear his mother on the phone with someone.

"Mrs. Grant she's taken." Fitz heard a man's voice say.

"That's odd, she's new here. Do you know who the guy is?" His mother asked.

Fitz listened intently as he wondered who the hell his mother was talking to on the phone.

"I don't. He's a White guy, tall, looks like a model." The man vaguely described Fitz, who didn't even know he was being described.

"Mmm I see. Well I apologize Russell. Had I known Olivia was already taken, I wouldn't have suggested you pursue her. She is a beautiful woman and I knew she wouldn't have been single long. There will be other young women out there, you are a fine young man."

Fitz shook his head and chuckled. He waited until his mother ended the call before walking into her bedroom.

"Hey mom." Fitz greeted giving her a hug and kiss. He was going to pretend he didn't hear the conversation she had with Russell. Fitz is happy he made his move on Olivia when he did. He couldn't imagine losing her to a square like Russell.

"Hey son, I didn't expect you to come by today. How are you?" Elizabeth warmly asked. She walked over to her vanity and picked up her diamond tennis bracelet that Fitz bought her one year for Mother's Day. She handed it to Fitz wanting him to clasp it onto her wrist.

"I'm fine mom. I actually came to talk to you about something." Fitz replied clasping the bracelet onto her wrist.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth sat on her bed patting the spot next to her.

Fitz joined his mother on her bed, "well I want you to know that I have a girlfriend now, and I think I love her. No, I know I love her, it's just things are complicated, and I don't want those complications to ruin us." Fitz spilled. He no longer had Paul to talk to and his mother was the next best thing.

"Fitzgerald, you have a girlfriend and I am just now finding out about this." Elizabeth hurtfully replied placing her hand over her chest for dramatic effect.

"Mom we haven't even been together long." Fitz defended himself.

"Who is she? Where she is from? What is her family like?" Elizabeth fired off question after question excitedly.

Fitz sighed, he wasn't sure how his mother would react at hearing that his girlfriend is in fact Olivia. Treating it like pulling a band-aid off a wound, Fitz just spat it out.

"It's Olivia mom." Fitz answered looking over at his mother.

He watched a puzzling look wash over Elizabeth's face, that was soon replaced with an approving look. Suddenly it looked like a light bulb went off in Elizabeth's head.

"Ah I knew it. I should've known from that day of the brunch. The way you two looked at each other. She is a beautiful woman Fitzgerald, she's a little jagged, but she has potential." Elizabeth delightfully replied.

"She's amazing mom, she's exactly what I have been looking for in a woman. The family business is conflicting with our relationship, and I don't want to lose her." Fitz didn't want to tell his mother everything that has transpired. The less she knows the better. The family business does sums up the complication he is talking about without explicitly stating it.

"You won't if you put in the effort not to lose her. Don't be like your father Fitz, this organization should not come before those you love. Don't put that young lady through what your father put me through. End it now if that's your plan. This business can only interfere with your relationship if you allow it to. Does she what our family is involved in?"

"Yes, she knows."

"And if she didn't run, if she is willing to be with you despite what you are involved in, then you do everything in your power to make it work. This young lady is taking a hug risk being with you, it is your job to make sure that risk was worth taking." Elizabeth advised.

"You're right, thanks mom." Fitz kissed his mother's cheek.

"When will you tell your father?" Elizabeth asked.

"Eventually." Fitz wasn't looking forward to that conversation. He's been biting his tongue when his father started his racist tyrants, but Fitz fears his reaction now that he is involved with Olivia. She reflects him, and he refuses to continue to be disrespected.

"I understand. Will Olivia be joining us for Thanksgiving?"

"No Olivia will be spending the Thanksgiving holiday with her mom."

"She must spend Christmas with us."

"I'll ask and let you know."

"Alright. I'm happy for you son." Elizabeth placed both hands on either side of Fitz's face and smiled brightly. She was worried he'd never find love, and end up alone and miserable. She's happy that he has finally found someone to share his life with.

"Thank you, mom."

Fitz stayed and had lunch with his mother. Afterwards he headed to one of the residential buildings he oversees. He asked Noah to meet him there. While he waited, he texted Olivia.

 **Fitz: Hi.**

 **Liv: Hi. Wyd?**

 **Fitz: I'm at the apartment complex, waiting for Noah. Wyd? I miss you.**

 **Liv: Heading to lunch with Quinn. It's so weird having a "bodyguard" lol. Jake is cool though. He was right, it's as if he isn't even here. I guess I miss you too lol.**

 **Fitz: I know it's weird, thanks again for understanding why this needed to happen. Before you go back home for the holiday, I want to take you out to dinner.**

 **Liv: I think we can arrange that**

 **Fitz: Alright, talk to you later.**

 **Liv: K**

 _ *******Two days before Fitz confronted Paul*******_

 **Olivia**

Thanksgiving was three days away and Olivia was ecstatic to go back home and see her mother. She missed her terribly. She just doesn't know how she'll manage being away from Fitz for four days. It's hard being away from him while she is in classes. Her feelings for Fitz are growing every day, and while it's scaring her that she's letting her guard down, and allowing herself to be vulnerable again, Olivia can't lie, it feels good. It feels too good, and in the back of her mind, she is waiting for it all to blow up in her face.

Before she headed back to Philly, Fitz wanted to take her out to dinner. This is their first official date as a couple, and Olivia is excited. She has no idea what she'll wear tonight. She didn't pack many date night clothes, she's just hoping she has something suitable for tonight. She was in for a sweet surprise when Fitz sent her to the nail and hair salon in preparation for their date.

Olivia asked Quinn if she would like to tag along, and Quinn didn't hesitate to come along. Fitz gave her more than enough money to cover her and Quinn's expenses. Jake was their designated driver for the outing.

"Jake would you like to join us for a mani and pedi?" Olivia asked as they pulled up to the nail salon.

"I'm okay, besides I have a better view of things from out here." Jake replied looking at Olivia through the rearview mirror.

"Okay, be back soon."

Olivia and Quinn exited the car.

"He is so freaking hot. If only I wasn't involved with Huck." Quinn looked back at Jake inside of the car once more.

"He's so mysterious and quiet. He's cool though."

Olivia chose to do a subtle fall look for her nails and toes. Quinn went with a bold purple look. The next stop was the hair salon. Olivia hopes the stylist will be able to work with her curly coils. She wanted to keep her hair in its naturally curly state, but she had no idea where she was dining with Fitz, and she wanted to look the par. So, Olivia allowed the stylist to trim her split ends, and style her hair in beach wave curls.

Quinn was dropped back off to their dormitory, while Olivia was taking back to Fitz's condo. He wasn't home, but he did leave a note, an outfit, lingerie, and shoes to match for Olivia. The note read:

 _The dress and shoes are for you, and don't worry they are your correct sizes. Get dressed, please don't take forever. Meet me at The Capital Grille, Jake will drop you off to me. See you soon._

 _Fitz_

Olivia picked up the dress and inspected the expensive piece of clothing. She looked at the tag to see the designer, and gasps upon realizing the dress was a Tom Ford dress. Fitz was right, he picked her correct size. Olivia can only imagine the price of it. The dress was simple yet chic. It was a black form fitting, midi length, long sleeve, with a high neckline, and strapless illusion. The shoes were by Tom Ford as well. They were black closed toe pumps with a heel of about five inches. They were her correct size too. The lingerie was from La Perla. The black lace silk bodysuit was sexy and revealing, Olivia couldn't wait to put it on.

"Aww he did so well." Olivia gushed.

Olivia quickly showered and moisturized her body. She took her time doing her makeup. She wanted everything to be perfect. Once she was satisfied with it, she got dressed. She couldn't stop looking at herself in the mirror.

"Damn I look good." Olivia spun around checking herself out.

After grabbing her things, she and Jake left Fitz's condo. Arriving to the restaurant, after what felt like ever, Olivia quickly rushed inside looking for Fitz. She gave the hostess her name, and she was led to a private area where Fitz was waiting.

Words couldn't describe how handsome he looked in his tailored black suit. His hair was gelled back, he was freshly shaven, and those blue eyes, they were sparkling under the dimly lit restaurant.

"You look beautiful." He greeted her in that deep sexy baritone.

"Thanks, you look sexy." Olivia eyed him lustfully.

"Thanks babe," Fitz engulfed her into a hug.

Olivia inhaled his cologne and exhaled. Pulling back from the hug, Olivia locked lips with Fitz, desperately wanting to deepen it, but knowing she couldn't because of where they are at.

"You're gonna make me take you right on this table." Fitz whispered into Olivia's ear.

"I would love that, don't get me too excited." Olivia placed some space between them, giving him a knowing look.

"Let's order." It was Fitz turn to eye Olivia lustfully.

Olivia and Fitz agreed on the steak entrée, and Fitz ordered them a bottle of Chateau Margaux. While their food was being prepared, the couple engaged in conversation.

"My mother knows about us." Fitz informed Olivia.

"Really, what did she have to say?" Olivia hoped this wasn't going to affect her scholarship.

"She approves, even if she didn't that wouldn't have changed my feelings for you." Fitz asserted.

"Is that so?" Olivia probed.

"Mhm," Fitz confirmed with a head nod.

"Does your father know?" His father isn't keen on her, she knows this. So, if he does know, that's one less person in his family she can expect to get a blessing from.

"No. I will tell him over Thanksgiving dinner." Fitz confirmed. Olivia could see in his eyes, he wasn't looking forward to that conversation. Olivia wish she could be there with him when he tells his father, but she'd honestly rather she not be.

"I wish we were spending Thanksgiving together." Olivia somberly looked at Fitz.

"Me too babe. My mom wants you to spend Christmas with us and she doesn't take no for an answer."

"I would love to."

"Good, I'll let her know."

The waitress brought their bottle of wine. Fitz poured them each a generous amount in their glasses.

"I want to propose a toast to us. I hope that God continues to watch over our relationship and see us through each trial and tribulation we shall face." Olivia said as she raised her glass.

Fitz smiled and raised his glass as well.

"Cheers," they both said as they clinked their glasses.

 **Fitz**

Fitz didn't expect the wine to get him as drunk as it did. He was far too impaired to drive them home, and Olivia couldn't even stand straight. Jake drove the couple back to Fitz's condo, and then he went back to the restaurant to pick up Fitz's car.

Olivia couldn't keep her hands-off Fitz during the elevator ride up. She practically got Fitz naked in the elevator. She too stripped out of her dress and kicked off her heels. The lingerie Fitz picked out for her, fit her body so good, she could've modeled it. Fitz couldn't take his eyes off her. He was harder than a calculus problem.

Olivia kept making these sexy growling noises that was turning Fitz on. She had this sexy sultry look on her face, and Fitz wished he could've captured this moment on camera. Instead, Fitz picked her up. Olivia wrapped her legs around him like a toddler would they parent. Fitz stumbled back due to his impaired balance, and hit his head on the dangling light in the elevator.

"Shit." He gritted at pain now shooting through his head. Fitz dropped Olivia onto the ground and rubbed the side of his throbbing head.

Olivia burst out laughing, "aww baby are you okay?" She pulled his head down and kissed where he hit it at.

The elevator dinged signaling they've reached Fitz's condo. They kicked their clothes off the elevator as Olivia pulled Fitz in the direction of his bedroom. Fitz groped her body on their walk to his bedroom. Her body was his playground, and he loved exploring it.

A wobbly Olivia threw Fitz down onto the bed, and climbed on top of him straddling his lap. Fitz tried to take off Olivia's lingerie, but she swatted his hand away.

"This is my show tonight. I move at my own pace. Now sit back and enjoy." Olivia slurred with a provocative smirk.

"Yes ma'am," Fitz tucked his hands behind his head giving Olivia the greenlight to run her show. Like she said this is her show tonight, and he doesn't mind being her costar.

Olivia bent her head and sloppily kissed Fitz lips. Her left hand was tucked in his curls, while her right hand went roaming his body. Fitz breath became hitched when Olivia started circling her small hand around his erection which was pushing through his briefs.

" **So big,"** Olivia panted against his lips. She pulled his briefs down freeing his dick from its restraint. She went right back to playing with it, showing extra attention to the head. He can't wait to feel her mouth on his dick. For now, he'll settle for her hand.

" **Get on it."** Fitz urged. He was stroking her hand, but he wanted to be stroking something else. He knew she was dripping and he wanted nothing more than to be inside of her.

" **What did I say,"** Olivia stopped her movements and stared at Fitz.

" **Sorry,"** he surrendered biting his bottom lip.

Olivia peeled off her lingerie enticingly slow teasing Fitz. She was enjoying this a little too much. His dick twitched at the sight of her naked golden body. He was seconds away from slamming her down onto his pole. Tossing the bodysuit she was wearing onto the floor, Olivia stroked Fitz before she slid down onto his jewel. He filled her up immediately. Olivia caressed Fitz's shoulders as she bounced up and down on his dick. He wasn't expecting her to start bouncing at this pace and rhythm. He needed her to slow down before he came inside of her.

" **Slow down."** Fitz clenched moving his hands from behind his head to Olivia's waist. He was now sitting up in the bed.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and sucked his bottom lip into hers, while Fitz still had his hands on her waist, still guiding her the way he wanted her to ride him.

" **Baby I'm about to cum."** Olivia tore her lips away from his and threw her head back. Her tongue was resting against the side of her mouth, and sweat glistened on her caramel body.

" **Cum baby…cum for Daddy."** Fitz urged sucking on her breasts. Once he felt her body quavering against him, Fitz knew she was coming.

" **Oh...God...Fitz!"** Olivia yelled as she snapped her head back up, dropped onto his shoulder, and came.

" **Fuck!"** Fitz pulled out of Olivia and spurted his seeds onto her thigh.

"Another round in the shower…" Olivia bit into Fitz's earlobe.

"I'm running the show this time." Fitz made clear.

"Okay."

Fitz kept true to his word, he bent Olivia over his shower wall and got one last round in, before they crashed for the night.

 *******The Day Fitz Confronted Paul******

 **Olivia**

"Call me as soon as you land." Fitz said to Olivia. They were in the airport and it was time for Olivia to catch her flight.

"I will. Thanks again for buying my plane ticket." Olivia replied wrapping her arms around his neck. She didn't want to catch the train back home. The plane would get her there much quicker. She didn't even have to ask Fitz to buy her plane ticket, he just did it.

"Babe stop, you already know you don't have to thank me." Fitz looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I know…well I should get going." Olivia moved her hands to the sides of his face and stared at him. She so desperately wanted to utter those three words, she just couldn't find the courage to say them. Olivia searched his blue eyes, and in them mirrored her exact feelings in the moment. She could see the love he had for in those blue eyes. She wondered was he thinking about saying it to her and was scared as well.

"I love you." He spurted out as if he meant to whisper it for only himself to hear.

Olivia eyes watered at the declaration. She didn't expect to cry at hearing him say he loves her, but she did in fact become emotional. To hear him say it meant the world to her. Olivia thought she closed herself off to love after Trent. She didn't think her heart could allow another person in, yet it did, and she could be looking through blinders, but this felt real. This didn't feel like when she was with Trent, she fought tooth and nail getting to declare his love to her. Here Fitz was declaring it so easily, and she's only known him for three months.

Olivia brushed her lips against Fitz. She wanted to savor the feel of his lips. After teasing herself enough, she finally she kissed him. It was a kiss that spoke her feelings. It nonverbally confirmed her love for him. The kiss said, 'I love you too', because Olivia still couldn't find the words to say it back, even though he said it to her. The truth is she does love him. She is however struggling to find the words to verbally communicate it to him.

"I'll call you as soon as I land." Olivia whispered against his lips.

"Okay, see you soon Liv."

"See you soon Fitz," Olivia kissed his once more and walked towards her gate.

 **Fitz**

Olivia didn't say she loved him back, was Fitz surprised, no. He knows it is hard for Olivia to express herself. This has been proven, and even though she didn't verbally say she loved him back, she gave him the answer he needed in that kiss. Still it would have been nice to hear her actually say it back to him.

With time to spare, Fitz drove over to his parent's house. He needed to speak to his father. He thought about putting the conversation off about his relationship with Olivia, but he felt he might as well get it out now, since Christmas will be here in no time. With Olivia agreeing to spend Christmas with Fitz and his family, Fitz wants the rest of his family to know about her before he shows up with her on his arm. His father and brothers aren't as welcoming as his mother, and Fitz doesn't want to make the situation anymore uncomfortable than it will already be.

His four brothers and their families aren't flying in until tonight from the respective states they are now residing in. That is when Fitz will tell them about Olivia.

Pulling up to his parent's house, Fitz thought about parking in the driveway, but something told him to drive around to the garage. He didn't know how long he would be here, and he didn't want to take up space knowing his brothers would be arriving shortly.

"This is the most I've seen you in years Fitzgerald." Elizabeth exaggerated as Fitz walked through the garage door that leads to the kitchen.

"Mom you're so dramatic." Fitz hugged and kissed her.

"I cannot wait until your brothers get here. I will finally have all my boys back under one roof." Elizabeth jubilantly replied with a wide smile. Fitz four older brothers rarely visit their parents. They claim to be so caught up in their own lives. Fitz doesn't care how busy he gets, he always manages to visit his mother.

"Is pops in?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah, he's in his study." Elizabeth answered.

"Cool."

Fitz walked off heading for his dad's study. The door was closed, Fitz knocked and waited for access to enter.

"Come in!" Big Jerry yelled.

Fitz turned the knob and walked in. Jerry was sitting behind his desk looking over paperwork.

"What's up pops." Fitz greeted shutting the door behind him.

"Fitzgerald, how are you son?" Jerry looked up from the paperwork he was looking over. He was wearing his reading glasses on the bridge of his nose, looking like a true senior citizen.

"I'm good pops, how are you?" Fitz asked taking a seat in the chair in front of Jerry's desk.

"Business is doing better than ever, so you know I am good. What's going on? I know you didn't come here just to check on me. I don't have that privilege." Jerry leaned back in his chair.

"I came to talk to you about something," Fitz paused. He needed Jerry's full undivided attention.

"Alright."

"You remember Olivia, the young woman that was awarded the scholarship to Harvard from you and mom," Jerry nodded his head, "well she and I are together now, she's my girlfriend, and I love her. I know you have conservative views when it comes to interracial dating, but my preference is my preference, and I don't plan on letting her out of my life anytime soon. She has all the qualities I've been looking for in a woman, and I do see our relationship being long term. With that being said, I expect that when she is around the family, she is treated with the same respect you treat John, Matthew, Tommy, and Vince wives." Fitz finished hoping his father understood exactly where he was coming from, he would hate to have to beat his father's ass for disrespecting Olivia.

Jerry rubbed his graying goatee and just stared at Fitz long and hard. Fitz couldn't read what he was thinking behind those blue eyes that he inherited from Jerry. Finally, he spoke.

"You really love this gal huh?" Jerry asked as he tapped his fingers on his desk. Fitz flinched at hearing Jerry call Olivia 'gal'. Jerry was searching Fitz eyes for doubt, all he needed was to see a little doubt, for him to convince Fitz otherwise.

"Yes." Fitz definitely answered.

"You are braver than me. I can find it in me to respect your relationship Fitzgerald. If you really love that gal and you're thinking long term with this relationship, then I have no choice but to respect it. But don't expect me to be singing kum-bay-ya with you two in a circle."

"All I am asking is for you to respect her enough to keep your racist comments to yourself." Fitz stated.

"Fitzgerald, I am not racist. Just because I am not hopping in bed with every Black woman I come across or defending Black people every chance I get, doesn't make me a racist. I do not feel like we are equals, and I have a right to feel that way." Jerry defended himself.

"You are entitled to your opinion, I get that, but you don't have to be derogatory to a group of people who has done nothing to you." Fitz can't believe how ignorant his father sounds right now.

"Fitzgerald we're never going to agree, so let's just drop this. I said I will respect your relationship with that gal." Jerry was trying to dismiss the topic.

"Her name is Olivia, not gal." Fitz corrected his father. Instead of flinching, he decided to address it.

"Is that all Fitzgerald?" Jerry exasperatedly asked.

Fitz wanted to tell his father about how he really met Olivia, and the situation with Paul, but he thought against it. Afraid of where the conversation was going to go, and how he might react, Fitz ended their conversation there.

"Yeah." Fitz got up and left Jerry's office.

"I have to step out, I'll be back soon." Elizabeth said as Fitz walked into the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll be hanging around here for a little while." Fitz replied.

"Okay."

Fitz went upstairs to his old bedroom and laid across his bed. He's been up since 6am this morning and was in need of a quick shut eye. As soon as he closed his eyes, his cell phone started ringing. Pulling it out of his pocket, he looked at the scree and smiled. Olivia was calling.

"Hi," he answered quickly.

"Hi. I landed safely. I'm now waiting for my cab, what are you doing?" Olivia asked over the gusty wind in her background.

"I'm over my parent's house. My brothers will be in shortly, and I wanted to be here when they arrived."

"I am not looking forward to seeing my sisters." Fitz could hear the disdain in Olivia's voice. He knows all about her strained non-existent relationship with her older sisters.

"Positive vibes babes, I miss you." Fitz wished she was here with him.

"I miss you too, but hearing your voice is making me feel better." He knew she was blushing, and it made him feel good.

"I told my dad about us." Fitz told her.

"Mmm I be he don't like the fact that you're with a Black girl huh?" Olivia sarcastically laughed.

"I'm with a Black woman, and he may not like it, but he will respect it." Fitz assured.

"Thank you for defending me and our relationship in my absence."

"Don't be silly babe, you don't have to thank me for that, it's kinda my job."

"I'll tell my mom."

"Let me know how it goes."

"Of course, my cab is here, I'll call you later."

"Alright, I love you."

"Mhmm okay, bye." Olivia quickly hung up.

Fitz snickered and placed his cell phone in his pocket. She'll say it back eventually. He took the gun from his waist and laid it on his nightstand. Seconds later, he dozed off. When he woke back up, he placed the gun back in his waist, and left his bedroom, heading downstairs to get something to drink. He heard voices in his father's study, and his curiosity led him to the door which was ajar.

Picking up on Paul's voice, Fitz grabbed the gun from his waist and waited for the perfect opportunity to walk in and surprise him.

""What's going on?" Fitz heard Jerry ask Paul

"Fitz is involved with that Olivia bitch. She's gotten into his head and she has him acting completely different. I threatened her at the Halloween party, and he must've found out, because he sent those niggers that work for him after me. I've been staying in New Hampshire, and you know running is not my thing, but I can't fight them niggers off alone. And I don't want to drag my men in this and risk losing my team." For the first time in their 20 years of friendship, Fitz heard fear in Paul's voice. This is something he'd never thought he'd hear in Paul's voice. Especially since he walks around like he is invincible.

Jerry sighed and leaned against his desk, "they have always been his weaknesses, hell they're mine too, just ask my old housekeeper. Paul, I know that Fitzgerald is with that gal, he came and spoke to me about it earlier. I had no idea she was the one that witnessed Trent's murder. He didn't tell me that. Let me talk to Fitzgerald this all isn't adding up to me. In the meantime, you stay here." Jerry advised Paul.

"See I knew eventually your bitch ass would show up here, it was just a matter of time." Fitz felt like now was the perfect time to walk in on Paul and his father. He could hear in his father's tone that he was livid at the fact that Fitz kept the information about Olivia being a witness from him. It might've went over Paul's head, but Fitz knows his father.

"Fitzgerald put the gun down son," Jerry cautioned looking between Fitz and Paul. He was still murky on the information Paul told him, but everything was making sense and coming together now.

"Fitz…bro…" Paul pleaded. Fitz knew Paul isn't afraid of dying, but he can imagine Paul doesn't want to die like this, at the hands of his ex-best friend. They are supposed to be better than this. They are supposed to be able to work through anything. Paul crossed the line when he assaulted Olivia again at the Halloween party.

"Everybody shut the fuck up." Fitz commanded with the gun aimed at Paul. He wanted to pull the trigger so bad. He could've ended everything with one shot to Paul's head. He knows Paul's death would avenge Olivia and make her feel safer that he is no longer on this earth. All he had to do was pull the trigger, but he couldn't. He froze.

Then thoughts of him assaulting Olivia came back to fruition for Fitz and he gripped his gun tighter. Paul pleaded for his life with his eyes.

"Fitzgerald!" Jerry yelled.

 **POW!**

Fitz let off a warning shot. The bullet flew right past Paul's head and was lodged into the wall. Fitz still had the gun pointed at Paul, who let out the biggest sigh of relief, that he still had life. The smirk that was now etched on his face made Fitz want to fire an actual round into his ass.

"Like I said before, Olivia will not be a problem. She knows everything, and she isn't going to the police. So, the organization is not in any threat. She has looked past the trauma I've brought into her life, and has taken a risk by giving me a chance. I will be damned if I let you two ruin it. If so much as a hair is touched on her at the hands of you two, please know that I won't hesitate to kill you. There will be no warning shots. If you think I am joking, try me." Fitz lowered his gun as he glared between his father and Paul.

"Wow, she must've really laid it on you Fitzgerald. You grew balls over night and now your pulling guns on family." Jerry disbelievingly commented with repulsion. He shook his head and left his study. He didn't even look at Fitz on his way out.

"My brother…my best friend…pulled a fucking gun out on me…and actually shot at me. I never thought I would see the day, and over a bitch, a bitch that doesn't even belong on your arm. A bitch that's beneath you- "

Fitz rushed Paul pushing him against Jerry's desk. Everything on Jerry's desk spilled off. Fitz shoved the gun deep in his neck.

"You don't have the balls to shoot me!" Paul gritted, though his eyes knew Fitz would.

"You think I won't." Fitz challenged threateningly.

"What happened to family over everything huh?" Paul voice cracked.

"You're not my fucking family!" Fitz yanked the gun away from Paul's neck and backed up. He so desperately wanted to pull the trigger, but he couldn't. He was in a serious dilemma and his hesitation scared him.

Paul nodded his head and started walking out of Jerry's office. He stopped at the door and spoke to Fitz with his back turned.

"You ruined our brotherhood, for a bitch. This isn't over Fitz. Your biggest mistake was not pulling that trigger. And if you pull it now with my backed turned, you might as well shoot yourself afterwards. Your father will never take you serious let alone let you take over this empire if you can't even shoot a man while he's facing you. I hope she is worth it."

Paul walked away, leaving Fitz alone in his father's study.

"Fuuuuuccccckkkkkk!" Fitz roared.

Paul just declared war, and it is time for Fitz to put his big boy drawers on, and fight for the love of his life. She is definitely worth it, and he will make sure he comes out as the victor in this war.

* * *

 **Babes, long chapter I know. As always leave your thoughts. Until next time, if I don't update before the New Year, have a safe and wonderful New Year. I wish you all go into the New Year without the baggage of 2017, and look forward to the new beginnings of 2018.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fitz**

It was four in the morning when Fitz called an emergency meeting in Salem, Massachusetts with Noah, Jamal, and Kevin. With Paul declaring war on Fitz, Noah and his crew will definitely be targeted. Fitz would be foolish not to think so, and he couldn't have any of their blood on his hands either, especially when they didn't ask to be dragged into this.

Noah, Jamal, and Kevin pulled up together in a black Tahoe. Fitz was waiting for the men in an old house he bought about a year ago that no one knows about. This was one of the best moves he's made in a while, aside from making Olivia his woman.

"What's up boss." Noah greeted as he walked into the house first. Jamal and Kevin walked in behind Noah, and greeted Fitz the same. The men looked around the old dusty house distastefully. Fitz chuckled, they spend majority of their days inside drug houses, and they had a nerve to have distasteful looks on their faces, the irony is too much.

Fitz shook the men hands, and led them into the living room. The couches were probably the only non-dusty thing in the house. Noah, Jamal, and Kevin sat on the sectional, while Fitz chose to sit on the love seat.

Fitz placed his face into his hands and sighed. His stressed levels are far too high. After everything blows over, the first thing he is doing is taking a vacation.

"There has been a war declared on us by Paul, and when I say us, I mean you all and myself. You guys know everything that's going on with Paul and myself, and shit has honestly hit the fan. First, I want to say that I apologize for bringing you guys into my beef with Paul, and if needed, I can hire bodyguards for all of you. I just need you all to be on your P's and Q's, because as you know Paul likes to hide and strike when you least expect him." Fitz explained looking Noah, Jamal, and Kevin in the eyes as he spoke.

"You already know I am rockin' with you boss. If I say the banana head clown I'm fucking killing him, unless you want him brought to you." Noah spoke up first.

"We got your back boss." Jamal and Kevin simultaneously replied.

Fitz nodded his head, thanking God silently that they agreed to have his back so easily. He couldn't have picked a better team. His father, Paul, Ian, and Garrett talk so much shit, yet Fitz have the most productive loyal team.

"If you catch him before me, bring him to me. I think we all deserve to put a bullet in his ass." Fitz seriously said feeling no remorse.

"Cool." Noah, Jamal, and Kevin replied.

"Do you all want bodyguards?" Fitz asked.

"Nah boss we're good. Do you have extra eyes on ya girl though?" Noah asked. They've had the conversation before about Noah getting one of his boys to look after Olivia, but Fitz didn't trust someone inexperienced protecting Olivia. Jake has the experience, which is why he was chosen.

"Yeah, my old college buddy. He has more experienced in that area." Fitz answered.

"Cool. Ay you ever thought about doing something else?" Noah asked seemingly out of the blue.

"You're not retiring on me man, are you?" Fitz couldn't lose his best worker, at least not yet. He eventually wants all the men that illegally work for the Grant organization to transition to the legal side, but right now the money they're making illegally is too lucrative to stop. They're profiting around 2-5 million a year off drugs alone. Part of Fitz is ready to go legit, yet another part of him is too involved in drug trafficking to let it go. He's good at this, he doesn't know how he would do if he was to solely focus on the legitimate businesses of the Grant family. He wasn't groomed for that, he was being groomed to take over the primary.

"Nah you know I'ma be in this shit for life. When I asked you that question, I meant you. Have you ever thought about doing something else. You graduated from Harvard boss, Harvard. Now that may not be an accomplishment to you, but for people that look like me, graduating from there is a pipedream for a lot of us, unless we are exceptions like ya girl. If I had the brains to go to Harvard, I would trade this street life in a heartbeat. But you had the brains. You fulfilled that pipedream. Your family is involved in so much, take those residential buildings and build an empire from that. Shit, here I go rambling, my bad, I just felt I had to say that." Noah finished.

Fitz sat back and took in Noah's words. He made a lot of sense. Fitz doesn't see himself investing as much time into the cartel as his father, but right now the cartel has his main focus. In the next five years, Fitz wouldn't mind passing the cartel to his next successor.

"I hear you man, it's something I have definitely thought about." Fitz replied bringing himself back to the conversation.

"Good and I don't mean to get preachy either." Noah apologized.

"It's cool. I probably needed to hear that anyway. But that's all I have for this meeting. I need you all to stay safe, and be on the lookout. Paul is unpredictable, and I don't need any unnecessary bloodshed on my hands." Fitz stood up.

"We got you." Noah, Jamal, and Kevin shook Fitz hands.

After they left, Fitz lingered around the old house. He finally turned on his cell phone, and saw the amount of times Olivia called and texted him, before he cut it off after leaving his parent's house. Fitz couldn't talk to anyone after his altercation with Paul. He was upset with himself for not pulling the trigger when he had the chance, he was upset with the conversation he had with his father afterwards. Jerry basically told Fitz he is not supporting this so called "war", and that they have to figure things out for themselves. His father never took his side, and what hurt Fitz the most was that he could see how bad his father wanted to side with Paul. As far as Fitz is concerned, he doesn't have a father anymore.

With his cell phone pressed against his ear, Fitz waited for Olivia to answer. The line rung about five times before she answered.

"Well I am glad to know that you're alive! Why weren't you answering any of my calls? Are you serious right now Fitz! I can't believe you. I thought something happened! I was so fucking worried!" She cried into the phone. Fitz felt bad that he caused her to cry. He can only imagine how worried she was. He just couldn't talk to her, he was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," Fitz was about to start speaking in codes and he is hoping she was going to be able to pick up on it, "baby I had the opportunity and I blew it. I'm sorry. I won't ever make that mistake again." Fitz slapped his hand against his forehead repeatedly. He was getting angry all over again.

"It's a reason for everything. Don't you ever shut me out like that again. You don't understand how scared I was. I thought you were dead or something." Olivia sniffled.

"I won't babe. I miss you so much. How's your family, your mom, your sisters?" Just hearing her voice even if she was yelling and crying calmed him.

"I miss you more babe. Fitz, I was so scared something happened to you. My mom is good though and my sisters are still bitches, but whatever. How's your family, did your brothers get in?"

"I'll make it up to you. Don't let your sisters mess up your Thanksgiving, this is time you're supposed to enjoying with your mom. My family is good, my brothers are at my parent's house, but I haven't been back over yet."

"You better, and I won't. I missed my mom, we stayed up all night talking and catching up. She was wondering whose phone I was blowing up. I still haven't told her about us, but I plan to over Thanksgiving dinner."

"I can't wait to meet her, for your winter break we can do a couple days in Philly."

"I like that. Well now that I know you're okay, I can finally get some sleep." Fitz could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"I'm sorry again babe, I love you. Talk to you soon."

"Talk to you soon." Olivia hung up.

"One of these days she'll say it back." Fitz placed his cell phone into his pocket.

 **Olivia**

Olivia drove herself crazy with thoughts that something happened to Fitz. She couldn't even focus on the joy of being reunited with her mom, because all she could think about was if Fitz was alive or not. She blew his cell phone up the entire night with phone calls and text messages. She felt herself becoming delirious. Olivia thought she would was going to have a panic attack. That was until he called her early this morning putting her out of her misery. A sense of relief washed over Olivia after hearing his voice. He was alive and that's all that mattered.

She wished he would've talked to her though instead of shutting her out. She can understand why he couldn't pull the trigger and kill Paul. They were once best friends. They grew up together and she is sure they have been through a lot of things together. Olivia can't even question Fitz on why he didn't pull the trigger. The history he shares with Paul is all the answers she needed.

Olivia is not rushing the end of Thanksgiving break, but she can't wait to get back to Boston to see her man. She misses being in his arms, she misses him between her legs, and most importantly she misses being in his presence.

"Livia, if you're gonna help me with the greens at least pay attention. You're cutting them too big." Maya chastised. She walked over to Olivia and showed her the correct way she was supposed to be cutting the collard greens.

"I'm sorry." Olivia started cutting them the correct way.

"What's on your mind? You've been acting weird since yesterday." Maya added her ingredients to the collard greens that was already cooking on the stove.

"Nothing," Olivia lied. She wanted to tell her mom about Fitz, Olivia is just nervous about Maya's reaction. She doesn't want her mom to get the wrong impression on why she went out to Harvard. Olivia didn't go out there looking for a man, she went out there to get a degree, Fitz just so happened to fall into her life. And she doesn't regret it.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, I know you. I birthed you. You'll tell me whenever you're ready, but I know you better tell me before you go back to school."

Olivia took a deep breath, "mom I have a boyfriend," she blurted out.

Maya turned around in the small kitchen to face Olivia. She folded her arms across her chest and just stared at Olivia with a displeased look plastered on her face. Olivia wanted to explain further, but she wanted to hear what her mother had to say first.

"Livia, you didn't go out there for that. I need you focused baby girl. You have a mission you need to complete, and a boyfriend will slow that down. I always tell you that boys are going to be there, but this opportunity you were given is one in a million. Besides, are you really over your breakup with Trent?"

"That's why I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would be upset. I know I didn't go to Boston to find a boyfriend, it kinda just happened mom. But I love him, and he loves me. He makes me happy, and he keeps me focused. I'm passing all my classes and I think I will make the dean's list this semester. And as far as Trent is concerned that chapter of my life has been closed for a while. I'm honestly happy with Fitz."

"Fitz…tell me about him Livia." Maya leaned against the small countertop that was connected to the even smaller stove.

"Well he is actually the son of Mr. and Mrs. Grant. He is 25 years old. He has no children, no wives, no stashed girlfriends. He graduated from Harvard with a MBA in business administration, and he helps out with the different businesses their family owns. He is a really sweet guy, he's patient, caring, attentive, and he treats me like a princess." Olivia blushed as she gloated about Fitz.

"If he makes you happy and treats you right, then he is okay with me. Just promise me that you will graduate."

"Mom I promise that I will graduate."

"Good. I can't wait to meet him, seems like you really love him, it's all over your face." Maya smiled.

"I do. I just have a hard time of telling him verbally that I love him. I show it in my actions, but every time he tells me that he loves me, I can't say it back for some reason." Olivia is still struggling with telling Fitz that she loves him. It's not that she doesn't love him, but verbally telling him it is something she can't do. Besides, she's always been the type to show things through her actions and not her words. This is no different.

"If you're showing him that you love him through your actions, then he knows you love him. You'll find the words to tell him sooner or later."

"Yeah, you're right."

Olivia went and got dressed while her mother finished cooking the collard greens. They will be spending Thanksgiving over Maya's best friend who is also Olivia and her sisters' god mother Nicole's house. Nicole lives in the West Oaklane area in Philadelphia with her husband Shawn and their three children, Micah, Mason, and Michael. Micah and Mason are the same ages as Olivia's two older sister's, and Michael is Olivia's age. Olivia is closer with her godbrothers than she is with her own sisters. It sucks, but it's life, and she has learned to deal with it. Her godbrothers has hipped her to a lot pertaining to life and boys.

"Mom you need a new damn car." Leila, Olivia's eldest sister complained as they made their way over to Nicole's house. Maya has been driving the same Honda for the past 15 years. It's old and beat up, but its always gotten them from point A to point B. Maya calls it 'Old Reliable'.

"And you need to get out of my damn house." Maya shot back glaring at Leila through the rearview mirror.

Olivia laughed. She was sitting in the front seat next to her mother.

"What the fuck is so funny _Prissy_?" Leila asked Olivia calling Olivia by the nickname she gave Olivia when she was five years old.

"I'm surprised she got inside of the dump, you know she's at Harvard with the rick folks, so she thinks she's too high sadity for us poor folks." Jessica chimed in.

"Ma you know she's bringing home a White boy right." Jessica's twin Tessa added.

Olivia rolled her eyes and looked out of the window. She hates how her sisters talk about her, completely disregarding her feelings, and using her at their expense to make themselves feel better. If it wasn't for her mom, Olivia wouldn't have come back home for Thanksgiving.

 **Fitz**

Fitz arrived at his parent's house an hour before Thanksgiving dinner was served. Despite what transpired at his parent's house yesterday, Fitz was excited to see his brothers. John and Matthew live in California with their families. Tommy and Vincent lives in Florida with their families. They only come visit home for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and during the first two weeks of their children's summer break.

His brothers are all lawyers. John just made partner at the firm he's been working at since college. Matthew dabbles in entertainment law. Tommy and Vincent are successful defense attorneys. They didn't want anything to do with the family business, they made that clear from the very beginning. Jerry had to watch four sons disassociate themselves from the family business. Fitz grandfather put in his will that the family business must be passed down from generation to generation, until there are no more immediate men in the Grant family to pass it to. This is the reason Fitz was groomed for taking over the Grant organization, he is his father's only hope. Jerry can threaten to give this organization to Paul, but he would shame himself with guilt of knowing that his father is turning over in his grave. The elders that are still alive who worked closely with Fitzgerald Grant I wouldn't respect Jerry either if he was to pass the organization to Paul.

"There he is, look at you boy!" John greeted as Fitz walked into the sitting room.

"John, what's up man!" Fitz embraced his eldest brother.

"Not much, what's up with you?" John broke their embrace.

"I can't complain, where is everybody else?" Fitz noticed how quiet the house was, which was unusual. John and his wife Becky have three small children. Matthew and his wife Tina have a small child. Tommy and his wife Lyla have two small children, as do Vincent and his wife Alexa.

"Upstairs getting dressed."

"I heard you made partner, congratulations brother." Fitz applauded. John is 38 years old and already made partner.

"Thanks man, you don't know how happy I am to have made partner. Kids are expensive as hell. How I miss being single, Fitz you are truly living the life little brother." John sighed as he picked up his glass of scotch off the glass coffee table.

"Actually, I'm not single anymore." Fitz nonchalantly replied as if he didn't just drop a bombshell.

"Wait…what the hell do you mean you're not single? I just talked to you not too long ago and you were as single as a dollar bill." John looked at Fitz confused.

"The relationship is recent and complicated, but I love her." Fitz simply answered.

"Whoa you love her? Did I just hear that word come out of my baby brother's mouth? The word love and you are like oil and vinegar…see where I am going with this?" John laughed.

"Yeah man, I love her. She's amazing and like I told mom and pop I see this being a long-term thing."

"Oh, this is serious. I must start visiting more often. Let me live vicariously through you for a minute, I bet she is drop dead gorgeous. She probably put Gisele Bundchen to shame." John has always been attracted to tall blonde woman, and for some odd reason he thinks so should everyone else.

"Trust me she wouldn't be your type, besides Becky is beautiful why do you have to live vicariously through me." Fitz wanted to know.

"After three kids, Becky's appearance has deteriorated. It's like she doesn't even care about herself anymore. All I get now is ponytails, sweats, and Ugg's. The blowjobs are below average, and the sex is boring. Hell, I picture my secretary whenever I do have sex with my wife." John shook his head and downed the rest of his drink.

"Man, you need to lay off the alcohol. I am sure things are not that bad." Fitz still doesn't understand why the hell John got married to Becky. He cheated on her the night of their wedding. John's been cheating on her throughout their relationship. Marriage is not something John should've travelled into, because now he sees it isn't what it is cracked up to be.

"You'll see…word of advice, don't get married."

Minutes later, everyone started filing down the stairs. Fitz embraced his other brothers, their wives, and his nieces and nephews. Everyone has changed so much since he last saw them. The dining room table was set, and dinner was ready to be served.

Elizabeth blessed the table, after she was finished everyone dug in. While the family enjoyed the variety of foods, John decided to inform everyone about Fitz relationship with Olivia.

"Fitzy has himself a girlfriend." John said with a chuckle.

"What?" Matthew asked choking on his turkey.

"I don't believe it." Tommy dismissed the thought.

"I second that." Vincent added.

"It's true. I do have a girlfriend. Her name is Olivia. She is from Philadelphia and she's a first-year student at Harvard." Fitz confirmed.

"That's not even the kicker. The kicker is that Fitzy loves this girl." John couldn't hold water.

Vincent's wife Alexa cleared her throat. "Well congratulations Fitzgerald." She was smiling but it wasn't reaching her eyes. That might've gone over everyone else eyes, but Fitz caught it. Alexa has had the hots for him since she's been dating Vincent. Last summer, she even took it as far as to come onto Fitz during a family barbeque. Fitz didn't want to hurt his brother's feelings, being as though Vincent is madly in love with Alexa, so Fitz never said anything.

"We have met the young lady, and she is a beautiful girl." Elizabeth smiled speaking for herself and Jerry.

Jerry snorted. He was sitting on the other end of the long table silent. He wasn't engaging in any conversation. If you didn't hear the clinking of his fork hitting his plate, you wouldn't even know he was in the room. He is obviously still upset about Fitz and Paul's altercation.

"Well I think we shall propose a toast to Fitz and his girlfriend Olivia, who I hope we will meet sooner or later." Becky said as she raised her glass of wine in the air.

Everyone else joined her. They clinked their glasses together saying the words congratulations.

"She will be spending Christmas with us." Elizabeth replied.

After dinner was over, the men retired to the sitting room to watch the football game, while the women cleaned. The children kept themselves busy in the playrooms. Jerry went to his office. He holds ill feelings towards all his children. His oldest four for turning their backs on the organization, and now Fitz for his beef with Paul.

"Hey man, where's Paul?" Tommy asked. Paul has spent every Thanksgiving with the Grants, his absence was notable, Fitz is surprised it took this long for one of his brothers to ask about Paul.

"You guys know that secretly Jerry wants Paul to be his son, that's probably why Jerry was in such a shitty mood." Vincent said what everyone already knew.

"Paul and I are no longer friends. In fact, if I see him I will kill him for sure this time." Fitz replied with a deadly serious face.

"We really need to visit more." Fitz's brothers all replied with shocked faces at hearing this revelation.

"What the fuck happened?" John asked what everyone else wanted to know as well.

"Paul and I don't see eye to eye on a lot of things. Particularly when it comes to race relations, you all know this. Him and pop have these conservative views that I just don't agree with. And I think over the years of our friendship that has been our greatest flaw. It was getting to a point that it was becoming unbearable," Fitz paused feeling he said a lot.

"Over the summer, we found out a guy from Garrett's team was stealing, so Paul and I handled the situation. The only thing is, the guy's girlfriend was home at the time. I couldn't kill her, and I didn't allow Paul to either. Turns out she was the scholarship recipient of the scholarship mom and pop gives out. I thought I would never run into her again, then one night I was at Paul's bar and she was there with Abby. One thing led to another, and the next thing I knew I was confessing my feelings to her. We started out as friends first, but I knew from the moment I saw her in the guy's house we had to handle that I wanted her. Paul thought I made a mistake and some things was said and done that cannot be undone." Fitz finished. He grabbed a beer, popped the bottle, and took a swig.

"Some things like what?" John asked.

"He disrespected her multiple times even when I said she won't be a problem. He assaulted her and then ran like a bitch. He finally resurfaced yesterday, here of course, because he always runs to Jerry like a little bitch. I approached him, and I should've killed his ass where he stood. As he was walking out, he declared war, and you all know I don't take kindly to threats." Fitz explained to the still shocked looks on his brother's faces.

"Jerry sided with him, didn't he?" Matthew asked.

Fitz gave Matthew a knowing look.

"You must really love this girl baby bro huh?" Tommy asked.

"I really do. She blames herself for the demise of Paul's and myself friendship, but she honestly helped open my eyes to his bullshit."

"I know you have a picture bro, let us see the girl that has caused you to go to war with your best friend." John urged.

Fitz hesitated. His older brothers aren't racist like their father and Paul. But he saw firsthand how they treated people of color. They treated Henrietta like she was the help before they treated her like a human. That used to bother Fitz growing up.

Fitz searched through his photo album. Olivia has taken and sent him even more pictures. Fitz thought the picture from their date was perfect, she looked amazing that night. He showed his brother's that picture and he watched them salivate at his girlfriend.

"Wow, she's not Gisele, but she's gorgeous." John complimented.

"Baby bro you do have taste." Matthew and Tommy followed up.

"She is a beauty." Vincent added.

"Thanks. I can't wait for you guys to meet her, you're going to love her."

The ringing of Fitz's cell phone cut his brothers off. They spoke up Olivia up.

"Hey babe." Fitz answered. He ignored the teasing from his brothers.

"Hey, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Olivia asked.

Fitz got up and left the sitting room for some privacy. "No. I was watching the game with my brothers."

"Did ya'll eat already?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Fitz, I have a Black family. We never eat on time." Olivia laughed.

Fitz laughed as well, "it's almost 6 pm," he pointed out.

"That's more like 2pm to my family. Anyway, my mom knows about us."

"What did she say?" Fitz was curious.

"She was a little hesitant. She was scared that I would lose my focus. But I assured her that I won't and that you wouldn't let me. She said she could see how much I love you, and that if you really make me happy, then you're okay with her." It felt good to hearing that.

"Do I make you happy Liv?"

"Yes."

"And do you love me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Happy Thanksgiving, call me before you go to sleep. I love you."

"Okay." Olivia hung up.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Alexa asked walking up on Fitz. He could tell she was drinking by her glassy eyes. Alexa is a very beautiful woman. She is of Italian descent. She has naturally tanned skin, big round green eyes, and long silky brown hair. She stands around 5'9 with a slender figure.

"Yeah." Fitz answered. He turned to go back into the sitting room with his brothers, but she stopped him.

"Fitz…wait…," she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back to her.

"Alexa, you've been drinking, you need to go find your husband." Fitz pried her hand off his arm.

"It was supposed to be you Fitz." She began crying.

"Alexa you're drunk, excuse me." Fitz left her where she was standing and joined his brothers back in the sitting room.

The men stayed up well into the wee hours of the morning catching up with one another over cards and drinks. The women and children were sleep. Jerry stepped out about 10 minutes ago.

Around five in the morning, Fitz turned it in for the night. Before he went to bed, he received a phone call. Noah was calling him.

"Hello." Fitz sleepily said with a yawn.

"There was a fucking ambush at one of the spots. Jamal was shot about five times, and it's not looking good. Two of our other men are dead. I swear to God when I find Paul's punk ass I'm gonna dead his ass myself. If my boy doesn't make it, on God boss I'm killing Paul." Noah angrily threatened.

"Where are you now?" Fitz was wide awake now.

"MGS."

"I'll be there."

* * *

 **Babes, I hope the New Year has started off right for all of you! I know it has for me, I was blessed with two snow days already!**

 **So, here we are in Chapter 13...**

 **-Fitz has informed Noah and his crew about Paul and the war**

 **-Jerry has chosen a side, even though he said he didn't support Fitz and Paul's beef now turned war**

 **-Olivia is still struggling telling Fitz that she loves him**

 **-Fitz had a chance to spend time with his brothers**

 **-Fitz curved the hell outta Alexa**

 **-WHERE DID JERRY GO?**

 **-Jamal got shot**

 ***Jake went home for the holidays, he's there for protection of Olivia not Fitz. If you're wondering why Jake didn't go with Olivia to Philly, Paul doesn't have eyes in Philly like he does in Boston.**

 **As always leave your thoughts...Oh btw I am starting a new story called 'The Perfect Love Illusion'. I am not sure when I will upload it, but be on the lookout. I haven't forgotten about my other stories, but like with this story, I had to get those thoughts out of my head bc it was affecting my ability to work on updates with this one.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This chapter contains backstories on Fitz's parents. As always, enjoy babes!**

 **Jerry**

"Jerry it's Thanksgiving, the boys are all under one roof, our grandchildren are here, where on earth is more important than being here with your family?" Elizabeth hurtfully asked as she watched her husband change his clothes. She already knew where he was going, she just didn't think he'd had the balls to do it on Thanksgiving. It's hard getting their children under one roof because of their busy schedules, and now that they do have them all under one roof, Jerry wants to leave. His level of disrespect and disregard of his own family is appalling.

"I have to go." Jerry nonchalantly replied dismissing his wife's feelings as he buttoned the remaining buttons on his shirt. Nothing his wife said was going to convince him to cancel his meeting. Not when it has taken him six months of begging to finally get this meeting.

"After all this time how could I have been so foolish to think you ended it. You're such a fucking hypocrite. You're so harsh on Fitzgerald for his preference, ever wonder where he gets it from. You and your precious _DADDY_. Your fetishes with Black women trickled down into your son, and you act shocked and disgusted that he brings one home. If you ask me, Fitzgerald is a better man than you'll ever be, at least he lives in his truth, and doesn't hide or shuns it. I don't know why I stayed in this arranged marriage. I sacrificed so much for you Jerry. Our marriage may have been arranged yes, but over the years I have grown to love you, despite your derogatory ideologies. Because you were my friend first. I have never disrespected you, I played my role as your wife. All I asked was for respect in return and I couldn't even get that. You were fucking that woman in our house, in our bed. Even after I asked you to end it, you didn't. Even when I offered to give this marriage a fresh start, and for us to give ourselves a chance to genuinely fall in love with each other, and you agreed, yet you lied to me. You don't care about me, or your children, all you care about is this organization and _her._ " Elizabeth tearfully expressed.

Jerry just stared at his wife. He allowed his mind to travel down memory lane to where this all began. Jerry's late father Fitzgerald Grant I and Elizabeth's late father Randall Caldwell were best friends growing up. They both hailed from powerful families. The Grant's were notorious in the drug business, while the Caldwell's were prominent in real estate. With members of each family dying off rather quickly than one could have imagined, the families felt that merging would prove to be the best business opportunity. Primarily to open the door to more money and power. The families just needed to arrange the perfect marriage. This would not only ensure the merging of the two families, but it would start a bloodline mixture of the Grant's and Caldwell's. The families would be intertwined forever.

Jerry's and Elizabeth's births couldn't have come at a better time. Their parents forced them onto each other. Jerry and Elizabeth started out as good friends. Neither one of them was ever physically and or sexually attracted to one another. They were just genuine friends. By their senior year of high school, their parents arranged their marriage. Elizabeth went into her first year of Harvard married. Elizabeth having five sons was the icing on the cake. They became what their fathers wanted from the beginning.

They both sacrificed no one more than the other. Equally they gave up control of their lives to ensure the further success of their families. Jerry hates when Elizabeth paints the picture that she sacrificed more than him. He's been living miserably just as she has for the past 38 years.

"Lizzy stop acting so damn innocent. You have carried on quite the affairs over the course of this marriage as well. At least I've kept my extramarital affairs to one woman. Please save the melodrama for another time. As I said before, I have to go." Jerry scoffed, grabbed his cell phone off the night stand, and left out of the bedroom. The whimpers from his wife didn't even make him flinch, let alone go back in the room to comfort her.

Making his way to first level of the house, Jerry heard his sons in the sitting room catching up with one another, and he slipped right past them. Despite his marriage to Elizabeth being arranged, finding out that God blessed with him five boys, made the marriage less depressing. Hell, it even brightened up many gloomy dark days. Jerry took pride in being a father to five boys. He knew he potentially had five boys to pass the Grant organization to, and that made his father even prouder of him. That's all Jerry wanted was validation from his father, the man he worshipped. The man who helped shaped his ideologies.

That was until he received the shock of his life, four of his five boys didn't want anything to do with the organization. They saw what kind of man the organization made their father, and they didn't want to turn out like him. They wanted to become their own men and gain their own identities. And his youngest, the one that carries his namesake turned out to be a better man than Jerry could've ever imagined being. Elizabeth had that part right.

The reason Jerry hates his sons, so much is because he is jealous of all of them, especially Fitz. Jerry wishes he could be half the man his sons has grown to be. He latches to Paul because Paul reminds him so much of himself. Paul is easily influenced like Jerry was growing up. Paul sucks up to Jerry and worships him, and that's all Jerry wanted from his sons. Paul doesn't make Jerry questions himself like Fitz does. Paul is Jerry's comfort zone, whereas Fitz and his other sons reminds Jerry every day of what he could've been, had he just been his own man, and not let his father control his life.

"Where to Mr. Grant?" Samuel, Jerry's personal driver asked.

"Four Seasons." Jerry replied hopping into the back of the opened Rolls Royce.

The ride over to the Four Seasons was short. Jerry's hands became clammy, and his heart started beating fast. He's been trying to set this reunion up for six months to no avail. Two weeks ago, they were finally able to cordially speak with one another, and set this reunion up.

"Samuel, you can go. I'll call when I am ready." Jerry said as he stepped out of the luxury car and into the brisk cold Boston night air.

Jerry walked inside of the hotel and checked in. He told the front desk clerk that he will be expecting a woman and to please send her up when she arrives. He left the clerk with the woman's name he'd be expecting.

Jerry waited approximately twenty minutes before he heard a knock at the front door. Placing his glass of scotch down on the table, he smoothed out his clothes, and walked towards the door. He felt like a jittery nerdy high schooler about to approach his crush.

Snatching the door open, Jerry smiled wide and beamed, "Henrietta my love, how are you?"

Henrietta sneered as she walked past Jerry into the posh suite. Jerry smirked and closed the door behind himself. Henrietta had her back turned to him, giving Jerry the perfect opportunity to wrap her up in his arms. Her body fit like a glove into his. Even after all these years, she has kept herself in tip top shape. She doesn't like a day over 45 and she's 56 years old.

She however, wasn't too keen on being in his arms, and squirmed under his touch, something she has never done before. Jerry took a step back, and looked at Henrietta like she was a foreign woman. One touch from him used to drive her insane, now she was treating him like he had the plague himself.

"The only reason," she turned around, so she could face him, "I agreed to meet you was to tell you that I am done with you. I never thought I'd be able to say it, but I've been talking to God, and I have finally found the strength. I wasted 30 years of my life with you. I gave up everything for you. My family has shunned me. My friends don't want anything to do with me. All because of you," Jerry tried to reach for Henrietta, but she backed away from him with her hands outstretched.

"I saw past it all and fell in love with you Jerry. I knew deep down inside you wasn't and aren't that man you've been parading around for the past 30 years. You know I feel sorry for you Jerry. You are a very confused and broken man. You allowed your father to get into your head and misconstrue your thoughts about the world and the people in it. I was your dirty little secret for 30 years. My people aren't good enough to sit at the table with you, but the women are good enough for you to stick your dick in. But no more, I have embarrassed myself for far too long. I am tired of being a dirty little secret. It's time I move on and allow myself to be loved the way I am supposed to be loved, with a man who doesn't keep me in his closet. You Grant's are something else. The only one with sanity is Fitzgerald, that young man is going to go far in life. He is everything you are not, and everything you should aspire to be. Yet, you treat him like scum, you should be ashamed of yourself. Even through all the pain you've put me through, I don't hate you. All I can do is pray for you. Pray that you can become a better man for your family especially your sons." Henrietta walked into Jerry's space and hugged him. Jerry relished in their closeness. It was supposed to be her, it was always supposed to be Henrietta. The day she took his order when he was in that coffee shop, he fell in love with her hazel eyes, and her milk chocolate complexion. She had this big smile that reached from ear to ear and magnetically drew you in to her. He loved seeing her smile. It made him feel like he could survive another day. She gave him one last kiss goodbye, before she walked out of the room, leaving the faint scent of her perfume behind. The same perfume he bought her for Christmas one year after she eyed it, he can't believe she still wears it. This gave Jerry hope that one day he can salvage their relationship.

Jerry stood in the middle of the floor for about 10 minutes trying to collect his thoughts. Finally finding the strength to move, he trudged over to the bed and plopped down. The love of his life just walked out of his life for good, and he didn't even get a chance to tell her he loved her. He didn't get a chance to right his wrongs with her. Henrietta has always been a wise woman, she has always given it to Jerry straight no chaser, her monologue 10 minutes ago was no different. Even when he didn't want to hear a word she was saying, even when he was being offensive, ignorant, and despicable, she didn't back down from him. Henrietta is the only person that can render Jerry speechless, let alone check him.

His entire life has been lived how his father laid it out for him. Jerry's father has been dead for 15 years, yet he still has such a profound effect on Jerry's life. At 60 years old, Jerry isn't sure if he can change, and began to live his life with himself in control. He's never held control over his life, and he doesn't even know where to begin.

Dropping down onto his knees, Jerry sighed and bowed his head. Many of times Henrietta has prayed for him, and he mocked her, telling her that he is God himself. However, there was one scripture she used to say, that stuck with Jerry after all these years. It was short, but it held impact. So, Jerry recited it.

"Heal me, O Lord, and I will be healed; save me and I will be saved, for you are the one I praise. Amen." Jerry stood back to his feet and sat back down on the bed. Feeling the hot tears stream down his drained face, he knew he should've been a man and wiped them, but he didn't. For the first time in a long time he allowed himself to cry. Cry at the chaos he helped create.

The chaos surrounding Fitzgerald and Paul has spiraled out of control. Jerry should've put a stop to it, but he didn't, and he doesn't know if he can. Fitz and Paul's egos are dangerous, he has seen both men pushed to their limits, and their killer instincts are lethal. This war they have created with one another will not end well, but Jerry will be damned if he loses his son. He has a lot to repair with Fitzgerald. He has turned his back one too many times on Fitzgerald, but no more. He refuses to lose his children, he already lost the love of his life, his heart can't take another blow or he may not survive it.

 **Elizabeth**

The Thanksgiving holiday was officially over, and Elizabeth was sad to her boys go back to their lives in California and Florida. The only thing that made her feel good was knowing that they'd all be back during the entire Christmas holiday. The annual Grant holiday party is going to be amazing this year, she can already feel it. Since her boys left, the house went back to its emptiness. Elizabeth has been wallowing in the emptiness for far too long, which is why she extends herself to so many people.

After her sons' left, Elizabeth had her personal driver Alex drive her to Cambridge. Russell wanted to meet with her again. He is still hurt over the fact that Olivia is no longer on the market. He doesn't know that Olivia is taken by her son, but she plans to tell him over their lunch date. She needs for Russell to get over this crush he has on Olivia. He missed his opportunity.

Elizabeth has known Russell's family the Blackmore's for about 40ish years. She went to Harvard with his parents. After college, the Blackmore's moved to Chevy Chase, Maryland to practice law. Elizabeth never lost contact with them, and she even introduced Russell's older brother Ryan to his wife Vanessa. Vanessa was the Grant's first scholarship recipient. The Blackmore's couldn't thank her enough for arranging their son with the perfect ideal woman. They asked her to do the same with Russell and she agreed. After all she does have experience with arranged marriages. Elizabeth had no idea her son would come in and swoop Olivia up, before Russell got a chance to stake his claim. She is hoping after this lunch, Russell will let all of this go and move on.

Elizabeth chose The Palm Boston. She beat Russell there, but she told the hostess that she'd be expecting him soon. She left them with his name. Once she was seated, Elizabeth went ahead and ordered without Russell. She ordered the blackened prime New York steak chop-chop salad and a margarita. Russell arrived a short time later. He looked suave in his tailored suit, tie, and pea coat, and infinity scarf. His style is similar to Fitz.

Elizabeth stood up and greeted him.

"Hello Russell." She embraced him.

"Hello Mrs. Grant." Russel embraced her back.

"How are you? How was your Thanksgiving?" Elizabeth broke their embrace and took a seat back in the chair.

"I am well. Thanksgiving was great, it was good to see my parents, Ryan and his family. It would have been even better if I could've brought a girlfriend home. They're becoming worried about my sexuality." Russell chuckled as he summoned the waitress over, so he could order.

"Ah I see. Russell, I showed you Olivia's profile before she even began at Harvard. You hesitated on approaching her, and as a result someone else snatched her up. I told you she was not going to remain single for long. I am not your personal gatekeeper to every Black girl that comes onto Harvard's campus dear."

"I guess because you did such an amazing job in helping Ryan. I thought you could help me find my wife as well. I just want to know what that guy has that I don't?" Russell insecurely asked.

"Russell the guy she's dating is my youngest son Fitzgerald. As far as what he has that you don't, you honestly don't want me to answer that as my answer will be biased." Elizabeth truthfully answered. She had to take this young man out of his misery.

"Your son? Mrs. Grant what was the point in telling me about her? Especially if you knew your son was going to pursue her." Russell accused with a perplexed look edged onto his face.

"I did not know my son was going to pursue Olivia. I would have never told you about her. But, Olivia and my son are happy. Russell, you need to move on dear." Elizabeth warmly replied though she felt herself becoming agitated.

"She is perfect. She's exactly what I have been looking for, damn."

Elizabeth smiled thinking those are the same words Fitz said in describing Olivia. Elizabeth can only dream of having guys smitten over her the way Olivia does. She's never held that kind of power over men.

"Russell, you are a fine young man. You are going to make any woman proud to be with you, you will find someone else. I can help you sweetie." Elizabeth offered words of encouragement.

"I guess you're right. Thanks Mrs. Grant." Russell replied with his head down.

"You're welcome dear. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet with someone else." Elizabeth stood from the table.

Russell stood up. He hugged and kissed Elizabeth on her cheek. She left the restaurant and got back inside of the waiting car. Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed up Daniel, a man she has been having affair with for the past a year. A man she has allowed herself to genuinely fall in love with.

"I deserve love too. I deserve happiness." Elizabeth said to herself.

 **Olivia**

Olivia has been back in Boston for a day and she has yet to see Fitz. He didn't come pick her up at the airport, Jake did. He hasn't been to his condo at all. And he's back to not answering her phone calls and texts. The last time she spoke to him was on Thanksgiving. Olivia didn't allow her mind to go into a frenzy, she knows everything that's going on. Olivia just hates how he is shutting her out. She specifically asked him not to shut her out and he said he wouldn't, yet here he is doing it. She hates when someone goes back on their word. Olivia is very honest and forthcoming, and she expects the same from those she surrounds herself with, she is now seeing she was expecting too much.

It was now Wednesday morning, and Olivia still haven't heard anything from Fitz.

"Olivia, trust me Fitz is fine." Jake assured looking at Olivia through the rearview mirror. He was driving her to campus for her classes.

"I really hope so. I don't like when he goes MIA he knows that." Olivia sighed shaking her head from side to side.

"I can understand that." Jake replied with his eyes still on her through the rearview mirror.

"See you after my classes, Jake." Olivia dejectedly replied as she grabbed her things from next to her.

"Alright, Olivia don't stress yourself out too much. I know it's tough not hearing from him, but I know he is fine. You should try to focus on your classes maybe that'll take your mind off things."

Olivia hoped Jake was right. But he couldn't have been anymore wrong. Olivia barely paid attention in any of her classes. She kept checking her cell phone the entire time hoping for a text or call from Fitz. Nothing ever came. If she was asked to recite what her professors talked about in each of her classes, she couldn't even tell you. If it wasn't for Harrison and Russell, Olivia would've been lost in two of her most important classes come tomorrow. Harrison and Russell took her notes for her. She was shocked Russell took down the notes for her, considering he was basically friend zoned by Olivia, and given the cold shoulder by Fitz, all in one day. Yet and still, Russell seems like a pretty decent guy, and she is hoping they can remain friends for networking purposes.

After classes were done, Harrison, Quinn, and Huck wanted to grab a bite to eat. The gang went over to Chili's, Harrison's treat.

"I need a job." Olivia said out loud to the group after they placed their orders. She is in dire need of some cash. She knows all she really has to do is ask Fitz, but Olivia wants to make her own money. She doesn't want to solely depend on Fitz.

"You want a campus job or an off-campus job?" Quinn asked as she popped a fry into her mouth.

"It honestly doesn't even matter." Olivia just needed a job, she's not picky.

"You'll have better luck looking off-campus." Huck replied biting into his burger.

"I can see you as a waitress Liv, you have the personality." Harrison replied.

"Really," Olivia laughed, "I'll look for a job after break."

The gang chatted some more while they ate their food. Once they were done, they parted ways for the evening. Jake drove Olivia back to Fitz's condo. Fitz wasn't there of course.

"Olivia will you be stepping out anymore tonight?" Jake asked. He needed to know if he was relieved of his duties for the day.

"No. I'm staying in for the rest of the night." Olivia plopped down onto the couch.

"Alright, well I'm going to go. Call me if you need me." Jake turned to leave.

"Jake, I don't wanna be alone. Do you mind staying until Fitz comes back? I've been in this condo by myself for three days and I'm going a little crazy." Olivia pleaded. She needed some type of company. Jake will have to do, since Fitz doesn't want people to know where he lives. She can't invite Harrison, Quinn, or Huck over, and she understands why Fitz doesn't want people knowing where he lives. It is for safety precautions.

"Uh…sure." Jake removed his coat and hung up. He sat on the couch with Olivia keeping a safe distance.

"Is it something particular that you want to watch?" Olivia asked flipping through the channels.

"No. I'll watch whatever it is you're watching." Jake stoically replied with his eyes trained on the TV.

"Why are you always so serious?" Olivia asked looking over at Jake. He always kept the same stone-cold face which seemed like it would crack if he was to ever smile.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked glancing over at Olivia.

"I mean you're always so serious. I know it is part of the job, but you don't always have to be serious. It's okay to crack a smile and converse with other people." Olivia scooted closer to him. She hates how such a mystery he is. He's been around her for a few weeks and she still doesn't know anything about him. It seems like he knows so much about her, and all she knows is his name. The most she has ever gotten out of him was their conversation in the car earlier.

"I have to keep my guard up at all times."

"I understand." This conversation was going nowhere. It was evident he wasn't in the mood to converse. He's so hot and cold with his emotions. Earlier that ice-cold exterior seemed to be melting away a little, and now it was back to its frozen statue.

Olivia eventually dozed off. When she awoke the next morning, her head was on Jake's lap. She doesn't remember dozing off, she definitely doesn't remember dropping her head into his lap, but she is a wild sleeper, so anything is possible. Olivia yawned and sat upright on the couch, her sudden movements woke Jake up.

"Good morning." She groggily said rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Liv." Jake replied cracking what she couldn't believe a smile.

 _The ice king is melting,_ Olivia thought.

 **Fitz**

"Micky you're starting to stink, and quite frankly I have other important shit to be tending to. Just tell me where the fuck he is." Fitz badgered one of Paul's workers. It was the early morning hours of Thursday and Fitz was at his breaking point. Noah found out that Paul gave Micky and his two henchmen the greenlight to do the ambush on Noah and his crew.

As a result, three men died including Jamal. He gave up a valiant effort, but his body couldn't survive those five bullets. His funeral will be held tomorrow.

Micky thought he was invincible and was foolish enough to still walk around his stomping grounds as if he didn't just commit suicide. Paul puts in his guys heads that they cannot be touched. That is one of the biggest mistakes he could've ever done. One thing Fitz has learned, in this game of life no one is invincible. There is always somebody out there bigger and tougher. These are the things Fitz mom and Henrietta told him since he was a little boy. And Fitz made sure to relay that same message to his team.

Micky listening to Paul, didn't think Fitz message applied to him. Which is why, Noah and Kevin was able to snatch Micky up, Monday night, while he was coming out of a bar in his territory with three of his friends. Noah and Kevin killed the three men that was with Micky, and brought Micky to warehouse where they have been torturing him ever since. Micky is putting up a commendable fight. He isn't folding or crumbling under the gruesome torture.

Fitz, Noah, and Kevin each took turns treating Micky as if he is their own personal punching bag. His face is unrecognizable. All Fitz want is for Micky to give up Paul's location. Micky knows where Paul is, but his loyalty is keeping his mouth shut.

"Fuck you!" Micky spat, as he spits a mouthful of blood at Fitz. Fitz moved just in time. The spit missed him by centimeters.

Fitz menacingly laughed. He was tired of this cat and mouse game. He was going to find Paul with or without Micky's help. Besides, Olivia was back in Boston, and he missed his girl. He knows she is livid with him for turning off his phone, but he plans to make it up to her.

Gripping his 9mm, Fitz aimed the gun at Micky and pulled the trigger.

 **POW. POW. POW.**

The three bullets Fitz sent into Micky's head caused his body to violently jerk and the chair he was strapped to, to fall over. Did Fitz feel remorseful? In this moment no, he did not. Micky was collateral damage. Fitz promised Jamal's family that he would take care of the men who killed him, and Fitz doesn't like breaking promises.

"Clean this shit up. If you see anymore of Paul's guys kill them. I don't care if they're coming out of church, kill them. Maybe that'll bring his bitch ass out of hiding. I'm going home. Call me if you need me." Fitz callously spat as he walked out of the warehouse.

Fitz was in straight savage mode right now. Paul may have started this war, but Fitz planned on finishing it. Fitz father and even Paul may think Fitz is timid, but what Fitz has planned for Paul will show everyone Fitz is not to be fucked with.

Before he went home, Fitz stopped by one of his other properties to shower and change his clothes. He thought about going home to Olivia, but he didn't want to wake her out of her sleep. He also wasn't ready to get the tongue lashing he knew she was going to lay on him. So, he crashed where he was at.

Fitz plan was to wake up around 6am to at least catch Olivia before she went to classes. That plan failed horribly, Fitz didn't get up until around 1pm. He slept in which is unusual. Considering the past couple of days, he's had, the rest was needed. Fitz didn't want to show up to his condo empty handed, so he ordered Olivia two dozen lavender roses. He also bought her a card and wrote a personalized note inside. It said.

 _ **Dear Livvie,**_

 _ **Please forgive me for my latest actions. If I am making you feel like I am pushing you away or shutting you out, that is not my intention. After this is over with, anywhere you want to go, we can. There is no limit, I love you.**_

 _ **Fitz**_

Fitz made it home around 2pm right before Olivia's classes were done. He cooked them chicken fajitas, as he already knew Olivia was going to be hungry. The roses he bought for her was sitting in a vase on the dining room table.

Just as Fitz finished making the chicken fajitas, the elevator dinged. Fitz left the kitchen and headed for the living room to meet Olivia and Jake. The first thing Fitz noticed was the tiny flimsy coat Olivia had on. Boston weather is crucial this time of year, and here she was in a spring jacket. Fitz made a mental note to send Olivia winter shopping with his credit card.

The second thing Fitz noticed was how close Olivia was to Jake. Her arm was looped through his and she was leaning against him for support to walk. She was drinking, it was obvious. Looking at the Rolex on his wrist, Fitz noticed it was 2:30pm. Olivia should've been in class, not somewhere getting drunk. Her last class didn't end until 2:50, which means she shouldn't have even arrived to his condo until a little after 3:15pm.

"Why is she drunk?" Fitz wanted to know as he walked over to Jake and a drunken Olivia. Jake led Olivia to the couch, and helped her sit down. She laid her head back, closed her eyes, and groaned.

"Her last class of the day was cancelled, and she went back to the dorms with Quinn. She said she didn't want to come here because she is tired of being her alone." Jake explained to Fitz.

"Wait…first of all…I am a grown ass woman…. Jake, you don't have to tell him shit!" Olivia slurred as she jumped up from the couch into Fitz's face on wobbly legs.

Fitz scrunched up his nose, the cheap alcohol she was drinking was permeating through her pores.

"Olivia, you need to lie down." Fitz calmly suggested. A coherent conversation was not going to happen with Olivia in this state. Fitz would have to wait until she slept this off to talk to her.

"Fuck lying down…I'm not doing shit Fitz…yooouuu'vvveee been missing for four days and…now you're trying to tell me what to do…fuck you!" Olivia spat losing her balance momentarily.

Jake caught her before she fell over. Fitz didn't like this sudden closeness between the two of them. It came out of nowhere. Before the holiday they rarely came within inches of each other, and now they were centimeters apart. Jake is here to do a job and that job doesn't involve pushing up on his girl.

"Olivia, go lie down in the bedroom. Jake, you can go." Fitz ordered Olivia as he dismissed Jake.

"No!" Olivia yelled loudly, and it came out more like a growl. She backed her body into Jake preventing him from leaving. If he moved she would've fell onto her ass.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now." Fitz definitely didn't like what he was seeing. He needs to have a conversation with the both of them at some point. Grabbing Olivia by her wrist off Jake roughly, Fitz dragged her towards her bedroom.

He didn't know what the hell is going on between Olivia and Jake, but he planned to get to the bottom of it before the night ended. Fitz pushed Olivia inside of his bedroom and slammed the door behind himself. With balance still unsteady, she stumbled over and fell onto the floor.

"Look at you! Why do you allow yourself to get that drunk Olivia?" Fitz lashed with cold rigid eyes.

"Shut," Olivia tried to get up, "Up." She finally found the balance to stand on her feet.

"What the fuck is going on between you and Jake?" Fitz bellowed with his fist balled. He felt his blood pressure rising by the second.

"Oooohhhhh…now you care…you've been gone Fitz…ignoring me…Jake has been keeping me company." Olivia drunkenly laughed staggering.

"Keeping you company how?" Fitz stepped into Olivia's face. He felt like a volcano ready to explode. If Olivia said the wrong thing, Fitz was scared he might strike her. His anger is something that can get out of control if the right buttons are pushed. Olivia was pushing those buttons.

"I didn't fuck him…don't worry…your Livvie has been waiting for you…I probably should've…since it feels like I am single." Olivia started crying. She knew just when to throw on the dramatics.

"It was only for four days and you already know why." Fitz snarled unconvinced by her tears.

"Four days too long…the least you could've did was answer the phone…or text me back. I…don't like…when you shut me out…you know that…I went through that with Trent…I can't go through that…" Olivia hiccupped through her tears.

"I'm sorry," Fitz apologized in a softer tone. He knew he had no right to really be mad at her, he was the one who went MIA for four days. He turned off his phone and ignored her. The last thing he wanted was for her to look at him and see Trent. He's trying everything in her power to show her that she isn't Trent.

"No…you're not…you're only saying that…you said you wouldn't do it again…and you did." Olivia mumbled covering her face with her hands.

"Livvie I am sorry. I don't mean to shut you out intentionally. I just need to be as focused as possible babe." Fitz pleaded. Gone was the cold stoic stance he was trying to take, he was now crumbling watching her cry. He doesn't like seeing her cry.

"So, I am a distraction? I…I didn't…ask for this!" Olivia pushed him with all her might. He budged even though the push wasn't the least bit effective in moving him. He wanted to make her feel like she done something.

"I know. I know. Come here." Fitz tried to pull Olivia into him, but she backed away.

"No…I'm mad at you…don't touch me." Olivia stumbled back some more. He was afraid she would lose her balance again.

"Livvie come here," Fitz pleaded trying to reach for Olivia again.

"No," Olivia folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Livvie," Fitz implored outstretching his arms again. He too pouted knowing she couldn't resist him when he gave her his puppy dog eyes and pout.

She finally gave in and walked into his embrace. Fitz hugged her tightly. It's been a week since he held her in his arms. He kissed the top of her curly head repeatedly.

"I love you and I am sorry." Fitz whispered against her curls.

"I love you too." Olivia pulled back from the hug and looked him in the eyes.

He's been waiting for her to say those words back to him. He wanted her to soberly say them to him, but he'd take her saying it drunk. A drunken mind speaks the sober truth. Olivia rested her fingers against the nape of his neck, where she played with his curls. While Fitz let his hands idlily rest on her ass. Closing the space between them, Olivia brushed her lips against Fitz, before kissing him fully with urgent intensity. Fitz kissed her back with the same intensity. Their lips became reacquainted with one another, while their hands explored each other's body. Fitz picked Olivia up and carried her over to his bed. They spent the next 2 hours allowing their bodies to become reacquainted with one another.

"I love you babe." Olivia breathlessly said as she kissed Fitz's sweaty chest. The two rounds they just indulged was much needed and definitely a stress reliever for the both of them.

"I love you more." Fitz wrapped her body up in his arms and they drifted off to a deep slumber.

Jake was standing on the outside of the door listening to everything. Once the couple became quiet, he assumed they were passed out, so he left.

"Just play your part Jake, play your part." He kept saying to himself as he stepped onto the elevator and left the condo.

* * *

 **Hey babes! This chapter was a lot I know. I hope it answered some of you all questions. Reading the comments on the Scandal FF page, I know there are a lot more questions that needs answering as well. Those answers will come in future chapters. As always leave your thoughts. Until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: In case ya'll didn't know I am from Philly. Most of my stories will take place in Philly, because it's my city, and I love it. Anyway, let me just say how proud I am of the Philadelphia Eagles! Our football team catches so much hate and flack from a lot of folks, hell we were even termed the underdogs on our own home turf lol! See how that turned out! We face a really good Minnesota team next, but we're ready, and we aren't about to lose on our home turf, and watch them go back to their's and play in the Superbowl! Nah, we're the Broad Street Bullies! Okay, I'm over my little rant, GO E.A.G.L.E.S! Enjoy the chapter babes!**

* * *

 **Paul**

Paul was back at his hideout in New Hampshire with Hannah. He knew after the ambush on Fitz's men, he was going to have to get out of dodge and quick. The night the ambush happened, Paul left Boston right afterwards. He never wanted things to get to this point. If someone would've told Paul six months ago that he would be involved in a war with his best friend, he would've laughed in their face. Their brotherhood hasn't been perfect, they've had their fair share of fights, but it has never gotten this far. They've never gone days without amending their differences, but here it is almost a month later, and their brotherhood is past the point of salvation. It breaks his heart that he lost the one truest friend and brother he's ever had.

Paul wasn't born with a silver spoon in his mouth like Fitz. His family wasn't dirt poor, but they weren't wealthy either. His father Avery was an entrepreneur. He owned a restaurant in the Boston area. His mother Brenda was a registered nurse. Life was stable for them.

Paul met Fitz in elementary school, 1st grade to be exact. Although he is a year and half older than Fitz, Paul's parents made the choice to leave him behind in 1st grade. He wasn't put into his correct grade until 8th grade. Paul, Fitz, and Abby were all in the same 1st grade class. Fitz and Paul clicked automatically, and the rest was history.

Their families became close as well. Things were good, until Paul's freshman year of high school. Paul's father Avery fell ill to lung cancer, and he was dead within 9 months of being diagnosed. Brenda went into a deep depression and she literally ate herself to death. She gained over 400 pounds after her husband's death, which led to the massive fatal heart attack she had at the tender age of 45. Paul and Abby were sent to live with their grandparents. Paul hated his grandfather and couldn't wait to leave. The day after his high school graduation, Paul begged Jerry to give him a job in the organization. Jerry put Paul through a series of tests before bringing him onto the team. Ever since, he's been a part of the Grant organization. He's given them 10 years of his life, and he can't believe things have come to this. He didn't give majority of his life to this organization, for things to turn out like this.

Paul thought he was doing the Grant organization a favor with his threats of trying to get rid of Olivia. He needed to put the fear of God in her, so that she would leave Fitz alone, and they could get back to business. Paul could've done much worse that night, instead he chose to go easy on her. Had he known things were going to turn out like this, he would've killed Olivia that night.

"That bitch ruined everything." Paul sneered aggressively waking Hannah up out of her sleep.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Hannah sleepily asked as she sat up in the bed and wrapped her arms around Paul's neck.

"Nothing, I'm sorry for waking you." Paul kissed her hands.

"You want to talk about it?" Hannah softly asked as she rested her chin on his shoulders.

"No. I'm fine. I'm going to grab some water; do you want anything?" Paul got up from the bed.

"No, I'm good." Hannah laid back down.

"Alright." Paul grabbed his cell phone and left the bedroom.

Plopping down onto Hannah's couch, Paul called Abby. It was late, he hoped she answered.

"Hello." She said into the receiver agitated that she was being awakened out of her sleep.

"Baby sis, I need your help. I need you to lure Olivia somewhere. I just need to speak with her." Paul planned on ending this once and for all. Maybe once Olivia is dead, things can go back to normal. The hold that she has on Fitz would finally disappear, and Fitz can get back to acting like the same ole Fitz.

"I am not getting involved in this mess you have going on with Fitz." Abby snapped.

"Abs come on. I know you still love him and you're gonna sit back and watch him parade this Black bitch in your face like she is some type of goddess." Paul knew he was hitting below the belt with that comment.

"Yes, I will always love Fitz. But that is old, and I've moved on. This obsession you have with him is creepy. What did this girl ever do to you? You don't even know her. Fitz is not yours, he doesn't belong to you. Get over it and move on." Abby checked him.

"If only you knew. Are you gonna do this for me Abby, or not?" Paul stressed.

"Not. Go get some help Paul, you need it." Abby hung up on him.

"Fuck! Guess I'll have to do this shit on my own." Paul tossed his cell phone onto the couch.

"Paul, come back to bed baby." Hannah seductively hummed as she leaned against the wall naked.

"With pleasure," Paul got up from the couch and scooped Hannah off the floor.

He carried her back to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. Running his finger down her naked body, he stopped once he got to her slightly protruding belly. When Hannah first told Paul that she was pregnant, he of course denied being the father. This was two days before he showed up to her house. It wasn't until he got to her house that night and talked with her, that he knew she wasn't lying. Fatherhood is not something he is ready for, but this new life could mean new beginnings. Paul doesn't know if he'll survive this war against Fitz, but at least he'll be leaving a piece of him behind.

"If it's a boy name him after me." Paul scooted himself down in the bed and kissed her stomach.

"Okay." Hannah rubbed his reddish messy hair.

"I love you little baby. I'll love you even in death." Paul rubbed Hannah's stomach.

"Hey, don't talk like that. Nothing is going to happen to you." Hannah pulled Paul back up to her.

Paul couldn't answer because he couldn't agree with her. Instead, he just kissed her. He made his bed, he is willing to lie in it. But if he goes out, he wants Fitz to be the one that pulls the trigger. He doesn't want him to bitch out and have Noah do it. For once, he wants his boy to do something on his own, without being pressured by those around him.

 **Olivia**

"Olivia wake up. You slept through your alarms. Liv get up or you're gonna be late for class." Olivia felt Fitz nudging her, but she didn't want to wake up. The cheap liquor she drank with Quinn yesterday, the crying, the argument she had with Fitz, and the sex they had exhausted her.

All she needed was a few more hours of rest, and she'd be refreshed. She already had it in her mind that she wasn't going to her morning class. Dr. Langston will surely understand her absence. Besides, the semester will be done in about two weeks. Olivia has pretty much solidified an A in the class, all she has to do is pass her final.

"Fitz, I am not going to class." Olivia mumbled with her head still buried under the covers.

"Yes, you are." Fitz tried to pry the covers off her body.

"Ugh! I wish you be my boyfriend and not my dad!" Olivia sassed as she peeled opened her eyes.

"I love you too." Fitz leaned down and kissed Olivia's forehead.

"Whatever." Olivia rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She practically stomped to the bathroom.

"I'll make you breakfast." Fitz sighed as he left out of the bedroom.

While in the shower, Olivia thought about how snappy she was Fitz. She's been pretty bratty to him these past couple of days, while he has been absolutely amazing to her. She can admit she went overboard with her irritability yesterday, when she snapped on him about shutting her out. Olivia knows the caliber of man she is dating. The least she can do is be his stress reliever when he comes home to her, instead of being his headache. Fitz has gone to war with his best friend for her, and she's been giving him her ass to kiss in return.

Part of her is just waiting for the bad. Fitz is too good to be true. She doesn't find herself questioning things like she did with Trent. In fact, Olivia has never felt so secure before, and this scares her. She'll say it until she is blue in the face, her heart cannot take another blow. However, she has to stop comparing Fitz to Trent. They are two totally different types of men.

After showering, Olivia moisturized her body, and got dressed. She is starting to run out of things to wear. This is one of the reasons why she needs a job. She is in dire need of new clothes, shoes, boots, and a winter coat.

Too lazy to do her hair, Olivia left it in a curly bun. She didn't even look at her makeup as she left Fitz's bedroom. The smell of bacon hit her nose, causing a moan from Olivia. _I am so lucky to have him, and I have to start acting like it,_ Olivia thought as she walked into the kitchen.

Fitz had his back to her. Olivia took this time to stare at the fine piece of art before her. Her man. He was wearing a pair of heather grey Nike sweats that were hanging dangerously low showing off the deep cut of his V-line which she is sure. Her eyes roamed up his shirtless back, and she took in the artwork that decorated his perfectly tanned skin. Olivia has never really paid attention to his tattoos before, but in looking at the one on his back, she admired it in awe. He had a roaring lion's face covering his entire back and the detail was out of this world. The artist who did it definitely took his time and paid close attention to each detail making it almost look life like and 3d. This tattoo cost Fitz a couple of hundred dollars. The ones she could see on his arms looked random, but they were so well connected, that they flowed with one another. Though she can never see herself getting a tattoo, she does appreciate them on other people.

Watching his muscles flex while he cracked the eggs, Olivia bit her bottom lip as all kinds of naughty thoughts entered her already freaky mind. There is no doubt in her mind that she has the hottest boyfriend on the planet.

"Are you just gonna stand there and watch me?" Fitz playfully asked with his back still to Olivia.

"You're just so sexy, I can't keep my eyes off you." Olivia said with sex laced in her voice as she walked up on him and kissed his back. She wrapped her arms around his waist, allowing her hands to casually grope his erect dick.

"Liv, don't start something you can't finish." Fitz looked at Olivia over his shoulders.

"I have class remember." Olivia removed her arms from around his waist and walked into the dining room.

Minutes later, Fitz walked into the dining room with their plates. He made them a quick breakfast, bacon, scrambled eggs, and home fries.

"I'll get the juice." Olivia stood up, but Fitz stopped her.

"I got it." He headed back into the kitchen to grab the orange juice.

Olivia sat back down in the chair. She likes that Fitz does things for her, it actually makes her feel really good that she has such a caring attentive boyfriend. Olivia just doesn't want to become too dependent on him. She wasn't raised to depend on a man. Her mom raised her to be independent.

When he came back into the dining room, Olivia watched him pour them both a glass of orange juice, and she waited until he was done to speak.

"First I want to apologize for yesterday. I was a total brat. You have been absolutely amazing to me and in return I have been acting like a real bitch. I know that you weren't ignoring me on purpose, and it was selfish of me to act the way that I did, considering I am the reason for everything that has happened," Oliva paused before continuing.

"I guess part of me is waiting for this fairytale to be over, because that's what it feels like. You've been treating me like a Queen and I am certainly not used to this kind of treatment. I don't know how to respond to it, because I was never shown how to, and I am sorry. I just need you to continue being patient with me, and I promise to get better." It felt good opening up to him about how she has been feeling.

Expressing herself is something she knows she has to work on. In the past she always kept things bottled in. Her mother worked ridiculous hours since Olivia was a baby, and she never had time to just hear Olivia was out, unless it was an emergency. Olivia never had a relationship with her sisters. She had no friends. And Trent only wanted to talk when sex was involved. Those are the people she felt most comfortable expressing herself to, yet they never gave her the opportunity to do it. So, she bottled all her feelings in.

Now she is with a man who actively listens to her, as if she is giving an award-winning speech. A man who not only listens, but responds back to her, letting her know that he is not only hearing her, but listening as well.

Fitz stood up from the chair and walked over to her. He got down on one knee and stared at her. She's never shied under his gaze before, but the way he was looking at her right now made her suddenly coy. If only she could read minds. The way those cool ultramarine eyes were staring at her, almost caused Olivia to become putty in his hands. All Fitz have to do is stare at you to get you out of your panties. His eyes alone probably got him plenty of ass. Once that crooked grin appeared on his face, she knew he was about to say something suave. She finds it hilarious that she has her own personal Rico Suave.

"This is all new for you. You were with a little boy and now you are with a grown ass man. Part of being with a grown ass man is knowing that he has patience. Liv, I know your flaws and in-experiences when it comes to relationships, and we can work on them together. I am not expecting you to be perfect. No one is perfect, not even me. I'll continue to be patient with you, if you be patient with me."

"Are you sure you're not perfect?" Olivia caressed his ears gingerly.

"I mean…I didn't want to say yeah…but…" Fitz cockily smirked with a shrug.

"You're so silly, but seriously you're pretty darn close to perfect. And I love you." Olivia leaned in and pecked his lips.

"I love you too." Fitz got up from off his knee and went back to sit down.

After breakfast, Fitz dropped Olivia off to class. Fitz told her that Jake would be picking her up, after they talk. Olivia kissed Fitz bye, and told him she loved him, before disappearing onto campus.

 **Jake**

Jake pulled up to Fitz's condo and waited for him to get back from dropping Olivia off on campus. Jake honestly thought he wouldn't have a job after yesterday. Things got choppy inside of Fitz's condo yesterday. Jake was surprised when Fitz called him this morning.

While Jake waited, he thought back to yesterday. The tension yesterday inside of Fitz's condo was so thick, you needed a knife to cut through it. Jake had no idea Olivia would get that drunk, and he damn sure didn't expect her to be all over him the way she was either. With Fitz being gone for those days, Jake figured Olivia was lonely and just needed somebody to keep her company. And he had no problem doing that.

Jake has been trying to keep his relationship with Olivia strictly professional. But as the days went on, he found himself becoming obsessed with her. Since being assigned to watch her, Jake has found himself watching her a little too deeply. He has picked up on things regarding Olivia, that he knows he shouldn't have. One thing being when Olivia is in deep laughter, her nose crinkles. Jake can see why Fitz fell in love with her, she is truly a gem. She has a way of reeling you in with her beauty, and hooking you with her personality.

As creepy as it sounds, Olivia is the only reason Jake didn't leave Fitz condo yesterday when he was dismissed. Jake knew Fitz wouldn't hurt her. He just wanted to see if they were going to makeup or not, so he can plot his next move. When he heard Olivia moaning loudly, Jake blocked Fitz groans out, and imagined it was him in that room making love to her. He even got off from listening, rather sooner than later, his name will be the name Olivia is calling.

Before Jake could let his mind wander into the never-ending world of Olivia Pope, Fitz pulled up. Jake enviously watched Fitz hop out of his Maserati. The three cars Fitz owns alone are tripled Jake's salary in a year. Jake is afraid to ask how much Fitz paid for his condo.

"Must be nice livin' off daddy's money." Jake spat as he shut off the engine to the Tahoe Fitz put in and hopped out.

He met Fitz halfway in the parking lot.

"What's up man." Fitz greeted extending his hand for a handshake.

"What's up." Jake shook Fitz's hand. He wasn't sure Fitz's angle. Yesterday, it was like all Fitz saw was red. He was pissed at Olivia for getting drunk and being all over Jake, and to be honest Jake doesn't even blame Fitz. Had things been flipped, he would've felt the same exact way.

"Look man about yesterday…I want to apologize. With everything going on, I'm stressed, and my mind isn't right. I know there is nothing going on with you and Liv. I trust both her and you, and if I made you feel uncomfortable I do apologize." Fitz is too good of a man. He tries to see the good in everyone, even when their true colors are plastered right in his face.

"It's all good. You know I would never disrespect you in that way." Jake lied straight through his teeth. Jake honestly doesn't feel like he owes Fitz anything.

"I know. She's in class now, if you wanna head over there."

"Alright cool, hey and I'll make sure she stays away from the alcohol." _Cause I'm gonna make sure I keep her preoccupied_ , Jake thought.

"Thanks man." Fitz gave Jake another handshake and headed inside.

"This is going to be too easy." Jake hopped back in the Tahoe and headed towards Harvard.

 **Fitz**

On his way up to his condo, Fitz checked in with Noah. Fitz meant what he said when he told Noah and Kevin to shoot any guy they saw from Paul's crew. Noah updated Fitz and said that they've taken out at least 8 guys from Paul's crew. Fitz told Noah to lay back, because with 8 of Paul's guys gone, Paul will be forced to show himself, and that's when they will strike.

After hanging up with Noah, Jerry called Fitz.

"Hello." Fitz answered walking into his bedroom.

"Son, can you come over the house we need to talk?" Jerry asked. Usually he demanded things, the fact that he was asking, threw Fitz for a loop.

"Yeah, I'll be over in about 20 minutes." Fitz hung up on his father.

After getting dressed, Fitz headed over to his parent's house. The entire ride he wondered what the hell his father wanted to talk to him about. If Jerry was expecting Fitz to call a truce with this war, he had another coming. This wasn't going to be over until Paul was six-feet-under.

"Son." Jerry greeted as he opened the door for Fitz.

"Pops." Fitz walked past his father into the house.

"We can talk in my office."

Fitz walked inside of his father's office. The same office where he thought he was going to end Paul's life, but froze up like a little bitch. This office holds a lot of memories, both good and bad.

"Fitzgerald…," Jerry closed the door behind himself. "I know I haven't been the best father to you or your brothers. I haven't been the best role model either. I've been a terrible man and I want to apologize for the way I have been treating you and your brothers, but mainly you. You have given me your all. When I thought I wasn't going to be able to pass this organization down to none of my sons, you stepped up. You could've used your degree like your brothers and left, but you stayed. If I've never showed my appreciation to you for making such a huge sacrifice, son I appreciate you, and I thank you. You are an extraordinary man Fitzgerald, despite not having me as an active father and role model, you are a better man than I will ever be. And I look up to you son, I've always had, that's why I treated you the way I did, it was out of jealousy. I don't expect our relationship to be repaired overnight. I just need you to forgive me Fitzgerald, forgive me for all my wrongdoings."

Fitz was taken aback by his father's words. He never thought he would hear his father apologize to him. Fitz knew he was in deserving of an apology, but he thought he would have to see hell freeze over, before that happened. Fitz doesn't know who brought Jerry to this coming to Jesus moment, but he can't thank the person enough.

All Fitz ever wanted was a father. The relationship Paul had with Jerry, is the relationship Fitz wanted and envied. It was unfortunate Paul's father died, but Fitz felt like he lost a father too. Fitz has been trying to please his father for years, desperately longing for some type of love back, and it never happened. Now 25 years later, here his father is owning up to his wrongdoings and owing Fitz the apology he deserves. How could Fitz not forgive that? It doesn't mean everything will be peachy between them, but with baby steps their relationship can be repaired.

"I forgive you." Fitz voice cracked as he fought back the tears.

"I love you son." Jerry's own voice cracked, as he wrapped Fitz up into a bear hug. Fitz can't remember the last time his father genuinely told him that he loved him.

"I love you too dad." Fitz hugged his father back.

"Now let's talk this war you have with Paul. There's no salvaging this huh?" Jerry asked breaking the hug.

"No. Paul made his bed, now he has to lay in it. I didn't want things to get this far, but Paul let his ego get in the way of things. We can never go back to the way things used to be between us. The organization will look at me like a bitch. Even if you don't want to admit it, you will look at me like a bitch too. I must finish this. I know what you're losing, and I know the relationship you have with Paul, but I have job to complete." Jerry may have apologized for how he has treated Fitz and his brothers, but that doesn't take away the fact that Paul is like a son to Jerry. And Paul is just as big as of an asset to the Grant organization like Fitz is.

"At the end of the day, you are my son. Losing either of you, will cause this organization to suffer greatly. But Fitzgerald you are my blood, you carry my name, Paul is not my son, even though my actions proved otherwise. This organization will be yours one day, and if what you're doing now is necessary and you feel like it will remove the cancer from our organization, then I support you 100% son."

Fitz nodded his head. His father has done a complete 360. The ringing of his cell phone, interrupted his thoughts. The number was unknown.

"Hello." Fitz cautiously answered.

"I have your precious little Black Bitch. You hired Jake of all people to protect her, seems as if he's been watching her too closely instead of protecting her. I'm at the main warehouse. You better come alone Fitz, or I swear to God I will kill this bitch where she stands. Let's settle this shit once and for all." Paul sneeringly says in a sinister tone. Fitz could hear Olivia's muffled screams in the background. Even if all of this was a set-up, somebody was going to end up in a body bag tonight, and it wasn't going to be Fitz.

"I'm going to let her put a bullet in your ass. Be there in 10 minutes." Fitz hung up on Paul.

"Was that him?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, he has Olivia. I have to go." Fitz turned to leave his father's office.

"Do you need backup?" Jerry already had his phone in his hand. One call and Fitz knew, Paul would be dead where he stands.

"He wants me to come to the main warehouse alone. Thanks, but I got this."

"Be careful Fitzgerald, I love you. Call me if you need me."

"I love you too, and I will." Fitz ran out of his father's office and hopped into his car heading over to the main warehouse.

He disobeyed every traffic law, as he drove like a bat out of hell. The only thing on his mind was Olivia and her safety. For every hair that was out of place, that was a bullet that was going to go in Paul's body. Pulling out his burner phone, Fitz dialed up Noah.

"Yo boss." Noah greeted.

"I'm on my way to the warehouse, Paul has Olivia. He wants me to come alone, but I need you and Kevin to lurk around in case Paul is not alone and has other plans." Fitz instructed. He told his father he could handle this alone, but truth is, Fitz still didn't trust his father completely. Instead of relying on Jerry for help, he called up his trusted friend Noah.

"Got you." Noah hung up.

Fitz tossed the phone onto the passenger seat and continued driving way above the speed limit. After he is through with Paul, he will handle Jake. Fitz heard Paul's comment about Jake watching Olivia instead of protecting her. Had it not been for that, Olivia would've never gotten taken. After he handles Paul, Jake will be next.

 **/**

 **Olivia**

 _ **Moments leading up to Olivia being taken…**_

"Wow I can't believe the end of the semester is already here. A lot of you have done extremely well this semester and should be proud of yourselves. And then there are those of you, who I am really concerned about," Dr. Langston cut her eyes at Harrison as she finished her last comment.

"Oooh the shade Dr. Langston." Harrison feigned hurt.

Olivia laughed. She will make sure of it that Harrison passes Dr. Langston's class.

After class, Olivia headed out of the building and she ran right into Jake.

"Hey Jake." Olivia greeted. She knows she owes him an apology for yesterday. She put him in a very awkward position with Fitz. She's already caused a rift raft between Fitz and Paul. She doesn't want the same to happen with Fitz and Jake.

"Hey Liv, heading to your next class?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, but I honestly wanna play hooky. I pretty much solidified all A's in my classes even my hard ass Stats class, and Fitz knows this. He's just a stickler when it comes to school. That's the only reason why I came to classes today." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I won't tell if you won't."

Olivia thought she heard him wrong. First, yesterday was the most she's ever gotten out of Jake in the short time that she has known him. And now he was offering to help her play hooky without telling his boss, hell yeah, she was game.

"Bet."

"Alright let's go."

Olivia and Jake headed towards the Tahoe. Jake helped her into the passenger seat, and he walked around and hopped into the driver's seat. Olivia knew Fitz would be pissed if he found out she was skipping class, but she honestly didn't want to be there. Besides, she's with her 'bodyguard', she's in safest hands as possible, aside from Fitz.

Jake asked Olivia what she was in the mood for, and Olivia had a taste for ice cream. It was freezing out, but she's been craving ice cream for days now.

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor?" Jake asked as they stopped at a light.

"Cookies 'n cream, which is the best flavor not up for debate." Olivia replied without having to think.

"I think that flavor is debatable."

Olivia was about to respond, but she was interrupted suddenly when a car pulled up alongside the Tahoe. The tinted window of the Crown Victoria rolled down and a handgun crept out of the passenger window. Two shots were fired into the driver window striking Jake in the shoulder and the side.

"Aaahhhh! Oh my God! Jake!" Olivia grabbed her cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. She was snatched out of the truck before she could utter the emergency to the operator.

"Get off me! Help me!" Olivia shrieked kicking her legs wildly, as she flung her arms trying to hit and kick whoever the beefy guy was that had her in a death grip in his arms. Her hits and kicks did nothing to the burly guy.

"Help me! Help me!" Olivia continued to scream. No one was on the street. It was a bitter cold morning. Everyone was seeking shelter and warmth inside.

"Shut the fuck up!" The burly guy bellowed as he tossed Olivia into the backseat like she was a ragdoll.

Olivia popped back up and tried to escape out of the backdoor, but she was hit with the butt of a gun from someone sitting in the driver seat, in head, knocking her out cold.

When she awoke from the blunt hit to her head, her vision was blurred. She could feel blood seeping out of the right side temple, and she knew that's where she was struck with the gun.

"Where am I?" She dazingly asked looking around the cold bleak warehouse.

A few feet away from her, she saw a man pacing, and the reddish hair gave away his identity. It was Paul. Connecting the dots, Olivia knew Paul was the one that ambushed her and Jake. Suddenly, her mind went to Jake. The first thing she wondered was if he was dead or not.

Trying to move her arms, Olivia noticed she was tied up in the old wooden chair was sitting in. Her hands and legs were bound to the old chair. Paul had his back to her, and he was on the phone. Olivia listened intently, and judging by the tone in his voice, and his body language, she knew he was talking to Fitz.

When Paul ended the call, he turned around looking like a crazed madman, as he advanced towards Olivia.

"What did I ever to do you?" Olivia wearily asked. The gash on the side of her head was causing her to become a little woozy. She is sure she has a concussion.

"What didn't you do? You took my best friend away from me!" Paul roared sounding like a scorned lover instead of a hurt best friend.

"I didn't take Fitz from you. You drew the wedge between you two yourself." Olivia weakly replied.

"Shut the fuck up! Your Black ass ruined everything!" Paul slapped spit out of Olivia's mouth.

"I'm sorry, for whatever I did. Please, I don't wanna die." Olivia begged for her life. This is not how she pictured herself exiting the world. She hasn't even had a chance to make her mark yet. And she'd be damned if she dies at the hands of this bigot pig.

"You are sorry! You're one sorry ass nigger bitch!"

That was the last thing Olivia remembered Paul saying before she blacked out.

 **/**

 **Fitz**

It felt like it took forever for Fitz to get to the main warehouse. Noah had already called him and told Fitz he was at the main warehouse. He informed Fitz that Noah had two of his men there, posted outside the warehouse in an unmarked car that looked abandoned. Fitz informed Noah that on his call, he wants Noah to take out Paul's guys in the unmarked car.

Hopping out of his Maserati, Fitz cautiously walked into warehouse. Paul's back was to Fitz and he was pacing. Fitz looked past Paul and saw Olivia tied to a chair unconscious. Pulling his gun from his waistband, Fitz cocked it, alerting Paul to his presence.

"Fitzy!" Paul crazily yelled. He didn't even look like himself. He let his hair grow out and he was now rocking a beard. He looked scruffy, like he's been living in the wild. His clothes were tattered, and his whole demeanor was off.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Fitz stepped closer trying to get a better look at Olivia. The slow rise and fall of her chest, relieved Fitz that she was alive, but he wanted to know why she was unconscious.

"Fitz, we can dead this bitch bro. We can kill her and go back to normal. We can go back to the way things used to be bro. The way it was before she came and fucked things up." Paul brazenly raised the gun and pointed it at Olivia.

"Things will never go back to the way they were Paul. This friendship, this brotherhood is over. You declared war on me remember that? You allowed things to get this far. That _bitch_ as you keep calling her, is the love of my life. She will one day be my wife, and the mother to my child. Killing her is not an option. You kill her. I'll kill you." Fitz raised his gun to Paul, ready to pull the trigger if Paul so much as flinched.

"I love you man. And I really thought you loved me. We're brothers. It's supposed to be us against the world. You were supposed to marry my sister, so I could officially be apart of the family. Fitz…? Paul cried pleading to Fitz as he gripped the gun he had pointing at Olivia tighter."

"Paul drop your gun." Fitz calmly stated. If he remained calm, maybe Paul would remain calm.

"I can't do that bro. I can't." Paul continued to cry. He was becoming more and more unstable. Fitz had to end this, but he was afraid if he shot Paul, Paul would still pull the trigger on Olivia.

"Your problem is with me not her." Fitz tried to get Paul to turn the gun on him instead.

"No, it's with her bro. She got you all screwed up and confused. I can end this." Paul took a deep breath ready to pull the trigger on Olivia.

"Paul no! Okay, you're right! You're right! Let's end this, but let me do it!" Fitz yelled causing Paul to momentarily get distracted. He would say anything to get Paul not to shoot Olivia.

"You're lying! If I can't be happy, neither can she." Paul turned back to Olivia and fired a shot without so much as a blink.

"Nooooo!" Fitz fired a headshot at Paul striking him in the center of his forehead. Fitz watched Paul's body drop like a sack of potatoes. The ample amount of time he has spent in gun ranges over the years has paid off. Fitz could be a sniper if he wanted. His precision is unmatched.

Fitz ran over to Olivia and untied her immediately. She appeared to be shot in her in her upper shoulder. There was also blood gushing out of her head. Blood was everywhere. Fitz clothes was getting soaked with Olivia's blood and he didn't care, he just needed to get her to a hospital. Once she was free of the restraints, Olivia's lifeless body fell into Fitz's arms. He carefully scooped her up, and made the call to Noah. He heard a barrage of bullets being fired outside, and knew Noah and Kevin caught Paul's boys slipping. Fitz stepped over Paul's dead body, and rushed out of the warehouse, without looking back.

"Livvie you cannot die on me. Babe please don't die on me. I need you. You hear me. I need you." Fitz ran over to Noah's truck and placed Olivia into the backseat. He hopped in on the other side and laid her head on his lap. The drive over to the hospital, Fitz kept talking to Olivia trying to wake her.

"She's gonna fuckin' die!" Fitz panicked as he watched the life leave her body.

"Nah she's gonna make it." Noah looked through the rearview mirror as he drove faster through the Boston traffic.

When they pulled up to the hospital, Noah jumped out and went yelling for help. Nurse's immediately rushed the truck and cautiously removed Olivia from Fitz's lap. They asked a gazillion questions, and Fitz tried to answer them to the best of his ability. They whisked her away to surgery. Fitz tried to follow them back, but he was stopped. He was instructed to wait in the waiting room. He called his father and told him what happened. His parents were at the hospital in less than twenty minutes. Noah stayed, while Kevin and the rest of the crew cleaned up the mess at the warehouse.

"Sweetheart she's going to be fine, that girl is a fighter." Elizabeth tearfully said as she tried to calm a pacey face.

"Son, God's got her. It's all up to Him. He'll see her through this." Jerry offered his words of encouragement.

Fitz appreciated their kind words, but they meant nothing, until Fitz was told from the surgeon that Olivia was okay.

Five agonizing hours later, the surgeon approached Fitz. His heart literally stopped, as he prepared for the bad news, he was sure to come.

"Hello, I am Dr. Cole. You all are here for Olivia Pope, correct?" The older White man asked.

"Yes." Fitz croaked out.

"Okay, well Miss Pope suffered a gunshot wound to her right collarbone. It didn't pierce an artery or a vein. We were able to safely remove the bullet. Miss Pope also suffered a mild concussion from the force blunt trauma to her head. She lost a lot of blood. This young woman is lucky to be alive. We currently have her sedated."

Fitz released a huge sigh of relief at hearing that Olivia was going to be okay. "Can I see her?"

"Son be strong for her." Jerry patted Fitz back.

"Yes, follow me." Dr. Cole led Fitz to Olivia's room.

Fitz walked into Olivia's hospital room and just stared at her small body in the big ass bed she was laying in. There was still dried up blood on the side of her head, and her shoulder was wrapped. She looked physically and emotionally exhausted.

"Fitz." She feebly called out to him.

Fitz rushed to her side. "I'm here baby, I'm here." He assured her as he caressed the side of her face. He used his other hand to grip her small one. He kissed her hand repeatedly.

"Fitz stop crying…I'm okay babe…I'm okay." Olivia squeezed his hand tighter.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for all of this…it's over though…it's all over." Fitz wiped away his tears.

"I love you." Olivia faintly smiled.

"I love you too. Marry me." Fitz leaned down and kissed her lips.

* * *

 **Babes! PAUL IS DEAD! PAUL IS DEAD! PAUL IS DEAD!**

 **As always leave your thoughts on the chapter!**

 **Was that a real marriage proposal or just his emotions speaking?! Until next time babes!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Babes! By now ya'll know I am Eagles fan, and they are in the SUPER BOWL! I am so excited! I'm sending all positive vibes and prayers their way! Philly needs this Super Bowl so bad, we're hungry for it!**

 **Hope you all enjoy the quick chapter. This will be a filler chapter.**

* * *

 **Fitz**

Fitz stayed with Olivia until visiting hours were over. The doctors wanted her to stay overnight to monitor the mild concussion she had. She will be released tomorrow. Fitz hoped she was able to sleep through the night peacefully. He can only imagine what is going through her mind right now. The torment and trauma Paul has brought into Olivia's life is something Fitz will have to deal with for the rest of his life. But he handled Paul and now it was time to handle Jake.

Fitz will be damned if he lets another fox into his henhouse. If Jake thinks he's about to swoop in and take Olivia right from under Fitz's nose, he has another coming. Fitz don't want to kill Jake, but if it comes down to it, he will put a bullet in him, just like he did to Paul.

He still hasn't gotten the full story on how Olivia was exactly kidnapped from under Jake's nose, but he planned on finding out soon, if not from Jake, then Olivia. Fitz needs answers.

Once back inside of his car, Fitz called his father. He needed a favor.

"How's she doing son?" Jerry concernedly asked answering on the first ring.

"She's doing good. They want to keep her overnight for observation. She's expected to be released tomorrow." Fitz filled his father in.

"That's good, praise God." Jerry replied.

"I need a favor." Fitz started up his car and pulled out of the parking space. Kevin dropped his car off at the hospital a little while ago.

"Anything son." Jerry quickly responded. He was desperate to repair his relationship with Fitz.

"I need you to call Dr. Peterson and see if Jacob Ballard was brought to the trauma center he works in. He wasn't brought to the hospital Liv is in, and I need to see him. I need Dr. Peterson to meet me at the front door, he will be my way in."

"Alright. I'll call you back in a sec."

"Okay."

Fitz ended the call. Three minutes later Jerry called him back. He confirmed with Fitz that Jake was indeed brought to the trauma center Dr. Peterson works in. Fitz made a U-turn heading in the direction of the trauma center. The access the Grant family have in the state of Massachusetts is a blessing and a curse.

Fitz pulled up the trauma center and Dr. Peterson was waiting for him at the doors. After parking, Fitz grabbed his gun and placed it in his waistband. He hopped out of his car and jogged over to where Dr. Peterson was waiting.

"Fitzgerald, wow it's been awhile since I've last saw you. How are you?" Dr. Peterson asked as he took one last drag from his cigarette before putting it out.

"I'm good, how are you sir?" Fitz asked.

"All is well. So, is Jacob Ballard a friend of yours?" Dr. Peterson asked.

"Yes. I was just got back into town and I heard what happened. I know visiting hours are probably over, but I need to see him. I'm like the only family he has here." Fitz lied.

"Absolutely. Follow me. Now I must warn you Fitzgerald, Jacob suffered a near fatal bullet to his left side. Had that bullet travelled a little further he wouldn't have survived. Your friend is lucky." Dr. Peterson led Fitz to the elevators and they rode it to the 6th floor.

Dr. Peterson walked Fitz down to Jake's room. Fitz thanked Dr. Peterson and walked inside. Jake was asleep. There were tubes connected to him, his shoulder was bandaged like Olivia's, and his side was bandaged as well.

Fitz removed the gun from his waistband and walked over to Jake's bed. He wanted to put a bullet right through his head, but he knew that would be careless. He cursed himself for not bringing his silencer.

Fitz let his gun kiss Jake's forehead, and the cold steel woke him immediately from his slumber. It took a few seconds for Jake to get his eyes focused, when he did, he turned as white as a ghost. The EKG machine incessant erratic beeping showed Jake's anxiety as Fitz pressed his gun deeper into his forehead.

"Stay the fuck away from Olivia. Once you are released from the hospital, pack your bags, and go back to California. If you ever come near her again, I will fucking kill you. I have people watching you, and they won't hesitate to shoot you down like a dog. Do you understand me?" Fitz was speaking in a calm tone, but it was lethal and laced with venom.

Jake nodded his head up and down.

"Good. I've killed men for less, remember that. Olivia is mine and I'll be damned if I let someone come in between that. Paul had to learn the hard way, hopefully you won't have to."

Jake nodded his head up and down again.

Fitz tucked the gun back into the waistband of his jeans and left the hospital room. Fitz is hoping Jake takes heed to his threats that can easily turn into promises.

 **Olivia**

Olivia woke the next morning in a cold sweat. The nightmare she had last night scared the living shit out of her. The sound of the bullet piercing through her collarbone played on repeat like a broken record, causing her to toss and turn throughout the entire night. If that wasn't already bad, she didn't survive the shooting in her nightmare. She died in Fitz's arms. Hearing his piercing scream as he cried over her dead body shook Olivia to her core. Olivia needed her man, he has become her haven.

"Good morning Olivia, how are you?" Dr. Cole gently asked as he walked into her room after knocking twice.

"Good morning Dr. Cole, I am okay. How are you?" Olivia winced. She lied. She wasn't okay, she needed her man, and she was in some pain.

"I am well. I just want to check some of your vitals." Dr. Cole walked over to the sink and washed his hands, before heading over to Olivia. He checked her vitals by asking her to perform several things. Afterwards, he spent a few minutes logging his notes onto the paper attached to his clipboard.

"Everything looks fine. On a scale of 1-10 with 10 being the worst, how is your head feeling?" Dr. Cole asked.

"5." Olivia answered. Dr. Cole nodded and recorded Olivia's answer on the paper.

"Any dizziness? Or confusion?" Dr. Cole asked looking at Olivia over the rim of his glasses.

"No." Olivia answered. She had a slight headache, but there was no dizziness or confusion.

"Perfect. And how would you rate the pain in your collarbone?"

"8." The entire right side of her shoulder was stiff and sore. It was painful to move it, so she kept it in the position it would be in had it been in a cast.

"Okay, that's to be expected. I looked over your tests from last night and I don't see a reason why you shouldn't be able to go home today. I will write you a prescription for the pain medication you will need to take. Until you make a full recovery, I want you to stay away from all strenuous activities. All of this information will be in your discharge papers. You can expect to be discharged around noon." Dr. Cole informed Olivia.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled. She couldn't wait to get out of the hospital.

"You're welcome." Dr. Cole returned the smile and left the room.

Olivia used her left hand to grab the remote, she needed to distract herself with the television. She didn't have her cell phone to call Fitz or her friends. She doesn't have any of their phone numbers memorized. And she honestly needed some company. Around the time she became hungry, her breakfast was brought up. She didn't find anything salivating about it, so she picked over it. As boredom took over her, Olivia dozed off, but that was interrupted by a knock at her door.

"Come in." Olivia calls out thinking it was a nurse.

Instead it was Olivia's knight and shining armor who walked into the room. Fitz was dressed in his signature Nike sweats, T-shirt, and sneakers. He looked fatigued. The bags underneath his blue eyes was a dead giveaway to his enervation.

"Hi." Olivia couldn't hide the smile that cascaded upon her face at seeing her handsome boyfriend. The pain she told Dr. Cole she felt suddenly disappeared. Fitz is like her morphine.

"Hi." Fitz stalked over to Olivia's bedside with the bouquet of flowers in his hand. He smelled like a fresh bar of Dove soap. _Mmm fresh out of the shower,_ Olivia naughtily smiled thinking of Fitz naked Greek-god like body. He sat the flowers on the windowsill.

"I've missed you." Olivia puckered her lips for a kiss.

"I've missed you more." Fitz leaned down and kissed her.

Olivia craved more, she wrapped her left hand around his neck, and ran her tongue along his lips. Fitz smiled against her lips, he sucked on her tongue, before kissing her fully again. She tried to wrap her right hand around his neck, forgetting the pain temporarily, until she felt a sharp pain shooting from her shoulder down to her fingers.

"Ow!" Olivia winced breaking the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Fitz asked worriedly searching her body for the discomfort.

"My arm," Olivia snickered though she was in excruciating pain.

Fitz didn't find humor in her pain. In fact, his expression was the complete opposite. His eyes were ablaze with infuriation and sorrow. Olivia doesn't need Fitz to walk around with guilt. He cannot beat himself up over what happened to her. If she wasn't as careless as she was, none of this would have happened. She chose to skip the rest of her classes and as a result Paul was able to strike. Jake was also shot in the process. _Oh God, I hope he didn't die_.

"It's not your fault. I don't want you to walk around with guilt over what happened. This happened because of my carelessness and I'm sorry."

"It's all behind us now." Fitz kissed the top of Olivia's head.

"How is Jake? Did he die? Is he okay?" Olivia wouldn't be able to live with herself if Jake died. Even though he agreed to play hooky with her, she should've never brought up the idea of it in the first place.

"You don't have to worry about Jake, he has been handled." Fitz vaguely replied. Olivia didn't miss the clenching of Fitz's jaw and darkness that took over his eyes at her questioning of Jake's whereabouts.

"What does that mean he's been handled? Is he alive Fitz?" Olivia nervously asked.

"He's alive. He will be going back to California after he is released from the hospital." Fitz informed Olivia through gritted teeth.

"Fitz the reason Paul was able to kidnap me from Jake was because I decided to play hooky after my first class. Jake agreed, and we were on our way to get ice cream. So, it wouldn't be fair to Jake to project all your anger towards him. I deserve it too." Sooner or later Fitz was going to start asking questions, and getting everything out in the open now before she left this hospital, was the best thing Olivia thought to do. Olivia honestly wants to put this whole thing behind them like Fitz said.

Olivia watched Fitz eyebrows furrow and his face turn into an angry scowl at her confession. He closed his eyes and exhaled with his fist clenched tightly. When he peeled his eyes opened, the glare he shot Olivia would've killer her instantly had they been bullets.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Fitz – "Olivia tried to reason but she was cut off.

"No, I don't want to hear it Olivia. We've talked about your carelessness. Yet, you still find ways to be even more careless. You could've fucking died yesterday! And for what ice cream? All you had to do was go to class, if you wanted ice cream that bad I could've taken you after your classes were done. I'm trying to be patient with you, but my patience is running thin with you. Your actions are not matching your words, and it's frustrating. I deal with enough day to day. You are supposed to be my peace, my sanctuary, and your becoming my headache." Fitz was simmering with anger at this point. His voice was raised, and Olivia felt like she was being chastised by her father right now.

"I didn't ask for any of this you know." Olivia countered with an eye roll.

"You didn't ask for none of this," Fitz mocked her, "well I didn't either, but here we are." He replied with a huff.

"I said I was sorry Fitz! What else do you want me to say? Olivia voice was now raised as she sat up in the bed. She was immune to the pain shooting through her arm, Fitz had her enraged now.

"I want you to start being more responsible Olivia that's what I want." Fitz stated matter-of-factly.

"I am responsible. I made a mistake and I apologized for it God like I am not perfect Fitz." Olivia ignored the hot tears running down her face. She hates that she cries when she gets worked up. She feels like it doesn't make her argument as sufficient, crying makes her look weak.

"I can't have you making mistakes when it regards your life. Had you would've died; your blood would've been on my hands. Do you think I could've lived with that shit!" Fitz fists were clenched so tight his knuckles were white.

"I'm sorry," was all Olivia could say as she sniffed.

Fitz dropped his head and shook it. He inhaled a frustrated breath and then released it. He lifted his head and looked at Olivia wearily. She waited for him to say something anything. Instead, he sat next to Olivia on her hospital bed and wrapped his arm around her.

"We'll get through this." Fitz kissed the top of Olivia's head.

"Do you still love me?" Olivia asked with her head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat was providing her with solace she needed.

"Of course I do." Fitz lifted her head and softly kissed Olivia's pouty lips.

Olivia wanted to bring up Fitz impromptu marriage proposal yesterday if that's what it actually was. He could've been speaking purely off emotion or he could've been speaking from his heart. Whatever it was, Olivia wanted to know, but she felt now wasn't the best time to have the conversation with him. Emotions were too high right now.

 **Fitz**

 _ **One week later….**_

"Congratulations to you on finishing your first semester in undergrad strong despite everything that has happened. Your strength is one of the few things I admire most about you babe." Fitz congratulated Olivia as he raised his wine glass to her.

"Thank you, baby," Olivia blushed as she clinked her wine glass with Fitz.

The couple was on a well-deserved dinner date at Menton. Fitz prides himself on exposing Olivia to places she has never heard of before, and it makes him feel genuinely good that she gets to experience it with him, and not another man. If she allows him, he plans to do this for the rest of their lives. He just wants to show her the world.

Their waitress brought their food out and they both dug into their dishes. They both ordered the Berkshire pork loin, and Fitz requested a bottle of Clement Meursault.

"Fitz when I was in the hospital you asked me to marry you. Were you speaking purely off emotion or did you mean it?" Olivia asked once the waitress walked away.

Her question brought him out of his reverie. He thought back to that fateful day. The day he thought he lost her. The moment he found out that she was okay, Fitz knew at that moment that he wanted to marry her. That he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She makes him complete. She is that missing puzzle piece that he has been looking for. It's a feeling he can't explain, but a feeling he knows he can never experience with another woman. She drives him crazy yes, but he is crazy in love with her.

"Yes and no. Liv I thought I almost lost you that day, and all I kept thinking about was how I was never going to get the chance to ask you to marry me. So yes, my emotions were pretty high that day, and asking you to marry me wasn't purely based on emotion, I meant what I said. However, I don't feel like neither one of us are ready for marriage. Our relationship still needs a lot of work before we take that step."

Fitz tried to read Olivia's facial expression but couldn't. She was just staring at him expressionless. She almost looked like a mannequin. The only sign of life was the rise and fall of her chest. He didn't want to sugarcoat his answer to her question. They've been pretty straightforward with each other up until this point, and he wants to keep it that way. Fitz was about to say something to break the tension, but Olivia spoke up.

"I agree with you. If I can add though, it will be an honor to be your wife one day." Olivia blushed as she sipped her wine. Her red lipstick stained the glass.

"That is a day that I am looking very much forward to." Fitz smirked finding himself unable to draw his eyes away from her lips.

They spent the rest of dinner talking about their upcoming Christmas plans. Christmas Eve and Christmas day will be spent with Fitz parents. Then they will head to Philly for two days. They will be spending New Year's in the Bahamas. Olivia doesn't know yet, Fitz plans to surprise her on Christmas along with some other gifts.

After dinner, Fitz drove them back to his condo. Pulling into the garage, a candy red apple Benz caught his eye causing his suspicion radar to go off. Olivia was oblivious to what was happening. Fitz parked a few parking spots down from the Benz and turned towards Olivia.

"Stay right here." Fitz grabbed his gun from the console.

"Okay." Olivia nodded.

Fitz got out of his car cautiously walked towards the Benz with his gun at his side. The windows were tinted preventing Fitz from seeing the occupant or occupants inside. For all he knows he could be walking into a death trap, but he'd rather it be him than Olivia.

The door to the Benz swiftly opened and out popped the last person Fitz was expecting to see, Mellie. Fitz took a step back completely taken aback by her presence. He placed his gun in his waistband. He completely forgot she told him that she was moving back to Boston a few weeks ago when she called him.

Looking over her briefly, Fitz couldn't deny Mellie's beauty. Her almost porcelain skin was still flawless, she has always been a beautiful woman. Her brunette hair was in its signature straight style, her face was in its usual full makeup, and she always wore either a pants or skirt suit. This evening she was wearing a pants suit with a Burberry trench. Mellie has always been poised.

"Are you going stand there Fitzgerald or are you going to properly greet me?" Mellie asked stepping up into Fitz's face as she wrapped her arms around his neck like they were a couple.

"Mellie what are you doing here?" Fitz asked as he blatantly unwrapped her arms from around his neck.

Hearing the door to his car open, he knew Olivia would be approaching them in seconds. He hoped she didn't see that exchange.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I called you and told you I was moving to Boston remember?" Mellie asked with a confused expression.

"Babe who is this?" Olivia asked as she snaked her arm through Fitz's.

"His girlfriend. Who are you little girl?" Mellie challenged Olivia.

"I am his girlfriend." Olivia confirmed as she stepped into Mellie's face.

"Fitz what the hell is going on here? You date ghetto girls now? What would Mrs. Grant think?" Mellie turned her nose up at Olivia.

"Oh I'll show you ghetto!"

"Liv no!"

* * *

 **As always leave your thoughts, I love reading ya'll reviews it makes me feel like wow people are not only reading my story, but they are actually analyzing it as well.**

 **Olivia has a lot to work on I know, but remember she's 18 years old and from a whole different "world" than Fitz.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey babes! I know this update is long overdo, but I have had the weeks from hell. There was a really bad fire next door to my house, and unfortunately my house suffered severe water damage. We lost everything, and are currently staying with family. The good news is that the contractors will be out next week to start their work, so hopefully I am back home by the 2nd week in March. So, updates will come, just have patience with me.**

 **Enjoy the chapter, and as always leave your thoughts!**

* * *

 **Olivia**

Fitz told Olivia to stay in the car, but has she ever listened? Seeing him exit his car with his gun made her curious. If something was about to pop off, she wanted to be front and center with her man, so she could help if needed. In reality, Olivia knows she probably wouldn't be of much help to Fitz if he really was in trouble, especially since she doesn't have a gun herself, but she would make her presence known.

Unstrapping her seatbelt, Olivia stepped out of the car, and followed the direction Fitz walked in. His back was to her when she reached him.

"Babe who is this?" Olivia asked as she looped her arm through Fitz's. Finally seeing that he was speaking with a woman, a very beautiful older woman at that, made Olivia uneasy. Like lightening flashing across the sky, a pang of jealousy shot through Olivia at that exact speed. Olivia suddenly felt threatened. It didn't help that this woman was dressed lavishly. She was wearing a pants suit, nude Louboutin's, a Burberry trench coat, topped off with a Birkin hobo bag. She fit the par of Fitz's lifestyle in terms of wealth.

" _Babe_? Fitz who the hell is she?" The woman had the audacity to ask with her eyes trained on Fitz as if Olivia was invisible. She completely dismissed and disregarded Olivia.

"I am his _girlfriend_." Olivia confirmed as she stepped into the woman's face. She was trying to remain calm, but she had a feeling this woman was going to bring her out of character.

"Livvie," Fitz pulled Olivia back from out of the woman's face.

"Fitz what the hell is going on here? You're dating ghetto girls now?" What would Mrs. Grant think?" Olivia watched the woman turn her nose up at her. Olivia may not have all the money in the world, but one thing she hates is when people turn their noses up at her. She didn't ask to be born into poverty. Those are just the cards she was dealt, and it has made her into a strong young woman.

"Mellie you're way out of line, just go." Fitz ordered. He went to grab Olivia's hand, but Olivia yanked away from him.

"Oh, I'll show you ghetto!" Olivia lunged towards Mellie socking her in the eye with a mean sucker punch. Olivia is hoping that her eye will swell. This will teach this Mellie girl not to go around turning her nose up at people.

"Liv no!" Fitz yanked her away from Mellie and wrapped his arms around her body protectively to prevent her from attacking Mellie again, and hurting herself.

"You ghetto hoodlum. Fitzgerald, I cannot believe you would settle your standards to date such trash. You can do so much better." Mellie scoffed as she held her bruised eye.

"Fitz let me go!" Olivia tried to slither her body out of his grasps, but he had her in a death grip.

"You need to chill out. Your shoulder isn't even healed up." Fitz reminded Olivia who forgotten all about her shoulder injury.

"I don't care let me go!" Olivia wiggled her body in his arms trying to release herself from his monstrous grip.

"Mellie get the fuck out of here already!" Fitz yelled in that booming voice of his.

"I don't believe this! You better hope I don't press charges on your little gutter rat." Mellie's face was beet red and if she was in a cartoon smoke would be coming from her ears.

"You're so lucky he is holding me!" Olivia shot back.

Mellie flipped her the finger and hopped back inside of her Benz. She sped out of the parking garage like the cops were after her. Olivia etched the candy red Benz in her memory, if she ever saw the car again, she was definitely going to key it.

"Now can you let me go." Olivia snapped.

Fitz released her from his grip. Olivia pulled down her dress as she tried to gain her composure. She didn't know who she was angrier at Mellie or Fitz. Mellie was too comfortable with Fitz. They share some type of past, and Olivia wants answers. In their conversations about Fitz's past, Mellie was never brought up.

"All I want to know is why that snooty bitch felt so comfortable approaching me and why the hell you never brought her up to me?" Olivia bluntly asked.

"Mellie and I had dealings in my past. You're my present and future and that's all that matters." Fitz vaguely replied as if he didn't want to answer the question.

"Dealings, what kind of dealings?" Olivia propped her hands on her hips as she waited for an answer.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it does Fitz. Are you two still fucking or something? Were you really out of town handling business during the Thanksgiving holiday or were you with that bitch?" Olivia knew her accusations were ridiculous, but she wasn't thinking rational right now. She was being very irrational running off pure raw emotions.

"Wow. Are you being serious right now?" Fitz asked defensively.

"Just answer the damn questions." Olivia was becoming irritated with him and his vagueness.

"My senior year of high school I moved to California with my parents and I met Mellie. Our relationship was strictly friends with benefits that lasted until our freshmen year of college, when she wanted more, and I couldn't give her what she wanted. After we cut things off, we still hooked up with each other, until she moved back to California. I haven't slept with Mellie in over two years. Did I answer all your questions?"

"What the hell was she doing here tonight?" Hearing that he hasn't slept with Mellie in over two years made Olivia feel a little less threatened by Mellie.

"She called me about a month ago telling me that she was moving to Boston, and I guess it kinda slipped my mind." Fitz shrugged.

"If you two haven't slept with one another in two years, I don't understand why the hell she called you?"

"I'm a familiar face in Boston."

"A familiar face in Boston? Do I look like a fucking fool to you Fitz!?" Olivia yelled not caring who heard her, they were still standing in the garage of Fitz's condominium.

"Do you seriously think I am cheating on you? Are you fucking kidding me? I've been with you and only you since we've been together Olivia!" Fitz stressed in a tone that signaled he was getting angry himself.

"Take me back to my dorm." Olivia didn't know what to believe. It was a tug of war happening right now between her heart and mind.

"Olivia." Fitz pleaded softly.

"If you don't take me back I'll just get a cab."

"How are you gonna go back to your dorm, the semester is over." Fitz reminded her.

"I don't wanna be around you right now."

"Where else are you going to go Olivia? It's late, it's cold, stop being ridiculous."

"Anywhere but here."

"You stay, I'll go."

"Yeah go be with that bitch." Olivia furiously spats.

"You really need to grow the hell up before you lose me." Fitz left Olivia where she was standing and headed back to his car.

"Argh!" Olivia yelled as she stomped her foot like a five-year-old.

She thought Fitz was bluffing about leaving until he got into his car and pulled off. Olivia reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone, as she waited for the elevator. She dialed up Quinn.

"Hello." Quinn answered. There was a lot of noise in Quinn's background and Olivia felt bad about calling with her problems. Quinn was with her family and here Olivia was about to plague her relationship problems onto Quinn.

"Hey, are you busy?" Olivia asked as she stepped onto the elevator.

"No. What's wrong?" Quinn asked concerned, her background became muted.

"My big ass mouth is going to be the demise of my relationship." Olivia somberly replied.

"What happened?"

Olivia explained the altercation she had with Mellie and the argument she just had with Fitz.

"You don't need me to tell you that you were wrong right?"

"No." After rehashing the events to Quinn, Olivia can now see the error of her faults.

"Olivia stop pushing that man away before you push too far." Quinn advised.

"Why are you always right." Olivia laughed as she stepped off the elevator into Fitz's condo.

"I don't wanna toot my own horn, but since you're doing it toot, toot." Quinn teased with a laugh.

"You are a mess Quinn. Enjoy the holidays girl, see you after the break." Olivia laughed with her.

"You do the same and enjoy that fine man of yours instead of arguing with him."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Olivia kicked off her heels and headed for Fitz's bedroom. She was exhausted and needed her painkillers. Her shoulder was killing her. After taking her pills, Olivia showered, put one of Fitz's shirts on, and laid down in his huge bed. Three minutes into laying alone, Olivia called Fitz. She was miserable, and she was ready to apologize.

The phone rang and rang until it finally went to voicemail. Olivia called again two more times, and it went straight to voicemail. Frustrated, she felt like tossing her cell phone across the room. Instead, she just went to sleep hoping when she awoke Fitz would be lying next to her.

 **Fitz**

Fitz has been sitting in his car for the past hour mulling over his relationship with Olivia. Their relationship isn't even six months in yet and already it is deteriorating. He thought after handling Paul, they'd see more happier days. He is still trying to figure out how a night that started out so perfectly could end so sourly?

Olivia certainly have some baggage Fitz wasn't ready to claim. Their relationship is new, they're still working on the trust, he gets that, but at this point if she is still struggling to at least give him the benefit of the doubt, he sees no point in continuing their relationship. Trust is everything, and if Olivia cannot open her heart to trust again, then Fitz sadly will have to let her go. He is not looking for a friend, he's getting too old for friends. His brothers are settled, Fitz is looking to be settled soon too. He wants that with Olivia, he sees that happening with her, but she has a lot of maturing to do first. This is the first time Fitz has really thought about their age gap. He is 7 years older than Olivia and it is starting to hit home for him that maybe he may have made a mistake with thinking that she was ready for a long-term relationship. He sure as hell wasn't thinking about marriage and children at 18-years-old, and he won't be selfish and try to force Olivia to have those thoughts.

Eventually slumber overtook Fitz and he fell asleep. He was knocked out a few hours, because when he finally did wake back up, the sun was rising.

"Shit." He groaned as he stretched his limbs. His body was sore, and his mood was grumpy. His car is the last place he should've slept. He should've been in his bed with his girl. But here he was in a park, in his car alone.

Grabbing his cell phone from his console, he cut it back on, and it immediately started vibrating. Fitz missed three calls from Olivia. The last call was around midnight. He thought about calling her back, but decided against it, since it was 6 in the morning. Olivia was still sleeping probably or plotting on ways to kill him. Fitz is hoping she is still asleep.

It took him about twenty minutes to get home. When he walked into his condo, he heard Olivia humming from the kitchen it sounded. Fitz followed her humming and surprisingly found her in the kitchen cooking it appeared.

"Good morning babe." She blushed as she turned around flashing him a smile. She was barefoot, dressed in one of his T-shirts. Her curly hair was tied up in a messy bun on top of her head. She was in her most natural state and this is when she was the most beautiful to him. Her natural beauty is alluring.

"Good morning, what's this?" Fitz walked over to her to see what she was preparing.

There was a tray before her that had a bagel with a variety of cream cheeses spread, mixed fruit, orange juice, and toast.

"By no means am I cook, we both know this, but I wanted to make you breakfast as part of my apology." Olivia replied wrapping her arms around Fitz's waist.

"Is that right?" Fitz smirked placing his hands on her ass. He wasn't surprised that she wasn't wearing underwear, she never wears underwear to bed.

"Mhm," Olivia turned her body slightly and picked up a strawberry. She fed it to Fitz and he sucked the remnants of the strawberry from her fingers.

"Thanks babe," Fitz leaned down and kissed her lips. Olivia licked the juice from the strawberry right off his lips with her tongue. His morning wood was begging to be placed in its home.

"Fitz about last night…I'm really sorry…I shouldn't have overreacted like that. I guess I was just threatened by that Mellie chick." Olivia truthfully replied as she picked up another strawberry and fed it to him.

"You have no reason to be threatened by Mellie or any other woman for that matter. I am with you. I love you. I am yours." Fitz assured as he kissed her again on the lips. He wishes Olivia could see what he sees when he looks at her. She has no reason to be jealous or threatened by any woman, when she possesses such a natural beauty that is unmatched by any women he has ever come across. Olivia is really in a league all on her own, and once she believes that, she will definitely be a force to reckon with.

"And I am yours, I love you."

"I love you too."

Fitz picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, where he showed her just how much he loves her. By the time they were finished, Mellie was simply an afterthought and non-factor.

 **/**

 **Olivia**

 _ **One week later…Christmas Eve**_

It was Christmas Eve morning, and Olivia thought by now her nerves would be gone. She couldn't have been more wrong. All week Fitz kept telling her not to worry, that was easier said than done. She is about to spend two days with his family, how on earth could she not be nervous. Even when they went Christmas shopping for his parents, nieces and nephews, the thought of spending the Christmas holiday with Fitz's family terrified Olivia. She thought the shopping would be a distraction, but it wasn't.

Her nerves are coming from a legitimate place. This is the family that is paying for her college tuition. The last thing Olivia wants is for his family to feel like she doesn't fit into their world because of her background. She is sure his parents had ideal girls picked out for him, like Mellie, and Olivia is the complete opposite.

Mr. Grant already isn't too fond of her, and now that she is dating his son, Olivia is curious to see his reaction. She is not ready for the prejudgment she is about to face as she meets the rest of his family.

"You've been quiet all day, are you still stressing yourself out about meeting the rest of my family." Fitz reached his hand across the console and rested it on Olivia's thigh. They were currently en-route to his parent's house.

"I just want them to like me." Olivia worriedly replied feeling herself relax under his touch.

"And they will, stop worrying." Fitz gave Olivia's thigh a squeeze.

"Do you think I am under dressed?" Olivia intertwined her fingers with Fitz's.

"No, you look beautiful." Fitz raised their intertwined fingers and kissed Olivia's hand.

Olivia had on an oversized tannish colored cable knit sweater, dark denim skinny jeans, and Uggs. She styled her hair in a high ponytail and did her makeup. Fitz told her she didn't need to get dressed up. He was wearing a tan turtle neck, dark jeans, and tan Chelsea boots. They were matching, yet she felt underdressed.

"Thank you."

When they arrived at his parent's house, there were four luxury SUV's parked in the usually empty driveway. The outside of the Grant's home looked like the North Pole literally. It was decorated with every Christmas ornament and decoration possible.

After shutting off his truck, the couple walked up the stairs hand in hand. Fitz used his key allowing them to quickly escape the brutal December Boston air. Olivia's nose was immediately hit with different aromas of food, and it smelled delicious. She didn't realize how hungry she was until her stomach growled. Christmas music was playing throughout the house, and Olivia could hear the faint sound of children laughing, and adult chattering.

Fitz led her to a room off to the side of the house. The last time she was here, she was led straight to the backyard. This was her first time walking through the mini mansion and it was breathtaking. The inside was overly decorated with Christmas decorations like the outside, and it helped put Olivia back into the spirit. This is the first time she will be spending Christmas away from home, and she was down in the dumps about it, but she's slowly getting over it.

"Fitzgerald. Olivia." Mrs. Grant greeted. She was the first one to spot the couple. Everyone else was engaged in conversation.

The conversations suddenly ceased, and all eyes were on Fitz and Olivia. She glanced around the room taking in Fitz's family. There were four beautiful women who all looked to be in their early to mid-thirties. They were positioned on their husband's laps stiffly as if they were pieces and not humans. Olivia could never fit into this.

"Hey mom." Fitz hugged and kissed her cheek.

"Hello Mrs. Grant." Olivia greeted.

"Olivia, how are you dear?" Mrs. Grant pulled her into a hug as well.

"I am well ma'am, how are you?" Olivia asked breaking the hug.

"I am good dear. I'm happy that you could join us. We missed you for Thanksgiving." Mrs. Grant smiled.

"Me too and I am sorry about that I kinda missed my mom and wanted to see her." Olivia smiled.

"Oh of course sweetie, I hope she isn't too mad that we're stealing you for Christmas. I just thought it would be nice for you to join in the festivities."

"As long as I don't forget to call her tomorrow, she'll be fine.

"Perfect, well I certainly won't let you forget."

"Thank you."

Olivia likes Mrs. Grant, she is just the sweetest woman ever.

"Fitz, why don't you introduce your _beautiful girlfriend_ to everyone." Mrs. Grant was putting emphasis on her words and Olivia wondered why. Olivia picked up on it immediately.

"Everyone this is Olivia, my girlfriend. Liv, this is my brother John, Matthew, Tommy, and Vincent. And these are their wives, Becky, Tina, Lyla, and Alexa." Fitz pointed to each person as he introduced them to Olivia.

Almost everyone acknowledged her, except the woman Fitz introduced as Alexa, who is his brother's Vincent's wife. She barely looked at Olivia, and she had this salty look on her face. _Damn does every woman want my man,_ Olivia thought.

Shaking that thought from her head, and Alexa's obvious shade, Olivia smiled and waved. One thing she did notice was how much Fitz look just like his brothers; their parent's genes are incredibly strong.

"Well you are certainly more beautiful in person Miss Olivia." The brother Fitz introduced as John greeted, as he got up from the couch and walked over to Olivia to give her a handshake.

"Thank you." Olivia politely replied as she shook his hand.

His other brothers followed suit. They were all charming and suave, Olivia sees where Fitz gets his ways.

"Well, we certainly didn't think we'd see the day Fitz brought home a girlfriend. Olivia you need to tell every broken-hearted girl here in Boston your secret, they've been trying to snatch Fitz up forever." Becky, John's wife commented with a laugh.

"How old are you? You look 16." Alexa shadily replied as she shot Olivia an envious look.

"Alexa," her husband Vincent chided, "Olivia, I apologize." He snatched the wine glass from Alexa's hand and placed it on the coffee table.

"Where's pops?" Fitz asked noticing his father's absence.

"In his office, where else would he be?" Elizabeth replied.

"I need to go speak with him. C'mon Liv." Fitz led Olivia out of the sitting room and they walked further into the house down a long hallway. They stopped at a room with a brown wooden door. Fitz knocked twice before being granted entry inside.

"Son." Mr. Grant said as he hung up his office phone quickly.

"Hey pops," Fitz shut the door behind himself and Olivia.

"Hello Mr. Grant." Olivia spoke up. She was ready for one of his snide comments about minorities.

"Olivia, correct?"

"Yes."

"I would like to apologize to you for the way I treated you during the brunch you had with my wife, Fitzgerald, and myself a few months back. I normally don't get involved with the selection process of the scholarship recipients my wife chooses, but I read over your file, and you're a bright young woman. I never should have treated you as if you are anything less, so again I apologize."

Olivia was speechless, this is the last thing she was expecting. Mr. Grant seemed so adamant in his views the last time they met, Olivia can only wonder what caused his sudden change of heart.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled.

"Will you be spending Christmas with us?"

"Yes."

"Perfect, well I need to step out for a few. If there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Mr. Grant."

"It's not a problem."

"Thanks pop," Fitz embraced his father.

"You're welcome, I'll see you later tonight." Mr. Grant broke the hug and left out of his office.

"Well let's get back in there." Fitz led Olivia back to the sitting room where everyone else were. Olivia caught the eye roll from Alexa as soon as they walked back into the sitting room. _Olivia don't let her bring you out of character_ , Olivia thought.

For the remainder of the evening Olivia got to know Fitz's brothers, their wives, his nieces and nephews. His brothers cracked her up with their stories of Fitz from their younger years. He was certainly a wild boy. Becky was the coolest and most down to earth wife out of his brother's wives. She kept it real and she was funny in her own witty way.

Tina and Lyla were boring as hell. They both are helicopter mothers who felt the need to hover over their children. And Alexa hung on to every word Fitz spoke, staring at him like a high school girl would her crush. She was bold, and Vincent was oblivious to it all.

Everyone decided to turn it in around one in the morning. The three glasses of wine Olivia had, had her feeling buzzed. Maybe that's why she couldn't stop giggling when she noticed that Vincent's bedroom was right across the hall from Fitz's bedroom. The irony of it all. Olivia can bet her last dollar that if she wasn't here with Fitz, Alexa would've probably staked outside of Fitz's bedroom door all night.

 **/**

 **Fitz**

Alexa's antics are becoming far too blatant. Fitz needs to have a conversation with Vincent before they head back home after the holidays. Part of him never said anything to Vincent because he didn't want to hurt Vincent's feelings, but Alexa is becoming more erratic. Besides, Fitz doesn't need Olivia putting her hands on anyone else. The one punch she laid on Mellie was enough for him to realize that his girl has a mean right hook, and he wouldn't dare succumb another person to that.

"Aww babe, this is your room." Olivia slurred as they walked inside of his bedroom. She had three glasses of wine and she was feeling the effects.

"Mhm." Fitz locked the door.

"It's nice." Olivia helped herself to a tour.

"My bed is nicer." Fitz walked over to his bed and plopped down onto it.

"Alexa likes you." Fitz would have to be a fool to think that Olivia hadn't noticed that Alexa likes him.

"I know." Fitz wasn't in the mood to fight about it.

"She can't have you." Olivia walked over to his bed and sat at the foot of it, so she could take off her boots.

"Because I am yours." Fitz pulled Olivia further on his bed by one of the belt loops in her jeans.

"All mine." Olivia straddled him.

"You know I'm kinda hungry." Fitz stripped Olivia of her sweater. Her succulent breasts were spilling out of her bra. He was hungry, but not for her breasts.

"What are you hungry for babe?" Olivia purred.

"You'll see." Fitz tone was dangerously low that it almost sounded like a growl.

Fitz flipped them so that now he was on top. Olivia had too many clothes on for his liking. It felt like it took forever for him to get her completely naked. Then he had to rid himself of his clothes too. If walking around naked wasn't illegal, Fitz would gladly oblige.

"Fitz everyone is gonna hear us." Olivia giggled.

"So…" Fitz brushed his lips across Olivia's neck, down the center of her breasts, past her navel, and finally to her slit. He threw her legs around his shoulders as he prepared to feast.

Olivia was already shuddering, and he hasn't even started. Fitz used his tongue to spread her folds.

"Ooohh…fuck!" Olivia yelped at the feel of his tongue snaking his way past her folds.

Fitz cockily smirked. Her wet core coated his lips as he darted his tongue in and out her like a snake searching for its prey. He lapped and slurped on her sweet nectar like it was the sweetest peach.

"Oh God Fitz! Y-y-yes! Don't stop!" Olivia cried as her butt raised off his bed as she began to ride his face.

Olivia's legs were locked around Fitz's neck, he could hardly breathe, but he wouldn't be satisfied until she was coming in his mouth. Circling his tongue around her clit, Olivia's thighs violently vibrated against his face. Fitz knew she was close to coming. Once he began nibbling on her clit, murder was all he wrote.

"Baabbbyyy! Y-e-e-e-e-esssssss!" Olivia screamed as she squirted into his mouth. She woke the entire house, he is sure. Fitz swallowed all her juices up like a champ.

"You taste so good, I can't believe it took me this long to do this." Fitz crawled between her legs and stared down at her.

"I wanna taste myself." Olivia throatily whispered.

Fitz bent his head and allowed her to suck on his lips to taste herself. She ran her tongue all around his lips, before kissing him fully. They were so caught up in their kiss, they didn't even care about oxygen at this point.

"I'm addicted to you." Fitz breathlessly said with his forehead touching hers. His breath tickling her nose.

"I need you inside of me." Olivia opened her eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"As you wish."


	18. Chapter 18

**Babes, first let me apologize for the loooonnnngggggg delayed update on this story! Honestly I lost my spark with this story, but it is slowly coming back finally! I know how much you all love it, and I will try my best to keep updating regularly. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Alexa**

" _ **Ooohhh my God Fitz! I love you! I love you! I fucking love you!"**_

" _ **How much!"**_

" _ **So much!"**_

" _ **Cum for me baby!"**_

" _ **Aaahhhh!"**_

Alexa was pacing back and forth trying to block out Fitz and Olivia's passionate pleas of declaration. That should've been her in there getting her back blown out by Fitz. Instead she was subjected to Vincent who can barely keep it up anymore and to make matters worse, he is only 30 years old.

Alexa will forever go back to that night when Fitz approached her at the bar, and she laughed in his face, calling him a silly kid. That night she made the biggest mistake of her life, she chose Vincent. Vincent was a senior at Harvard on his way to law school, while Fitz was a freshman. Alexa saw a secured future with Vincent, but she couldn't help the attraction she felt for Fitz which only grew over the years. And now that he is a grown ass man, helping run his father's organization, Fitz arm is who Alexa wants to be on. He is the bad boy that every girl wants.

"Lexa why are you pacing back and forth like a crazy person, come back to bed." Vincent groggily said from the bed.

"How can I come back to bed when your brother and that girl are across the hall having sex so loud. I don't see how the hell you're sleeping through it." Alexa replied with jealousy laced in her tone.

"Babe you know that's how we were when we first started dating. Their relationship is new that's what they're going to do." Vincent reasoned unfazed.

"I just think that's so disrespectful." Alexa sucked her teeth pissed.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. I'm just saying." Alexa tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Alexa come back to bed." This time it came off more as a demand than a request.

"Whatever. I'm going to get some water." Alexa grabbed her robe and left out of the bedroom.

Fitz bedroom light was off, and she heard light snores coming from his bedroom. Alexa didn't know if they belonged to Fitz or Olivia, and she didn't care, she was just happy they were done having sex.

Before she went downstairs to grab a glass of water, Alexa walked to the opposite wing of the massive house to check on her two small children. She and Vincent share a five-year-old son Ashton and a three-year-old daughter Ashlynn. They both were knocked out cold in the guest bedroom they were sharing with their cousins. Alexa kissed her children and left the bedroom.

As she reached the kitchen, Alexa noticed she wasn't alone. There was someone inside of the refrigerator. Alexa cleared her throat and the person shut the refrigerator and turned around. It was Olivia. She was dressed in one of Fitz's T-shirts that swallowed her up. Alexa towers over Olivia in height, the girl barely stands over five feet. Fitz is a big guy, Alexa knows Olivia cannot handle all the man that he is.

"Oh my goodness, you scared me." Olivia gasped as she focused in on Alexa in the darkened kitchen. The light from the refrigerator was their only source of light and now that it was shut, they were in complete darkness.

"You know there are children in the house. You and Fitz need to be mindful of that." Alexa chided Olivia like she was her parent.

"The children are on the opposite side of the wing. We weren't that loud. Besides the only room within earshot of Fitz's bedroom is Vincent. So, what's really your issue Alexa? Do you wish it was you in there with Fitz?" Olivia jeered with a cocky grin.

"Little girl please." Alexa scoffed with an eye roll.

"I know you want Fitz but guess what he's mine bitch." Olivia confidently replied.

"For now. You must not know his track record." Alexa have seen women come and go in the years she's been a part of the Grant family. Which is why she never got jealous when he had a new flavor of the month, but Olivia seemed like she was going to be staying around, and Alexa didn't like this one bit.

"Oh, I am aware of his track record, and I'm not going anywhere any time soon." Olivia made clear. Of all the girls Fitz has dealt with, Olivia is the most confident.

Alexa was about to respond, but they were suddenly interrupted by Fitz.

"Liv, what the hell is taking your sexy ass so long." Fitz said as he walked into the kitchen shirtless and clad in his briefs.

Alexa temporarily forgotten about Olivia as she eyed Fitz tastefully. The man is a piece of fine art. A Greek god in the flesh. Picking the wrong brother will forever haunt her.

"I need your ass back in bed with me now." Fitz seductively said to Olivia. Alexa enviously watched Fitz pick Olivia up fireman style and carry her out of the kitchen.

"Argh why couldn't that have been me!" Alexa hissed in a hushed tone.

Alexa returned to Vincent's bedroom a minute later. Of course, he was knocked out. She was now in the mood for sex, after seeing Fitz half naked, Alexa was horny.

"Vinny wake up baby." Alexa climbed into the bed and kissed his earlobe.

Vincent stirred and turned over giving her his back. Alexa groaned and laid back on the pillow. Her mind instantly went to Fitz and she wondered what him and Olivia were doing. She hoped they turned it in for the night. She doesn't know if she can take hearing them go for another round.

With her mind still on Fitz, Alexa pleased herself, imagining that her hands were Fitz's dick working magic. After she was finished, she went to sleep with a smile on her face.

 **Olivia**

The next morning, Olivia woke up to Fitz positioned between her legs with his head on her chest. She could feel his morning wood on her thigh. She can't believe his huge body didn't crush her in the position they were in. She doesn't even remember getting into this position. When she dozed off last night, she was laying on his chest, with half her body positioned on him.

"Merry Christmas." Olivia whispered cheerfully as she ran her fingers through Fitz thick chocolate curls.

Fitz lift his head off her chest and rolled off Olivia's body onto his back. "Merry Christmas," he yawned.

"Fitz the Christmas party is tonight, and I don't have anything to wear." When they went Christmas shopping for Fitz's parents, nieces and nephews, she wanted to pick up a dress and shoes to wear for the Christmas party. But Fitz told her he would take care of it and not to worry. Here it is Christmas morning and Olivia still doesn't have anything to wear.

"Didn't I tell you that I would take care of it have some faith in your man babe." Fitz turned on his side to face Olivia.

"There is nothing opened today."

"Who said anything about going out to a mall?"

"Fitz."

"Patience Liv…everything is taken care of…trust me. Now are you ready for your first gift?"

Olivia's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

Fitz got out of the bed and walked over to his closet. He returned to his bed with a blue box that every girl knows oh so well. It was a Tiffany's & Co. box, but it was too big to be a ring box, so Olivia held in the hyperventilation she was sure to experience had the box been smaller. Fitz climbed back in bed with her and handed her the box.

Olivia opened the box and gasped at the lavish necklace. What she didn't know was that Fitz dropped almost four-thousand-dollars on the 2ct. platinum diamond heart pendant necklace. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she has ever laid eyes on, and it was hers.

"Oh my God babe this is beautiful, thank you!" Olivia threw her arms around Fitz hugging him tight.

"You're welcome, now let's see how it looks on you." Fitz placed the necklace around Olivia's neck and hung perfectly between her perky breasts, it certainly belonged around her neck.

"I love it and you." Olivia pulled Fitz in for a kiss.

"I love you too."

"Oh shit…I just realized I didn't get you anything…shit...shit…shit." Olivia felt bad that she didn't get Fitz a gift yet, she just didn't know what to get a man that has everything. When they were out shopping, everything she picked out for him, he proclaimed he already had or didn't like it. She had no idea Fitz was so particular and picky when it comes to shopping.

"This is about to sound super corny, but you are all I wanted for Christmas. No gift could ever compare to you."

"You're so cheesy, but I love it." Olivia pulled him in for another kiss. That was the cheesiest thing she has ever heard, but it was coming from him, her man, and coming from his lips made it sound less cheesy.

 **Fitz**

After Fitz gave Olivia her first gift, he needed a quickie to officially get his day started. This led to him and Olivia being the last to make it downstairs. Breakfast was done and being served when they entered the dining room.

"Well, well, well look who have finally decided to join us. Merry Christmas you filthy animals." John teased causing everyone in the room to laugh except Alexa.

Fitz and Olivia turned beet red at being called out for their tardiness, especially since everyone knew why they were late coming down for breakfast or had an assumption.

"Oh, they're in love, we've all been there." Elizabeth chimed in smiling as she looked between Fitz and Olivia. Fitz had his family worried, no one thought he would ever settle down, and bringing Olivia home for the holidays is proving to be a big deal for everyone. No one has ever seen Fitz in this element before.

Fitz wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulders and kissed the side of her head. This caused everyone to hone in on the bandages on Olivia's shoulder. Being the bitch that she is, Alexa asked the obvious.

"What happened to you?"

Fitz felt Olivia's body tense. They haven't discussed the shooting since it happened. Fitz just wanted to put everything behind them, and that meant not speaking on it. He hasn't even spoken to Abby yet. Paul can rot in hell for all Fitz cares. Still, he is curious to know how his funeral was. He heard a lot of people showed up and of course was asking the reason for his absence. The city couldn't believe Fitz didn't show up to his best friend's funeral. Everyone was talking, and Fitz wasn't listening. No one was going to dare approach him about the situation or they would end up just like Paul.

"That is not table talk." Elizabeth replied shutting down Alexa's question.

"I mean we're all wondering." Alexa probed, though no one nodded their heads in agreement.

"Babe this is not the place to discuss this, you heard mother." Vincent added.

"Paul and I had a falling out and Olivia was caught in the crossfire. Paul is no longer here with us, that is all I will say on the situation." Fitz answered.

"It's Christmas let's focus on that and not the past. Fitz and Olivia grab a seat and make yourselves something to eat." Elizabeth said ushering Fitz and Olivia to sit down.

Thirty minutes later, the kids grew impatient and wanted to open their gifts. So, everyone shifted into the living room, where there were hundreds of gifts wrapped under the huge 12 feet Christmas tree. Fitz is so glad that he is not a parent, he feels for his brothers and their wives. There were a shit ton of wrapping paper on the floor and they have to clean it all up. That's why Fitz placed his gifts into gift bags, he didn't have the patience to wrap all his nieces and nephews' gifts.

Fitz bought them all toys much to their parent's dismay. His nieces and nephews loved their gifts, they hugged and thanked Fitz over and over again.

After the children were finished opening their gifts, the adults exchanged their gifts. John bought Becky a new tennis bracelet. Matthew bought Tina a new MacBook. Tommy bought Lyla a pair of diamond earrings, and Vincent bought Alexa a new Luis Vuitton purse. Everyone looked at Fitz waiting for him to give Olivia her gift. Fitz reached into his robe pocket and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to Olivia loving the puzzled look on her face at the unknown that was waiting for in the envelope.

Olivia slowly tore open the envelope and pulled out the contents. Inside was a brochure for a private resort in the Bahamas.

Fitz wrote Olivia a note on the inside of the brochure:

 _ **Can't wait to spend our first New Year together in the Bahamas.**_

 _ **Merry Christmas babe, I love you.**_

"Oh my God! We're going to the Bahamas!" Olivia exclaimed excitedly like she did back in the bedroom when she received her necklace.

"Wow, I hope you two have fun, that's amazing." Becky genuinely said.

"Thank you." Olivia and Fitz replied simultaneously.

Now it was time for the wives to give their husband's their gifts. Becky brought John a new grill which was waiting for them back home. Tina bought Matthew a Rolex. Lyla bought Tommy a new TV for his mancave. And Alexa bought Vincent a new suit.

"Olivia what did you get Fitz?" Alexa asked putting Olivia on the spot.

"Um…"

"All I wanted for Christmas was Liv." Fitz deflected the attention off Olivia with his cheesy answer.

"Who knew our baby bro would ever end up this sappy." Tommy joked. The rest of the brothers nodded laughing in agreement with Tommy's comment.

"I love it." Elizabeth beamed proudly. Fitz has never seen his mother so happy.

Though the moment was a light one, Fitz couldn't help but notice his father's absence again for the second day in a row. He wondered where the hell Jerry could be that was more important than being with his family.

 **Jerry**

"I don't even know why I continue to fall back into your trap Jerry." Henrietta shook her head with disgust.

"You love me. You're in love with me. And no matter how much you try to deny it, you'll always be in love with me Henrietta." Jerry wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No," Henrietta tried wiggling out of his embrace, "you need to be home with your family. You've been gone for the past two days."

"You are my family too. I've missed you. I haven't seen or spoken to you in over a month and it almost killed me. I've mended my relationship with Fitzgerald and I am working on mending my relationship with my other sons. My children will be here all week. I have time. I don't know when I will get another chance to spend with you, so I am taking full advantage."

"The only reason I allowed you to come see me is because you didn't sound right. You sounded suicidal almost and the things you were saying scared me. Jerry you're right I will always love, but I cannot be with you. You need to let me go and I need to do the same."

"I can't let you go Henrietta. I'll leave her. I'll leave her and start a new life with you, just give me another chance. I swear to God I will divorce her."

"Jerry – "

"Please give me another chance. I will divorce her and marry you I swear."

"Show me, you need to earn me Jerry. You've always talked a good game and I have always fell for it. But I need you to show me that you love me and that you are in love with me like you say you are, and then maybe we can work on us."

"I promise I will. I love you. Besides my children, you are my world and I intend to show you."

"We will see. Are you hungry?"

"Starved, but not for food."

"Oh no mister, the only thing being ate in this house will be food."

"Yes, I'm hungry."

"Let's go."

 **Olivia**

"Are your eyes closed?" Fitz asked as he led Olivia to his bedroom.

The party was set to start in two hours, and everyone was starting to get ready, while the downstairs was being turned into a Christmas extravaganza.

"Yes, my eyes are closed. Your hands are covering them babe." Olivia laughed as she reminded Fitz that she couldn't see a thing.

"Alright smart ass." Fitz used his free hand to open his bedroom door.

Inside of his bedroom in his walk-in closet were two dresses hanging on a rack paired with matching shoes and jewelry.

"Alright, now you can look." Fitz removed his hands from her eyes.

Olivia had to refocus her eyes from being temporarily blinded. When she focused on what was in front of her, she gasped. There were two beautiful dresses hanging on a rack, with shoes, and jewelry to match. She didn't need to ask Fitz how much the dresses cost, because she already knew they were expensive, and well out of her price range.

"Oh my God!" Olivia walked over to the gowns with her mouth agape.

"All of it is yours, you can choose what you want to wear tonight, and we'll have the other stuff packed up."

The gown that caught her eyes was a metallic mermaid gown by Zac Posen. Olivia has never seen something more high fashion in her life. She can't wait to try it on. The shoes that were resting on the carpeted floor beneath the dress were a pair of metallic open-toe 6-inch heels by Tom Ford. Diamond studs and a tennis bracelet were laying on a chaise reflecting off the chandelier.

"Babe you have to stop spoiling me." Olivia walked back over to Fitz who was leaning against the closet door frame with a satisfied look on his face.

"I'll always spoil you. It's my job to spoil you." Fitz winked.

"Can we shower together?" Olivia had other ideas in mind as well.

"You read my mind,"

After their shower and two quick rounds of sex, the couple got dressed. Olivia styled her own hair. She placed it up into a chic bun with the limited supplies she had on her. She also did her on makeup. Since she was wearing metallic, Olivia chose to do a smoky eye look. She finished her look with gloss instead of lipstick. She planned on kissing Fitz a lot tonight and she didn't want to stain his lips with her lipstick.

The moment she slipped into her dress, Olivia felt like a million dollars. The dress hugged every curve and even put emphasis on her perky breasts. She no longer felt insecure about her small breasts. She couldn't stop looking at herself in the mirror. After slipping into her heels, Olivia did a full spin.

"Wow, you look amazing." She heard Fitz say as he walked back inside of his bedroom.

"Thank you." Olivia blushed. She felt amazing. She felt like money and she definitely looked like it.

"You look amazing yourself," Olivia eyed Fitz tastefully like he was fresh piece of apple pie.

Fitz was in one of his famous tailored suits. This one was black. He wore a metallic shirt to match Olivia's dress.

"Shall we?" Fitz asked.

"We shall." Olivia grabbed Fitz hand and they left his bedroom.

"Could you two get anymore cuter." Becky gushed causing all eyes to be on Fitz and Olivia.

"Thank you."

"Oh my, you two should be on the cover of a magazine. Olivia you look amazing." Elizabeth walked over to Olivia and Fitz hugging them both. She looked stunning in the red gown she was wearing. Fitz mom is a show stopper and she look damn good for her age.

"Thank you, Mrs. Grant." Olivia cheeks burned from smiling so hard. She never could accept a compliment.

"Well I must go mingle. Fitzgerald make sure you take Olivia around and introduce her to everyone. Enjoy yourselves." Elizabeth smiled and walked off.

Fitz followed his mother's orders and took Olivia around introducing her to everyone in the room that she didn't know. Olivia has never met so many powerful and influential people in one night. After she was introduced to the who's who, Fitz went off and got them drinks. Olivia asked for wine because she knows how she can get when she has hard liquor in her system, and the last thing she wants is to embarrass Fitz in front of his friends and family.

"Every guy in this room want you, but they can't have you." Fitz whispered in Olivia's ear as he walked up behind her. His hot breath tickled her ear. He rested his hands on her flat stomach and pressed himself against her ass sitting his erection right on her lower back.

"Because I only have eyes for you," Olivia turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was buzzed, and he looked sexy as hell. His eyes were slanted and there was this goofy grin plastered on his face that was turning Olivia on.

"I can't wait to see your ass on the beach naked." Fitz licked his lips at the thought.

"Naked?" Olivia laughed at his outlandish comment.

"Yeah…it's just gonna be us on the beach…and I want you naked." Fitz dipped his head and ran his tongue across her earlobe.

It's a good thing he was holding her up or else she probably would've collapsed. Olivia knows no other man will ever make her feel the way that Fitz does.

"Fitzgerald, we have an audience." Olivia coyly replied burying her head into his chest.

"Let them watch." Fitz ghosted his fingers across Olivia's ass and she moaned softly. He had her right where he wanted. If Fitz told her to strip out of her clothes, she would ask him which position he wanted her in.

"Fitzgerald you don't mind if I get a dance with your beautiful girlfriend now do you?" Someone said interrupting Fitz and Olivia's moment. Olivia was relieved they were interrupted, there was no telling how far Fitz would've gone.

Olivia looked at the older gentleman that Fitz introduced as his Uncle Nolan and politely smiled.

"Of course," Fitz replied as he reluctantly let Olivia go.

Uncle Nolan offered his hand to Olivia and they began swaying to the old Christmas song that was playing. Fitz walked off heading to the bar.

"So, it seems as if my nephew is really in love with you." Uncle Nolan said as he stared at Olivia lustfully. She suddenly felt uncomfortable under his gaze. She looked around and spotted Fitz sitting at the bar talking with his brothers. His back was to her and he was engaged in what seemed an interesting conversation with his brother. Olivia can only imagine what they were conversing about, she can bet that it was about sex.

"And I am in love with him." Olivia confirmed with an assuring smile.

"What agency do you work for?" Uncle Nolan asked as he gripped Olivia's waist tighter.

Olivia looked over at the bar and Fitz was still talking to his older brother John. She needed him to turn around and see how inappropriately close his uncle was holding her. Fitz is a very territorial man and Olivia is sure if he saw the Pope holding her too closely he would intervene.

"I don't know what you mean." Olivia replied not understanding the question that Uncle Nolan asked.

"C'mon sweetheart don't make me say it," Uncle Nolan replied giving Olivia a look that said he didn't really want to say what he meant.

"Make you say what? I seriously don't know what you're talking about." Olivia was seriously confused, and she needed for Uncle Nolan to elaborate.

"So, you're not an escort?" The fact that Uncle Nolan felt so comfortable and unfazed asking Olivia this question was troublesome. Olivia was instantly put off by this man and Fitz family, and here she thought her family was fucked up.

"Are you fucking kidding me? No, I am not an escort." Olivia scoffed as she backed away from Uncle Nolan and walked off feeling disgusted. She needed to get out of this house, before she said, or did something that she would regret.

Olivia had no idea where she was going. This house seemed so unfamiliar to her even though she's been here for two days. Besides she was blinded by her tears to see where she was going.

"Oh my God, watch where you're going." Mellie snapped after Olivia bumped into her.

Olivia ignored Mellie and tried to walk around her. Being the bitch that she is, Mellie stepped in Olivia's way blocking her from going past. This gave Olivia a chance to look Mellie over. She was wearing a red gown similar to Mrs. Grant. Her hair was pulled back and she was wearing a full face of makeup. She looked like every other woman back in that ballroom. She looked like she belonged.

"Mmm what's wrong with you? Are you not fitting into the family like you thought you would? I could've told you that. Sweetheart someone like you doesn't belong on Fitz's arm. I am glad you now see it for yourself." Mellie contemptuously laughed.

"I don't have time for your shit, please get out of my way." Olivia calmly replied even though on the inside she was fuming. If Mellie kept up with her shenanigans Olivia had no problem popping her in the face again.

"Little girl please, let me go get my man." Mellie spat as she looked Olivia up and down the way she did when they first met.

Olivia was about to lunge at her like she did in Fitz's parking garage, but someone grab her arm from behind. She didn't have to turn around to know that it was Fitz. His Burberry cologne also helped her know that it was him.

"Mellie what the fuck are you doing here?" Fitz wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulders pulling her into his side to keep her from attacking Mellie.

"I was invited." Mellie simply answered with a shrug.

"Why are you here? My brothers can't stand you and you never did get along with their wives. My mother only tolerated you because of me. The only one that actually liked you was my father and that's probably because he wanted to fuck you. I am taken by this beautiful girl right here, and I haven't thought about you in God knows when. So, again I ask, why are you here?" Fitz asked. If anyone saw through her bullshit it was Fitz. Olivia knows why Mellie is here and she can only hope that she will never end up this desperate and thirsty over a man who clearly doesn't want her.

Mellie pretended to be shocked by Fitz's read. Her eyes widened, and her mouth became agape. This woman is delusional Olivia is convinced. Mellie gathered the last little bit of dignity she had and stormed off towards the ballroom.

Fitz grabbed Olivia by the hand and followed Mellie. Olivia had no idea what Fitz was about to do, but she was willing to follow him. When they reached the ballroom, Fitz stalked over to where his mother was speaking with some women. Fitz politely pulled his mother away.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"Why the fuck is Mellie here?" Fitz gritted.

Olivia remained silently by Fitz side. She can't believe he cursed at his mother like that. Olivia wouldn't have made it to see the New Year had she cursed at her mother.

"I didn't invite her. I don't know. Where is she?" Elizabeth replied looking around for Mellie.

Mellie was by the bar speaking with John. He was looking at her as if he didn't have a wife. Olivia frowned and shook her head, feeling for Becky who is such a nice woman.

Elizabeth walked off heading towards Mellie, Fitz and Olivia followed.

"Mrs. Grant, how are you?" Mellie tried to hug Elizabeth, but she backed away.

"Sweetheart I don't know what you call yourself pulling, but I am going to put it to an end right now. Fitzgerald is no longer yours, he never was yours to begin with. He is in a committed relationship with Olivia and you will respect it." Elizabeth spoke in a tone that said don't question her.

"You're going to support your son being with this gutter rat?" Mellie had the audacity to ask forgetting the short fuse Olivia is on.

Fitz gripped Olivia's hand tight to prevent her from pouncing on Mellie. Olivia took three deep breaths counting to ten each time.

"Yes, I do support this relationship. This young woman is the best thing that has happened to my son. He is a different man because of her, and if she can turn my baby boy into the man I knew he would always be, then you are damned right I will support it." Elizabeth replied defending Olivia.

"Fine! Just know I am the best thing that has happened to your son." Mellie rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Olivia don't you ever allow a man to have that much control over you that you lose who you are as a woman. Do you hear me?" Elizabeth seriously said to Olivia.

"Yes ma'am." Olivia replied.

"Good, now you two get back to the party. Everyone else get back to the party as well." Elizabeth smiled and tended back to her guests.

"Fitz, I'm gonna go up to your room and lie down," Olivia suddenly didn't feel so good. She felt lightheaded and knew she needed to lie down. Plus, she didn't want to be in the same room as Uncle Nolan. He kept stealing glances at her across the room making her feel even more uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Fitz asked checking her out as if he was a doctor.

"I just don't feel good." Olivia weakly replied. She wanted to tell Fitz about what Uncle Nolan said. She just didn't want to tell Fitz about it in this space.

"Okay c'mon." Fitz was about to lead Olivia out of the room, but she stopped him.

"No, you go back into the party. I am gonna go up in your room and lay down, just tell your mom I am not feeling well if she asks." Olivia didn't want to pull Fitz from the party.

"You think I am gonna let you go up there and lie alone, let's go." Fitz stated indefinitely.

"Thank you," Olivia leaned up and kissed him.

Fitz nodded his head and they headed for the stairs that led to the second level. Olivia peeled her dress off and kicked off her heels as soon as they stepped foot into Fitz bedroom. Fitz did the same and they got into his bed. Fitz placed them into a spooning position and they enjoyed the intimacy of being so close to one another.

"Babe I have to tell you something, but you cannot get mad and overreact." Olivia said. She wasn't sure if she was going to tell Fitz about his Uncle Nolan's comment about her being an escort, but it was still bothering her.

"I can't make any promises."

Olivia sighed, she had to tell him now, or he would pester her until she did.

"When I was dancing with your Uncle Nolan, he asked me if I was an escort." Olivia felt Fitz body tense against her back. She turned around, so she could face him. His entire face changed. He looked murderous as if he could kill you with just a look.

"Why didn't you say anything when we were downstairs?" Fitz angrily asked as he sat up in the bed.

"Because I knew you would've said or did something to him and I didn't want that." Olivia explained.

"He really asked you that shit?" Fitz asked disbelievingly.

Olivia nodded her head embarrassingly.

"I'm sorry," Fitz kissed Olivia's lips as he crawled between her legs.

Fitz kissed his way down her body until her pussy was staring him in the face. Olivia wrapped her legs around his neck and guided his head to it's feast with her thick thighs. Fitz feverishly kissed her clit running his tongue around it in circles. Olivia arched her back and gripped the sheets.

"Mmm yes babe just like that," Olivia moaned.

Fitz begin to slurp on her pearl as if he was being given his last drink. The things he was doing to her clitoris with his lips and tongue was driving Olivia insane.

"Baby I'm about to cum." Olivia warned as she humped his face.

Fitz response came in the form of a hum. His face was buried too deep to respond. Olivia was biting down on her bottom lip so hard she thought she might draw blood. When Fitz darted his tongue in and out of her hole, Olivia lost it. She squirted inside of his mouth.

Fitz shot his head up from between her legs and stared at her. Olivia's juices were smeared around his mouth. She covered her eyes with her hands embarrassed. She can't believe she just did that.

"I am so sorry." Olivia shook her head from side to side. She wishes she could just disappear.

"Why are you sorry?" Fitz asked as he pulled Olivia on top of him.

"I squirted. I didn't think I could do that." Olivia was still covering her face.

"Stop hiding from me," Fitz pulled her hands away from her face.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said again with her eyes trained on his chest. She couldn't look him in the face.

"Stop apologizing, that shit was sexy as fuck and it turned me on." Fitz placed his hands on Olivia's tiny waist.

"Did it?" Olivia lifted up and inserted Fitz inside of her.

"Mhm," Fitz kept his hands on her waist.

Olivia bounced up and down on his dick unhurriedly, so she could feel every inch of him. Her hands were planted on his shoulders, and her head was buried in the crook of his neck, where she sucked and marked up her territory.

"I love you." Fitz kissed Olivia's shoulder blade.

"I love you too." Olivia lifted her head up and kissed Fitz's lips sloppily as she came.

He came seconds later. They fell asleep minutes later.

 **Fitz**

The next morning, Fitz paid his Uncle Nolan a visit before he left with Olivia to visit her mom in Philly.

"Fitz to what do I owe this pleasure?" Uncle Nolan asked as Fitz stepped inside of his Uncle's office. Uncle Nolan owns his own law firm.

Fitz pulled the gun that was tucked in the waistband of his jeans out of his pocket and whacked Uncle Nolan across the face. The hit caused Uncle Nolan to fall to the ground stunned. He held his mouth as blood seeped through. He looked at Fitz fearfully.

Fitz knelt down so that he was eyelevel with his uncle. "Last night you asked my girlfriend if she was a fucking escort. I don't know why you asked her that and I don't even want to know why. Whatever kinda perverted fantasy you have about Olivia, dead it. Unless you are apologizing to her, you better not ever fix your lips to say anything to her. Do I make myself clear?" Fitz ominously gnashed as he held the gun under his uncle's chin.

Uncle Nolan nodded his head quickly. Fitz stood up, tucked the gun back into his waistband and left Uncle Nolan's office. When he got back inside of his car, his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello." Fitz answered.

"Can we meet up somewhere?" Abby asked.

"Yeah I'm downtown." Fitz replied.

"Okay be there in five."

While he waited for Abby, Fitz prepared himself for the conversation they were about to have. He hasn't spoken to Abby since he killed Paul. Part of Fitz will forever feel remorse for taking Paul away from Abby. He was all she had left. Fitz felt like he owed Abby an apology. However, Paul made his bed and he had to lie in it. This could've all been avoided, but Paul wanted to take it to extreme measures and it caused him his life unfortunately. Fitz wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger again if it meant saving Olivia.

Spotting Abby's Benz, Fitz stepped out of his car and met Abby at hers.

"Hey," she somberly said as she stepped out of her car.

"Hey." There was a park close by and the pair headed off towards there.

"How are you?" Abby asked.

"I should be asking you that." Fitz countered.

"I'm doing okay I guess. I miss him Fitz." Abby said as she looked off into the distance.

"I know. You know I wish there was another way this all could've been handled." Fitz threw out there.

"Yeah I know. Who knew a girl would be the demise of your brotherhood." Abby sniffed.

"She's not at fault here Abby." Fitz wasn't going to sit here and allow Abby to blame Olivia.

"How isn't she? Before Olivia came into the picture you and Paul were fine, and as soon as she shows up on the scene you two start beefing as if you were strangers on the street." Abby looked at Fitz waiting for an answer.

"Look I didn't come here to play the blame game. I am sorry that you lost your brother, but I don't regret killing him." Fitz argued.

"You know he was about to become a father. His girlfriend is due to have my nephew soon." Abby informed Fitz.

"Congratulations. I have to go." Fitz left Abby and headed back to his car.

Before heading back to his condo, Fitz called his father who has been MIA for the past couple of days. The first time he called the phone rang and rang until his voicemail picked up. Fitz called a second time, and someone answered.

"Hello."

Fitz pulled his cell phone away from his ear and stared at it as if it was poisoned. He recognized the other voice on the opposite end, but he didn't want to believe it. If who he thought was on the other end, then he has been lied to his entire life.

 _No I am tripping,_ Fitz thought.

"Henrietta?" Fitz was afraid to hear the confirmation.

"I didn't want you to find out like this." Henrietta tearfully replied.

 _What the fuck_ , Fitz thought.

* * *

 **As always babes, leave your thoughts!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Ask and ya'll shall receive, enjoy luv!**

* * *

 **Fitz**

Fitz was still sitting in his car with his cell phone glued to his ear. Henrietta was still on the line uttering her tearful apologies. But Fitz was so caught up in how own head and emotions that he wasn't paying her any attention. Part of him felt betrayed, angry, and confused. He felt betrayed because he defended Henrietta when his father and brothers would bad have mouthed her, and to find out that she has been sleeping with the enemy literally, is messing with Fitz's head. He's also angry at his father for being a hypocrite. All the shit Jerry gave Fitz about Fitz attraction to Black women over the years, and little did Fitz know Jerry was just masking his true feelings. Lastly, he feels confused because he would have never imagined Henrietta and his father involving themselves into an affair. Now it makes sense why she was dismissed from being their housekeeper. His mother knew. The fact that his parents keep this secret speaks volumes to their marriage. Fitz knew there was never really any love between his parents, and the older he got, the wiser he became. He was able to put two and two together and he now knows that his parent's marriage was nothing but an arrangement.

"Fitz I am so sorry," Henrietta keep repeating over and over again.

"Where are you two?" Fitz asked as he gripped his cell phone tighter.

"We're at my house." She answered quickly.

"Be there in five." Fitz hung up.

He dialed Olivia.

"Hey baby. I am finally finished packing." They were scheduled to leave tonight for Philly. Then from Philly they will be going to the Bahamas.

"Could you pack for me please I have something to handle." Fitz replied trying to mask his anger.

"Yeah, is everything alright?" Olivia asked seeing right through his façade.

"Yeah, I have to go. I love you." Fitz wasn't ready to tell her because he didn't have all the answers himself.

"I love you too."

Fitz drove like a bat out of hell over to Henrietta's place. He was glad he found a parking spot in front of her door. Fitz hopped out and ran up to her door banging loudly. Surprisingly his father answered as if he lived there.

"Son, I know you're mad but you have to let us explain." Jerry tried to plea but Fitz pushed past him into the house.

Henrietta was on the couch crying.

"No need for the tears now, what the fuck is going on?" Fitz bellowed looking between his father and Henrietta.

"Henrietta and I are in love son, and I cannot hide my feelings anymore." Jerry explained.

"In love, are you two kidding? So, let me get this straight this entire time you two have been fucking each other. Dad you proclaimed for years how much you hate Black women and people of color period. And Henrietta you took being degraded from my brothers and dad for years, yet you two are in love?" Fitz scratched his head confused.

"Fitzgerald you can't help who you fall for, you and I both had that conversation before you know that." Henrietta finally spoke up defending herself.

"You're right, but did you two ever think how this affair will affect everyone else?" Fitz asked the question that he is sure been plaguing his father's and Henrietta's mind.

"Yes, we have, and we will face the music when the time comes. Fitzgerald we never wanted you to find out this way." Jerry genuinely pleaded.

"Well I can obviously see the love between the two of you. And don't worry I'll let you two tell everyone else, I have to go." Fitz left Henrietta and his father.

The ride back over to his condo, Fitz couldn't help but think how he could've missed the affair between Henrietta and his father. Usually he is the one that sniff things out, but this went completely unnoticed. Now, he is anxious to see how everyone else in the family will take the news.

"There you are, where were you babe?" Olivia asked as Fitz walked through his door.

"I had to handle something." Fitz replied pulling Olivia in for a kiss.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, I'm good, did you finish packing?" Fitz rubbed Olivia's ass desperately wanting to be inside of her to release frustration.

"I did. I hope you like what I packed you."

"I'm sure I will." Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and led her to his bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed and released all the frustration he had from Abby, to Uncle Nolan, and now his father and Henrietta.

"We should probably head to airport." Fitz said once he and Olivia woke from their nap.

"Yeah, you're right." Olivia peeled herself from the bed and Fitz followed her into the bathroom, so they could shower together.

They made it to their airport just in time to make their flight.

"I am excited to meet your family." Fitz replied as the plane took off heading for Philly.

"I am not excited for you to meet them." Olivia sighed.

"It'll be fun," Fitz laughed.

"We'll see."

 **Olivia**

The moment Fitz and Olivia touched down in Philly, Olivia wanted to say scrap meeting her family, and tell Fitz they should head straight to the Bahamas. But, she knew Fitz would talk her out of it.

"You're quiet, stop overthinking things Liv." Fitz noted as they rode in the rental Fitz reserved for them.

"I'm not. I just know how my sisters and I don't want you exposed to that kind of ratchetness." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"It'll be fine," Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and kissed it.

After checking into their hotel, Fitz and Olivia hopped back into the rental and headed over to the housing project where she stays.

"So, this is your stomping ground?" Fitz asked as he parked.

"Unfortunately," Olivia unfastened her seatbelt and got out.

The December brisk air had everyone trying to escape it in their houses. The street was empty for once. The elevator was broken to no surprise, so they had to trudged up the stairs. With Fitz being in shape, it didn't bother him walking up 10 flights of stairs. Olivia on the other hand struggled. Fitz had to give her a piggyback ride the rest of the way.

"First thing first when we get back from the Bahamas, we're putting you in the gym." Fitz said to an out of breath Olivia.

"Whatever," Olivia flipped him the finger.

Olivia knocked three times on the door once they reached the small apartment. Leila answered. She was dressed in tattered shorts that were three sizes to small and a tank top that exposed her oversized gut. She looked from Olivia to Fitz and her eyes widened upon laying eyes on Fitz.

"Oooooouuu Ma Olivia then brought some White man home and I think he may be her sugar daddy or somethin'," Leila smirked.

"Whatever fat ass. Fitz this is my eldest sister Leila." Olivia barley introduced the two as she pushed past Leila into the apartment.

Olivia's mother came out of the small kitchen and Olivia noticed her mom looked even more wore out then before. Maya is overworking herself to death. With Olivia being away at school, she already knows her sisters aren't doing any of the household chores. This means her mother is slaving at work and at home.

"Hi baby!" Maya's face lit up though upon seeing Olivia.

"Hi Mommy!" Olivia wrapped her arms around her mother hugging her tight. She missed her mom.

"How are you?" Maya asked breaking the hug.

"I'm good. Mom this is Fitz my boyfriend and Fitz this is my mom Maya." Olivia introduced.

"Well I have heard so much about you Fitz, it's nice to finally meet you." Maya replied with her hand extended.

"Likewise. Now I see where Liv gets her beauty." Fitz graciously shook Maya's hand. His compliment caused her to blush.

"Thank you." Maya smiled.

"Ain't ya'll gonna introduce us?" Leila asked pointing between herself, Jessica, and Tessa.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Fitz those are my sisters Leila, Jessica, and Tessa."

"Hey Fitz," Olivia's sisters flirtatiously replied.

"Hello ladies," Fitz smiled causing them to blush as well.

"Well let's go chat on the couch." Maya said as she ushered Fitz and Olivia to the couch.

"So, Fitz let's cut right to the chase what are your intentions with my daughter?" Maya asked.

"I love your daughter ma'am. I am in love with her and I see a future with her. My intentions with Liv are good I can assure." Fitz confidently replied.

Tessa sucked her teeth. Leila and Jessica rolled her eyes. Maya smiled.

"Mmm I see. Now I can tell there is an age gap between the two of you. How old are you?"

"I am 25 years old ma'am and I know I am 7 years older than Liv, but she is very mature, and I don't see her age being a problem in our relationship. That's not to see that she still has some growing up to do because we both do, but thus far our age gap has not been an issue." Fitz replied.

"Twenty-five, what the hell can an 18-year-old do for you?" Leila asked befuddled.

"I am a grown ass woman." Olivia interjected checking Leila.

"Girl bye, that boy will be leaving you for the next Becky once he's out of this jungle fever stage." Jessica added.

"Exactly, this bitch goes to Harvard and get a White man. Trent is turning over in his grave." Tessa shook her head.

"Enough! Lee, Jess, and Tess please act like you have the sense I gave you." Maya chastised her older daughters.

Leila, Jessica, and Tessa sucked their teeth and walked out of the living room. They went into Leila's room and slammed the door. Olivia shook her head and dropped her face into her hands.

"Babe it's okay," Fitz kissed the side of her head.

"Fitz I am so sorry." Maya apologized. "Now I don't wanna throw my baby under the bus, but I can admit that I've sheltered Olivia for many reasons. So, she may not be as independent as women you are probably used to dealing with, do you see that being a problem in your relationship?"

Olivia didn't mind her mother asking Fitz this because it's true. Maya has sheltered Olivia.

"I don't see it being a problem because as a man it is my job to take care of my woman. I don't mind taking care of Liv. But since I've met her and gotten to know her and as our relationship continues to progress, I see her breaking from that dependency and tapping into independency."

"And again, it is not her fault. But Livvie I am happy to hear that sweetie." Maya winked at Olivia.

Olivia smiled. Fitz and Maya chatted for another twenty minutes. Maya then whipped up a quick meal before Fitz and Olivia left heading for their hotel.

"I like your mom." Fitz said as he and Olivia reached their room.

"And she likes you." Olivia replied.

"Your sisters are something." Fitz shook his head.

"I know."

Olivia grabbed Fitz hand and led him to the bathroom. She stripped him of his clothes and quickly came out of hers. Olivia turned the shower on and they walked into the steaming hot water. She immediately started lathering him up with soap. Olivia took her time washing her man loving the way the water cascaded down Fitz muscular body. When she got to his penis, Olivia dropped to her knees and sucked him into her mouth like he was her favorite popsicle on a summer afternoon. Fitz grabbed a handful of her curly hair and pumped gently in and out of her mouth. Olivia has been dying to give Fitz head and what other better place to do it than the shower. He was much bigger than Trent but that didn't stop her from deep throating him. Olivia also showed attention to his balls. Seeing the way Fitz knees bucked was all the confirmation Olivia needed to know that she was doing a good job.

"Livvie I'm about to cum," Fitz warned through a groan.

"Mhmm," Olivia nodded looking up at him.

Fitz gave her a shocked look that said, 'are you serious'. Olivia nodded her head again.

A few seconds later, Olivia felt Fitz dick twitched, and then he came into her mouth. She swallowed him up whole while staring up at him.

"I fucking love you." Fitz breathlessly declared.

"I love you more." Fitz pulled Olivia up from her knees and they shared a kiss.

 **Fitz**

After their shower sex, Fitz and Olivia lounged around in the bed. He was still trying to come down from the high of getting head from Olivia, something he has been waiting for a while. And she did not disappoint. Fitz wanted like hell to ask for more, but he didn't want to seem pushy. Instead he is just going to wait until she initiates it.

"Fitz I am so geeked about this trip." Olivia excitedly said as she traced lazy circles around his chest.

Before Fitz could respond his cell phone started ringing. "Hold up for a sec babe." Fitz grabbed his phone from the nightstand and looked at the screen. Noah was calling him. Fitz knew this wasn't a pleasantry call and Noah definitely wasn't calling him to wish him Happy Holidays.

"What happened?" Fitz sat up in the bed and sighed with creases in his forehead.

"Kevin is dead, somebody murdered him and his family."

Fitz hung up and looked back at Olivia. "We have to go back to Boston, get your stuff."

* * *

 **AN: Leave your thoughts babes!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Enjoy babes, I know I've been gone for a long time.**

* * *

 **Olivia**

Olivia was sad to leave her mother sooner than expected. But she also understood why she and Fitz had to leave. Either someone in the organization was murdered or arrested. Olivia is hoping for the latter, but Fitz quietness and hardened demeaner lead her to believe otherwise. They took a private jet back to Boston. Fitz sat to himself looking out of the window the entire ride. He didn't utter a single word and he barely moved. Olivia had to look at the rise and fall of his chest to make sure he was still breathing.

"Let's go," was the first words Fitz spoke to Olivia as he grabbed her hand once the jet landed.

A car was waiting for them on the tarmac. After getting settled in the car, the couple was on their way back to Fitz's condo. Fitz again looked out of the window, to the naked eye they looked more like strangers, than a couple in love. Pulling up to his condo, Fitz and Olivia got out and headed inside. The first thing Fitz did was take a shower and change clothes. Olivia parked herself on the couch and turned on the TV.

"I have to go." Fitz said as he walked back into the living room.

"Sure, you do." Olivia replied without looking up from the TV. She didn't mean to be so snappy, but she is getting tired of playing second to the organization. If this is how their relationship is going to go then she wants out now.

"What's up with the attitude?" Fitz asked as he gave Olivia an irritated look.

"I don't have an attitude. Go handle your business." Olivia dejectedly replied.

"You think I want to leave you?" Fitz snapped in a raised tone.

"Fitz I'm not about to argue with you, go handle your business which is obviously more important than our relationship or me for the matter."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? One of my friends was murdered along with his family. So, I am sorry we have to push back our trip, but I can't go on a trip knowing I am responsible for a man and his family's death." Fitz explained and the pain that was etched on his face suddenly made Olivia feel like shit.

Olivia covered her mouth and got up from the couch, she rushed over to Fitz and threw her arms around him hugging him tight. _My big ass mouth,_ Olivia thought to herself.

"Babe I am so sorry." Olivia apologized over and over again.

Fitz kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"It's fine, you didn't know. I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia looked up at him, leaned up on her tiptoes, and kissed his lips.

When she sat back down on the couch, she prayed for Fitz's safety.

 **Fitz**

Fitz called Noah as soon as he landed and asked Noah to meet him at the warehouse. The entire ride over, he thought about Kevin and his family. Fitz can't imagine what they went through in their last moments, but he will definitely not let their deaths be in vain. Pulling up to the warehouse, Fitz checked his surroundings, grabbed his gun, and exited his car. For some reason, Fitz felt like he was being watched, so he walked cautiously into the warehouse.

"Boss man I don't know what the fuck is going on. I thought this beef shit was over." Noah stressed as he paced back and forth.

"I did too when I killed Paul. Tell me everything you know." The guilt was starting to eat at Fitz. Kevin and his family's blood is on his hands now.

"All I know is about three masked White men did a home invasion at Kev's house and they killed everybody inside. They killed his fucking kids man his kids. They were only 3 and 5." Noah croaked. It takes a lot for Noah to show any emotion, but Kevin kids were like his niece and nephew, so Fitz know how hurt and broken Noah must be feeling right now, at the thought of losing people that were so close to him.

"If this is some type of retaliation from Paul's guys then all of them are dead. If they want to continue this war and involve themselves in a beef that didn't have shit to do with them in the first place, then let's go to war. If you or anyone else from your team see any of them on the street kill them. I don't care who they're with. Kevin's death will not be in vain. Start getting the flowers ready because a lot of mothers are going to be in mourning." Fitz callously replied. At this point his morals went out the door and Fitz didn't care who got hurt in the crossfire.

"Aight man. This shit is fuckin' me up boss, fuck! Look I know you was supposed to go on your trip and I don't wanna ruin it for you and the lil lady, so I'll handle this shit." Noah was trying to keep his composure, but Fitz knew eventually he was going to have his break, and when it happens, Fitz feels for anyone that will catch Noah's raft.

"No, she understands." Fitz will make it up to Olivia.

"Aight man."

"Let's go over Kevin's mother house." Fitz said. He won't be able to sleep until he can give his proper condolences to Kevin's mother.

Noah nodded and the two of them left out of the warehouse. As soon as they stepped foot onto the concreate, a barrage of bullets rang out. Fitz and Noah both took cover and started shooting into the darkness. It was hard to see where the bullets were coming from due to the darkness, but they didn't care, they were just shooting.

"What the fuck yo!" Noah yelled out.

"Just keep shooting and try to make your way to my car." Fitz yelled back. His car was closest to them.

The men kept their heads low as they shot in different directions.

"Aaah shit!" Noah screamed.

"Your hit?" Fitz frantically asked. He cannot lose Noah too.

"Flesh wound." Noah groaned.

The men finally made it to Fitz car and Fitz peeled out of there on two wheels. Noah continued to shoot out of the window.

"What the fuck was that?!" Noah asked confused.

"I don't know. You wanna go to the hospital?" Fitz asked looking over at Noah. He also was looking through the rearview mirror to make sure they weren't being followed.

"Nah man I'm cool I just need to get my arm wrapped." Noah replied.

"You sure?" Fitz didn't want to take any chance.

"Yeah."

Fitz drove Noah to one of his other properties to get him looked at by a private doctor.

"Thanks man." Fitz shook Dr. Tuner's hand as he thanked him for patching Noah up. He also handed Dr. Tuner 4 thousand dollars.

"No problem." Dr. Tuner smiled and left the condo.

"We'll see Kevin's mom in the morning, you need to rest." Fitz said to Noah.

"I'm good," Noah groaned. The pain medicine hasn't kicked in yet.

"You're not. Noah I can't lose you either man, just chill tonight and we'll go over Ms. Blackmore's house in the morning." Fitz assured.

"Aight man, be safe."

Fitz shook Noah's hand and left the house. He checked the are just to make sure nothing looked out of the ordinary. He knew eventually that pain medicine will have Noah knocked out and he doesn't want none of Paul's bitch ass friends to catch Noah slipping.

Fitz thought Olivia would be asleep by the time he got back home, but she was awake in bed. He wanted so badly to peel out of his clothes and get in bed with her, but he knew he needed a shower. After showering, he crawled into bed with her, and pulled her close to him.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked. The concern on her face bothered Fitz. He didn't want her worrying herself crazy over him. In the lifestyle that he is in, Olivia will drive herself crazy if she worries herself too much.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Fitz sighed.

"Okay we don't have to talk about it."

Olivia climbed on top of Fitz and began to try and relieve him of all his stress. It worked temporarily. Afterwards Kevin and his family popped back into Fitz's mind and he tossed and turned all night.

The next morning, Fitz picked Noah up and they drove over to Kevin's mom house. Fitz had to gather himself before finding the courage to go into Ms. Blackmore's house. As soon as they walked into the home, they were greeted by various members of Kevin's family.

"Hi Noah. Hi Fitz." Ms. Blackmore greeted each of them with a hug.

Noah walked off to speak to Kevin's brother.

"Ms. Blackmore I am so sorry." Fitz hugged Ms. Blackmore tightly. If Fitz could bring Kevin and his family back, he would.

"I know me too, but they're at peace now." Ms. Blackmore wiped the tears before they could fall from Fitz's eyes.

"I have a check for you." Fitz went into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. He wrote Ms. Blackmore a check for 50 thousand dollars.

"Thank you, are you hungry? I have some breakfast cooking."

"No ma'am." Fitz answered.

"Okay well you must stay for a little while, Kevin considered you and Noah family." Ms. Blackmore gave Fitz a look that said he had no choice.

"Yes ma'am."

Fitz and Noah stayed over Ms. Blackmore's house for another hour or so before they left. Fitz needed to speak with someone, so he reached out to his father. Fitz hasn't spoken to his father since confronting him about his affair with Henrietta. But at this moment he needed some expertise on the situation he's been faced with.

Fitz drove over to his parent's house and met Jerry in his office.

"Surprised you aren't with Henrietta." Fitz said as he closed the office door behind him.

"What's going on?" Jerry asked ignoring Fitz shady comment.

"This war isn't over a guy on my team and his family was murdered, and I don't want any more bloodshed, but my hands are tied." Fitz expressed.

Jerry rubbed his beard something he does when in deep thought. "You think Paul guys did it?"

"I know they did it I just want to know who is calling the shots now that he is gone." Fitz replied as he thought about possible suspects.

"It has to be his second in command Charlie. But son I think this war needs to end, you don't want to draw unnecessary attention to yourself or the organization. You proved your point, you got the girl, you killed Paul." Jerry replied.

"Charlie, I don't think he has the heart to call shots like that. Paul kept Charlie around to make himself look tougher. I don't want this war to keep going either, but I am forced." Fitz feels like he is being forced to continue with this war. After killing Paul, he was willing to cut his losses and move on, but it seems as if Paul's side doesn't feel the same.

"Should I call a meeting?"

Fitz scrunched up his face, "I think we're past the calling a meeting part."

He can't believe his father would suggest something as ludicrous as that.

"Then you have to do what you have to do son. I am not burying you."

"Shit is about to get really ugly here in Boston." Fitz replied as he stood up. He hugged his father and left his office.

 **Olivia**

Olivia finally decided to utilize the swimming pool in Fitz's condominium building. With him being gone for the past three days, she was growing bored of sitting inside of his condo waiting for him to return. She grabbed one of the bikinis she was going to wear to the Bahamas since she doesn't when they will be going after the murder of Fitz friend. The bikini is white and accentuates Olivia's body perfectly. Before she left she took a picture of herself in the bikini and sent it to Fitz.

When she made it to the pool, Olivia was glad that she was the only one in the pool area. She wanted to swim alone. After a few laps in the pool, she was joined by a handsome man that seemingly came out of nowhere. His complexion mirrored Olivia's, his eyes were warm and brown, he had a chiseled chest, low fade cut, and some tattoos spread periodically on his arms and chest.

"Hello beautiful." He smiled showing off a set of deep dimples as he sat next to Olivia on the edge of the pool.

"Hello." Olivia smiled.

"What's your name pretty?" He was flirting hard and Olivia appreciated the attention.

"Olivia and yours?"

"X." He coolly replied.

"Nice to meet you X."

"Please tell me you don't have a man?" He leaned over closer to Olivia.

"I do actually." Olivia replied. She could see the disappointment on X's face.

"And he let you out of sight wearing this? You would have to be stuck to my side like glue." He winked.

"That's sweet but my boyfriend is very secure." Olivia reminded X.

"It ain't much security in the world. A woman like you I couldn't let out of my sight."

"Well – "

"Olivia," she was cut off by Fitz calling her name.

Olivia froze and turned around to see Fitz leaning against the door watching her and X intently and suspiciously.

"Hey babe," Olivia got up and walked over to Fitz. She could feel X's eyes on her ass as she walked over to Fitz.

"Who is this?" Fitz asked loud enough for X to hear him.

"His name is X we were just talking."

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting," Fitz turned to leave.

"Fitz wait." Olivia ran to get her towel and she had to chase behind Fitz to catch up with him.

"Doesn't seem so secure to me," Olivia heard X say. She ignored him and continued chasing after Fitz.

"Are you seriously tripping because I was talking to that guy?" Olivia asked Fitz once they were inside his condo. He ignored her the entire ride up on the elevator.

"Who the fuck was he? And why did you look so comfortable with him?" Fitz boomed.

"I don't know that guy. I was swimming and he came down and joined me." Olivia answered.

"So he just came and joined you?" Fitz asked as if it was so hard to believe.

"Yes!" Olivia yelled.

"Whatever," Fitz walked away heading to the bathroom.

"What you don't believe me? You think I am fucking him or something?" Olivia angrily asked.

"I don't know what the fuck you're doing Olivia." Fitz sighed.

"Wow are you kidding me? I should be asking you the same! I haven't seen you all day practically and you wanna come at me with that bullshit." Olivia couldn't believe Fitz had the audacity to accuse her of fucking around.

"You know what's going on and you know why I've been gone." Fitz defended himself.

"Yeah tell me anything. I don't have time for your paranoid ass Fitz. At least X was showing me attention." Olivia dismissed him. Since the murder of his friend and his friend's family, he's been acting weird. He doesn't want to talk about it and Olivia is tired of trying to get him to open up. He's been so cold and distant to her when all she tried to do is be there for him. Olivia knows what it is like to lose someone close to you and she always knows what it is like to bottle it all in until it begins to eat at you, and she doesn't want that to happen to Fitz.

"You know what fuck you Olivia! A man and his family lost their lives. Two innocent kids and their parents are dead because of me! Yet somehow you find a way to make it about you! You're a selfish bitch you know that! Sometimes I wonder why I even continue to try with you when its clear this relationship is something you cannot handle." Fitz spat. He was so angry his face was flushed, his lips quivered, and the vein on the side of his neck looked like it was on steroids.

 _Did he just call me a bitch?_ Olivia finally processed Fitz calling her out of her name. This was the first time he spoke so disrespectfully to her and it hurt. It cut her deep to hear him call her a bitch. Damn everything he just said, especially questioning why he is still with her, hearing him call her a bitch trumped everything else he said.

"Wow," was all Olivia said as she left the bedroom. She went into the guest bedroom and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hello."

"Mommy I wanna come home." Olivia cried into the phone.

Olivia heard the front door slam hard and that only made her cry harder. Her heart shattered along with the picture that fell from the force of the door slamming. She didn't know where her relationship with Fitz stands at now, but all she knew was that she wanted her mom.

* * *

 **What is going on with Olivia babes, is she being dramatic? Do you think the relationship is something she can't handle? As always leave your thoughts!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Short update, look at it as the conclusion to Fitz and Olivia's argument. Enjoy babes!**

* * *

 **Olivia**

"Mommy I wanna come home," Olivia cried into the phone. Olivia feels like she is at her breaking point with her relationship with Fitz and she wants out before things get worse. She is in love with Fitz, but she feel like they need some time a part to see exactly where their relationship is going.

"What's going on Livia?" Maya concernedly asked. Maya still doesn't know why Fitz and Olivia left Philly so early, and Olivia is ready to tell her mother the truth.

"Fitz and I got into a bad argument and he called me out of my name. It's too much going on right now and I can't do this relationship anymore." Olivia sniffed. Though she doesn't wan to completely give up on her relationship, she feels like her hands are tied at this point.

"What's going on you two seemed fine when you here a few days ago." Maya sounded confused.

"Mommy I have to tell you something…" Olivia took a deep breath before she told her mother everything that has been going on, from the war that she started between Fitz and Paul, to being kidnapped and shot, and then Fitz friend being murdered. She didn't leave a single detail out. By the time she was finished she was crying again and so was Maya.

"You were fucking shot, are you serious Olivia? Why didn't anyone call me? I can't believe this. I sent you there to go to school. I want you home now and away from that man and that family. I cannot believe you put on this façade like things were so perfect between the two of you when you were here. I want you home now! Or I will come to Boston myself if I have to and you don't want that." Maya angrily yelled through her tears.

"I'll catch a flight out first thing in the morning." Olivia assured her mother as she still cried.

"I am serious Olivia. I love you, call me before you board your plane." Maya sternly said.

"I love you too." Olivia ended the call.

Part of Olivia felt guilty for outing Fitz's lifestyle to her mother and all his skeletons, especially since he tries so hard to keep it separate from their relationship. But now his lifestyle is starting to spill over into their relationship and Olivia couldn't hold her feelings in any longer.

Olivia have no idea how she is supposed to get home. The money Fitz gives her, she spends it just as fast as he gives it to her. Olivia didn't want to steal from Fitz, but she needed to get home before her mother came searching for her. She had to do the necessary to get home. So, she walked into the other guest bedroom and went to the safe. Thankfully, she remembered the combination. After inserting it, she grabbed a stack of money from the neatly stacked racks of money that seemed to never end. She went back to Fitz bedroom and grabbed her suitcase that was already packed and left the condo. Olivia called a cab on the elevator ride down.

"Where are you going pretty?" X asked Olivia on her way out of the building.

"Back home for a few days." Olivia replied.

"Where is home?" He inquired.

"I'm really not in the mood for conversation." Olivia curtly replied.

"I'm sorry," X replied sincerely.

"It's fine, there's my cab I have to go." Olivia left him where he was standing and got in the cab.

She asked to be dropped off at a hotel. This is where she will be staying until the morning. While inside of her room, Olivia thought about her relationship with Fitz, and if she was ready to walk away. She weighed out the pros and cons, and the pros definitely outweighed the cons. There is no doubt that they love each other, but their communication suck, and their age difference is starting to become a serious problem. Olivia can admit that she has some maturing to do, but she's 18 and Fitz is expecting her to behave and act as if she is 28 instead.

She wants to work things out with him, but she have to assure her mom first that everything is okay. Olivia cannot do that here in Boston, so she have no choice but to go home. When she returns, she is going to tell Fitz that she will do whatever it takes to make sure their relationship gets back on the right track. She loves him with everything in her and she cannot suffer through another heartache.

 **Fitz**

"Boss go home." Noah said to a drunken Fitz who has been sitting with him for the past couple of hours drowning himself in liquor.

"For what? I know she probably left." Fitz slurred.

"Where the hell is she gonna go? You really think her ass went back to Philly? How the fuck did she get there?" Noah fired off question after question.

"I don't wanna see her." Fitz waved Noah off.

"Yet you've been talking about her since you've gotten here. I think you were too hard on her boss, she's still young you have to remember that." Noah reminded Fitz.

"I think I made a mistake. I think she's too young for me. I need a woman not a little girl." Fitz finished his glass of Henny and stood up on wobbly legs.

"Where are you going?" Noah asked.

"To find me a woman since she is too young." Fitz staggered to the door.

"Boss I can't let you leave like this man, chill out here until you sober up." Noah stressed.

"Call me a cab." Fitz shrugged.

"Fitz you ain't going out there like that to get caught slipping. I can call a bitch over here if you want." Noah suggested.

"Do that." Fitz plopped back down on the couch. He was purely speaking on emotion. He can't imagine doing to the unfathomable disrespect to Olivia no matter how pissed he is at her right now.

"Bet."

Noah walked off leaving Fitz to his own thoughts. At this point Fitz didn't care what happened to his relationship with Olivia. He loves her no doubt, he is in love with her, but he is tired of looking like a fool behind her. He is tired of chasing her and he is tired of fighting for this relationship alone. He's tired.

Pulling his cell phone from his pocket, he thought about calling Olivia.

"If she want me…if she wants this…she needs to fight for it." Fitz said to himself.

Fitz never did find out if Noah really called a woman to come over because he blacked out. When he woke up it was morning and he had about 30 missed calls all from Olivia's mom. Rubbing his eyes, he called Maya back thinking something might've happened to Olivia.

"Oh, now you wanna call me back! You're lucky I am not in Boston right now or else I would kick your ass myself! How dare you put my baby in harms way and let her get shot. If I would've lost my daughter I would've killed your ass myself. Stay the fuck away from my child!" Maya screamed into the phone before she hung up on Fitz.

Fitz called Olivia, but her phone went straight to voicemail. So, he shot her a text.

 **Fitz: How much did you tell your mom?**

He impatiently waited for her to text back. It took her 10 minutes to respond.

 **Livvie: Everything I couldn't hold it in any longer.**

 **Fitz: Do you realize what you've done!**

 **Livvie: She's my mom Fitz she deserves to know what's going on.**

 **Fitz: Livvie you can't be this dumb babe, where are you?**

 **Livvie: I am home in Philly where I belong.**

Fitz called her. To his surprise she answered.

"What?" She asked irritably.

"You're back in Philly, how?" Fitz questioned. He already knew how, he knew Olivia took his money. That part didn't bother him, what bothered him is the fact that she felt like she had to take it, and not feel comfortable to ask for it. He would give Olivia the world if she asks.

"I caught a plane this morning," Olivia sarcastically replied.

"How do you expect for us to work if you keep running?" Fitz frustratingly asked.

"My mom wanted me back home." Olivia simple stated.

"Livvie I need you back here in Boston with me." Fitz pleaded he was doing what he said he wouldn't but hearing that she was back home in Philly isn't sitting right with him. He needs her with him, so they can work through their problems face to face.

"I just need a few days to figure everything out."

"Okay, take as much time as you need." Fitz sighed.

"Bye Fitz," Olivia hung up.

Fitz had a strange feeling he wouldn't be hearing from her for a while. Grabbing his keys off the coffee table, he got up and left. While driving, Fitz couldn't help but think about the fact that him and Olivia are supposed to be in the Bahamas right now soaking up the sun and making love. Instead they're in two separate states fighting like children. With the new year fast approaching, Fitz can only hope that 2010 is much better than 2009.

 **Olivia**

"I don't want you back with that man. I don't even want you back at Harvard. You need to transfer immediately." Maya stressed to a broken Olivia.

Olivia thought she made the right decision by coming home, but the moment she heard Fitz voice, she realized the mistake she made. She cannot live without that man and she doesn't want to. She also wants to continue her education at Harvard.

"Mom me being shot wasn't Fitz fault. He was trying to protect me from his best friend and I carelessly put myself in harm way. I don't want you to think that because of his lifestyle he cannot protect me because I know that he can. Before you found out about his lifestyle you liked him, and I think regardless of what he does, he's still the same guy." Olivia defended Fitz.

"I don't want you with another drug dealer Olivia. You left Philly to escape dealing with guys like that. You're at one of the most prestigious schools in the country. Your focus should be on school not no damn drug dealer. Why are you so pressed for a man's attention? I know your daddy isn't around, but damn didn't I raise you to be stronger than some dependent ass sprung girl." Maya lectured, and Olivia looked at her mother as if she was a stranger. Olivia can't believe her mother had the audacity to ask why she is pressed for a man's attention, when Maya knows how hard it's been for Olivia growing up without a father. She's looking and searching for something she never got from her father and that is love. If her mother cannot understand that, then that's on her.

"Mom he's not Trent. Fitz is different, he loves me, and I love him." Olivia stated as she wiped her tears.

"What you love about him Olivia the fact that he spoils you?" Maya shot at Olivia. Maya jabs were hurting Olivia for sure. Now she was calling her a gold digger.

"No, I love the way he treats me. I've never been treated like this by any guy, and it feels good to have a man love you and not play with your heart like it's a violin. Fitz has shown me what love truly is and I don't wanna give up on him." Olivia knew she should be telling this to Fitz.

"Livia baby you're young. You're only 18. You really don't know what love is baby and I don't want you to put all your eggs in one basket with Fitz."

"I know that he loves me, and I love him and that's all I really need mommy." Olivia doesn't care what anyone has to say about Fitz, she is staying with him.

I just don't wanna lose you. Now that I know what he does and the fact that you've been shot scares me, plus you're away in another state. I wasn't even there for you when you were shot and that is killing me." Maya dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"I know, and I should've told you, I'm sorry." Olivia hugged her mother.

Maya shook her head before speaking. "I can see how much you two love each other and eventually I guess I will come around to accept ya'll relationship, but you have to give me time. I can't just pretend to forget everything you told me." Maya said as she seriously looked at Olivia.

Olivia nodded her head. She agreed to stay one more night before she headed back to her man.

 **Fitz**

Fitz stepped off the jet and hopped into the waiting car. He was here in Philly to give Olivia an ultimatum. She either choses to be with him and be 100% invested into their relationship, or she walks away now and stay away.

After being dropped off at her mother's apartment Fitz made the commute inside. He took huge breath as he knocked on Maya's door. One of Olivia's sisters answered.

"Hey sexy," she greeted him. He couldn't remember her name.

"Where is Olivia?" Fitz asked ignoring Olivia's sister antics.

"Right in here, come on inside." She stepped aside, and Fitz walked past her. He could feel her lustful eyes on him as he made his way inside.

"Olivia your boyfriend or should I say ex-boyfriend is here!" The sister called out to Olivia.

Olivia emerged from the back of the small apartment and Fitz could tell she'd been crying. He hates seeing her this way.

"Can we talk please?" Fitz asked.

"Yes." Olivia responded looking at the floor.

"I can get us a hotel room, is that okay?"

"Yes." Olivia went and grabbed her purse before joining Fitz back in the living room.

They left the apartment and hopped into the car that brought Fitz to Maya's apartment. The ride over to the hotel was filled with so much tension. Neither knew what to say to the other person. Fitz got them a room at the Marriot in Center City.

"Crazy couple of days huh?" Olivia asked breaking the awkwardness.

Fitz booked a suite, so they chose the couch for their place to talk and they were sitting too far apart for his comfort.

"Olivia do you want to be with me or not?" Fitz didn't see a need in beating around the bush or making small talk for that matter.

"Yes, I want to be with you, but I also want you to start treating me like your girlfriend and not your child. I don't expect you to go into full details about what you do and how you do it, but I just need you to check in with me when you go MIA. Those three days you were gone I thought the worst happened to you, and all I wanted was a text to let me know that you were safe. I know you lost someone close to you, but don't shut me out, talk to me. Sex is not gonna solve everything. We have to get better with our communication." Everything she said was the absolute truth. Fitz couldn't disagree with her if he wanted.

"You're right our communication has to get better, but babe I need for you to understand that sometimes me not sharing something with you or even my location, is sometimes what's best for you. The last thing I want is to give the feds anything to hold over you if I was to ever go down. Everything I do and the moves I make are all in your best interest, nothing I do is done intentionally." Fitz needs for Olivia to understand this because it's important he keeps her as less knowledgeable of the organization as possible.

"I understand. You know my mom said I am too dependent on you and she's right. I guess I am looking at you to fill the void of my dad. I know that you could never fill that void and I will work on being more independent. It's just hard because I crave your attention so much that if I don't get I fear someone else will." Olivia voice cracked as she spoke, and Fitz knew she was fighting back the tears.

"I'm not your dad. I'm not going to leave you Liv. You're my it girl and I'll be around for as long you'll have me babe." Fitz closed the space between them and pulled Olivia into him. She laid on his chest and finally let it all out.

"You hurt me when you called me a bitch." Olivia confessed through her cries.

"I am so sorry. I was just so angry with you Liv. You know I will never disrespect you intentionally. I just need you to be more cautious about the people you associate with in Boston. There are people that will try to take me out any chance they get, and I need you on your p's and q's at all times." Fitz rubbed his hands through her curly hair.

"I love you, big head." Olivia smiled as she looked up at him. It felt good seeing her smile for the first time in days.

"I love you too Livvie," Fitz bent his head and kissed her lips.

Fitz and Olivia left the following afternoon after Fitz talked with Maya. Though they don't see eye to eye with each other anymore, Fitz promised Maya that he will always look out for Olivia, and if need be he would lay down his life for her.

Fitz and Olivia ended up spending New Year's Eve inside of his condo. Noah and his girlfriend came over, and the foursome was going to bring in the New Year together. Fitz decided to push their trip back to his birthday which is a month away.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Fitz picked Olivia up and kissed her like his life depended on it. He didn't think he'd bring in the New Year with her in his arms, but he couldn't imagine doing it any other way.

"Happy New Year babe, I love you." Fitz smiled.

"Happy New Year baby, I love you too." Olivia hugged him and kissed him again.

* * *

 **As always leave your thoughts, until next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Babes, you've been waiting for an update on this for so long and I am so sorry I have been away from this story. I wanted to give you a semi-light chapter filled with smut...to prepare you for the end of the chapter...but happy reading as always!**

* * *

 **Olivia**

Fitz birthday is tomorrow and he and Olivia were finally on the private jet heading to the Bahamas. Olivia didn't think they'd ever make it there, especially after the killings of Fitz's friend Kevin and Kevin's family. Not to mention the huge fight Olivia and Fitz had following that tragedy that almost cost them their relationship. Coming into the New Year, Olivia made a promise to take a more mature approach when it comes to her relationship with Fitz. He is not her father, he is her man, and she can't expect him to be both. She knows what he does for a living, and she chose to stay with him after she found out, so she has to put her big girl drawers on and be his peace, not his headache. He's already under a lot of stress and she doesn't want to be another stressor in his life and be the reason he gets caught slipping or something. Olivia wouldn't know what to do if she lost Fitz.

Looking at him resting in the seat directly across from her, Olivia watched him adoringly. He looked so peaceful probably the most peaceful she's seen him in a while. His seat was reclined all the way back, and the blanket he was using as warmth, barely covered his massive body.

Olivia snapped a few pictures of him on her phone for memories and because she creepily like watching him sleep. Just like she has to learn to be his peace, he is already her peace. Whenever she is having a bad day, Olivia pulls out her phone and looks at a picture of Fitz, and suddenly whatever it was or whoever it was that was causing her to have a bad day doesn't matter anymore. The world around her stops when she thinks of Fitz, she gets lost in a daze that only he can pull her from.

"I will never understand why you enjoy watching me sleep, it's creepy as fuck." Fitz teased Olivia as he stretched his limbs and reclined his seat up. She was so lost in her own thoughts, she didn't even see him wake up.

"You just look so peaceful when you're sleeping babe." Olivia smiled.

"Well I guess being thousands of feet up in the air and knowing that I don't have to sleep with one eye open is the only time I can get a peaceful sleep." Fitz shrugged as if what he just said wasn't traumatic in itself. No one should have to sleep with one eye opened in their own home. Your home is supposed to be your sacred temple. It's supposed to be one of the safest places you can be in. But when you are the head of one of the largest drug cartels on the East Coast, nowhere is safe for you, unless you're thousands of feet up in the air. It's a sad life reality Olivia believes.

"What's wrong babe?" Fitz asked bringing Olivia out of her head once again.

"It's just sad that you can't find peace unless your literally out of the country." Olivia voiced. She at least thought she offered him some kind of peace, but she can see she was foolish to think that, she's been nothing but a headache to him she is sure.

"I wouldn't say that…you're my peace babe…yeah you drive me insane at times yes…but I'm so much more relaxed around you then anyone else…I trust you more than anyone else…I don't have to think about what I do…I can let my guard down which scared me at first…so yes I am at peace when I am around you." Fitz was speaking directly from his heart and hearing him express himself this way made Olivia blush so hard, she felt like her face was about to melt away.

Olivia got up from her seat and walked over to Fitz. He pulled her down on his lap and they shared a kiss. Olivia pulled back and stared at him with something in her eyes hotter than passion. She wanted Fitz in the worse way.

"I want you." Olivia whispered against his lips as she placed her forehead against his.

"How bad?" Fitz sucked on her bottom lip.

"Really bad." Olivia ran her tongue across his.

Olivia stood up and came out of her clothes. The thrill of being on the private jet, thousands of feet in the air, and knowing they could possibly be caught by the stewardess turned her all the way on. Her body was inflamed and Fitz was the only one that could cool her off.

Fitz sat back in the chair and watched Olivia through those blue orbs of his that was filled with sex, lust, want, passion, and pure erotization. Olivia could see his erect dick through his jeans. He was rock hard and she wanted to take her baby out of his misery.

"Come here." Fitz motioned to Olivia with his index finger.

Olivia slowly walked over to him and climbed onto his lap. With a sultry look in her eyes, Olivia's body was yearning for Fitz. She needed him to touch her desperately.

"What do you want me to do Livvie?" Fitz asked with his hands still at his side. He wanted her to beg for it and she had no problem doing so.

"You…I want you to fuck me…" Olivia grinded her sex against Fitz as she stared at him through licentious eyes.

Fitz smirked as he licked his bottom lip. He watched Olivia strip him out of his clothes, and then pepper kisses from his lips, down his neck, pass his chest, to his stomach where she followed his happy trail to the tip of his dick.

"Fuck." Fitz groaned as Olivia enclosed her plump lips around his tip.

Olivia bobbed her head up and down trying to take as much of him down as her throat would allow. He tasted so good. Feeling his body quiver and convulse beneath her, Olivia continued her assault on him. While her lips occupied his cock, her hands massaged his balls.

"Shit…come here…" Fitz pulled her up and placed her right on his dick. He slid into her tight honey pot smoothly. Olivia was drenched.

"Mmm baby you feel so good…I love your big dick…" Olivia moaned throwing her head back as she started riding Fitz.

He planted his mouth right on her right breast as if he was newborn baby ready for another feeding. He used his other hand to massage her left breast. Olivia's hand were busy clawing his back.

"So fuckin tight and good…this all mine right…" Fitz asked huskily.

"Yes all yours…go deeper baby…I wanna feel all of you…" she growled aggressively with her mouth agape and eyes shut tight.

Fitz pushed himself as deep as he could inside of Olivia hitting her spot. He pumped in and out of her like a man on a mission. She was about to tap out. Fitz could stick a fork in her, she was done.

"You're about to cum aren't you?" Fitz asked leaving a trail of hot kisses around her breasts. He knew her so well.

"Yes…I'm about to cum Daddy." Olivia's thighs were shaking and her lips trembled as she tried to hold on.

"Me too." Fitz grunted

"Ooohh mmyyyy God just like that don't stop!" Olivia pleaded.

Olivia and Fitz pumped hard against one another, then in a paroxysm of pleasure, both came at the same time. The leather seats they had their little tryst on was ruined with their fluids.

"You don't know how much I needed that." Fitz huffed trying to catch is breath. His head was resting against the seat and his eyes were closed. He was still embedded into Olivia.

"We both did." Olivia huffed as well trying to find her own breath.

"I just need five minutes…then we clean up.

"Okay." Olivia gratifyingly smiled.

 **Fitz**

After their tryst on the private jet, Fitz was ready to ask Olivia to marry him again. He is sure that no other woman will ever make him feel the way Olivia does, and he will do whatever it takes to keep her in his life. It's not just the sex that has him ready to give her his last name, it's Olivia's entire being that has him ready. She is flawed for sure, but she is the love of his life, and he is willing to stick by her through it all. He sees the potential she has, and the woman he knows she can become, and he'll be damned if another man gets to experience that.

He meant what he said when he told her that she is his peace. In this cold gritty world, when he walks through his door and sees her, he knows that he can make it through another day.

"Is this where we are staying!" Olivia exclaimed stopping Fitz from his ruminations.

"Yeah, you like it?" Fitz asked as he nonchalantly looked at the private estate they will be staying in. His family has owned this estate since before he was born. He's used to it unlike Olivia who is still in awe at the house.

The 8-million-dollar estate sits on 1.63 acres of land, it has 6 bedrooms, 6 full bathrooms. It is located on the spectacular beachfront parcel at The Abaco Club on Winding Bay. There is a beach view of Winding Bay from every room. The house has a media room, study, fitness area, private pool, and neighboring pool cabana. There is also a luxurious yet cozy sitting area on one side of the deck out back, and a beautiful dining area completed with a gas grill on the other side. Fitz needs this week away from Boston and the organization.

"Fitz this is beautiful. Does your family own this?" Olivia captured the house on video on her phone.

"Yes."

"My God. Wait have you brought any of your past flings here?" Olivia asked looking at him with serious eyes.

"No Liv. No other woman I have ever messed with was special enough to come here." Fitz truthfully stated.

"Not even Mellie?" Fitz knew that was coming.

"Not even Mellie. Babe you're the first and only girl that will ever come here." Fitz assured.

"Good." Olivia leaned over and kissed the side of Fitz lips.

The butler came out of the house and greeted them. His name is Malcolm, he's been working for the Grants since Fitz was a little boy, and Fitz liked him. Malcolm used to crack Fitz up with his stories about life on the island when Fitz would come vacation here with his family. The maids came out and grabbed Fitz and Olivia's bags.

Fitz gave Olivia a tour of the house, and she 'ooh and ahh' the entire time. He secretly recorded her, he thought her reactions were so adorable. After the tour, they settled into their master suite. Their bedroom had a perfect view of the backyard, the pool, and beach. The bay window and balcony was perfect, before they left Fitz was going to for sure blow Olivia's back out on the balcony.

"What are you in the mood to do babe?" Fitz asked as he sat on the bed.

"I wanna see your fine ass on the beach with me." Olivia winked.

"Do you?" Fitz asked pulling her onto his lap.

"Mhm." Olivia nodded her head.

"What if I wanted to do something else…?" Fitz asked eyeing her breasts.

"Nope Fitz I'm still trying to recover from the jet." Olivia tried to get off his lap but he held her in place.

"Two minutes." Fitz begged.

"Two minutes my ass," Olivia laughed.

"Five come on we have to break the room in." Fitz was doing his best to convince Olivia to give in to him.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Fine but be gentle she's sore."

"I'll be gentle." Fitz kissed her and laid her down.

Five minutes turned into thirty. Fitz was horny as fuck and he couldn't get enough of Olivia. After showering, they dressed for the beach. Olivia wore a hot pink cutout bikini top, with a matching hot pink thong bottom that left nothing to the imagination. She paired her bikini with a pair of Valentino thong sandals. She doused her body in some type of shimmery body oil, which gave her an ethereal glow. She looked like she was modeling the bikini. She left her curly hair wild and her lips were glistening from her gloss.

"Wow." Fitz uttered watching her in awe.

"I look good right?" Olivia did a full 360 for Fitz.

Fitz nodded his head as he snapped a few pictures of Olivia.

"Come on 'cause I see that look in your eye." Olivia eyed Fitz knowingly as she pulled him up from the bed.

"What look?" Fitz feigned dumb.

"You know." Olivia looked back at Fitz and smiled.

He wrapped his arms around his waist and they left the house heading to the beach. They had private access to the beach from the house. No one was on the beach that they could see, so they definitely were going to use it as their playground.

"You know we have to." Fitz said to Olivia as they came out of the water.

"Of course we have to…I was waiting on you…" Olivia backed her ass into him only to feel his erect dick on her ass.

"Oh I'm ready."

She turned around and gasped. "Oh you ready, ready." She sexily smiled eyeing him hungrily.

"Yup." Fitz winked.

They indulged in three rounds of beach sex. By the time they made it back inside, they both were spent.

"I really don't see the hype over beach sex…I have sand in places that I shouldn't." Fitz complained.

"You was the one that wanted to be spontaneous." Olivia laughed.

"It was fun right?"

"Hell yeah it was fun, we have to do it again before we leave."

"Yeah we have to make sure to bring extra towels."

That night they had a quiet dinner before retiring to the pool side. If Fitz could move out here he would. He has the money to do so but getting Olivia to move out here is where he knows he is living on a prayer. Besides it would be too selfish of him to ask her to leave her mother behind and move to the Bahamas with him. For now, he would just enjoy his time here with Olivia in his arms.

 **Olivia**

"Happy 26th birthday babe." Olivia sang in Fitz face the next morning. She had the cook prepare him breakfast, his favorite Belgium waffles, bacon, scrambled eggs, and home fries.

Fitz peeled opened his eyes and smiled. He sat up in the bed and stretched his limbs. Olivia leaned in and kissed him on his lips.

"You must really love me kissing me before I had a chance to brush my teeth." Fitz chuckled.

"I do now get up so you can eat your breakfast."

Fitz pulled himself from the bed and walked into the master suit bathroom where he did his morning routine. He met Olivia in the kitchen where his breakfast was waiting for him.

"Eat up birthday boy." Olivia placed his food in front of him.

"I have something else I wanna eat too." Fitz smirked.

The cook laughed and excused himself.

"You're shameless." Olivia shook her head at Fitz bluntness as she laughed. She got up to leave and Fitz grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going? Eat with me." Fitz pulled her down onto his lap.

"I have to get your gift." Olivia replied kissing him on the cheek.

"You didn't have to buy me anything." Fitz loosened his grip on Olivia's waist.

"I know but I did." Olivia got off his lap and went back to the master suite to retrieve his gift.

She grabbed the box and rejoined him in the kitchen.

"Here you go."

Fitz grabbed the box and opened it. She watched him look at the diamond encrusted dog chain with one of his favorite pictures of her on it. It is the same picture Fitz has on his lock screen. On the back of the chain, Olivia had some words engraved. It said: **Forever Your Lady. Forever Your Girl. Est. 2009**

Fitz smiled and looked at Olivia. She hoped he liked it, the look on his face gave her, her answer.

"Would you put it on me?" Fitz asked mocking the way a woman would ask someone to put her necklace on. He pretended to move his hair out of the way and everything.

"You play too much silly." Olivia took the chain and placed it around his neck.

"I love it thanks babe." Fitz kissed Olivia.

"Now I can always be with you." Olivia gushed.

"Always." Fitz kissed the chain.

They spent the day swimming with sharks, snorkeling, and jet skiing. Olivia didn't want to swim with the sharks, but Fitz coaxed her into doing it, by bribing her with money. He now owed her 2-grand for her swimming with the sharks. She's glad she did it because it turned out to be so much fun. Snorkeling was a blast; jet skiing was an adventure in itself. Fitz was a pro riding his jet ski, Olivia on the other hand fell off so many times she lost count. After their outdoor water activities, they showered and changed into more comfortable clothing, then they went to town and shopped around.

Olivia saw a gorgeous gown hanging up in the window of a store. It was a deep brown color, strapless, with a plunging V-neck, open back, and high slits on either side. She couldn't keep her eyes off it.

"Do you want it?" Fitz asked reading her mind.

"No." Olivia lied. She wanted it so bad, but today is Fitz's day not hers.

"Come on." Fitz pulled her inside of the store.

"Hello how may I help you?" A clerk asked them in an accent. She was a beautiful tall woman. She mirrored the actress KD Aubert.

"My girlfriend want that dress." Fitz said pointing to the dress hanging in the window. She will never get used to him referring to her as his girlfriend. It makes her blush and gives her butterflies every time he says it to someone else.

The clerk looked at the dress and smiled, "That dress is 3 thousand dollars." She said as if Fitz couldn't afford it.

Olivia looked at Fitz who shot the clerk a glare. She squeezed his hand to calm him.

"I didn't ask how much it was. I said I want it." Fitz stated smartly.

"Of course." The woman grabbed the dress and handed it to Olivia.

"You wanna try it on babe?" Fitz asked.

"No I'm sure it'll fit." Olivia replied.

"Okay."

"Will that be all?" The clerk asked through tight lips and a fake ass smile.

"See anything else you want?" Fitz asked Olivia. He was purposely messing with the clerk now.

"No I'm good." Olivia replied.

"That's all."

"Right this way."

The clerk led them to the register and she rung up Olivia's dress. After they left the boutique, Fitz and Olivia continued to walk around town peeking in and out different shops. When they made it back to the house, it was almost time for dinner. Olivia planned a special candle lit dinner for Fitz by the pool.

Fitz couldn't keep his hands-off Olivia as they got dressed. He tried to sneak in another quickie, but Olivia shot him down. He finally gave up and finished getting dressed.

Olivia wore the dress he bought her from the boutique earlier. It fit her like a glove showing off her curves. She paired it with a pair of closed toe gold So Kate Louboutin heels. She curled her hair in loose curls, did her makeup adding a red lip, and sprayed on her favorite YSL Black Opium perfume. Everything about her outfit said 'fuck me', and she knew Fitz would have his way with her tonight.

Fitz on the other hand donned a tailored tan Tom Ford suit with a pair of chestnut brown Tom Ford shoes. His Burberry cologne filled the room. His curls were tamed and slicked back, his eyes were shining brightly for some reason tonight, and he looked refreshed.

"Damn I'm a lucky man." Fitz prattled over Olivia as he circled her making whistling noises.

"Stop…" Olivia coyly said blushing.

"Shall we." Fitz extended his arm to her.

Olivia looped her arm with his and they headed out to the backyard where their table was set. On the menu tonight was beef carpaccio for their appetizer and penne con pollo which is sautéed chicken and spinach with penne pasta in alfredo sauce. Fitz favorite food is Italian, so Olivia made sure the cook knew to make him Italian birthday dishes. They had a bottle of Tom Eddy Cabernet Sauvignon wine to go with their meal. R&B music played softly in the background.

"Are you enjoying your birthday?" Olivia asked as she shoved a forkful of her pasta into her mouth.

"Probably the best birthday to date." Fitz replied as he ran his tongue across his lips. Olivia loves when he does this, it turns her on.

After dinner, they danced to a few songs, enjoying the warm breeze of the night. They were in paradise bliss caught up in one another. Fitz caught Olivia by surprise, when he picked her up and carried Olivia to the bedroom where he made love to her until the sun came up.

When it was time for them to leave Olivia wanted to cry. She didn't want to go back home and share Fitz with everyone else again. She wanted to stay in the Bahamas where she had him all to herself. But they had to face their realities. She had to go back to her classes and he needed to get back to the organization.

"I don't wanna go back." Olivia whined on the private jet.

"I know babe. How about we come back for your birthday." Fitz kissed her forehead.

"I like that." Olivia smiled at the thought of returning.

"I love you thank you for making this birthday one for the books." Fitz kissed her nose.

"You're welcome baby, I love you too." Olivia kissed his lips.

 **Abby**

"I want Fitzgerald Grant III to pay for what he did to my brother." Abby coldly spoke to the 3 men sitting before her. Charlie, Carl and Spence were Pauli's right-hand men. They have been mourning the loss of their boss and their friend since Fitz killed him back in October over a bitch.

"Do you know how hard it is to get to Fitz? He's more protected than the fucking president." Charlie asked.

"You had him at the fucking warehouse how did you miss?" Abby snapped.

"You as well as anyone know how smart and calculated Fitz is. He sniffed us out before we could get to him." Carl added.

"You incompetent assholes! You're the reason my brother is not here anymore! I want that bastard and his little bitch DEAD! Do you understand he took the last family I had left!" Abby yelled as she banged her fist on the table.

"Abby we want to kill him as much as you do, we just don't have the fire power or enough men to get to Fitz or his guys. After killing Kevin, Fitz hired more security. If we go after them that's a suicide mission." Spence explained to an emotional Abby.

"We have to join forces with someone else. There are a lot of people that hate that family. We need those people on our side. Fitzgerald will feel my wrath." Abby cynically said.

The men nodded their heads and started making phone calls.

* * *

 **An: Our faves made it to the Bahamas! Fitz couldn't keep his hands off Liv lmao! And then there's Abby who seems to be running the show now on Pauli's team, can she be brought down before she causes too much damage! I will try to update again before the week is out, fingers crossed. As always leave your thoughts!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Babes it's the gift that keeps on giving! I figured why not update this one as well. Some of you may not like this chapter and that's okay. I have to learn to stop trying to please others. This is my story and I will write it as I see fit. Those of you that has been enjoying it, thank you! To those of you that haven't whatever! But please take your negativity elsewhere, thanks!**

 **Happy reading babes!**

* * *

Chapter 23

 **2 months later…**

It was five in the morning and Olivia was bent over the toilet puking her guts up. She didn't need a rocket scientist to tell her that she was pregnant. All the sex her and Fitz engaged in over the holidays and on their trip to the Bahamas it was bound to happen. Is she happy? Hell no, Olivia is not ready for a baby. Fitz is not ready for a baby. She's still in college and he's a fucking drug dealer. In what world would this work? Thankfully, she has options. She just hopes Fitz is on board with her.

Hearing the front door to his condo open, Olivia pulled herself from the floor, and flushed the toilet. She looked at herself in the mirror and didn't recognize the woman she was seeing. Olivia looked like she was battling the flu. She needed to get to the doctors asap.

After rinsing her mouth and washing her face, she grabbed a towel and wiped her face dry.

"Babe what are you doing up?" Fitz asked from the doorway of the bedroom.

Olivia looked at him and he looked exhausted. She wanted to be mad at him for coming in at five in the morning, but she promised him that she would understand. God, it was so hard to understand when she's been going to bed alone every night since they've come back from the Bahamas.

"I had to pee." Olivia lied. She tried walking past him, but he grabbed her hand.

He pulled her into him and kissed the side of her neck. He was obviously in the mood for sex.

"Fitz I'm not in the mood." Olivia wiggled from him and walked back over to his bed. She got back inside of the bed and pulled the covers over her head.

She heard Fitz sigh and make a phone call. She didn't know if he was talking to a man or a woman and the way she was feeling she didn't really care. She felt like she would throw up again any minute, and she wished he left back out, so she could do it in peace.

He went to the living room and cut on the TV. Not able to hold it anymore, Olivia got up from the bed and ran back to the bathroom to throw up again.

Later on into the afternoon, Olivia visited a clinic to see if she was really pregnant. As she waited for the doctor to return she mulled over the thought of actually being pregnant by a drug dealer. Would their child have a normal life? Would their child have to grow up secluded and isolated from everyone?

"Olivia." The doctor said as she knocked on the door.

"Yes." Olivia nervously replied.

The doctor was an older Black woman that looked to be in her late fifties. Her name was Dr. Diane Maddox.

"I have your results." She said looking over Olivia's charts.

Olivia took a deep breath as she waited to hear her fate.

"You are indeed pregnant. I would say around 2 months, but we can officially determine how far along you are once we do an ultrasound at your next appointment." Dr. Maddox informed Olivia.

Olivia dropped her face into her hands and shook her head repeatedly. Financially this baby will probably be set for life, but emotionally how will their child be is her worry. What if Fitz is killed or whisked away to prison? Olivia doesn't want to end up being a single mom.

"Olivia you do have options okay, this is not the end of the world." Dr. Maddox advised.

"Thanks Dr. Maddox." Olivia lifted her head from her hands and stared off into space.

Dr. Maddox left her with some pamphlets and gave her the room again. Olivia changed back into her clothes and left the doctor office. She caught a cab back to Fitz's condo. She was finished with her classes today. He wasn't there of course and she wasn't even surprised.

Not wanting to sit in his condo alone, Olivia caught a cab back to campus to find her friends. They were in the café eating.

"Well look who remembers us." Harrison said as Olivia walked up to their table.

"Don't be like that." Olivia wrapped her arms around Harrison's neck hugging him.

She then hugged Quinn and Huck. She missed them.

"We missed you girl. I know you're with your man and all but damn you forgot all about us." Quinn pouted.

"I know and I promise to get better with balancing my time. Ya'll just don't understand what I've been through." Olivia sighed wishing she could vent to her friends.

"Are you okay?" Harrison asked.

"Yeah I'm okay it's just my relationship is going through a rough patch right now."

"Aww Liv things will get better. Besides that man you have is fine don't let him slip through your fingers so easily." Harrison said.

"Yeah Harry is right Liv." Quinn cosigned.

"Hey." Huck interjected.

"No offense baby." Quinn kissed his cheek.

"Liv we're all renting out a house and there is an extra bedroom that you're welcomed to any time." Harrison said Quinn and Huck nodded.

"I'll definitely take you guys up on that offer." The way things are going she can see herself utilizing that spare bedroom.

Olivia hung out with her friends until around 10pm. Instead of calling a cab, Harrison dropped her back off at Fitz's condo. While she was making her way inside, she ran into X.

"Hey long time no see." X said before Olivia could get on the elevator.

"Yeah I know right. I've been so busy. How are you?" Olivia impatiently waited for the elevator to reach the first floor.

"I've been good, how about you?" He asked.

"Good." The elevator dinged and Olivia stepped on. She was expecting X to follow her onto the elevator, but he didn't.

When she made it back inside of Fitz's condo he was sitting on the couch watching ESPN.

"Hey." Olivia dryly spoke.

"Hey." Fitz matched her tone.

Olivia headed straight to his bedroom, she was exhausted.

Fitz joined her about a half hour later. He came out of his clothes, went into the bathroom and showered. When he came back into his bedroom, he looked at Olivia who had her back to him. Fitz didn't know what the hell her problem was, but he was about to get to the bottom of it.

"What's your issue?" Fitz irritably asked. He thought the Bahamas put some things into perspective regarding their relationship, especially their communication. He can see that he was wrong.

"I don't have an issue." Olivia replied with her back still facing him.

"I think you do, you've been walking around with this attitude since we've been back from the Bahamas."

"Fitz I'm not in the mood to argue with you." Olivia replied.

"We're not arguing, we're talking." Fitz made clear.

"If you can't see my problem then that's really sad." Olivia huffed.

"Am I a fucking mind reader?" Fitz bellowed angrily. He was pissed that she wasn't even giving him the decency to have at least a mature conversation. He isn't some fucking wimp and the way she was speaking to him made him feel as such.

"I'm tired of being alone in this fucking condo. I don't know when you're coming and going. I don't know shit. I thought we agree to work on that." Olivia snapped as she sat up in the bed finally facing him.

"Oh my God we're still on that shit? Olivia you know what the fuck I do for a living so stop pretending that this is all new to you." Fitz defended his actions not seeing an issue. Yes, they talked about him being a little more transparent. But there is some deep shit going on right now that needs his attention and he doesn't want to get Olivia involved in it. Someone is running Paul's crew and Fitz needs to get to the bottom of it.

"Pretending that it's new to me, Fitz what the fuck are you even saying? All I am asking is for a little of your time. I haven't seen you for an entire day let alone a night since we've been back from the Bahamas." Olivia felt herself about to be a sick again and she held it down as best she could.

"I'm here now and instead of us spending time together we're fucking arguing. This morning I was here and you weren't in the mood, so what the fuck." Fitz wanted her to hear how ridiculous she sounded.

"It's not just about the fuckin sex Fitz! I want to spend time with you! I want you to hold me at night. I want to eat dinner with you. I want to go on dates with you. We've been on one fucking date and we've been dating for six months. What I only get to spend time with you outside of the country?" Olivia yelled.

"First of all don't yell at me. Second of all Olivia I am fucking trying. I am trying to be a good man to you and I am trying to be a good leader to my team. Everyone is pulling me in so many different directions. I'm only one fucking person." Fitz infuriatingly exhaled. He is trying to tell her in so many words what he's going through and he needs her to understand.

"Well Fitz it's not just about you and me anymore." Olivia got out of the bed and rushed into the bathroom to throw up again.

Fitz followed her concerned. The only time women throw up to his knowledge was when they were pregnant. Olivia can't be pregnant.

"Babe what's wrong?" Fitz knelt down and rubbed Olivia's back.

"I'm pregnant Fitz." Olivia cried falling over to the side.

Fitz pulled her between his legs and wrapped her up in his arms. Pregnant, damn he wasn't expecting for her to say that she was pregnant.

"We're not ready for this." Olivia continued to cry.

"We haven't even discussed this and you're already deciding." Fitz knew they weren't ready, but he hoped she wasn't jumping straight to abortion.

Olivia looked up at him. "We're not ready for this."

"How far along are you?" Fitz asked ignoring her comment.

"The doctor said she thinks I'm around 2 months."

"The doctor…you went to the doctor?" Fitz asked wondering why the hell she didn't tell him.

"Yeah today."

"And you weren't going to tell me huh?" Fitz asked looking down at her with hurt in his eyes. The fact that she took that moment away from him is bothering him.

"Fitz – "Olivia tried to explain but was cut off by Fitz.

"My child is growing inside of you and you didn't even bother to include me." Once again he was making it about him.

Olivia pulled herself from the floor and headed out of the bathroom.

"And you think we're ready." Olivia snorted over her shoulder.

* * *

 **Babes, it was short I know. But I hope you all enjoyed it! We need to get our couple back in good graces lmao!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Babes, i know that you hate that I have our faves arguing and fighting and I would say I am sorry, but I am not. Fitz lifestyle is complicated and I want to show just how complicated it is to handle. But you know I can't keep our faves mad at each for too long. Anyways, happy reading!**

 **If I am not able to update again on this story or any of my others before the New Year, I want you all to have a safe and very Happy New Year babes! 2018 was rough for me, but I am going into 2019 with a positive outlook, and I am so READY for the New Year! Thank you for all the support you all have shown me, and you all are the reasons why I keep writing!**

* * *

Chapter 24

The day of Olivia's follow up appointment was here and Fitz made sure he tagged along this time. He is still in his feelings about missing her initial appointment. He can't believe Olivia was that selfish to take that moment away from him. As they rode to the doctor's office in silence Fitz wondered if keeping their baby was the best option for them right now. He wants nothing more than to marry and start a family with Olivia, but they're just not in that conducive space right now where those two things are even an option. Fitz wants to be completely out of the game before marrying and starting a family with Olivia. He remembers the fears he had as a child growing up with a father who was a drug kingpin and he doesn't want the same for his child. Still the thought of his little one growing inside of Olivia has Fitz anxious and ready to meet him or her. Olivia and Fitz have a tough decision to make regarding their future, he just wishes they were in a space where they can openly talk about it without it turning into something else.

"After this appointment you can drop me off on campus." Olivia spoke her first words to Fitz of the day. She didn't want to be around him. She is still angry that he doesn't see her frustration with him not even attempting to change his ways after they talked about it. For him to think that her plea of wanting to spend more time together is solely just for sex blows Olivia's mind. She wants more from Fitz than just sex and if he can't see that, then clearly their relationship needs to be reevaluated.

"Okay." Fitz replied. He's not kissing her ass anymore. If she doesn't want to talk to him then so be it. If she wants to act immature he can act the same way. He can play this game better than Olivia.

After Fitz parked his car in the doctor's office lot, Olivia placed her shades over her eyes and stepped out of the car, not even bothering to wait for him. She walked ahead of Fitz and straight into the office.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" The receptionist greeted Olivia and Fitz.

"Hi, my name is Olivia Pope and I have an appointment with Dr. Allen at 11am." Olivia said.

The receptionist typed away on her computer until she came across Olivia's information.

"Alright Miss Pope you can have a seat in the waiting room and Dr. Allen will be with you shortly. Could you fill out these forms while you wait. You can bring them back up to me when you're finished." The receptionist handed Olivia a clipboard with the forms she needed to fill out.

"Thank you." Olivia walked into the small waiting room and sat in the available seat. Fitz sat next to her.

As she looked around, she saw a range of different mothers. Some were young and older, some looked ecstatic to be expecting, and others looked mortified.

Fitz watched Olivia fill out the forms as he fidgeted with his thumbs idly. He was bored out of his mind. Pulling out his cell phone, he called up Noah to check on things.

"Everything has been smooth today boss." Noah answered.

"Cool I should be available in another hour or so." Fitz replied as soon as he dropped Olivia back off on campus he was heading straight to the warehouse.

"Cool." Noah hung up.

"Fitzy!" Priscilla said as she walked straight up to Fitz with her protruding belly.

Olivia looked at the woman standing in front of her man and knew right away she was his type. The bitch looked like a supermodel. She was definitely carrying all in her stomach, it was huge, nothing else on her body screamed pregnant.

Fitz looked at Priscilla with a fearful expression. His heart was in his ass it felt. The last time he saw her she wasn't pregnant. They also hooked up the last time he saw her. His timing can be off, but he's hoping this isn't his baby.

Olivia didn't miss the look on Fitz face, _is this his damn baby_ she thought to herself.

"Prissy, what's up long time no see." Fitz stood up and hugged her.

He didn't miss the daggers Olivia shot him and Priscilla. She was trying to put two and two together, her mind was in overload right now.

"Yeah I know. What the hell are you doing in here?" Priscilla laughed as she hugged him back. She didn't even think to look at Olivia.

 _I know this bitch see me sitting here,_ Olivia thought.

"My girlfriend and I are expecting." Fitz informed Priscilla who still didn't catch on to the fact that Fitz and Olivia were here together.

"No way! Fitzy you have a girlfriend where have I been living under a rock. Where is she?" Priscilla looked around the waiting room. Fitz didn't know if she was doing this to be smart or if she genuinely didn't know Olivia is his girlfriend.

 _I wish she stop calling him Fitzy…and wait did this bitch just ask where is his girlfriend? As if I am not sitting right here, oh she's trying me…Olivia calm down_ , Olivia was trying to remain calm but she felt like this Priscilla chick was being smart.

"Right here," Fitz pointed to Olivia. "Liv this is Priscilla, Priscilla this is Liv." Fitz introduced the two.

"Oh my God I am so sorry!" Priscilla laughed. Olivia was still looking for the joke.

"How do you two know each other?" Olivia asked and Fitz grimaced.

"Oh Fitzy and I use to be a thing way back when." Priscilla nonchalantly replied with a shrug.

"Mmm he's never mentioned you I always thought it was just Mellie." Olivia replied with a shrug of her own.

"I mean we weren't together or anything, we just use to hook up." Priscilla has always been a very straightforward person, that's what attracted Fitz to her. But in this instance he didn't need her to be so straightforward. He needed her to sugar coat and downplay their relationship, especially since he can't read Olivia right now.

"Mmm typical Fitz." Olivia pulled out his cell phone and distracted herself with it.

Fitz looked at Olivia not even recognizing the woman before him. Olivia knew she was being mean, but she didn't care. She was in her feelings right now.

Priscilla awkwardly cleared her throat, "well Fitzy I will talk to you later congratulations." Priscilla smiled at him touching his forearm with an apologetic look.

"Thanks, congratulations to you too." Fitz hugged her. Priscilla walked away and Fitz had the nerve to watch her nonexistent ass as she walked off.

"I need some air text me when you're called back." Fitz said to Olivia. He didn't even give her a chance to respond before he walked off.

Had they not been in the doctor's office, Olivia would've flipped him the finger. But all eyes were on them and she didn't want to give these people another show.

Fitz chased after Priscilla to apologize for Olivia's behavior. He was able to stop her before she got inside of her car.

"Prissy wait up." Fitz said.

"What's up?" She asked leaning on her car door.

"I just want to apologize for my girlfriend's behavior back in there. She and I are going through a lot right now. She was acting completely out of her character." Fitz apologized on Olivia's behalf.

"That's really your girlfriend? Wow I thought she was just some broad you hooked up with and knocked up." Priscilla laughed.

"Yes she's my girlfriend. We've been dating for about 6 months now."

"Seems like you have your hands full with this one Fitzy." Priscilla said.

"Something like that, but I don't wanna hold you too long just wanted to apologized on her behalf." Fitz shrugged.

"I understand well I should get going don't be a stranger oh and it's not your baby Fitzy." Priscilla smiled and hopped into her car.

Fitz was about to make a call when Olivia texted him.

 **Girlfriend: I am heading to the back but you can stay out there with your girlfriend if you want…**

Fitz didn't respond, he just walked back inside of the doctor's office and followed Olivia to the back. She was asked to change into a gown and even had the audacity to ask Fitz to leave the room while she change. She was being super petty right now.

Fitz and a nurse came back into the room at the same time. Olivia's weight and blood pressure was taken. Her eyes and ears were checked. She was also asked a serious of health questions. Afterwards, the nurse told Olivia the doctor will be with her shortly.

Dr. Allen came in 10 minutes later. She was a middle-aged Indian woman. She introduced herself and told Olivia a little about her. She also asked Olivia and Fitz a little about them. Olivia knew the doctor could peep the tension. They were answering the questions robotically. The tension was so thick between the two of them you could slice it with a knife.

"Alright Olivia why don't you lay back on the table so we can see just how far along you are." Dr. Allen suggested.

"Okay." Olivia laid back on the bed.

Dr. Allen lifted Olivia's gown so that her stomach was exposed. Fitz came and stood by Olivia's bedside.

"This gel will be cold Olivia." Dr. Allen warned.

Olivia braced herself as Dr. Allen squeezed the gel over her stomach. The gel was indeed cold. Olivia always thought people exaggerated the coldness. Dr. Allen moved the wand around Olivia's stomach until everyone in the room heard a loud swooshing noise.

Olivia eyes went to the monitor and she saw what looked like a small peanut. Fitz eyes followed.

"That's your baby." Dr. Allen said.

"That's a baby?" Olivia couldn't help but ask. It didn't look like a baby at all.

"Wow." Fitz said in awe as he stared at the monitor. He pulled out his cell phone and recorded it.

"Yes this is your baby Olivia. You're around 2 ½ months, which means your due date will be around Thanksgiving. Congratulations you two." Dr. Allen smiled.

"If abortion is on the table when would you suggest it be done." Olivia said causing Fitz to whip his head around at her. He had this look in his eye that she's never seen before, Fitz looked like he might actually hit her.

"Abortion? We haven't even fucking discussed anything and you're already asking about abortion." Fitz snapped instantly. He's been biting his tongue long enough. Olivia was pushing all the right buttons with Fitz and he was scared if she pushed him too far what he might do next.

"Dr. Allen you have to excuse him." Olivia apologized on Fitz's behalf.

"Well you two certainly have options and I will leave you with some pamphlets regarding your next steps. Olivia I am prescribing you prenatal pills and I want you to begin taking them immediately." Dr. Allen explained.

"Okay, thank you Dr. Allen." Olivia replied.

"You're welcome and good luck." Dr. Allen smiled at Olivia and Fitz before leaving.

"I'll be in the car." Fitz said over his shoulder.

Olivia redressed and left the room. She checked in with the receptionist and made another appointment which is in a month. Fitz was in his car on the phone with someone when Olivia entered. He hung up immediately.

He drove them back to his condo instead of dropping Olivia off at campus like she requested. They needed to talk. Fitz doesn't know this woman sitting across from him and he wants his old Livvie back. This woman right here is super petty and vindictive.

"What the fuck is your problem? You can be upset with me all you want, but to make an irrational decision like aborting our baby what the fuck gives?" Fitz yelled slamming the door behind himself.

"I just want to know my options." Olivia simply replied. The fact that she was so nonchalant bothered Fitz.

"You're not aborting this baby." Fitz flat out stated.

"This is my body." Olivia shrugged.

"You're so lucky I don't hit women." Fitz clenched his fists tightly.

"Oh Fitz please you think having a baby is what's best for us? You're a drug dealer for Christ's sake. You think I want to subject my child to having a father as a drug dealer? There are two ways out of this game dead or in jail. I will not be a single parent." Olivia matched his anger.

"You seem not to care about me being a drug dealer when you're spending all my money." Fitz shot at her.

"Wow and there it is." Olivia clapped her hands together.

"There what is?" Fitz annoyingly asked.

"What you've been waiting to say me." Olivia walked off heading to the bedroom.

"Olivia please save the dramatics." Fitz said as he followed her.

"Fitz I can't do this anymore. I thought things would change when we came back from the Bahamas. I thought our communication would've gotten better, but we've made no real strides to make things better. Maybe we just need a break or something." Olivia placed a hand to her forehead feeling herself become lightheaded. She took a seat on the bed. She is tired of arguing, she is tired of fighting with him, and she feels like their short-lived relationship has run it's course. She loves this man with everything in her, she's in love with him, but they're toxic for each other.

Fitz just stared at her. He had no words. This woman had him speechless. Two months ago they were so in love and happy. They were in paradise looking forward to their future. Two months later, she's talking about they take a break like they're teenagers. Fitz can admit that he's been on serious manhunt with trying to find out who is running Paul's crew and has been keeping him away from Olivia. But he's doing this to ensure the safety of his team, himself, and most importantly Olivia. Fitz doesn't want to lose another person on his team and he can't have Olivia's blood on his hands again. He has to fix this, he have to make things right with him and Olivia. He can't take her walking out of his door.

Fitz knelt down in front of her placing his hands on her knees.

"Liv what do we have to do to get back on the same page with one another? It's not about us anymore, we have a baby to think about now." Fitz pleaded.

"We need therapy. We're obviously not communicating how we should be and maybe we need to speak to a professional so that we can get back on the same page." Olivia replied and Fitz was beginning to see the woman that he fell in love with 6 months ago.

"Is it that bad Liv?" Fitz asked. He isn't against going to therapy, he just isn't too keen on sharing his personal business with a stranger. Fitz would have to vet this shrink and make sure everything is legit. He may even have to take it a step further and use an alias.

Olivia nodded her head, "yeah it's that bad."

"Okay, then we'll do therapy set it up." Fitz caved in. He will do whatever it takes to get his relationship back on track.

"Okay." Olivia sighed happily. She's glad that they've finally agreed on something.

"I love you Liv no matter what." Fitz spoke needing her to understand.

"I love you too."

Olivia spent the remainder of the afternoon cooped up in Fitz's bedroom. He laid in bed right beside her, cutting off his cell phone, and giving her all his attention. They didn't talk much and that was okay, he was giving her what she wanted his time, and that meant a step in the right direction for them.

* * *

 **As always leave your thoughts, hope you ENJOYED!**


	25. Chapter 25

**An: Babes I will probably lose a lot of you after this chapter, but I am used to it. This chapter will anger you for sure, you may question my angle or endgame, all I will say is have faith in me. Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 25

He asked her what they needed to do to get back on the same page and she suggested therapy. It was just a suggestion that she threw out there. The last thing she was expecting was for him to tell her to set the appointment up. He made it seem like he was serious and she believed that he was, so she went ahead and set up their appointment. She informed him when their appointment was, he said it was fine, and then the day of the appointment he turned off his phone. She feels played. She can't believe she fell for his lies.

Olivia's blinders are off and she now sees that she will always come second to the Grant Organization. That is Fitz's first priority right now, no matter how much he says Olivia and their baby growing inside of her are his top priorities right now, his actions aren't matching his words. She's tired of the broken promises that he can't seem to deliver. She's tired of getting her hopes up only to be let down. Olivia is at her breaking point and she's almost on the brink of no return. The love isn't enough to keep her, she'd rather leave now while she still has her sanity.

Once again Olivia was left all alone at Fitz's condo. He is allegedly "out of town", and Olivia couldn't have been more happier. She's taking this opportunity to pack her things without any interruptions. She is going to take her friends up on the offer of staying with them in the house they're renting for the year. She'll be closer to school and away from Fitz toxic ass. Olivia isn't sure what she's going to do about their baby yet. She's almost three months and she doesn't want to get too far along where abortion is off the table. Olivia have some serious decisions to make and she desperately needs another opinion on the matter. She isn't ready to tell her mother that she's pregnant especially since she isn't sure of her next steps. She's also afraid to hear the disappointment in her mother's voice. Olivia feels like she let her mother down and she isn't ready to face that music yet.

"Liv I thought you were joking." Quinn said as she opened the front door. Quinn classes were cancelled today and Olivia was glad because she had someone to help her with her bags.

"Nope." Olivia sighed. She hated to do this, but she needs to teach Fitz a lesson. He doesn't appreciate her, maybe he will now that she's gone. She loves him, she wants to spend the rest of her life with him, but she's not going to compete with his illegal line of work.

"Aww Liv." Quinn pulled Olivia in for a hug after placing her bags down in the bedroom she will be staying in.

"I'm fine. I'm okay." Olivia broke the hug. She didn't need sympathy right now. Plus, she was all cried out. She doesn't think she have any more tears left to cry.

"Are you sure? I have a bottle of wine that we can drink while we bash men." Quinn suggested with a smile.

"I'm actually gonna lie down. I am exhausted." Olivia declined yawning on cue.

Olivia isn't ready to tell Quinn that she's pregnant either.

"Okay get some rest I'll be in my room." Quinn gave Olivia a sympathetic look before leaving the bedroom.

Olivia crawled in the twin bed which is vastly different than the California King she's been sleeping on for almost a year at Fitz's condo. It took her about 15 minutes to get comfortable before she was able to doze off for a nap. This baby had her exhausted already. She is hoping the rest of her pregnancy if she were to keep their baby doesn't have her this exhausted.

She woke up about thirty minutes later to the ringing of her phone. Fitz was calling. Olivia ignored it and he sent her a text.

 **Boyfriend: So you couldn't tell me to my face that you were leaving me? Real mature Olivia.**

 **Olivia: I will keep you updated on my decision as far as the baby is concerned.**

 **Boyfriend: You're keeping this fucking baby Olivia. If you abort my baby you might as well kill yourself in the process because if you don't then I will.**

 **Olivia: Now who is being mature Fitzgerald.**

 **Boyfriend: Play with me if you want to and this will not end well for you. I'll let you stay with your little friends for now, but you know exactly where you belong. Oh and don't have me waiting too long. You know just as well as I do that every woman in Boston is waiting for the opportunity to jump into my bed.**

 **Olivia: I feel bad for those women because they don't even know what they're getting themselves into…mmm I wish I was warned.**

 **Boyfriend: I am the best thing that has happened to you sweetheart never forget that**

"Ugh!" Olivia tossed her phone on the bed. She can't believe Fitz had the audacity to speak to her as if she is some cheap whore he picked up off the street. He is making her decision to walk away from him and their relationship that much easier.

Fitz was a completely different man now and all Olivia wanted was her old man back. The old Fitz would've never talked to her in that manner. It's amazing how a person can change in the snap of a finger. Had Olivia known this is what would have become of her and Fitz, she would've never given him the time of day back at Pauli's bar. He is psycho just like Paul crazy ass was, Fitz just knows how to mask his psycho better.

 **X**

"Who the fuck are you working for?" Fitz asked a frightened freckle face skinny kid he snatched off one of Paul's well-known corners.

That was a reckless move by Fitz and he didn't care. He is in a rut right now. Olivia has left him. He isn't sure if he is going to be a father or not. At this point Fitz doesn't give a damn about anything or anyone. Until Olivia is back home where she belongs and their relationships is off the rocks Fitz isn't too worried about his own life.

The freckled face kid just stared at Fitz through those big terrified brown eyes. The tough façade he tried putting up was evaporating quickly as he stared down the barrel of Fitz's Glock. He was such a Tough Tony back at the warehouse, that was now replaced with unadulterated fear. The kid knew he wasn't leaving here alive.

"I-I-I-I work a-a-alone." He stammered. Fitz knew he was lying. Noah knew he was lying. Fitz was over it. He had far more important things he could be dealing with, like Olivia who decided to run away because she can't handle his lifestyle. She waited until Fitz fell in love and impregnated her to run away. She had another coming if she thought Fitz was going to let her go so easily and without a fight. Women like Olivia doesn't come around often and if she think another man is going to experience the kind of women she is, she just might be on drugs.

"You work alone," Fitz cynically laughed. He looked at Noah who wasn't buying it either.

"Look man he's trying to spare you. I'd advise you to be honest if you wanna walk out of here." Noah advised.

"We both know that I will die here tonight so you might as well kill me because I will never tell you who I – "

Pow!

Fitz sent a bullet through the kid's skull without thinking twice. The kid flew back in the chair from the force of the bullet entering his skull.

"Call the crew to get this cleaned. We need to find out asap who is running Paul's corners. Why the fuck is it so hard to figure this shit out!" Fitz angrily shouted as he banged the gun against the side of his head. He started pacing back and forth which meant one thing he was in deep thought. Fitz has been running his mind rampant trying to figure out who is running Paul's crew. He already crossed out Paul's three right hand men Charlie, Carl and Spence. Like he said before, Paul kept them around to make himself appear tougher. Besides the three of them doesn't carry the same power that Paul did in order to run an entire crew. But if it isn't them, then who is it?

"I think we need to ask them ourselves." Noah suggested.

"I haven't seen them since the funeral."

"Well we have to find them. If anyone knows who is running Paul's crew it is those three."

"You're right we have to find them. I am also gonna meet with Abby again she has to know something too."

"Bet."

Noah made the call to get the body cleaned up. Afterwards Fitz shook his hand and left heading to the nearest bar.

"What's up Fitz, haven't seen you in a while?" David the owner of The Pubb Webb greeted Fitz. Fitz used to frequent this place a lot along with Paul's bar. He only stopped coming because he met Olivia and didn't need a reason to come to this bar to pick up girls for the night.

"I know man I've been busy." Fitz replied as David slid his usual in front of him a double shot of Hennessey. Fitz downed the double shot and asked for another one.

"You haven't changed a bit." David laughed.

Five double shots later, Fitz was horny and ready to engage in some nasty passionate sex. Pulling out his cell phone he shot Olivia a text.

 **Fitz: Baby come home please I need you…**

 **Girlfriend: Fitz I am not coming back to your condo…now go to sleep**

 **Fitz: I am not home. I am at The Pubb Webb. I am horny and I expect you back at my condo by the time I make it there or else…**

 **Girlfriend: Or else what Fitz?**

 **Fitz: Idk…I just need you pleeaassee…**

 **Girlfriend: Make sure you get home safe Fitz, goodnight**

 **Fitz: If I die then it's on u Liv…**

She didn't reply, Fitz just nodded his head and stood up from the stool. As he was about to head out, he bumped into a woman. She was a beautiful woman who strikingly resembled Jennifer Lopez.

"I apologize." Fitz slightly slurred looking down at the Latina vixen before him. She was wearing a pair of distressed black jeans, with a matching black moto jacket, and black booties.

"Oh no worries handsome." She smiled. Her Spanish accent was thick and sexy.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look just like- "

"J-Lo yeah I get it all the time." She finished the statement before Fitz could.

"Your name isn't Jennifer is it?"

"No. I am sure my parents didn't think I'd grow up to be J-Lo's doppelganger. My name is Selene." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Selene I'm Fitz." Fitz introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, are you heading out already?" She asked pleading with him to stay with those upturned seductive eyes.

"Yeah I am heading out. I think I've reached my limit." Fitz ran a hand through his curly hair knowing if he drank anymore liquor trouble would soon follow.

"Aww come on new friend have a drink with me…?" Selene asked as she batted those long lashes of hers.

"One drink." Fitz stated and sat back down. This seductress was trouble he knew it.

One drink turned into three more double shots of Henny. Fitz was damn near inebriated and he couldn't keep his hands-off Selene who enjoyed the attention Fitz was showing her.

"Let's go to the bathroom…" Selene whispered in Fitz ear. Her hot breath tickled the inside of his ear as she slurred each word.

"I have a girlfriend…" Fitz replied even in his drunken stupor he couldn't imagine cheating on Olivia.

"She isn't here? I don't see her…she doesn't have to know what happens between us unless you say something." Selene was trying her hardest to entice Fitz.

"Man if I was single I would give you the best dick you've ever had…but I'm not." Fitz shrugged.

"Hey, you two I'm closing up soon, do I need to call you two a cab?" David asked.

"I definitely need one." Fitz held up his finger.

"Yeah so do I…Fitzy and I can share one." Selene added.

"You got it."

Their cab showed up 10 minutes later. Fitz passed out the moment he sat in the backseat. When he woke back up, he was in his bed and it was morning. Pulling the covers off his body, Fitz looked down and saw that he was dressed in only his briefs.

Getting out of his bed he stumbled to the front of his condo to his kitchen. Selene was at his stove cooking.

"Who the fuck are you?" Fitz asked rubbing his eyes. He's upset he left his gun in his bedroom. Fitz doesn't underestimate anyone not even woman. For this stranger to be in his kitchen cooking breakfast, Fitz had to have converse with this woman and made her feel of some importance last night at the bar. She was obviously comfortable clad in one of Fitz's shirts.

"Selene silly…we had a beautiful night together. How do you like your pancakes?" She asked turning around to face him.

Fitz stared at her trying to see if he could remember anything from last night. Then it clicked, she's the J-Lo look alike that he was vibing with at The Pubb Webb. He doesn't remember leaving with her and he damn sure doesn't remember sleeping with her. Fitz can remember almost every girl he has sleep with, and as beautiful as Selene is with that killer body, Fitz is sure he would've remembered.

"A beautiful night together…did we sleep together?" Fitz hoped he didn't do the unthinkable. Despite what him and Olivia are going through cheating on her is not even on his mind. Another woman for that matter is not even on his mind. He want his woman back.

"I mean I did all the work…but you were bueno." Selene winked. She turned back to the stove and made Fitz plate before sitting it on the island.

"Selene I have a girlfriend." Fitz feels like he expressed that to her last night. He can't believe he got that drunk and allowed her to take advantage of him like that, Fitz feels like a punk.

"I know you told me and I told you she doesn't have to know unless you tell her or show her." Selene walked over to Fitz and kissed his cheek.

"Show her? What do you mean by that?" Fitz asked confused unsure if he wanted to know or not.

"I recorded us…wanna see." She excitedly replied running her tongue across her lips.

"Yeah."

Selene grabbed her cell phone and showed Fitz the recording of them having sex. The girl even recorded herself giving Fitz oral. Fitz was completely out of it the entire video. He kept mumbling Liv throughout the videos.

"That's your girlfriend name right?"

"Mhm," Fitz answered as he covered his face with his hands.

"Like I said mi amor don't worry she doesn't have to know…I can keep a secret. It was one beautiful night calm down." Selene stood in front of Fitz and removed his hands from his face. She kissed both of them giving him a reassuring smiled.

"Fitz I only came over to make sure your ass isn't dead…oh you have company." Olivia said as she walked into the kitchen with her key to his condo dangling in her head.

Fitz watched Olivia's eyes scan the entire room in under 5 seconds. It looked worse than what it was. She of course wasn't going to understand that and he can't blame her. Had he walked in on her in her underwear, with a half-dressed man standing in front of her with her hands in his, he would jump to conclusions too.

"So this is why I couldn't get any of your time?" Olivia asked looking between Fitz and Selene. The sorrow in her eyes is a look Fitz is tired of seeing as a result of his actions.

"Liv baby I swear this isn't what it looks like." Fitz got up from the stool and walked towards Olivia.

"Save it Fitz…I don't even wanna know...I don't even care at this point. We. Are. Done." Olivia seethed before running out of his condo. Fitz wanted to chase behind her but he didn't want to further anger her and risk her miscarrying their baby.

"Fuck!" He shouted feeling like shit. Fitz has never felt as less of man than he felt right now. This was lower than when he let his father and Paul punk him for all those years.

"Mmm that was Liv…she's very atractiva…are you two into threesomes?" The old Fitz would've kept banging this little minx. The new Fitz is a changed man even though the love of his life just walked out of his door forever probably.

Fitz walked past Selene heading to his bedroom. He headed straight to his bathroom to shower. Midway through, he felt a pair of hands sliding around his waist. Fitz turned around to face Selene. She was biting on her bottom lip a big turn on for Fitz. His mind was fogged right now, everything that seemed right was now wrong. Wrapping a hand around Selene's neck, Fitz used the other one to lift Selene. He slammed her into wall tightening his grip on her neck. Selene locked her legs around his waist tightly and her arms around his neck. She was being choked to death and it was turning her on. Fitz has never dealt with a woman like her before.

"Who do you work for? Where the fuck did you come from?" Fitz had to know if she was sent from someone. This woman seemingly came out of nowhere last night. Was bumping into her a coincidence or planned?

"What are you talking about I don't work for anyone?" Selene asked puzzled.

"If you're lying I will kill you right here right now." Fitz gritted searching her eyes for the truth.

"I swear I don't work for anyone. I run my own beauty salon. I always come to The Pubb Webb Friday nights." Selene now had a look of fear in her eyes, gone was the seduction that was there seconds ago. He believed her.

Fitz released the grip on her neck but kept his hand around her neck as he pounded in and out of her hard against the wall. After they were done, he asked Selene to give him a minute. She left the shower leaving Fitz to his own thoughts.

Fitz punch his shower wall repeatedly until his knuckles were bleeding. After his shower, he got dress and respectfully asked Selene to leave. She didn't put up a fight and kissed him before leaving. Fitz took a picture of her ID just in case.

Fitz shot Olivia a text.

 **Fitz: You probably hate me and honestly I hate myself too, but I swear to God it wasn't what it looked like Liv.**

 **Girlfriend: Did you sleep with her?**

 **Fitz: Yes but I was drunk…I don't even remember it.**

He wanted to lie so bad, but he knew that would only cause more harm than good.

 **Girlfriend: Then it was exactly what it looked like Fitz. You didn't even let my side of the bed get cold before you brought another bitch in. I guess you weren't willing to fight for us like I thought. I am not keeping this baby. I don't want anything to do with you anymore Fitz. Forget I ever existed, forget we ever existed.**

 **Fitz: Then you must be ready to die Olivia.**

 **Girlfriend: You would never**

 **Fitz: Try me**

No Fitz isn't going to actually kill her. But Olivia's mouth is so reckless that she'll causes you to get out of character and say reckless things back.

 **Fitz: I'm sorry I didn't mean it can we just sit down and talk like really talk…**

 **Girlfriend: That's your second time threatening to kill me…you meant it…We. Are. Done!**

Fitz tossed his cell phone across the room shattering it into pieces. He started pacing back and forth in deep thought. After three minutes of pacing, Fitz packed a bag and left his condo. He hopped in his car heading to the one person who could get him back on track.

* * *

 **An: Soooo for those of you still sticking around what did you think?**

 **Was Olivia right for leaving?**

 **Should Fitz just tell her everything?**

 **Is Selene who she says she is?**

 **Should Olivia forgive him since he didn't actively go out looking to cheat on her?**

 **Who is Fitz going to see?**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Hey babes, I know some of ya'll are in your feelings about last chapter and that's good! I love reading your reviews even the negative ones lmao!**

 **\- One reviewer pointed out that he/she was disturbed that Fitz was basically "raped" by Selene, yet other reviewers summed it to him just cheating. I wrote that part intentionally to see if people would agree with the fact that Fitz was definitely taken advantage of by Selene the first time they had sex. That reviewer was the only one that pointed out and that's interesting, I wonder if it is because the roles were reversed like the reviewer said.**

 **\- Anyways, happy reading babes!**

* * *

Chapter 26

Knock. Knock. Knock. Fitz waited impatiently for her to answer the door. After a few seconds the door swung opened and like he imagined she looked shocked that he was standing on the other side.

"Fitz this is surprise is everything alright?" She asked letting her eyes travel from to his overnight bag.

"No can I come in?" Fitz asked as he ran a hand through his curls.

"Of course you can," she stepped aside letting him inside of her home.

"Do you have any company?" Fitz hoped they were alone.

"Your father isn't here."

Fitz let out a sigh and walked into Henrietta's living room. He needs someone to get him back on track and she is the only woman he knows that can. Fitz loves his mother to death, but Elizabeth still treats Fitz as if he is a baby. Fitz doesn't need coddling right now, he needs tough love and only Henrietta can deliver it.

"Are you hungry?" She asked walking into her living room right behind him.

"No I can't even eat right now." Fitz shook his head as he let it rest on the couch.

"What's going on?" Henrietta sat across from Fitz on the loveseat.

"I fucked up big time and I need your advice." Fitz stared at the ceiling wondering when did shit go so bad for him and Olivia.

Henrietta tossed a pillow at him hitting right in the neck.

"You better watch your damn mouth." Henrietta snapped.

"Sorry," Fitz apologized as he sat his head up and looked at her sincerely. Henrietta is from the old school and she used to give Fitz plenty of little pops when he was growing up every time he cursed. She let him slide when he went off after finding out she's been having an affair with his father.

"Now go 'head." Henrietta sat back and listened.

"I think I just lost my girlfriend who is also the mother of my unborn child and I don't know if I will be able to get her back." Fitz admitted and it ripped at his heart admitting that out loud.

"Wait a minute…you're having a baby?" Henrietta shockingly asked.

"Yes ma'am…but I don't know if she's going to keep it anymore." Coming to the realization that Olivia may actually abort their baby brought tears to Fitz's eyes. Even though she's early in her pregnancy, he already loves their child so much, and all he wants is to meet their little prince or princess.

"What did you do?"

"It's hard for me balancing being head of this organization and trying to be a good man to her. It felt like I was being pulled in two different directions. I can't afford to neglect one, so I thought I was doing the right thing by keeping them separate. But she wants to know every fuc-…I meant everything and I just don't want to put her at risk by telling her things she doesn't need to know about. There is so much going on right now in this organization and she's requesting time that I just can't give to her at this moment. I need for her to understand that and she doesn't instead she walks away from me from our relationship." Fitz sighed.

"You're right you should keep her separate from the organization, but Fitz you can't keep her in the dark about everything. You have to communicate at least the bare minimum with her so that she doesn't feel completely left out. You can't continue to make her feel like she's not a priority to you or else you will push her into the arms of another man. It's not easy dating a man in the line of work that you're in. I am sure when she can't get in contact with you she's probably thinking the worse has happened to you. Why would you want to put her through that torture?"

Henrietta was right. After their big fight before the New Year, Fitz promised that he would get better with communicating with Olivia, and he didn't deliver on that promise. His mind was so warped on trying to find out who is running Paul's crew and who killed Kevin and his family, that he barley had time to sleep and eat, let alone talk to Olivia about what was going on. Then he thought everything was fine when they went to the Bahamas. When they returned it went back to business as usual and that's when Olivia flipped the script.

"You're right I guess by now I thought she'd adapt to my lifestyle. My mother seemed to have adapted to my father's."

"No one could ever adapt to that kinda of lifestyle Fitzgerald and trust me your mother never learned to adapt to Jerry living that kinda lifestyle. She hated every second of it. She wanted nothing more than for him to walk away from it and I can guarantee Olivia wants the same." Elizabeth and Henrietta were once friends. She is speaking from experience.

"Did you adapt to it?" Fitz asked. He knows Henrietta might have been his father's mistress, but she was in a relationship with him too, so his lifestyle affected her as well.

"Let me tell you something, she will never understand what it is like to run a drug cartel and I am sure she doesn't want to either. No woman dating a man who runs a drug cartel ever wants to adapt to that lifestyle because she is praying and hoping he walks away from it sooner or later."

"I am not the first drug dealer Olivia has dated?"

"What happened to the last one she dated?"

"He was murdered."

"My point exactly and you want her to adjust to what again?"

"I guess you're right."

"Listen you said you want to balance both without feeling like you're being pulled in two different directions, then set aside two days out of the week reserved for her and only her. When you come home tell her about your day, give her the bare minimum at least. It sounds like she wants more of your attention and you're not even giving her 5% of it. Don't just hop into the bed and have sex with her thinking that's enough attention because it's not, you have to give her more Fitzgerald.

"Is that what you wanted from my father?" He could see the reminiscent look in Henrietta's eyes as she spoke.

"I wasn't competing with the organization. I was competing with your mother." Henrietta admitted.

Fitz nodded his head. "I don't even think giving Olivia more attention is enough to get her back. I think she is done with me. I kinda cheated on her." Fitz felt disgusted with himself that he stooped that low.

"Kinda…what the hell do you mean you kinda cheated?" Henrietta felt like tossing another pillow at him.

"Last night I got super drunk at the bar after Liv and I had another argument. She left me and I was hurting. When I was about to leave the bar I bumped into this woman, the next thing I know I am waking up in my bedroom in just my underwear. The woman said we had sex and even showed me the video which I was completely out of it the entire time – "

"Are you saying she took advantage of you?" Henrietta asked cutting Fitz off.

"Last night she did…but Liv walked in on us in the kitchen talking this morning and flipped out which she had every right to and she left again…and then I banged the woman again off pure emotion. I texted Liv asking if we could talk about things and she told me she is done with me and aborting our baby." Fitz felt like the dumbest man on the earth right now.

"You are your father's son. I don't blame Olivia for walking away from you Fitzgerald, or her saying that she wants to abort your baby. How is she supposed to bring a baby into the world and she doesn't know if you're gonna end up dead, in jail, or off banging some random woman because you're mad at her. You're not giving her any stability aside from your money to want to bring a child in this world with you."

"I would never put Olivia or our child in harm's way and I swear to God on my life I would never cheat on her again."

"You can't assure her of that, you've lost her trust Fitzgerald in everything." Henrietta was being brutally honest and Fitz doesn't know if he could take anymore.

"So should I just throw in the towel?" At this point Fitz doesn't even know if he should try and fight to get his relationship back with Olivia. Their relationship has been more toxic than healthy.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes I do. I am in love with her and I want to marry her, but I can't even get her to talk to me." Fitz wiped the lone tear that fell from his eye.

Henrietta came and sat next to Fitz on the couch. She wrapped an arm around him and he laid his head on her shoulder.

"You have to show her Fitzgerald alright…enough of telling her…you have to show her." Henrietta kissed the side of Fitz's head.

"I love you Ma and I am sorry for flipping out on you and my dad the way that I did."

"I love you too and I forgive you baby boy."

Fitz spent the next two days with Henrietta. She cooked his favorite meals and they hung out like old times when he was growing up. Fitz missed her. He promised her he would start coming around more before he kissed her and left.

 **X**

"Olivia what are you doing here? Is everything alright with my son?" Elizabeth asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Hi Mrs. Grant, everything is fine with Fitz. I wanted to know if you had a few minutes to talk?" Olivia asked fidgeting with her thumbs.

"Of course honey come on in." Mrs. Grant stepped aside allowing Olivia into her home.

Mrs. Grant led Olivia to the sitting room. She summoned the housekeeper to make them a cup of tea. After receiving their tea, Mrs. Grant gave Olivia her undivided attention. The only problem Olivia didn't know where to begin.

"Uh let's see….well Fitz and I are going through a lot right now in our relationship. If I am being honest I don't even know if we're in a relationship anymore. I know we've only been together for 6 months but it feels like I've known Fitz for a lifetime and I am sure he feels the same. He is who I see myself marrying. He has become my best friend my everything. But I am struggling with the fact that I am dating the head of a cartel. I feel like I have to compete with the organization and I am losing that battle. And I can admit that sometimes I don't act the most mature in situations. Fitz however doesn't talk to me, he shuts me out, sometimes he'll go off for days without communicating with me, and that scares me. When I can't get in contact with him my mind starts wandering thinking the worse has happened to him. We also doesn't spend as much time together as I would like. All I want is his time and attention Mrs. Grant but I don't wanna keep coming off as a nag, because I do know how stressed he's been these past few months after losing his friend so tragically. He's been so hell bent on trying to solve that murder that he's neglecting me and our relationship in the process." Olivia explained.

If anyone knew where she was coming from or how she felt it would be Mrs. Grant. She is the only person that knows what Olivia is going through because she went through it with Fitz's dad.

"Olivia I know exactly how you are feeling. I went through those same feelings myself and I remember feeling like there was no hope for my relationship with Jerry. If it wasn't the organization I feared would take him away from me it was another woman. I am glad to know that my son isn't 100% like his father. It seems as if Fitzgerald is struggling with balancing being in a relationship and running the organization. And that's probably my fault and Jerry's. Fitzgerald didn't grow up seeing his father and I as a unit. He saw his father being all about the family business and he saw me playing the neglected dutifully wife. I am not making excuses for Fitzgerald, but I can guarantee that he is only emulating what he saw growing up." Mrs. Grant replied and Olivia listened intently to the experienced woman.

"I understand and like I said the communication on both our ends haven't been the best. It just frustrates me when he makes promises to do better and he doesn't fall through on those promises. I know the kind of man Fitz can be and the kind of man he is, I just haven't seen that man in the past two months I would say. Fitz has changed so much that I don't even recognize him anymore." Olivia sipped her tea.

"How so?" Mrs. Grant inquired.

"After our last blow up I left and went to stay with friends and since then Fitz has been threatening me. Then I catch him in his condo with another woman and they're both scantily dressed. He admitted to me that he slept with the woman and that crushed me because I knew things were bad but I didn't think it would drive him to cheat on me." Olivia wiped the stray tears that fell from her eyes.

She's been cheated on in the past and that feeling gets worse each time it happens. She feels like less of a woman because her man felt the need to find solace in the arms of another woman. Was she not satisfying him anymore? Olivia's sex drive has changed tremendously since they've been back from the Bahamas and now she knows it's because of the baby.

"Olivia I am sorry. I too know the feeling of being cheated on and it hurts like hell. When your partner cheat on you, it not only shatters you, but you begin questioning yourself and your worth. Well let me tell you something you are worthy and you are enough. What my son did was selfish and reckless, and I know I raised him better. With that being said the love I see between the two of you is the kind of love I wished I experienced while young. My son made a mistake a mistake I am sure he will regret to his grave, but that spark between you and Fitzgerald is not ready to die."

"I'm pregnant Mrs. Grant and I am so torn. A part of me wants to abort this baby and walk away. But another part of me wants to start a family with Fitz. I am just scared that he'll end up dead, or in prison, and now I have to worry about him being snatched by another woman." Olivia is at her wits' end but she know that she needs to decide something soon. A baby is growing inside of her.

"You're pregnant…how far?" Mrs. Grant excitedly asked.

"Almost three months." Olivia replied.

"Oh my congratulations." Mrs. Grant surprised Olivia by hugging her.

"Thanks but I am so scared. I don't know what to do." Olivia exhaled.

"Does your mother know?"

"No I didn't want to tell her until I decided what I wanted to do."

"I know you will make the best decision. When you decide I would like to fly your mother up here to meet her."

"Yes that will be fine, thank you Mrs. Grant I really needed that talk."

"You're welcome dear."

Olivia spent the next few days at the Grant estate. Spending time with Mrs. Grant was very therapeutic. She even got Olivia into gardening, which Olivia thoroughly enjoys. Olivia also got some of the best sleep in her life sleeping in Fitz's old bedroom. Being in there was overwhelming, she hasn't seen Fitz in days, and she missed him like crazy. At night, she swear he was there in the room with her. She could smell him and feel his presence, but when she opened her eyes, of course she was alone.

He did text her every day to check on her. Olivia isn't ready to talk to him just yet let alone see him. Olivia can't get the thought of that Latina out of her head that Fitz cheated on her with, the woman was drop dead stunning. If Olivia keeps this baby, how will she compete with that knock off J-Lo? Taking the mature route, Olivia did tell Fitz her next appointment. Despite her ill feelings towards him, she will never stop him from being a part of the process.

After this appointment is when Olivia will decide if she's keeping their baby or not. The decision needs to be made.

 **X**

"What the fuck do you want with us traitor?" Charlie spat at Fitz and Noah.

Fitz and Noah were able to track down Charlie from his so-called safe house. All it took was getting a very attractive woman to follow Charlie around for two days long enough to be noticed by him and invited to his safe house. The day Fitz and Noah snatched Charlie from his safe house, he was in the mist of banging the girl Fitz hired. Fitz was hit with some serious déjà vu.

Now Fitz and Noah had Charlie tied in a chair at their infamous warehouse.

"Oh I am a traitor?" Fitz asked though he didn't care what Charlie thought of him.

"You're damn right you're a traitor you chose that nigger over your family. Paul is turning over in his grave." Charlie laughed showing his disgust at Fitz choosing Olivia over Paul.

"And I would do it all over again." Fitz struck Charlie in the face with the butt of his gun. Blood gushed from his mouth and he even spit a couple of teeth out.

"Shameful and your father made you head of the cartel." Charlie shook his head.

"Who is running Paul's crew? I am two seconds from shooting your ugly ass." Noah impatiently added. He aimed the gun at Charlie's head ready to end his life.

"You two are bigger idiots than I thought…who the fuck do you think is running it?" Charlie taunted with a laugh.

"Is it Abby?" Fitz asked going off on a limb.

"Bing-motha-fuckin-go!" Charlie confirmed.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…there is no way Abby is running Paul's crew." Fitz is not convinced neither was Noah. Abby is the last person they would've expected. There was no time for games and Charlie was playing a serious trick on them right now.

"Abby is seeking vengeance and I don't blame her. You took away my brother, my best friend, the man I would lay my life down for in the blink of an eye. You took away her brother, her flesh, her blood. Can you two honestly blame her for wanting revenge?"

Fitz didn't give a fuck what Charlie was saying, it was going in one ear and out the other. Like Fitz said, if he had to do it all over again, he would in a heartbeat. Had he not killed Paul, Paul would've eventually hurt Olivia again, and Fitz wouldn't have been able to live with himself. So, he did what he had to do and got Paul out of the way.

"I don't regret what I've done and I'd do it over again if it meant keeping Olivia safe."

"Don't worry you and that black bitch will be dead soon at the hands of Abby who has a whole army behind her. The Grant organization will mourn the loss of their golden boy and your family will feel the pain you've brought Paul's family."

 **POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!**

Fitz and Noah let off a series of shots riddling bullets throughout Charlie's body. He died instantly and Fitz didn't feel an ounce of remorse.

"I want Carl, Spence and Abby next in that fucking order." Fitz spoke with his eyes on Charlie's lifeless body.

"For sure."

After leaving the warehouse, Fitz drove straight over to his mother house. Ever since his mom called him and said Olivia has been staying with her, Fitz has been over there every night to watch Olivia sleep. He make sure to leave before she wakes up in the morning.

It was around midnight when Fitz showed up. Olivia was definitely in the bed. Fitz showered and changed his clothes before walking into his old bedroom. Olivia was sprawled out in his bed knocked out. Her curly hair was a wild mess over her face, her arms were outstretched, as well as her legs. She was wearing one of Fitz's old T-shirts which she has been since she's been staying over. He couldn't take his eyes off her little baby bump even though it isn't that noticeable yet.

Fitz sat in his chaise which sat by his window and stared at Olivia. She was sleeping so peacefully. His miss having her body next to his at night. Fitz watched her until he felt himself dozing off, usually when that happened he would go sleep in the guest bedroom, but mistakenly he stayed and fell asleep in the chaise.

When he awoke the next morning, he was wrapped in a blanket and a pillow was tucked beneath his head. He looked at his bed and Olivia was not there. He could hear her singing in the en-suite in the shower. When he heard the door open he pretended to be asleep.

Olivia cell phone started ringing and she answered it.

"Hey Russell…on my way to class…. yes that sounds cool I've been wanting some good tea…how did you know…alright I'll text you after my class…bye." She hung up.

Fitz felt like popping up and calling Russell back to tell him that Olivia will not be joining him for tea. But he kept it cool and remained "sleep".

After Olivia left, Fitz got up showered and dressed for the day.

"I guess I'll be a stalker today." Fitz grabbed his cell phone, keys, and left his parent's house.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **\- Fitz went to Henrietta and Olivia went to his mother. Was the advice good? Will they take it?**

 **\- Selene is not who you should be worrying about, she is who she said she is.**

 **\- You all** **should** **worry about another character mentioned previously and no I am talking about Russell...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey Babes! Remember I said the end of this story was near...well this chapter sets up the beginning of the end of this story. Emotional chapter, Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Olivia sat in the back of the cab staring out of the window in deep thought. She knew Fitz had been coming in watching her sleep at night since she's been staying at his parent's house. She felt his presence, she smelled him, and she even heard his faint whispers of I love you and I am sorry. Olivia thought she was going crazy, but last night confirmed what she knew was right. When she woke up in the middle of the night to use the restroom, her eyes were immediately drawn to Fitz who was resting on his chaise. He looked so peaceful and all Olivia wanted to do was kick him in the face. Olivia will never be able to look at Fitz the same after he committed the unthinkable. She's been stressing herself over who the hell the woman was he cheated on her with, Olivia has never seen her around before, so that can only mean she's someone from Fitz's past. Which has led her to wonder how long Fitz have been talking to this woman. Olivia was so threatened by Mellie in the beginning, but it seems as if she should've been threatened by this woman.

"Ma'am we're here." The cabby spoke.

Olivia paid the cabby and stepped out of the cab. She decided to meet with Russell before class. She walked into the café and looked around for Russell. She spotted him sitting in the back by a window. He looked suave in his tan colored trench-coat, slacks, and shoes. It was April but it was fairly chilly today. His headphones were in his ear and he was talking signaling Olivia that he was on the phone with someone.

"Hey stranger." Olivia greeted Russell as she slid in the stool next him. She really didn't care that she was interrupting his conversation, he was on her time.

Russell looked at Olivia and smiled brightly. "Hey, I'm gonna have to give you a call back." He spoke to whoever he was talking with on the phone. He took his headphones out of his ear and faced Olivia.

"Hey right back to you stranger." Russell leaned over and hugged her. He smelled so good Olivia damn near sniffed him.

"It's been so long since I've last saw you." Olivia replied breaking the hug. He was still as handsome as ever. Something was different about him though he wasn't as serious and poised as he was before, he seemed much more relaxed.

"Yeah tell me about it. We also don't have any classes together this semester." Russell replied looking Olivia over. She didn't miss the lust behind those brown eyes of his.

"I know I miss my study partner." Olivia nudged him.

"Same here." Russell winked.

After hanging and catching up with Russell, Olivia headed off to class. She promised Russell that she wouldn't go ghost on him again. Once her classes were done, she went and spent time with her friends. Quinn cooked them dinner and Olivia tried her best to curb her aver growing appetite.

Olivia headed back to the Grant's estate around 9pm, and Mrs. Grant was heading out as Olivia was coming in. She told Olivia she'd back in an hour or so and that Mr. Grant was home. Even though Mr. Grant apologized to Olivia for how he treated her when they first met, Olivia still isn't as comfortable around him as she is with Mrs. Grant. Still she's tired of sleeping on the twin bed at the house her friends are renting, she's not going back to a dorm room, and she refuses to go back to Fitz's condo. This is the part that sucks about not being home. She doesn't have a home out here and is forced to stay where she can.

"Hello Olivia." Mr. Grant greeted her as soon as Olivia walked through the door almost as if he was waiting for her.

"Hi Mr. Grant, how are you?" Olivia asked.

"I am fine thanks for asking, but I guess the same can't be said for you. I am aware you and Fitzgerald are on the outs right now in your relationship." Mr. Grant inquired.

"Yes we are." Olivia confirmed.

"Would you like to talk about it? I know I am not my wife, but I think I can offer some advice." Mr. Grant suggested.

"Uh sure why not." Olivia figured it couldn't hurt to talk to Mr. Grant about her and Fitz's problem. This man used to be in Fitz's shoes.

Olivia told Mr. Grant everything. By the time she was finished, she was exhausted. He listened intently without so much as interrupting her. The more she talked about her and Fitz's problems the better she felt. Holding in what they've been going through for the past two months has been weighing heavy on Olivia's mind and heart, and it felt good getting everything out. She felt like that weight was being lifted off her and she could finally breath again.

"Fitzgerald never wanted any of this…it was kinda forced upon him because my other sons' didn't want anything to do with the business. He made a huge sacrifice for this family. Fitzgerald wanted to became an entrepreneur. He went to school for business it's his passion. But my son was a people pleaser and he's very loyal. Those two things can be very dangerous. For years Fitzgerald allowed myself and the people around him to bully him into our way of thinking. That was until he met you Olivia. I've seen a complete 360 in my son since meeting you. He's much more sure of himself. He walks different, he talks different, he is a completely different man. And I think a big part of that is owed to you. What my son did to you is unexplainable, it was wrong, and very reckless, but I know he loves you anyone with eyes can see that. You have some tough decisions, but I want you to know that along with my wife you have my support as well. You are our family now Olivia." Mr. Grant sincerely spoke.

Olivia nodded her head, "Mr. Grant thank you I really needed to hear that. I love your son I really do. I just need time to figure everything out as does he. We sort of jumped into this thing head first without ever really thinking was either one of us ready. This time apart should give us the answers we're looking for regarding our next steps. You and Mrs. Grant have been super supportive and I can't thank you enough for that." Had it not been for the Grants being supportive during this time Olivia is sure she would've folded under the pressure. Since her mother doesn't know what's going on Fitz's parents are now her support system until she is ready to tell her mom what's going on.

Mr. Grant stood up from his chair, "you're welcome Olivia."

Olivia smiled stood up and left Mr. Grant's office. She headed up to Fitz's old bedroom to do some homework.

 **X**

Seeing Olivia with Russell at the café laughing and talking like they're old lovers had Fitz all the way in his feelings. It took everything in him not to shoot Russell where he sat. He didn't like the closeness of those two especially since he knows Russell likes Olivia. She knows as well and part of Fitz knows that Olivia only agreed to go out with Russell to spite him. His mother and Henrietta said to give Olivia her space for now to sort out of her feelings before he tries to reconcile their relationship. They also brought up the fact that reconciliation may not even be an option. Fitz cannot live with the thought of Olivia not being in his life. If she chooses to keep their baby he can't imagine just co-parenting with her, he wants a family with her. He will do whatever it takes to get her back, but first he has to put an end to Paul's crew once and for all. This means killing Spence, Carl, Abby and anyone else associated with Paul's crew. Fitz will just have to repopulate Paul's blocks with guys of his and Noah's choices.

Since finding out that Abby is running things on Paul's end, Fitz tried calling her phone only to be told by the operator that the number is no longer in service. Word of Charlie's murder made its rounds in the streets and Fitz know for a fact that Abby now knows about it. She's probably working overtime to have his head on a platter now. Just the thought of her running things isn't sitting right with Fitz. Abby was not built or made for this life. She's bitten off more than she can chew and now it is time to pay the price.

"Yo how many fucking times do I have to tell you I didn't sleep with that girl!" Noah yelled into the phone.

Fitz sat on the other side of the room trying to hold his laugh in. It seems like Noah and him are in the same boat.

"I swear being single was so much easier." Noah stressed as he plopped down on the couch.

"You love her and she loves you. You my friend just need to stop being so careless with your damn dick." Fitz advised.

"Well if it isn't the kettle calling the pot black." Noah chuckled.

"It was one-time Noah you cheat on Danielle every other month." Fitz made clear.

"I swear I don't be meaning to cheat…it's like my dick be leading to these destinations." Noah seriously replied.

Fitz burst out laughing at Noah's rationale and the fact that he believed he made sense.

"Please don't ever repeat that to anyone else." Fitz replied through laughter.

"Hey man it's the truth." Noah shrugged laughing as well.

"But seriously we need to handle this before the summer. I want new men on Paul's corners before the fourth of July. I am sure Abby, Spence and Carl are gunning for us as hard as we are for them. I don't want anymore bloodshed. I need this to be over so I can get my girl back." All Fitz wants is for this shit to end so things can go back to normal once and for all. The organization aside from all this bullshit is not as bad nor scary as Olivia may think. At the end of the day he is a drug trafficker not dealer. He's not on the corner risking his life like Trent. He is much more protected. Olivia would've never known Fitz was in the drug business if he would've never told her. He doesn't like doing all this killing because that only makes the organization hot and he doesn't want that heat on himself or his guys. This is why he needs this shit to end immediately.

"Most definitely, you already know as soon as one of my guys lay eyes on Abby, Spence and Carl it's lights out. And I told you I have some guys ready to put that work in." Noah replied. He's been recruiting hard for guys to replace Paul's crew.

"Bring them in for a meeting sometime next week."

"For sure."

"Alright man I'm gonna get out of here you be safe and keep me updated."

"You be safe as well."

The men hugged and left out of the safe house in Salem. Fitz hopped in his car and headed home for the night. The torture of watching Olivia and not being able to touch her or even lie down next to her was too much for Fitz. He needed to be alone in his thoughts for the night.

Pulling up to his condo, Fitz spotted that X guy Olivia was talking to at the pool the day they got into that huge argument. Fitz has never seen this guy around until that day and he's had this condo for about three years now. Something isn't right about this guy and Fitz is about to find out more on this guy.

"Hey Fitz, what's up." Frank the concierge greeted. Fitz loved when Frank was on duty. Frank is a young pothead who doesn't give a shit about his job. Fitz still scratches his head on how Frank got this job.

"What's up Frank. The guy that just came in here, what do you know about him?" Fitz asked. He looked around to make sure no one was around or listening. The lobby was fairly empty.

"I don't know too much about him, he's quite. He lives alone I think. I never see a woman with him. He comes in and out at various times." Frank informed Fitz.

"So he doesn't he have a wife…girlfriend…family?"

"Not that I've seen."

"Thanks Frank." Fitz walked off heading to the elevators.

As soon as he walked into his condo, Fitz sensed something was off. Before he could reach for his gun he heard the sound of a gun being cocked. Turning around Fitz stared down the barrel of .38 being held by none other than X. Fitz should've saw this coming from the moment he laid eyes on X while he was talking to Olivia at the pool that day. He knew something was off about that guy. He tried to tell Olivia.

"What's up Fitz." X greeted with a sinister smirk as he pointed the gun at Fitz's head.

"You won't make it out of Boston." Fitz confidently spoke. There was no fear in his voice and definitely not in his stance. If this was his time to die then so be it. Fitz have done some horrible things in his life especially in the past few weeks, and he believes in this thing called karma. He just wish he had a chance to make amends with Olivia before departing this earth.

"You're not the only one with a powerful family Fitzgerald. I guarantee you that I will definitely make it out of Boston and back to Jamaica without so much as a hair on my body being touched." It was X's turn to be confident.

"What do you want?" Fitz asked. He rather X cut straight to the point. The pissing match is something he's not into at this moment.

"To bring down your organization but it seems as if that red-headed bitch is doing my job for me. However, she's taking too long to take you out. Without you that organization crumbles. My family is looking to take over the east coast and we need to knock out our biggest competition. I also want your girl who by the look of things isn't your girl anymore since you had that fine J-Lo looking bitch coming out of here last week." It was evident that X has been watching Fitz more than Fitz would've liked. Fitz can't believe he was caught slipping like this, he bet Paul is laughing in his grave right now.

"Hell would freeze over before you ever think the Grant organization will disappear. This is our coast and every family who has tried to go up against us found that out the hard way. And as far as Liv goes, she will never ever chose a guy like you. I already stamped myself into her life permanently."

"Don't ever question the strength of my family…we'll bring everyone in this organization to their knees. And trust me your girl is not a hard catch. All it took was for me to tell her she was pretty for her to be all smiles and giggles in my face, imagine if you didn't walk in the pool area that day, what would've happened in that pool. She would've came right back to the black side where she belongs. Once you're gone I'll be raising that baby, while dumping my seeds into your pretty little bitch, and having my way with her." X taunted.

Fitz made the mistake of lunging after X forgetting that he had a gun in his hand. X let off three shots which all entered Fitz's body and head. Fitz took two bullets to the chest and shoulder, and one to the side of his head.

X zipped up his hoodie and pulled his hood over his head. He tied the bandana to his face and left out of Fitz's condo. He made the call to his father that Fitz is dead. His father informed him to go straight to airport and come back to Jamaica to lay low.

Fitz played dead until he knew X was gone. With the little energy he had left, and before he slipped completely unconscious, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called Olivia. This is the first person that popped into his head, he just hoped she answered.

 **X**

Olivia was sitting in Fitz's old bedroom watching TV, when she saw that she was getting a call from him. Olivia wanted to answer, but her hands would not move. She is not ready to talk to him yet. She doesn't have a level head right now to even have a mature conversation with him right now. She's still too angry at him to even hear his voice. She took in what his mother and Mr. Grant said, but at the end of the day Olivia still needs time. She can't just jump back into a relationship with him as if nothing happened. Fitz disobeyed her trust and until she is ready to forgive him, she can't talk to him.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh my God! Noooooo! Please God no! Nooooooooo!" Olivia jumped out of bed upon hearing the blood curdling screams coming from Mrs. Grant Olivia ran to the opposite side of the house and saw Mrs. Grant running out of the master bedroom in complete shock.

"Mrs. Grant is everything alright?" Olivia asked the frazzled woman.

"Fitz been shot! He's in critical condition. I can't lose my baby boy Olivia. I just can't." Mrs. Grant babbled off as she ran down the stairs.

Olivia felt herself about to become sick. She ran to the bedroom just in time and emptied the contents in her stomach into the toilet bowel.

"No! No! No! No! He can't die! God please don't let him die!" Olivia ran back into his bedroom slipped on some jeans and shoes and ran behind Mrs. Grant.

Olivia and Mrs. Grant hugged, prayed and cried the entire ride over to the hospital. All that was running through Olivia's mind was the last thing Fitz texted her.

 **Fitz: Good morning I miss you so much Liv. This time a part is killing me. I am truly sorry. I wish I could take back what I did. I just want us back. I love you, have a good day.**

If only she would've answered the phone when he called. He must've called her while he was laying there bleeding out. If he dies then it's on her. If she would've answered the phone she probably could've saved him. Olivia will never be able to live with herself if Fitz dies.

Olivia and Mrs. Grant rushed into the hospital. Mrs. Grant told the receptionist who she was there for and they were led to the floor Fitz was on. They met Mr. Grant in the waiting room hand in hand with Henrietta. Olivia didn't miss the glare that Mrs. Grant shot at Henrietta. Mr. Grant surely was bold having his mistress there with him at a time like this, Olivia sympathized with Mrs. Grant. She's familiar with that kind of hurt. Still, she could see the genuine love between Henrietta and Mr. Grant, a love she didn't see between Mr. and Mrs. Grant. She wonders if Henrietta is the reason for Mr. Grant's sudden change of heart.

Noah was there, and others from the organization. His brothers were on the next flights out.

"How is he!?" Mrs. Grant hysterically asked Jerry ignoring Henrietta.

"He's in surgery." Jerry cracked. Olivia can imagine what he's going through, he just amended his relationship with his son and this happened.

"Who did this to my baby boy? Who!?" Mrs. Grant demanded in a growl almost.

"I don't know but I am going to find out." Mr. Grant assured.

"Noah who did this to my baby boy?" Mrs. Grant walked away from Jerry and over to Noah. She needed answers.

"Mrs. Grant I don't know who did this, he was trying to tell me on the phone but he blacked out before he could get it out." Noah sorrowfully replied as he fought back his tears.

"Oh my God. I can't lose him. I can't." Mrs. Grant repeated as she begin pacing back and forth.

Olivia felt her stomach cramping, so she took a seat in the nearest chair and tried to calm herself and the baby. Olivia rubbed her belly silently praying for her baby's life and Fitz's life.

More friends came to the hospital to await Fitz's fate. Fitz has been in surgery for forever it seems. When the surgeon finally came out, his somber expression was all the confirmation they needed to know that bad news was to follow.

"Where are the immediate family of Fitzgerald?" The surgeon asked.

Mr. and Mrs. Grant, Henrietta and Olivia all walked over to the surgeon even though everyone else was essentially listening. The waiting room was eerily quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"He said immediate family, you are my husband's mistress. You're not a part of this family." Mrs. Grant vehemently spat at Henrietta as she turned her nose up.

"Elizabeth." Mr. Grant intervened shooting daggers at his wife.

"No it's fine." Henrietta left the waiting room.

"I'm sorry Dr…?" Mr. Grant waited for the doctor to give his name before he continued.

"Dr. Jones."

"Dr. Jones how is my son?"

"We lost him a couple of times on the operating table, but we were able to successfully remove the bullets from his body. The bullet that entered his head did the most damage. It has damaged his frontal lobe which means his long term and short-term memory may be affected when he wakes up. Fitzgerald may need help remembering who some of you are. He will also probably not remember what happened to him. While in surgery Fitzgerald slipped into a coma. Right now a ventilator is helping him breathe, but his vitals aside from his breathing are stable. The time frame on when Fitzgerald wakes up is completely up to him. It can be in a week or two months. At this time I can only allow immediate family in to see him…ma'am are you okay?" Dr. Jones asked Olivia who looked pale and ill. This was all too overwhelming for her and the baby.

Olivia threw up once more before the room went black. When she woke back up, she was in a hospital bed. She heard faint voices in her room. Sitting up in the bed, Olivia rubbed her eyes and focused in on her mom and a doctor talking.

"Mommy?" Olivia asked confused and groggily. She had to be dreaming, there is no way her mother was here right now. All of this had to been a bad dream. Maybe Fitz wasn't really shot, maybe this entire time she's been dreaming this awful dream.

"Livia I'm here now baby…mommy is here...you're coming home with me…that's it…" Maya rushed over to Olivia's bedside. She hugged and kissed Olivia repeatedly.

"Fitz…is he dead…is he okay?"

"No he's not dead Livia…he's in a coma. But I need you to get better okay, for you and this baby." Maya cried.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry I messed up." Olivia started crying as well.

"Shh it's okay we'll get through this." Maya assured.

"I need to see him. I have to see him." Olivia just needed to see his face. She need to see some sort of life from him so that she would be okay.

"Okay."

Olivia was led to Fitz's hospital room. There were two guards outside of his room. His brothers were in the waiting area with Mr. and Mrs. Grant, along with Noah and the other guys from last night. Olivia hugged Mr. and Mrs. Grant, Fitz brothers their wives except Alexa, and Noah before walking into Fitz's room.

The minute she saw him, the tears flowed from her eyes. There were so many tubes going in and out of his body. The ventilator that was helping him breathed pierced Olivia ears. She rushed over to his bedside and stared at him. He looked so weak and frail, yet peaceful at the same time.

"You can't fucking die Fitzgerald…you can't die before you get a chance to meet our baby…and I beat your ass for cheating on me…please don't die…. please." Olivia cried into his chest. She stayed by his side for the rest of his visiting hours holding his hand and talking to him.

* * *

 **Alright babes, whatcha think about the chapter? Fitz is shot I know! X shot him did anyone see that coming? Probably lol! Will he survive? Will the stress be too much for Olivia and cause her to lose the baby before she can decide? Maya is also in town how will she react to everything...?**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The Grants called a family meeting the following day to discuss next steps regarding the organization and the fate of Fitz. The meeting is being held at their estate and Maya was invited to the meeting since the Grants haven't had a chance to formally meet her yet. The Grants flew her out late last night on a private jet so that she could be here for Olivia when she woke up.

As Olivia and Maya rode in the backseat of the car the Grants sent for them, Olivia couldn't help but notice how quiet her mother has been since they left the hospital. Maya didn't utter two words to Olivia last night in their hotel room or this morning. She know there are a million things running through her mom's mind, she just wish she would talk to her instead of giving her the silent treatment.

"The Grants are really nice." Olivia said trying to make conversation to ease the tension.

"Yeah I guess." Maya replied looking out of the window.

"Mom…if your mad then just say so…but the silent treatment I can't take." Olivia made clear.

Maya turned to face Olivia, "you're damn right I am mad Olivia. I sent you here to come to school yet you managed to start dating another drug dealer, you get shot and to top it all off you get pregnant. Yes I am pissed but even more pissed at the fact that you keep these things a secret. Why am I always the last to find out things?" Olivia could see the hurt on her mother's face and that crushed her. Olivia thought she was doing the right thing by not telling her mother.

"Because I didn't want to see the look on your face that I see now. I know you're disappointed Mommy and I swear I am sorry for all of this." Olivia apologized.

"Are you at least still going to classes?" Maya wanted to know.

"Yes I am keeping up with my studies." Olivia answered.

"And this baby? Are you keeping it? The doctor said you're almost three months."

"I don't know what to do. Fitz and I aren't even together, but he wants this baby."

"Olivia you laid down with that man unprotected you knew exactly what could've happened so no you don't get to chicken out and chose to abort this baby."

"Mommy I- "

"No Olivia I don't wanna hear it you need to woman up and face your damn responsibilities even if that means being a young single mother."

Olivia didn't respond. When they pulled up to the Grant estate, Maya gasped.

"Miss Pope and Ms. Lewis have arrived ma'am." The housekeeper said as Olivia and her mom were led into the conference room where Fitz family and Noah were.

"Olivia and Ms. Lewis, how are you?" Mr. Grant greeted.

"I'm okay." Olivia replied hating that all eyes were on her.

"Please call me Maya." Maya corrected with a slight attitude.

"My apologies Maya, thank you for joining us." Mr. Grant ushered for Olivia and her mother to sit down.

"We've called this meeting to discuss the fate of Fitzgerald and this organization. As the doctor's told us Fitzgerald is in a coma and there is no telling when he will wake up. He is still using the ventilator to breathe and we are hoping in the coming days that he will no longer need it. If Fitzgerald shall not come out of this, then we are hoping Noah is willing to step up and run the organization." Mr. Grant spoke and just hearing the thought of Fitz not pulling through almost made Olivia sick to her stomach. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to focus on the meeting.

"Now onto the baby…Olivia as we discussed we will stick by your decision regardless of what you decide to do.." Mr. Grant finished.

"Olivia is keeping the baby. She was woman enough to lay down and make the baby, and she will be a woman and raise this baby." Maya spoke for Olivia.

"Oh I didn't realize that Olivia has made the decision to keep the baby." Mrs. Grant spoke up as she noticed Olivia wasn't speaking up for herself.

"She didn't I made the decision for her since she her sense of judgment has been off since she left home. Speaking of, Olivia will be transferring out of Harvard. We thank you for all your help, but I need her back in Philadelphia with me so that I can keep my eye on her." Maya spoke with so much bitter in her tone and it may sounds crazy, but Olivia understands her mother's frustrations. Olivia has kept Maya in the dark about serious things.

"As her mother, we have to respect your decision. Although Fitzgerald is in a coma right now, I can assure that he is excited about this baby, and I can assure you when my son wakes up and is nurses back to health, that he will handle his responsibilities as a father." Mrs. Grant replied with a half-smile.

"Respected."

Once the meeting with the Grants were over, Olivia went up to Fitz's old bedroom and cried angry tears to keep her from cursing out her mother. She'll be 19 in a few months and her mother treated her as if she was 12 during that meeting. She hasn't been the most mature, but she's trying, and her mother embarrassed her in front of Fitz's family. She didn't miss the snickers from Alexa either. Olivia is a joke there is no way Fitz family will ever take her serious after what her mother pulled.

Hearing someone knock on the door, Olivia wiped her tears and said "come in."

She was surprised to see Noah walk into the room. They haven't had much interaction with each other even though he is now Fitz's best friend.

"Hey sis," he said walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Noah," Olivia wiped her tears as if Noah didn't see her crying already.

"Look I know things are fucked up right now and stress is the last thing you or the baby needs. I also know you and Fitz weren't in a good place in ya'll relationship. And if I am being honest your mom is straight tripping. I have a beach house down Miami that is vacant right now and it's all yours for however long you need. I am sure you could use the time away to get your thoughts together and just figure shit out. I promise to keep you updated on Fitz if you do take me up on my offer." Noah offered.

Olivia sat and thought about Noah's offer for a couple of minutes. Her going away to Miami probably is the best thing for her to do if she ever wants control over her life. To be truthfully honest, her life is in shambles right now and she needs to get her shit together before this baby comes and she's responsible for not only her life, but another as well.

"Alright I'll go." Olivia assuredly replied.

"Cool I can get you on a flight out tonight. I also have this for you. Fitz told me to give it you if anything was to ever happen to him." Noah handed her a satin black bag.

Olivia took the bag and looked inside where she saw stacks of money neatly packed. Olivia looked up at Noah unsure of if she should take the money or not.

"You have to take it. That's about 50 thousand dollars if you need more let me know." Noah winked.

"Thank you." Olivia threw her arms around him hugging him.

"You're welcome be safe while you're down there Olivia, and don't trust anybody. Lay low and stay to yourself." Noah advised.

"Thanks Noah, and I will you have my word."

"Alright let's get you on that flight before your mom come searching for you."

Just like that, Noah snuck Olivia out of the house and to the hospital so she could see Fitz before she left for Miami.

The first thing she did was grab his hand and place it on her stomach. "This is our baby growing inside of me and I will never deny you the right to be a father to our child. That is why I need you to wake up so that you won't miss the birth. Please don't leave this earth without meeting your baby. I will be going away for a while, and because I don't know when you're waking up I'll keep a journal so that you can read about my progress during this pregnancy. I hope you're getting all the rest you need, and I have an ass whooping waiting for you when you wake up. Get well, see you soon." Olivia bent her head to kiss his cheek.

Noah drove her to the airport and the next thing she knew she was on a plane heading to Miami. When she touched down, Noah had a car waiting for her at the airport. She was taken to Noah's beach house and Olivia knew that she would be spending a lot of time here. The beach house was beautiful. It had three furnished bedrooms, a living room, full kitchen, small exercise room, balcony and a pool.

"Now this is living." Olivia smiled as she stood on the balcony letting the warm night air kiss her skin.

 **X**

"Where the fuck is my daughter!?" Maya screamed in Mrs. Grant's face. Maya thought she was coming to pick Olivia up and instead was informed that Olivia had run away.

"Maya I have no idea where Olivia is and I apologize for letting her slip from under us." Mrs. Grant apologized.

"If I have to get the police involved then I will." Maya threatened.

"I can assure you that is not necessary. I don't know where Olivia is but I am sure she ran away for good reasons." Mrs. Grant replied only to get an eye roll from Maya.

"Are you questioning my parenting skills?" Maya stepped into Mrs. Grant's face.

"No I am not questioning anything, as parents we all make mistakes, but the beauty of it all is we get a chance to learn from our mistakes and make better decisions. I know you love your daughter and I know you want what's best for her, and as I've gotten to know Olivia she has the potential to be a phenomenal woman. She's young, she's made some mistakes sure, but you and I were 18 once too. I think you need to have better faith in your daughter, just like I had to have for my son." Mrs. Grant hoped Maya understood where she was coming mother to mother.

"You're right I just wanted so much more for my baby girl. Olivia is my golden child and I didn't want her to end up like her sisters that's why I was so hard on her. I guess tonight I pushed her over the edge. I just hope she can forgive me." Maya sighed as she got choked up.

"She will Maya. She loves you, you are a great mother. Just give her time that's all."

"Thank you."

"Do you need a hug?"

"Yes." Maya cried.

Mrs. Grant embraced Maya and this was the beginning of a sisterhood neither saw coming.

 **X**

 **Three months later…**

Olivia has been in Miami for three months and this is where she think she will permanently stay. She loves the energy in Miami, the weather, the beaches and just the vibe she gets overall down there. She is now 6 months pregnant with a baby boy and she cannot wait to meet her son. When Olivia found out she was pregnant with a boy, she immediately started crying. She always wanted a boy as her firstborn. Now that she know she will be birthing a baby boy Olivia cannot stop talking to him, singing to and reading to him. He's also very active. He kicks constantly.

She just wish Fitz was around to see the growth of their baby in her stomach. He still hasn't woken up from his coma, but she speaks to him whenever Noah visits him. The good news is Fitz is off the ventilator and breathing on his own. The bad news he still has no desire to wake up. In due time he will wake up when he is ready, Fitz is the kind of guy to do things on his own time anyway.

While being away from everyone, Olivia has had time to get to know herself again. She's been doing some serious reflecting and self-care, and most importantly falling in love with herself all over again. With her reflecting, she can see her faults in her relationship with Fitz and how she could've handled a lot of things better. She was even able to let go of that hurt and forgive him, will she ever forget what he did no, but in order for her to heal and move she had to stop letting that hurt control her. Olivia doesn't know what the future holds for her and Fitz, but she is closing off them ever being back together. Right now, she wants to focus on her getting through the rest of her pregnancy so that she can deliver a healthy baby boy.

"Olivia?" She heard someone call out to her. Olivia was in the grocery story shopping.

Turning around at hearing her name being called, Olivia was shocked to see X standing in the aisle with her. _What the fuck is he doing down here?_ She thought to herself.

"Hey X, what are you doing down here? Are you following me?" Olivia teased.

"You caught me." X laughed putting his hands up. "Nah I have family down here and I wanted to escape Boston and the cold."

"How long have you been here?" Olivia wanted to know.

"For about three months now." X replied.

"Mmm okay, and you how long have you been down here? And congratulations." X said as he stared at Olivia's stomach.

"Oh thank you." Olivia rubbed her protruding belly.

"You're still with ole boy?" X asked referring to Fitz.

"No I am not." Olivia answered.

"Man he let you get away." X huffed not believing it.

"Well it was good speaking to you X, I should get going." Olivia didn't need any distractions right now.

"Maybe we could get together for lunch or dinner?" X asked and his charm was hard to turn down.

"Okay, give me your number and I'll give you a call."

X babbled off his number and Olivia left.

"See you soon Liv. See you real soon." He said once she was out of earshot.

* * *

 **Hey babes, how'd you like it? Was Maya justified in how she felt? What did you all think of Olivia moving to Miami to get herself together and then running into X? As I said this story is ending I am predicting about two or three more chapters before this ends...until next time babes!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Babes, this is it! This is Pt. 1 of the ending enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 29

It's been about a week since Olivia ran into X and she can't shake the feeling that him being in Miami is no coincidence. She remembers Fitz telling her that he didn't like X's vibe and that Olivia have to be more cautious of who she interacts with, and those words were screaming at her in this instance. She decided to give Noah a call just to get his perspective on things.

"Hey Liv, what's up?" Noah asked after picking up on the second ring.

"Hey, do you have a second to talk?" Olivia asked as she rubbed her belly. She was sitting on the balcony enjoying her bowl of fresh fruit.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Noah asked.

"So about a week ago I ran into this guy name X and he lives in the same condominium as Fitz back in Boston, now I don't know if this is a coincidence or not but something just doesn't feel right." Olivia voiced her concern about the situation hoping that she wasn't reading too much into it.

"What do you mean something doesn't feel right?" Noah asked and Olivia could hear the concern in his voice.

"I just find it a little strange that he is in Miami at the same time that I am." Olivia replied.

"Does he like you or something? Do you think he had anything to do with Fitz's shooting?"

"I would definitely say he has a crush on me, but I don't think X had something to do with it because he's not in that lifestyle."

"Liv you don't have to be in that lifestyle to shoot somebody you know that…but anyway I am gonna send my cousin over to keep a closer eye on you. He's been watching you from afar since you've been in Miami, but now it seems as if he needs to watch you more closely." Noah informed Olivia to her dismay. She came here to escape the madness not fall right back into it.

"I don't think that's necessary. This all could be in my head these pregnancy hormones are no joke. Forget I said anything, sorry." Olivia apologized knowing Noah wasn't going to just drop it. She knew she should've kept her mouth closed. Miami is a big city and a big tourist spot to come to escape the cold, that literally can be why X is down here.

"I'm still having my cousin come over to at least introduce himself." Noah definitely stated.

"Fine," Olivia huffed. "How is he?" Olivia asked referring to Fitz.

"Still being a jackass and faking sleep…I just need him to wake up so he can tell me who did this shit to him. I have an idea we all do we just need his confirmation."

"Well I hope he wakes up soon…I have to go talk to you later Noah." Olivia didn't want to spend too much time talking about Fitz or else she was going to get emotional. More than anything she wants him to wake up from that damn coma and get back to his old self.

"Alright I'll text you when my cousin is on his way over." Noah said.

"Okay."

Olivia ended the call and called her mother.

"Oh look who's calling my estranged daughter." Maya sarcastically said into the receiver.

"Mommy don't be like that I thought we moved past that." Olivia replied laughing at her mother's dramatics. They had a heart to heart the day after Olivia arrived in Miami and by the end of their talk they both had a clearer understanding of how they felt.

"I know I just miss you. How are you and the baby?"

"I miss you more. The baby and I are good. The doctor said he's growing normally and healthy and to expect my due date to be around Halloween." Olivia told her mother.

"Have you decided where you want to have the baby?"

"I haven't but I still do want a water birth. I guess it makes the most sense to have the baby at the Grants house because of the space."

"That makes sense, when are you coming back Olivia?"

"Before my due date for sure."

Olivia and her mother talked for about an hour before hanging up. After cooking dinner, Olivia did her daily nightly routine of reading to her baby boy, meditating, and then going to bed. The next morning she went to her yoga class and then went to the mall to do some shopping.

"And we run into each other again." X said walking up on Olivia who was sitting at a table in the food court eating.

"Mmm if I didn't know any better I'd think you were stalking me?" Olivia asked looking up at X strangely. Her gut was telling her something was off about this guy.

"Can I be honest?" X asked as he flashed Olivia a smile.

"Sure why not." Olivia nodded her head.

"Alright I like you. I know I probably sound crazy because I don't even know you, but from the moment I saw you in that pool I knew I had to have you. You are so beautiful Olivia, you deserve the world, and I just wanna be the guy to give it you. When I saw that you were here in Miami I knew it was fate. All I am asking for is a chance to show you how a queen like yourself is supposed to be treated." X confessed which completely caught Olivia off guard. She didn't think he'd spill all his feelings so freely and openly. She had no choice but to respect it.

"Wow…um I don't even know what to say…" Olivia replied as she tried to find the right words to politely reject X.

"Olivia I'm sorry that I am late, I was on the phone with Noah. Are you ready?" Noah's cousin just saved Olivia from having to tell X that she isn't interested. She's not afraid to tell him that she isn't interested in him, she's just afraid of her reaction. Olivia doesn't need any harm coming her way or her unborn child's way.

"She's good my man." X interjected as he mean mugged Noah's cousin.

Noah's cousin who towers over X by a good foot, stepped into X's face daring him to say something else. Olivia didn't want to see this beatdown before it happened, so she intervened before X was embarrassed.

"Um I actually do have to go." Olivia smiled as she got up from the chair.

"I'll catch you later Liv." X winked and walked off.

"I'm Michael by the way." Noah's cousin introduced himself once X was out of earshot. They started walking towards the exit.

"Nice to meet you and thank you." Olivia let out a huge sigh of relief.

"No problem that guy is definitely a weirdo. I have to keep my eyes on him." Michael replied as he looked around the parking lot cautiously.

 **Pow! Pow! Pow!**

"Aaaaahhh!" Olivia screamed while clutching her stomach as she watched Michael drop to the ground.

His entire body shook violently before he went limp. A pool of blood was underneath him, Olivia didn't even bother to see where he was shot before she took off running. She held onto her stomach apologizing to her body the entire time, while praying that she didn't miscarry.

Olivia didn't make it far before she was grabbed from behind by a pair of strong arms. She frantically looked around the parking lot and not a single soul was in sight. She found it odd that no one was in the parking lot. Here she was being abducted and no one was around to help her, this was one of her biggest fears.

"Help me! Please help me! Help!" She screamed and then everything faded to black.

 **X**

Noah pulled the drawstrings on his black Nike hoodie tight so that his face was covered, then he slid a pair of Ray Bans over his eyes to further hide his identity. Noah got out of the rental and crept across the street to the house that Spence just went into. Noah has been watching Spence for the past week now and he knew Spence's schedule like the back of his hand. The man didn't even have common sense to leave town after what him and Abby did to Fitz. Although Fitz is still in a coma and his shooter remains unidentified, Noah is convinced this the work of Abby and Spence. They are the only two idiots willing to do something as idiotic as trying to take out Fitz. Now they were going to join the others who also made that foolish mistake.

Noah wants Fitz to wake up from his coma stress free. He doesn't want him waking up with the thought that his shooter is still roaming the streets untouched. Besides, Fitz has enough on his plate. Not only does he have to worry about getting back healthy, he also have to worry about the pressure of becoming a new father. This is why Noah need to take care of this for his boss. How owes Fitz his life.

After picking the lock to Spence's front door, Noah quietly crept inside of the dark home. The first floor was empty, so Noah crept upstairs. There was a light on in the front bedroom. Noah pulled his Glock from his waistband and kicked Spence's door down. Spence was taking off clothes and was completely caught by surprise. Spence tried to leap across the bed to grab his gun, but Noah was much quicker and shot him in the shoulder blade which sent him flying back onto the bed.

"Who shot Fitz?" Noah asked as he stood over Spence with the gun pointed at his head.

"I don't know who shot him. It wasn't us I swear." Spence grimaced in pain. Blood poured out of his shoulder blade onto his silk sheets.

"Am I supposed to believe that?" Noah pressed the gun against Spence's head.

"I swear we didn't have anything to do with it, we were just as shocked as everyone else. I don't know who shot Fitz, Abby doesn't know either. Please don't kill me. I don't wanna die. I didn't even wanna be a part of this shit." Spence continued to beg for his life.

"When was Abby planning on taking us out?" Noah wanted to know.

"She's planning this big ass ambush at the hospital. She didn't tell us when it will happen, she just told us now that Fitz is in a coma it's easier to target who she needs to target."

"So ya'll really don't know who shot him?" Noah asked again trying to make sense of everything.

"No we did not but you know what I commend whoever did it. I hope that son of a bitch don't come out of that coma." Spence spat growing some balls suddenly.

 **Pow! Pow! Pow!**

Noah shot Spence three times in the head killing him instantly. He left out of the house the same way he came in and rushed over to the hospital to share the news of the ambush with Fitz's family.

"Hey Noah." Mrs. Grant greeted him with a smile.

"We need to move Fitz now! There is going to be an ambush here on him and everyone else associated with him." Noah explained.

"Wait what?" Mrs. Grant asked confused.

"There is going to be an ambush here on Fitz we need to move him now!" Noah said again hoping he didn't need to further explain. He'll explain later, the main concern now was getting Fitz out of this hospital. He is a sitting duck here for Abby and her henchmen.

"I have to call Jerry." Mrs. Grant hysterically called Mr. Grant and told him what Noah told her. He was at the hospital in less than 15 minutes with Henrietta of course.

Mr. Grant spoke to the doctors and Fitz was quickly and efficiently moved out of the hospital and driven to his parents house where they felt he would be the safest until Abby and her henchmen are dead. He had almost an army of armed guards during the transport as if he was the President himself.

 **X**

"What the fuck do you mean he was moved!? Moved where?" Abby yelled into the phone.

"He was moved from the hospital and taken home. There was no way the ambush could've happened, it was too many guards we were clearly outnumbered. That would've been a suicide mission." Jason explained to Abby. He is one of the hitmen she hired to kill Fitz and anyone else associated with him.

"You fucking incompetent imbecile!" Abby hung up the phone.

She started pacing back and forth trying to figure out her next move. It seemed with every step forward she was pushed five steps backwards. Now she was beginning to regret getting involved. Abby isn't and wasn't built for this, Paul was, but he's gone. All she wants is her brother back, she doesn't understand as much as she has tried to wrap her head around things, why Fitz killed him. Was Olivia really worth her brother's death? Where was this kind of love when Abby was dating Fitz? Part of vengeance is jealousy and part of it is making sure her brother's murder doesn't go in vain.

Fitz took away the only guy who has ever loved Abby unconditionally. He took away her only family member and it was time for him to pay. Abby wish she would've gotten to Olivia first. She would have loved to kill her ass so Fitz could feel her pain of losing a loved one. There is no turning back now, Abby is too deep in it now, and she has to finish the job. She doesn't want to kill Fitz, but she's come too far to stop.

Abby left one of Paul's safe houses and drove over to the Grant's estate. It was guarded like Fort Knox. There was no way Abby was getting through the gates. Defeated, Abby drives off heading back to the safe house to rethink things.

She called Spence and it went straight to voicemail.

"Fuck!" Abby screamed in frustration.

Everything was falling a part right now. Her plan was going smooth sailing and now it was ruined because someone got to Fitz before she could. But who? Abby is in the dark about who shot Fitz just like everyone else. The best thing to do right now was lay low and wait until Fitz gets better to strike again. There is no way Abby will be able to touch Fitz or Noah without dying in the process and she isn't ready to meet Paul on the other side yet.

 **X**

It's been a crazy past couple of days, that Noah haven't been able to check in with Olivia. Stepping out of the makeshift hospital room Fitz was resting in at his parent's house, Noah tried calling Olivia. The phone went straight to voicemail. Figuring she might not have her cell phone on her at the moment, Noah decided to call her a little later. Instead, he called his cousin Mike who he had keeping an eye on Olivia. His cell phone went to voicemail. Now Noah was concerned, Mike always answered when Noah called. Noah called again and Mike's cell phone went to voicemail.

"Fuck!" Noah bellowed as he slammed his hand against his forehead.

Mike went down Miami alone and he didn't have an girlfriend as far as Noah knows, so there was no else Noah could get in contact with to see what is going on with Mike and Olivia.

Noah walked back into Fitz room and sat by his bedside. He didn't want to alarm Fitz with thoughts of not knowing Olivia's whereabouts, so he tried to preface this conversation cautiously.

"I haven't checked on Liv in a few days since all of this happened. I tried calling her a few minutes ago, but she wouldn't answer. It's probably the baby, she told me how tired the baby have her now. I forgot to tell you I have my cousin watching her closely now. He's cool don't worry he won't push up on her or anything. I have him watching her closely because Liv called and said she ran into some guy name X and she doesn't think it is a coincidence – "

The EKG machine started beeping extremely loudly indicating that Fitz's heart was beating rapidly. Noah called for the nurses and doctor on call and they all came running into the room to figure out what was wrong with Fitz and what caused this sudden change. Mr. and Mrs. Grant came running to the room to see what was happening.

The doctor was able to stabilize Fitz after a few minutes and then it happened. The moment everyone has been waiting for, for 3 long months. After fluttering his eyes a few times, Fitz eyes popped opened.

"Uuuhhh!"

"Oh thank God he's awake!" Mrs. Grant excitedly screamed as she clasped her hands together.

Mr. Grant just watched in awe, while Noah watched in horror. Fitz reacted and woke up to hearing the name X. Was this the guy that shot Fitz? And if he was, then did he do something to Olivia and Mike? Is that the reason they weren't answering the phone?

Noah walked off desperately trying to get in contact with Olivia and Mike to no avail.

* * *

 **Babes, Olivia was taken by X and I am sure many of you saw this coming. The question is did he keep her in Miami? Or did he take her back to Jamaica? How will she be found? Or will she have to do this on her own? And Fitz is awake, don't expect him to hop out of the bed and go rescue Olivia lol he was in a coma for three months. Until next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Babes, here is part 2 of the ending...one more chapter and this story will be DONE! I am little surprised some of you think Noah is a snake...then again I am not...Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 30

" _I haven't checked on Liv in a few days since all of this happened. I tried calling her a few minutes ago, but she wouldn't answer. It's probably the baby, she told me how tired the baby have her now. I forgot to tell you I have my cousins watching her closely now. He's cool don't worry he won't push up on her or anything. I have him watching her closely because Liv called and said she ran into some guy name X and she doesn't think it's a coincidence – "_

The next thing Fitz knew his heart started beating rapidly and he was slowly gaining consciousness. He heard the pandemonium around him and then in seconds he was stabilized. Then it happened, the moment he's been waiting for since slipping into this coma, the fluttering of his eyes. Suddenly, they popped opened.

"Uuuhhh!" Fitz gasped hoarsely. He looked around recognizing that he was not in a hospital but back at his parents' house.

He knew why he was here, Abby called an ambush on him and Noah had him moved out of the hospital and back home. While in the coma, Fitz could hear everything going on around him. He heard the desperate cries and prays from his parents, Henrietta, Noah and Olivia. It broke his heart hearing how broke everyone was and how at some point they didn't believe he would wake up.

Fitz didn't even think he'd wake up at one point. He was beginning to lose hope and the longer he laid in that coma, the more he became comfortable with going into that white light. He would be leaving a piece of him behind through his child, and he knew that would ease the hurt of him dying. It wasn't until he heard Noah mention the name X and Olivia in the same sentence that Fitz knew he was deed on earth wasn't done. It's no coincidence that X and Olivia are both in Miami together, and the fact that she expressed her concerns to Noah about it, Fitz is relieved finally that she decided to listen to him. If only Fitz would've acted on his gut, X would be dead, and Olivia would still be in Miami safe.

Fitz has been awake for a few hours now and the only way he can communicate is by writing. The endotracheal tube that was placed down his throat when he was on the ventilator caused severe soreness in his throat, and the doctor doesn't want Fitz putting any strain on his voice.

 _Does X have Olivia?_ Fitz scribbled on the note to Noah.

Noah read the note and dropped his head, that was Fitz answer. Fitz had no energy, if he did he would've choked Noah himself. However, he couldn't really be mad at Noah. This isn't Noah's fault. All roads leads to Fitz in this situation and if anyone is to blame it's Fitz.

"Fitzgerald we will find her." Jerry assured.

 _How you have no idea where he even took her?_

"Boss we will find her. Do you remember anything from that night?" Noah asked Fitz.

Fitz tried to remember that night, but it was a fog. All he remembers is X putting those three bullets into him. He doesn't remember anything X said prior to shooting him.

 _All I remember is him shooting me. I can't remember anything else._

"I'm flying down Miami to see if anyone saw anything. I'll keep you updated." Noah said with a sigh. Fitz can see how stressed out he was and he felt bad that he can't assist him.

 _Noah it's not your fault. I need you to have a clear head right now. You can't blame yourself for what happened to Olivia._

Fitz watched Noah read the note and he could see the weight lift off his shoulders. It's not his fault. He can beat himself up about him, but that won't get Olivia back any faster. Now they just have to plan to find her and kill X for disrespecting and violating the Grant organization.

 **X**

"I sent you to Boston for one reason and one reason only and that was to take out Fitzgerald Grant III. Not only do you fail at killing him, you kidnap his fucking pregnant girlfriend. You should've just killed her, you know we don't take hostages. Xavion which kind of stupid are you?" X's father Xavier asked him as they sat in the living room of his father's mansion in Montego Bay, Jamaica. Olivia was sedated upstairs in one of the bedrooms with armed guards outside of the doors.

"I swear I killed him. I shot him three times. Olivia is not a hostage. She wants me just as bad as I want her." X explained.

"You should've spilt his throat ear to ear like I advised. You will not be with that girl Xavion she's tainted. She's pregnant by a White man, do you really think you can raise a biracial child as your own and I will accept that shit? That bastard child won't be accepted in this house. You use her to get to Fitzgerald and then you kill her and him for sure this time, or I'll kill you." Xavier threatened. X didn't even flinch at hearing that his father would kill him because he's been threatened by his father on numerous occasions. Xavier killed his own brother for crossing him, so X is sure his father wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"I hear you." X stood up and went upstairs to Olivia.

"She's awake sir." One of the guards told X.

X nodded his head and walked into the bedroom. Olivia was sitting on the bed in a fetal position. She looked stunning in a white sleeveless maxi dress. With her being 6 months pregnant, she was thick in all the right places. Her curly hair was pushed up into a curly puff ball, and her face was bare of any makeup. X could feel himself stiffening at the sight of her.

When he went to Miami he went to get a piece of mind from his father. After failing to kill Fitz, Xavier pulled a gun on X and threatened to shoot him. X literally had to beg for his own life and a second chance to which his father granted. He was to go back to Boston and finish the job. But before he went back to the cold in Boston, he stopped in Miami to see if he could hook up with someone before he went on a killing spree. To his surprise he saw Olivia one day at the grocery store, and he thought his mind was playing tricks on him. X has hallucinated and thought he saw Olivia multiple times and it really wasn't her. It wasn't until he saw her again and again that he knew it was really her. This was fate and he had to act upon it. She isn't just bait to him, he wants to really be with her, but he has to pretend to his father that she is bait to get at Fitz.

"Can I please just go home?" Olivia faintly asked looking up at X. He can tell she was trying to remain as stress free as possible considering the situation at hand for the safety of her baby, but he needs her to feel at home, because this is where she will be staying. They're going to have a beautiful life here.

"You are home love, isn't this beautiful? I made sure to put you in a room with a beautiful view since it seems that's what you like. This is much better than that beach house you were in back in Miami right?" X said as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He hated that she flinched when he sat down. X haven't touched Olivia since she's been here. He would never take advantage of her in the state she's in, he'd rather wait until she'll ask for it, which he knows is coming sooner or later. Pregnant or not, she has needs.

"It's very beautiful…but I don't want to have my baby here in Jamaica. I want to have my baby back home with my mom X." Olivia started crying and it broke his heart seeing tears spill from those pretty brown eyes of hers that he swears could put a spell on you. He wanted to kiss all her tears away.

"I can't let you go in fact my father wants me to use you as bait to get to Fitz, then he wants me to kill you." X explained to Olivia. He watched her eyes bulge and her breathing increase upon hearing the news that he was instructed to kill her.

"X – "

"Before you say anything I am not gonna kill you. I don't care what my father says. I am gonna kill Fitzgerald though I have to kill that cocky bastard, he doesn't deserve you. You and I though we'll be together and we can raise that baby as our own. I just wanna make you happy Liv. I wanna show you the way you're supposed to be treated." X smiled showing off those dimples. Under different circumstances, and if he wasn't a damn psycho, X would be a great catch. Too bad he belongs in the nut house.

Olivia sat quietly looking off into space. It was clear she didn't care what X was saying to her. One day she'll come around. She better or else her stay here in Jamaica will be hell.

"I know you'll come around. Dinner will be at 8, until then do you need anything?" X asked staring at who he believes will be his future wife.

"Does my mom know that I am alive?" Olivia whispered.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. I am your family now." X patted the bed and stood up. He left the bedroom leaving Olivia to her thoughts.

 **X**

Olivia doesn't know how many days she's been in Jamaica. She doesn't know if anyone back home knows that she is alive. She has been cut off from the rest of the world since she was kidnapped by X back in Miami.

He brought her to this big ass mansion that sits on top of a hill. She thought the Grants' estate was immaculate, but this mansion was not only immaculate it was its very own piece of paradise. There was a private beach below the hill, and the house had amazing views in each room. The house had over 10 bedrooms and it is guarded like Fort Knox. X only allows Olivia to roam the house with guards. She tries to take in her surroundings when she's able to roam the house. She looks for any places in the house where it's not guarded heavy, but there's not one place in that house where there aren't at least 3 guards posted. She tries to find potential escape routes, but there's none. If that isn't defeating enough, Olivia is close to 7 months pregnant, there is no way she is escaping this place without harming herself or her baby boy. She doesn't want to lose her baby boy, so the only thing she can do is hope that Fitz, Noah, her mother, or the Grants find her before she gives birth.

When dinner rolled around, Olivia didn't even want to leave the bedroom. The only reason she went down to eat is because she cannot afford to starve her baby boy. She needs to remain healthy, not only for herself, for her baby as well.

"Hey pretty. You're welcome to sit on my lap if you want." X greeted Olivia with a wink.

Olivia didn't respond she just sat next to him. She wanted to sit anywhere else but besides him, however there were a lot of chairs around this table and Olivia had no idea who was joining them for dinner. Sitting next to X was her best option.

"My dad and his friends will be joining us they're all dicks so ignore anything they say to you." X warned.

Olivia sighed. If she could go back, she would've never crossed that platonic line of friendship with Fitz. Had she remained his friend Olivia would've never been in this situation. She would still be at Harvard probably dating. Maybe she would've ended up with Russell or some other college boy, instead of falling for another drug trafficker. If something happens to her or her baby, their blood will be on Fitz, and Olivia will never ever be able to forgive him if something happens to their baby.

X's father and his father friends Olivia is assuming joined them for dinner. Olivia was able to spot X's father, they looked just alike except his dad had long locs. The men were all dressed in suits and were in the age range of 40-50 years old. They all looked good for their ages though, the only thing giving away their ages was their salt and pepper beards and graying locs.

"So is this the lucky lady that has been staying in my home for the past week?" X dad asked as he took a seat at the head of the table. His Jamaican accent was thick but he enunciated very clearly.

 _I've been here for a week, it feels like a month_ , Olivia thought.

"Yes, this is Olivia." X introduced Olivia to his father.

"Now I can see why my son is acting like some horny ass teenager. I think I might would've acted the same had I crossed paths you back in my day. I am Xavier by the way or you can call me Big X. I prefer Big X." Xavier winked at Olivia as he ran his tongue across his bottom lip.

"Yuh si di bwoy a mengkeh, look how him mek di gyal a turn him inna clown." Big X friend spat shooting daggers at X with his beady eyes. Olivia had no idea what the hell he just said. He was speaking Patwah. All she knows is the man looked intimidating. He had this naturally mean scowl that made you scared to look him in the eyes.

"Fassyhole." X shot back at his father's friend. This was the first time Olivia heard his Jamaican accent. Had he never brought her here, she would've never known he is Jamaican.

"Nuh pay him nuh mind, him a bagga mouth." Big X laughed causing his friends to laugh as well.

"X a gyal clown, him spend him entire time in de States chasing dis gyal." Another one of Big X friends chimed in on the roasting session of X.

The men started laughing at X all over again, and as crazy as it may sounds Olivia actually felt bad for him. She sat back silently waiting for the food to be served so she could go back upstairs to her room.

"He only had one fucking job and he couldn't even do it. Sometimes I swear I should've had other kids before his junkie mother died. That bitch would rather get high then fuck her own husband. My son is a fucking wasteman." Big X cut his eyes at X who kept his eyes trained on the plate in front of him.

Olivia can't imagine how he felt. The way his father and his father friends spoke to him was very disheartening and disrespectful.

"I know you wanna go cry in your room. Don't pretend you're tough because this gyal is sitting here." Big X continued his verbal assault on his son.

X remained quiet. Olivia knew his ego was crushed. The men decided to leave him alone and talk business. Of course they spoke in Patwah, so it was hard for Olivia to follow the conversation. She heard Fitz's name periodically throughout the conversation. They really had it out for the Grants. The food was finally brought out soon after and Olivia quickly ate. Once she was done, she was asked if she could be excused.

"Yeah." X answered with his head low..

"Can you go with me please?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah come on." X got up from the chair and helped Olivia up.

They walked back upstairs ignoring the smart comments from Big X and his friends.

"Can we talk…?" Olivia asked. She needed to get through to him and she knew she could.

X nodded his head yes. Olivia sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. He quickly sat next to her. Olivia is going to play on the fact that X is infatuated with her. He would literally do anything for her. The good news is he's too in love with her to hurt her, but the bad news he also wants to prove himself to his father. At the end of the day no matter what he says, his loyalty lies more with his father than her. He can switch on her at any moment.

"I understand why you feel like you have to kill me and Fitz. You feel like you have an obligation to your father and your family's organization. But X is getting the recognition and love worth taking the lives of three people? This won't stop X; your father will continue to push and push you until you end up like him. And I don't know him at all, but from what I've seen tonight I know for a fact that's not the kind of person you want to end up being like, you're much more than that X. Please just let me go, please." Olivia begged for her life as the tears continuously spilled from her eyes.

"You're so beautiful you know that and I wish we could just run away together and start a new life. But I can't let down my father Liv. He has always hated me. He blames me for my mom's death. He blames me for all his failures. I can never do anything right in his eyes. This is my one chance to finally get his acceptance. This is my one chance for him to treat me like a son and not some stranger on the street. Without my father I have nothing." X expressed with his head low. He was torn she could see that, she just needed to het him on her side 100%. She needed his trust, she's halfway there.

Olivia placed a finger under his chin and lifted his head up. She turned his face so that he was looking her square in the eyes.

"Then spare me and my baby and let me help you kill Fitz. Your father wants Fitz head on a platter. I am just collateral. Let me help you. Take me back to the states with you and let me help you kill him. Fitz is weak when it comes to me." Olivia argued as she leaned over and kissed X on the lips.

 **X**

Fitz has been out of his coma for two weeks now and he was finally able to speak again. His voice was still sore but he could verbally speak and that's all that mattered. No longer did he have to write out his words. He was also back on his feet with the help of a cane. Fitz is recovering at a speedy rate, thanks to the extensive yet safe physical therapy he's been in. Everyone is so proud of him and when asked where his motivation is coming from, Fitz doesn't hesitate to say Olivia and his unborn son are his two biggest motivators.

The search for the two of them is still on, but every road has led to a dead end. No one knows X or where the hell he is from, and Fitz still can't remember anything X said that night. Fitz just wants to hear Olivia's voice to know that she is alive and healthy. He'd be lying if he said he didn't believe that there is a possibility that Olivia and his son are dead. Fitz doesn't like to think that way, and he is trying to remain positive for everyone else. He doesn't want to damper anyone else's hopes, especially Olivia's mom who has been hospitalized three times since Olivia's kidnapping. The only way Olivia and his unborn son is alive is if X is keeping her alive as bait for Fitz. If that's what it takes to get Olivia and his child back, Fitz will do whatever even if that means dying. He loves her and his unborn, and if laying down his life meant saving them, Fitz is willing to take that chance.

"Look at you trying to get around without your cane." Fitz's physical therapist Angela said as she walked into his bedroom. Fitz managed to walk to his closet without using his cane to pick out an outfit and back over to his bed. Since being shot, Fitz has come to appreciate the small things in life like walking the short distance to his closet to pick out an outfit. He has never had to think about this before, and now that it's hard for him to walk without his cane, he has a great appreciation for his legs.

"Yeah I figured why not continue to push myself even when you're not around." Fitz said as he sat on the bed.

"I'm proud of you Fitz and you're recovery, but I don't want you to push yourself too much. It's okay to take things slow." Angela advised.

"You're right, but I have a life to get back to and I need to be at 100%." Fitz replied. Angela doesn't know about Olivia or his unborn son and he wants to keep it that way. His parents also made her sign an NDA before signing on to be his physical therapist.

"I understand. So I'm going to be downstairs in the gym, I'll see you when you're ready." Angela smiled.

"Okay." Fitz watched her leave the room. The sweat suit she was wearing was hugging all of her curves. He was still having trouble with getting an erection. His doctor said in due time he'll be back to normal, but for right now it would be a little harder for him to actually get an erection.

After getting dress, Fitz joined Angela in the gym. She had him do some light cardio and biceps exercises today. Fitz lost crazy weight while in his coma and he is slowly gaining it back. Fitz exercised for about an hour and a half before he was worn out.

"You did really good today." Angela complimented Fitz.

"Thanks I owe it to you. You're a great physical therapist." Fitz complimented Angela back as he used the towel to wipe the sweat from his face.

"Thanks, I love what I do." Angela replied taking a sip of her bottled water.

"I can tell. I bet your boyfriend misses you." Fitz was indirectly digging.

"Mmm is that your way of asking if I am single…because if so then I am."

"Why? You're gorgeous." Fitz looked Angela over and couldn't believe she was single.

Angela is a knockout for sure. She's average height, curvy, with milk chocolate skin, piercing slanted brown eyes, and wild curly hair she wears freely. She's also very smart and runs her own business. The woman has everything a man would be looking for in a partner, so Fitz is a little taken aback that she's single.

"I mean I don't know about being gorgeous but thank you. I guess I am single because men are intimidated by me." Angela answered.

"I could see why, but a real man wouldn't be intimidated by you, he would appreciate the type of woman you are."

"Preaching to the choir there Fitz. Are you single?"

"I am actually although I would say it's super complicated. We didn't end on the best terms and then I was shot so we never had that closure you know to officially move on." Fitz answered her question as best he could.

"I guess I understand." Angela replied with hesitation.

"I know it sounded like I was probably talking in circles…but the situation is really complicated." Fitz shrugged.

"No worries I understand. Ready to grab lunch?"

"After you."

 **X**

The days continued going on and there was still no word on Olivia's whereabouts. Fitz and Noah minds were temporarily taken off Olivia and redirected to Abby and Carl, because a few days ago they received a tip on where Abby and Carl has been staying this whole time. Noah has been sitting outside of the house for the past three days watching and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Since the failed ambush attempt on Fitz, Abby and Carl have been slipping heavy. They're not as careful as they once were and that could be because Charlie and Spence the "muscle" of the foursome are dead.

"I think that's them." Tristian who is one of Noah's soldiers said pointing to the car that just pulled into the driveway of the house Abby and Carl are allegedly staying at.

Noah watched Abby and Carl get out of the car and not even check their surroundings before casually walking inside of the house. Their carelessness will ultimately lead to their demise. Noah and Tristian waited 20 minutes before making their move.

They went around the back and Noah picked the locks. They quietly crept inside and surveyed the downstairs before making their way through. Abby and Carl's didn't even have an alarm system. They were upstairs as Noah expected. Noah and Tristian pulled their guns from his waistband and headed for the stairs.

"Fast and efficient." Noah reminded Tristian.

Tristian nodded his head.

They could hear moaning noises coming from one of the bedrooms. Noah was glad Abby and Carl will be caught off guard, it's going to make killing them that much easier. Noah said a quick prayer before kicking down the door. Noah and Tristian began firing the rubber bullets from their guns at Abby and Carl completely catching them by surprise. Abby was on top of Carl riding him like there was no tomorrow. The rubber bullets did their justice and allowed for Noah and Tristian to rushed Abby and Carl so they could tie them up. After tying them up Noah and Tristian brought Abby and Carl to the first floor. They threw them down on the floor and reloaded their guns with metal bullets.

"Fitz is such a pussy he always sends his workers to do his dirty work. He doesn't give a fuck about you or you for that matter. Fitz will never care for any of you, because you're beneath him, beneath us. You can put your blood sweat and tears into this organization and all you'll ever be is another nigger to them." Carl spat.

"I wouldn't talk so fast." Fitz said as he limped in front of Abby and Carl with his cane and gun in tow.

Both Abby and Carl's eyes grew the size of tennis balls. Noah wished he had a camera because they had the 'I shitted' look on their faces. Noah second guess bringing Fitz along because he isn't fully healed yet, but he knew had Fitz not killed Abby and Carl it wouldn't have sat right with him. This is his beef and he wanted to end it once and for all. He owed this to Jamal and Kevin.

"I wish you would've died. I want your family to feel the pain that I feel. The pain that my nephew feels. You will forever be haunted by my brother and I for choosing that bitch over us. For choosing _her_ over me." Abby brazenly said to Fitz. She tried to wiggle her way out of the restraints but couldn't

"This isn't you Abby, this never was you. You chose to take on a battle that you knew you would lose because you let your emotions get the best of you. Haven't Paul and I taught you anything? Didn't we always tell you to never act on emotions because it can lead you down dangerous paths. Let's face it Paul brought this on himself, he declared war on me, and I did what any man would. And Abby you and I would've never worked, you aren't my type." Fitz nonchalantly spoke in a calm tone he had no reason to be angry with Abby or Carl anymore. He just wanted this shit over.

"Kill me I'm ready to be with my brother anyway. But you look me in the eye as you do it. Look me in the fucking eye."

"As you wish." Fitz raised his gun and shot Abby in the head with a kill shot. She died immediately.

"Fitz you know I didn't mean any of that…I don't even know why I agreed to help Abby…c'mon man you and I never had any issues…." Just that fast Carl switched up and was now begging for his life.

"I'm going to show you how much of a pussy I am. I'll meet you in hell." Fitz delivered the same kill shot to Carl.

The men left the same way they came in and drove back to Fitz's condo. This will be the first time Fitz back in his condo since being shot. He heard his mother cleaned the blood up. As they rode the elevator up to Fitz's floor, that night of the shooting started rushing back to Fitz. He remembers asking Frank the concierge who was X and if he knew anything on him. The elevator dinged and Fitz paused, Noah and Tristian stepped off looking back at Fitz strangely because he was still standing there looking off into space.

"Fitz are you good?" Noah asked.

"I'm remembering." Fitz said with a spacey like look on his face as he limped off the elevator.

Noah and Tristian didn't respond they just followed closely behind Fitz. They didn't want to interrupt his train of thought, if he remembered this was a good thing, this might mean he knows more about who X is and where the hell he is from so they can know where to start looking for Olivia.

Fitz opened the door and stepped inside his condo. Everything was in place. Fitz legs took him to the spot where he was shot and a wave of emotions washed over him. He nearly broke down but it held it together in front of Noah and Tristian. Fitz has never been shot before, and to think that this is the spot where he could've died, made him emotional.

Noah walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"…make it out Boston…. Jamaica…. family…. powerful…. take over…. east coast…. want your girl…Jamaica…. Jamaica…Jamaica…that's where the fuck he's from…. he's from Jamaica." Fitz said remembering bits and pieces of what X said to him before shooting him.

"X is from Jamaica? That's where he took Olivia. She's in Jamaica. Do you have any connects out there?" Noah asked Fitz.

"I don't but I need to be on the first plane out there. I need to get her back." Fitz mind was in overload right now. There were so many thoughts running through his mind. Was Olivia and his unborn alive? Did she deliver the baby, she's about 7 months pregnant? Did X violate Olivia? Did anyone else violate her? Is she eating? So many questions, so many answers he needs, Fitz just wants her back in the states. Whether it's on her two feet or in a box, he needs her back.

"You know we can make that happen."

Fitz felt his cell phone vibrating and pulled it out his pocket. He didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

"Hello." He answered.

"Fitz it's me…I'm in Miami…I need you to come get me…I killed him…I fucking killed that bastard…please come get me...I need you…our baby needs you…I'm so scared…." Olivia hysterically sobbed into the receiver.

Hearing the fear in her voice almost brought Fitz to his knees. The fact that she's there alone without anyone protecting her is making Fitz feels less and less of a man. He wished he could crawl through the phone and wrap her up in his arms.

"I am coming for you…Liv I am coming for you…where are you…?" Fitz anxiously asked. He knew he should've kept a calm voice, but knowing that she is alive, and knowing what she just did had Fitz worried for Olivia. Like Abby, Olivia isn't built for this, he can only imagine what she's going through after just killing someone.

"I'm at the beach house…Noah's beach house." The line went dead.

"Olivia! Liv! Olivia!" Fitz yelled to the dead line.

"She's in Miami…she killed him. She wants me to come get her." Fitz told Noah and Tristian.

"Fitz this sounds like a setup…this sounds like an ambush. You can't go alone." Noah spoke a loud Fitz concern as well.

Fitz felt like this was a setup too, for all he knows X could've been on the other end coercing Olivia to say everything.

"We'll take some guys with us, but I have to take this chance even if it's a setup even if it's an ambush. I have to save her." Fitz is going to the Miami regardless.

"And we have your back." Noah and Tristian shook Fitz hand.

"Let's go to Miami."

* * *

 **How'd you like it...? What does Olivia have up her sleeve? Can Fitz save her? Or will this "ambush" end the Grant Cartel? As always leave your thoughts?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Babes, I know this was long overdue! We have come to the end of this story and I am proud of myself for completing yet another story! I struggled with this story soooo much, so the fact that I have completed it I am HAPPY! I hope you have enjoyed the ride as much as I have! Happy reading babes!**

 ***Trigger warning* There is a snippet of sexual assault**

* * *

Chapter 31

"Olivia made the call he's coming." X said to his father who didn't look the least bit impressed.

"Call him back and demand he brings a million dollars." Big X stoically replied.

"We can't because she told him that she killed me so he thinks he's just coming to pick her up and take her back to Boston." X explained.

Big X pulled the gun from his waistband and brought the gun across X's face causing blood to shoot from his nose and mouth. Olivia watched him spit a mouthful of blood and some teeth out of his mouth. Olivia rubbed her belly to calm herself.

"Are you fucking stupid? Do you know how much we could've made off killing this bitch. What's the point in taking over the east coast if we can't rob that racist ass family in the process? You know he's coming with an army so we're about to go to war with this man for what for us to possibly take over his family's cartel." Big X seethed as he waved the gun between X and Olivia.

"I'm sorry." X apologized as he continued spitting out blood. Olivia didn't see the big deal. She knew Fitz hearing her voice would bring him to Miami faster, than planning her rescue as a ransom. With him hearing her voice and begging for him to come get her left no room for negotiation.

"You damn right you are."

Without so much as a second thought Big X shot X his own flesh and blood in the head. Olivia screamed as X's lifeless body dropped to the ground. She didn't even want to look at him because she knew his lifeless face would be etched in her mind forever. Despite him kidnapping her and killing Noah's cousin, she doesn't think X was a bad guy. He was just misguided by the monster standing before her. Like Fitz, X didn't chose the game it chose him and his fate.

"Now call your little boyfriend back so that I can do this shit the right way." Big X demanded in a cynical tone.

Olivia was still shaking like a leaf that she couldn't move.

Bix raised the gun at her clocking it back ready to shoot her where she stood.

"You just watched me shoot my son…you think I wouldn't shoot you too." Big X smirked.

Olivia shakily pulled the burner phone from her pocket and called Fitz. He answered on the first ring. Bix X snatched the phone from Olivia placing Fitz on speaker.

"Liv…I am coming…don't worry I am coming for you…" Fitz assured.

"This ain't Liv…but I am glad you are coming for her…however she won't be going anywhere until I am compensated for what she did to my son – "

"How much?" Fitz asked cutting Big X off.

"50 million dollars."

Olivia couldn't help but look over at Big X as he demanded 50 million dollars for X's life. No amount of money should suffice for X's life or any human's life for that matter.

"That's nothing…but how do I know that Liv is even still alive?" Fitz questioned.

"Say something." Big X turned the phone to Olivia.

"Fitz I am alive." Olivia cried.

She could hear the heavy sigh from Fitz and she can only imagine what the hell is going through his mind.

"Alright you've heard her voice…now bring me my money if you want to see your son and little girlfriend alive. We can do this little exchange at one of my warehouses in Miami. I don't want any surprises. I'll see you in 6 hours." Big X rattled off the address to the warehouse.

"Alright." Fitz ended the call.

"Now that's how you fucking do it. Clean this shit up and keep an eye on this bitch until we fly out."

Big X left the room without so much as even looking back at his son's lifeless body. One of Big X's henchmen grabbed Olivia and forcefully pushed her onto the couch. Olivia's baby boy reacted immediately causing Olivia to rub her belly to calm him.

"You're lucky I'm not into pregnant women or else I would've had you bent over this couch." The burly man with long locs winked at Olivia causing her stomach to churn.

 _Hurry up Fitz,_ Olivia said to herself.

 **X**

"Fitzgerald I don't want you to go down there. We just got you back and I don't want to lose you on a fool's errand." Elizabeth stressed.

The Grant's, Maya, Noah and Tristian were all sitting in the conference room strategizing on the best way to bring Olivia back home safely. It wasn't just Olivia at stake, her and Fitz's unborn child is at stake as well.

"I'm sorry but when the hell did my daughter become a fucking fool's errand? She didn't ask for any of this." Maya voiced glaring at everyone around the table especially Elizabeth.

"Maya I am sorry I didn't mean it that way. I just don't think it is a good idea if Fitzgerald goes down there." Elizabeth clarified.

"Mhm." Maya huffed not buying Elizabeth's explanation.

"Ms. Lewis is right, Liv didn't ask for any of this and I have to be the one to save her." Fitz added siding with Maya.

"Jerry please talk some sense into your son for God's sake." Elizabeth pleaded.

"Lizzy Fitzgerald is a grown ass man. I cannot stop him from wanting to do something he feels so strongly to do. And if we're being honest, it does make sense if he is the one to go down there and bring her back home." Jerry sided with Fitz and Maya which caused Elizabeth to throw her hands up in surrender.

"Let me guess your little whore over there helped you come to this conclusion." Elizbeth spat with narrowed eyes on Henrietta.

"Elizabeth- "

Henrietta cut Jerry off as she sat up in the chair. "No Jerry I am tired of being disrespected by this woman. If you have something to say to me then say it but save all the snide remarks. Was I wrong for starting an affair with Jerry absolutely, but you and I both know this marriage was dead and over long before I came into the picture. And let's face it Lizzy you haven't been a saint either." Henrietta crossed her arms as she sat back in the chair with a satisfying smirk on her face.

Everyone at the table looked at Elizabeth with their jaws to the floor at the accusation Henrietta just dropped.

"Are you going to let her disrespect me?" Elizbeth asked Jerry.

"Lizzy you and I both know that you haven't been a saint either in our marriage." It was clear whose side Jerry was taking in this matter and Elizabeth had enough of being embarrassed by her own family.

"It's obvious I am not even respected by my own family members so if you'll excuse me. Fitzgerald honey please be safe." Elizabeth stood up from the chair kissed Fitz and left the room.

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand? I have under 6 hours to bring Olivia and my son home and you all want to sit here and argue about who is fucking who." Fitz snapped with an annoyed expression.

His parent's fail of a marriage is not what's important right now.

"Personally I feel like we're walking into an ambush and I think we need to take as many guys down there with us as possible along with the money." Noah spoke for this first time.

"I agree. Call up the sharpest shooters on our team and have them here in the next half hour so that we can fly out as soon as possible."

"I'm on it." Noah got up and started making the necessary phone calls.

"I'm going to talk to mom." Fitz said to his father.

Fitz left the conference room to find his mother. He found her in the backyard sitting in the gazebo drinking a bottle of wine.

"Mom." Fitz softly said as he took a seat on the wooden bench.

Elizbeth didn't turn around instead she took a sip of wine from her glass and continued looking into the acres of land before her. Fitz slid over closer to his mother and wrapped his arms around her hugging her.

"I love you mom and I know you're scared, but I have to do this I have to go down there and bring her back myself." Fitz hoped she understood where he was coming from and why he felt it was important that Olivia see his face when being rescued.

Elizabeth turned around to face Fitz. She wiped away her tears and smiled.

"I know. I am just so scared that you're not going to return and I can't plan your funeral Fitzgerald. I wont bury you." Elizabeth touched both sides of Fitz's face and brought his forehead to hers.

"You won't." Fitz hugged his mother tightly and she wept in his arms. He hates seeing his mother so emotional, so he will do whatever it takes to make it back home to her.

 **X**

After taking Big X's private jet back to Miami, Olivia was led into a warehouse and straight to an office in the back. The last time she was in a warehouse she was shot. So being here definitely brought back those memories. There was a man outside of the door of the office Olivia was sitting in. He would peak inside periodically. Olivia looked around the warehouse for anything she could use to protect herself, because she had this gut feeling that she was not leaving this warehouse alive.

Olivia opened the drawers to the desk and surprisingly found a box cutter in one of the drawers.

"Thank God." Olivia whispered to herself. She walked back over to the couch and placed the box cutter in between the cushion.

"Hey, stop fucking moving around!" The man outside the door yelled at Olivia.

Olivia nodded her head then flipped the man the finger once his back was turned.

Eventually slumber took over Olivia and she dozed off. She was awaken to someone feeling on her body. Olivia peeled her eyes opened and tried to get up off the couch, but she was pinned back down by the same man that was standing outside of her door.

"Please I am pregnant." Olivia pleaded through the tears.

"What de fuck does that have to do with me mon?" The man nonchalantly asked as he continued fondling Olivia's body.

The man was so focused on trying to take off Olivia's clothes that he never saw her go into the cushion and pull the box cutter out. In one quick motion Olivia jammed the box cutter in the side of the man's neck as hard as she could.

He grunted and immediately grabbed his neck. He started choking on his own blood and with all her strength, Olivia kicked him off of her. The man started violently shaking before going unconscious. Olivia gripped the box cutter tightly in her hand and left the office. She could hear voices in the distance and she followed the sounds. Olivia hid behind some boxes that were neatly stacked which blocked Big X henchmen from seeing her. It was about 10 of them and they were all strapped with automatic weapons looking as if they were about to fight a war. Olivia wondered if more were outside of the warehouse, she had no idea. She just hoped Fitz came prepared.

Big X was not at the warehouse. He was at one of his beach houses waiting to hear back from his men that everything is handled. Olivia doesn't have to be a rocket science to know that Fitz, any men that came with him, and even herself was leaving this warehouse alive.

 **X**

Fitz and his team boarded the private jet heading to Miami. The jet ride over all Fitz kept thinking was how many bullets he was going to put into X dad's head. Fitz is still kicking himself for allowing X to catch him slipping that way. Never again will he ever allow anyone walking this earth to catch him the way X did that night. If this didn't wake him up, Fitz is for sure ready to throw in the towel. Fitz sacrificed so much for his father and now it is time Fitz starts living his life for him and not Jerry.

"I just want to say that I appreciate all of you for putting your lives on the line for me, all I want is to bring Olivia and my unborn home safely. You all know that God forbid something were to happen to you, your families will be taken care of financially." Fitz spoke to the cold stone faces of the 15 sharp shooters on the jet. They each possessed a terrifying demeaner that would probably scare the toughest man in the room.

Each of the men nodded.

"Can I speak with you for a second?" Noah whispered to Fitz.

"Yeah." Fitz and Noah walked to a private part of the jet to speak privately.

"Look I think I should just go in there. We both know this shit is a setup and I don't trust you going in especially since you aren't 100% yet." Noah said.

Fitz understood where Noah was coming from, but like he told Noah and his family at the house, he will be rescuing Olivia himself. He got her into this shit and he will get her out.

"You know that I have to do this how am I gonna look as a man if my face isn't the first face she sees." Fitz tried to justify.

"There's no talking you out of this huh?" Noah asked.

"Nope."

Once the private jet landed, the two private SUV's Fitz requested picked everyone up on the tarmac. Fitz got his mind, body and soul for the mission ahead of them, everyone had to be on their A-game or else none of them was walking out of that warehouse alive and leaving the warehouse dead is not an option.

Pulling up to the warehouse, Fitz said a quick prayer before hopping out. Together the men walked into the warehouse with the 50 million in tow.

"Good evening gentlemen, why the serious faces?" Big X's second in command laughed which caused the other flunkies to laugh as well.

"Where the fuck is she?" Fitz asked with a stone-cold expression.

"Monte go get his fine little gyal."

Monte walked off heading to the back office. Olivia knew once he saw the lifeless body of the man Olivia killed all hell was going to break loose. She had to find a way for Fitz to see her without alerting the other guys.

"What de fuck is taking Monte so long?"

"She's gone and she killed Lee!" Monte yelled running back to the front.

"What de fuck do you mean she's gone? Where is she!?"

"I don't know." Monte started looking around as if Olivia was going to suddenly appear.

"What the fuck is going on? Where is Olivia?" Fitz impatiently asked ready to kill everyone. He aimed his gun directly at Big X's second in command. Noah and the rest of the guys raised their guns too which caused Big X men to follow suit.

"I am here! I'm right here!" Olivia yelled emerging from behind the boxes. She didn't want any unnecessary blood shed on her hands.

She was roughly grabbed by one of Big X's men and held tightly around the neck. The moment she locked eyes with Fitz, she could see the pain and guilt behind his eyes. Olivia no longer cared about who was to blame for her being in this situation all she cared about was getting back to Philadelphia where she belongs.

"Are you ready to make a fair trade?" Big X second in command asked.

Fitz nodded his head.

The guy holding Olivia by the neck released her and pushed her forward. At the same time Fitz tossed the duffel bag with the money over to one of the henchmen. Olivia ran straight to Fitz's arms and he wrapped her up in his arms. It felt good being in his arms. That moment was short lived when she heard those dreadful words.

"Kill them!"

The next thing Olivia knew she was being pushed out of the warehouse and whisked into a SUV.

"I have to go back in there!" Olivia yelled trying to get out of the SUV. There was a fucking child lock on the door.

"You can't. I was instructed not to let you back inside." The driver of the SUV said as he pulled off much to Olivia's dismay.

"Wait! I have to go back! I have to make sure Fitz is alright!" Olivia banged on the window trying to break the glass.

"Please calm down! You can't go back I'm taking you to a hotel. If Fitz doesn't show up in an hour I am instructed to place you back on the jet heading back to Boston." The driver instructed looking at Olivia through the rearview mirror.

"I can't believe this shit." Olivia huffed sitting back in the seat.

"I think it is best if you calm down for the baby's sake." The driver advised and he was right.

Olivia placed a hand on her belly and started talking to her baby boy.

"I am sorry for all of this drama. I promise from here on out everything will be okay. I just hope your daddy and godfather is alright."

The first thing she did when she walked inside of the suite was shower and change her clothes. Fitz had some clothes for her in the SUV. They were maternity clothes and a little too big, but Olivia didn't care. She needed to get out of the blood-soaked clothes she was clad in.

 **X**

Fitz walked into the warehouse with 10 men and he left with seven. The three soldiers that were killed in the crossfire families will be taken care of for their bravery. Before leaving the warehouse, Fitz grabbed the cell phone from Big X's second in command jean pocket and called Big X.

"It's over?" Big X asked.

"I wish you would've brought your coward ass here, so that you could be laying right next to your men. Did you honestly think your flunkies were going to kill me? You must not know who the fuck I am or how powerful I am but let me remind you…I am Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and I am unstoppable. I run the east coast and I will continue to run it. I wear the crown that you so desperately wants. Your bitch ass son couldn't take me out and neither could you. You don't want war with me or my family. This is a warning, if we ever cross paths again I will be the tsunami you never saw coming and your family will be a distant memory." Fitz spat before ending the call.

Fitz didn't even let the SUV stop before he hopped out and ran into the hotel trying to get to Olivia. The moment he walked through the door, he rushed her picking her up from the bed squeezing her. He momentarily forgotten about their baby. Finally realizing that Olivia indeed is very pregnant with their baby, Fitz placed her back on her feet. He dropped to his knees holding her belly and kissing it repeatedly.

"I am sorry. I am sorry for all of this shit." Fitz apologized into Olivia's belly. He wrapped his arms around her waist squeezing her again as if she would disappear.

Olivia ran her fingers through his curls letting the tears fall freely. It felt so good to be free.

"It's okay Fitz I forgive you. It's over now." Olivia cried as she pulled him back up to his feet.

Once their emotions were stable, they both laid down entangled in one another's arms until they dozed off to sleep. For this first time in a long time, Olivia was able to get a good night's sleep. The next morning Olivia was back on Fitz's private jet heading back to Boston. Olivia hugged and thanked Noah and the other men that came along with Fitz to rescue her.

Fitz tried to get Olivia to talk about what happened, but she isn't ready to open up yet. Instead, she pretended that the baby had her exhausted. The car ride to the Grant's house, Olivia sat quietly looking out of the window.

"Livia!" Maya exclaimed the moment Olivia walked through the door of the Grant's home.

Olivia rushed over to her mom hugging her tight. She honestly thought she'd never see her mom again. Now she regrets leaving and going off to Miami. She should have stayed and dealt with her problems head on instead of running away.

"Mommy I am sorry for running away. I should've went back home with you to Philly." Olivia cried.

"It's okay Livia. I'm taking you home okay? We're getting out of here." Maya held Olivia's face looking her square in the eyes.

"Okay." Olivia hugged her mother again. She was ready to put this all behind her.

Fitz had a private doctor come over and checked Olivia and the baby. The doctor informed everyone that Olivia and the baby were fine despite everything they've been through. He suggested that Olivia goes to therapy to help with the trauma, and he recommended a therapist. Fitz thanked the doctor and paid him 4 thousand dollars for his services.

Later on into the night, Fitz came to talk with Olivia before she left. There are some things they need to discuss before she goes back to Philly.

"Can I come in?" Fitz asked from the door.

"Yeah." Olivia replied from the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Fitz asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm doing okay." Olivia replied moving closer to Fitz.

"I don't want you to go." Fitz admitted wrapping an arm around Olivia. She laid her head on his shoulder and he tenderly kissed the side of her temple.

"I know but I have to Fitz." Olivia replied turning her body into his.

"You don't have to Liv, you know you can stay here with me. Your pregnant with our baby, what if you go into labor and I can't get there in time." Fitz voiced.

"Once I am full term I want you to come stay with me in Philly so you can be there when I have our son."

Fitz took in a deep breath, "okay."

"I love you Fitz. This is not an end to us but this is what's best for us right now. After the baby maybe we can talk about us."

"I love you too Liv and I just want you to know that I never chose the game, the game chose me." It's ironic how much Fitz and X mirror each other, too bad X was taken out by the same very game that chose him, Olivia is just hoping that is not Fitz's fate.

"I know."

They shared a kiss and it oddly felt like this would be their last one for a while.

* * *

 **Babes there will be a sequel after I end some of my other stories. My goal is to end at least two more of my other stories before starting a sequel. Thanks again for your support!**


End file.
